A New World A New History
by aljnaz
Summary: First in a series. Everyone is dead, the Z-Fighters, Gohan, Goku, even Vegeta...the only people that are left to deal with the Androids are Goku's daughter Gabriella and Vegeta's son Trunks of course with the help of their daughter Serena and Sailor Soldiers. Follows all of the way till the end of DBZ. R&R!
1. Going Back In Time

**Trunks POV (Chapter 1)**

_I hope she's okay please let her be okay_. I thought to myself as Gabriella was giving birth to our first child. I heard a torturous blood curdling scream coming through the door, the only other people that were here were Gabriella's mother Chi-chi and her older brother Gohan. It was like any other day, I was out training with Gohan when I heard the first of many screams to come. When I found out Gabby was pregnant with our first child, I was happy and then yet again worried. How can we support a child when two rampaging Androids were on the loose without them knowing about our child? I knew that was a long shot from happening and so did my best friend Gohan. Gohan was happy to be an Uncle but he wanted to kill me for getting his little sister pregnant. I don't blame him. If it was me I would've done the same thing. Another scream sounded through the door as I flinched. I wish I could go in there and comfort my wife, but my mother wouldn't let me near that room. Or Chi-Chi for that matter.

"Don't worry Trunks I know my sister, she'll be fine." he said as he patted my back, a little too forcefully.

"How can you not be worried Gohan? This is driving me insane. Why won't our mother's let us in there to help her?" I rolled my eyes and laid back in my chair.

"Trust me I am, but I just tend to hide my emotions a little better, inside I'm freaking out and wanting to punch you for getting her into this but I'm stopping myself." he forced out a laugh.

"Like that made me feel any better." I over exenterated on the sarcasm

"Sorry." another scream through the door, this time we both flinched.

"Hello are you Trunks Briefs and Gohan Son?" I heard a woman ask. I turned toward her direction, she was wearing some odd uniform that looked like a school girls, but the skirt was considered a mini, all the colors were a very dark. Red and black with a dark green bow in the middle. She held a scepter with a garnet top, was that her weapon? She was also very dark skinned, green haired and red eyes that showed a serious nature.

"Yes I am Miss, and who might you be?" she smiled.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Sailor Soldier of space and time, I'm here to tell you about your daughter that is about to be born." she looked towards the delivery room, I could hear Gabriella holler at our mom's.

"Daughter?" was all I could muster out. Gabby and I decided to wait till the birth of the child to find out the sex of the baby.

"What about my niece?" Gohan worried, already being over protective of his niece.

"Where to begin?" Pluto asked herself, "Well for starters you daughter in a previous life was Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium of the White Moon kingdom."

"On the moon?" I asked I didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, the reason why she was reincarnated to this life is so she can start over thanks to Queen Serenity, her mother in a previous life, Princess Serenity had fallen in love with a man on this planet named King Endymion, their love was forbidden considering that the Moon Kingdom was under attack by an evil Queen named Queen Beryl. She wanted nothing but the Moon Kingdom to be destroyed. She eventually got her wish but Queen Serenity sealed her away."

"So this Queen Beryl got loose is that what you're saying?" I wondered. This all sounded like something out of a fairy tale or a good movie. When I was in school I do recall reading about a fabled Moon Princess, but Gabriella and I never thought it was real.

"Yes and you daughter has been chosen to be the Soldier of the moon, Sailor Moon." She looked towards the delivery room. "Your daughter should be born in any moment."

"Okay are you going to tell my wife all of this?" I wouldn't even know how to bring it up.

"Yes, I will, thank you for your understanding. I wish I didn't have to put this burden on your daughter, but this is her destiny."She sighed as we heard a baby's cry come from the delivery room.

"I know thank you Sailor Pluto." Gohan shook her gloved hand. My mother rushed through the door, with a frantic look on her face, looking for me.

"Trunk's come see the baby, she's finally here!" she looked at Pluto, not know recognizing her at all." what are you supposed to be?" she asked defensive.

"I'll explain everything to you and your daughter-in-law in a moment." I didn't even know what else was being said as I rushed to my wife. To say she was worn out was an understatement, but she didn't show it. All she had was a huge smile on her face as she looked at our newborn daughter. I went to her side, as I did I kissed her very gently on her forehead.

"It's a girl, honey, a baby girl , for the longest time I thought it was a boy because of the Saiyan heritage, I guess she's no Goku Jr." she laughed while rolling her eyes.

"Me too Gabby. What should we call her?" We never even thought of names for a girl, but when Sailor Pluto showed up I thought of a few immediately. It wasn't Serenity, but something remotely close to it ." I know what we should call her." I took her from Gabby's arms, putting the child in my own.

"What would that be?"She wondered as she was still looking at her. She hasn't kept her eyes off of her since she got her.

"How about Serena Luna Briefs?" I was taking a good look at her, she was beautiful! At the top of her head I could see some tufts of blonde hair.

"I love that name, Serena, that suits her I think." her smile got bigger if that was even possible.

"Gabby? Someone would like a word with you if you're up for It." my mother asked as she opened the door just a little.

"Yeah, sure I am Bulma." she tried sitting up, I ended up having to helping her.

"Would you mind?" she looked at me with a polite smile, I guess I could use some alone time with my new daughter and Gohan hasn't seen her yet either, along with Chi-Chi.

"Of course not, Sailor Pluto." I told her as I was about to leave the room.

"How do you know her?" she asked shocked.

"You'll find out soon enough, honey." I kissed her forehead and left the room. Gohan was still leaning on the wall when I got there, looking as calm as ever.

"Hey Uncle Gohan, wanna see you new niece?" I smiled, he didn't seem to hear me at first, but he came back to reality after a minute so.

"Yes of course I would! Can I hold her?" he hoped.

"Yeah just be very careful." I told him not wanting to let go of Serena.

"Blond hair?" he immediately asked. No one in our family had blonde hair, so she was going to be different from the rest.

"Yeah but she has my eyes don't she?" I smiled again as she finally opened them.

"Defiantly." he chuckled, Chi-chi was next to him just as happy or even more as he was.

" I can't believe I'm a grandmother !" she exclaimed.

"Well believe it ma." she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey now I'm holding my niece!" he warned her. " I just wish that dad was here and the other z fighters." Gohan sighed remorsefully.

"Me too, honey." sighed Chi-chi in agreement.

"I wonder what my father would think of her ?" I wondered out loud without meaning too.

"Oh Vegeta probably would of said something like 'I can't believe that my son bred with the daughter of Kakorot! This is an outrage I will not be around that kid!' Probably something of that nature." laughed Ch-chi as she tried to mock my father. Gohan laughed at her horrible attempt.

"I can take it you didn't like my father." I accused her.

"I didn't mind him, but honestly Trunks, whatever you mother might say is true, he was a big egoistical jerk when he wanted to be, but he did love you and your mother, he just didn't like to show any sign of weakness." she politely told me. "He was a very proud man."

"What did you name her by the way Trunks?" Gohan asked changing the subject.

"Oh Serena, Serena Luna Briefs." I told them. I can't believe I forgot to tell them..

"What the perfect name for her!" Chi- chi agreed. The door opened again, with Sailor Pluto and my mother exiting the delivery room.

"Does she know everything now?" I asked her.

"Yes she does Trunks, I will be seeing you and your family soon when Serena learns everything herself. Don't tell her till then. " she grinned as she looked at all of us. " I have a feeling that all of us will be great friends." She bowed and turned to leave, with her weapon in toe.

**16 years later Trunks POV **

"Dad where is my transformation brooch?" yelled my 16 year old daughter Serena.

"Where was the last time you saw it? You know you can't lose something like that. I doubt Luna can make another." I looked at the black cat, who was standing in front me, she smiled back at me, climbing back on my lap.

"You got that right Trunks." she climbed on to my shoulder, she tends to like it there for some reason.

"I think I left it at Raye's !" I laughed and looked at Luna." Oh she's never gonna let me live this down!" I grabbed her Eternal brooch out from my back pocket. Serena had left it at my mother's again, so i had to go and do the usual retrieval. This is the fifth time she's done this within the last two weeks.

"That's so sneaky of you Trunks." Luna laughed quietly.

"I'm just trying to teach her some responsibility Luna." I walked over towards her room. When I got there, I wasn't shocked to see her room would be a mess, clothes were everywhere, and her mattress was flipped over. All of her comic books and school books sprawled on the floor.

"Serena?" she turned around when she heard my voice. "Looking for this brooch?" I gave her a cheeky smile that got her a little annoyed.

"Thanks dad." she said grimly as she pinned it back on her uniform.

"Everyone will be here in about an hour, so you have until then." I reminded her.

"Oh today is the day we go back to the past?" she asked me.

"Yeah it's been three years they're time and ours so you can guys can go. What are you guys using Sailor Teleport or Pluto's time and space door?"

"You're asking the wrong girl daddy." she giggled. "I think you should ask Amy that one she seem to know everything.

"That's because Amy actually studies and does her homework."

"Yeah, sure daddy, say what you want." she rolled her eyes.

"Remember you have one hour till everyone starts showing up. Don't lose your brooch again young lady." I warned her

"Yes daddy." she said continuing to clean her room, Luna stayed behind. I left her room again to find Gabby reading in the living room, killing time. She hasn't changed that much in the last 16 years. Her hair was cropped short to get of her eyes while fighting, she was wearing loose fighting jeans, a red tank top, and black sneakers. She also had black finger-less gloves on to go with the look. As the years went by with the Androids she gained a few scars on her face. One that started at her eyebrow and ended at the end of the eye. She had few others but nothing as noticeable as this one. With the scar on her eye she reminds me of her brother.

"Hey lovely." I sat down next to her making her jump a little. I guess she was in her own little world. She was so much like Gohan sometimes I forget how much. He died when Serena was 14 years old. It devastated both Gabriella and Serena but more of Gabby and Chi-Chi than anything.

"Hey." she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Gabs?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm just worried about this whole thing, what if something goes wrong?" she worried.

"Nothing will go wrong Gabby. We have everything all planned up. I don't think me going to the past changed anything too much. And when we go back, I have back up, I have you, Serena, and the other Sailor Soldiers.

"I guess you're right, but what if one of us gets hurt? I mean you or me?" She asked, black eyes still filled with worry.

"How bout we make each other a promise. No matter how bad the situation is we can't let our emotions get in the way. Unless Serena is hurt obviously."

"That'll be a bit hard ,since day one we have been together and we've never had been able to do that, but I think I'll give it a shot." she sighed as she looked back up at me.

"Good "we sealed that promise with a quick kiss. It didn't last long until I heard Serena groan out of disgust.

" Ew get a room will yeah?" she sounded utterly disgusted, we pulled away, immediately embarrassed.

"Hey Serena is everything okay?" Gabby wondered while walking over to her.

"Yeah has anyone showed up?"

"No not yet you still have half an hour." Gabriella told her as she looked at the clock in the living room.

"Darn okay. What about Darien any word on him? Is he even coming?" Darien was Serena's boyfriend much to my distaste, he's a nice guy and all I just don't like him touching my daughter. It turns out that Darien was the reincarnation of King Endymion king of the earth. I remember him always making fun of Serena's hair because they look like meatballs. Well I'd have to agree with him on that one. Her was done in the most unusual way, they were in pigtails but the top parts were styled into buns and the rest falls as pigtails. I actually like it when it was down but it kept it out of her face when she was fighting as well.

"Nope nothing honey I'm sure he'll make it safely though." she was looking at me when she said that. Darien wasn't exactly the most powerful when it come to fighting, when he did he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, like I said not that powerful.

"Alright Momma." she looked at me." where's Grandma Bulma?"

"Working on the last touches on the Time Machine. " A few years ago, before I went to the past for the first time, my mom thought of the idea on my father's death anniversary to build a time machine. She decided to build one. She thought that if we went to the past and gave Goku his heart virus medicine, he can destroy the Androids and hopefully they'll be killed here. And if not, they'll be a little weaker here and easier to kill in our time.

"Oh okay." she went back to her room, with Luna flanking right behind her.

"I hope the other's will get here okay I don't think that she can take another death in the family she already lost Gohan what would she do if she lost Darien? I don't think she'll be able to handle any of that."

"I don't know either Gabby I really don't know." Gabby and I see the Scouts and Darien as part of the family, if anyone of them got hurt or killed we'd lose it. The half an hour went by a lot faster than I thought it would, the Inner Sailor Scouts showed up first, with transformation wands at hand.

"Hey Uncle Trunks." almost all the girls see me as a dad since most of them don't even have a dad or there's aren't there at all. Like Raye's dad, her dad abandoned her when her mother died, he's tried to reconcile with her but to no avail. Or Amy's dad, her parents are divorced and her mother's always at work, she's a doctor, so she can be very busy. And Lita's parents are dead so she basically lives with herself most of the time, sometimes she would come over because she got lonely but we let her stay as long as she likes.

"Hey girls, how are you? Didn't have to fight on your way here did you?" I worried as i saw there transformation pens in their hands.

"Nah we made it here okay for once, but we had our wands ready for anything." Mina told me.

"Great good to be prepared. Why don't you wait in the living room while I get Serena?"

"Okay." I heard the girls as I went to Serena's bedroom. I heard talking from the room, it was probably Luna in there talking to her.

"What if I'm not as powerful as the other Z fighters, from what Grandma Bulma and Grandma Chi-Chi tell me they're really strong, especially Grandpa Goku and Vegeta. I can't possibly reach they're standards in strength." she sighed layed back in her bed.

"You have nothing to worry about Serena, you're strong in your own way, but you can help out too, which is what is important." Luna told her.

"Thank you Luna." I guess I should knock now.

"Hey Serena, the other's are here." i told her.

"Who? The Inner Soldiers?"

"Yup, it won't be long till the Outer Soldiers get here."

"Okay cool daddy." she got up and followed me to the living room along with Luna. I guess you can say she's a guardian cat, along with Artemis, he belongs to Mina.

"Raye!" Serena shouted. Raye and Serena have been really close friends. It may not seem like it because they fight all of the time, most likely it was over something stupid.

"Serena!" they both squealed greeting each other, as they were all hugging each other the door bell rang again. I went up to go answer it as I figured it was the Outer Sailor Scouts.

"Hello Uncle Trunks!" said Hotaru hugging me. She was the youngest Sailor Soldier and the most powerful ( other than Serena) she, when transformed into Sailor Saturn, can destroy a whole planet. We have a long history with Hotaru. At first she was on the side of evil, her father Dr. Tomoe, wanted her to be safe in order to do so he let an evil being by the name of Mistress 9 to posses her but she would only be able to be revived if she had the purest heart. Apparently that purest Heart was my future granddaughter Rini. After Mistress 9 was resurrected so was Master Pharo 90. With the Purity Chalice, Serena was able to beat both of them and save Hotaru.

"Alright let's do this thing." Amara said getting ready for any kind of fight.

"Oh Amara." Michelle rolled her eyes. Amara and Michelle have been dating for as long as I have known them, I support them all the way as long as they're both happy with each other and from what it seems, they are.

"Alright Amara calm down girly." Trista smiled.

"Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista!" I heard Serena from behind me.

"Hey Moon Face."Amara said hugging her, the door bell rang again , I went go get and it was Darien, much to my displeasure.

"Hello Mr. Briefs" he still looked the same, he was as tall as I am with Jet black hair, blue eyes and very white skin. Why did Serena find him so appealing? I'll never know

"Darien."

"Can I come in?" he asked politely.

"Serena is in the living room with the all of the girls."

"All of the Sailors? Even the Outer Soldiers?" the outer sailor soldiers tend to keep to themselves when it came to this sort of stuff. In the past life Queen Serenity made them strongest so they can keep any intruder out of the solar system and away from Earth.

"Yup."

"Okay then cool, I have a feeling I'm not gonna be of importance, or use for that matter, so I'm deciding to sit this one out."

"Really? you're going to do that?"

"Yes sir I m." he went passed me looking for Serena. "I'm just here to say goodbye to Serena and wish her good luck." dang. Serena was right, he is a good guy.

"Darien!" Serena squealed.

"Hey meatball head." Serena just giggled. I hope I wasn't like this with Gabby at that age." I just came by to tell ya'll that I won't be fighting with you guys I'm sitting this one out."

"Probably a wise idea Darien we can't have Serena distracted when she's fighting the Androids of the past." Amy said getting up from the couch.

"Exactly what I was thinking." he agreed

"But Darien I'm gonna need you there!" She said hugging his arm.

"I have a feeling you'll be just fine." he kissed her forehead

"Well everyone I think the Time Machine is fixed and ready to go! So you all should get transformed." Mom came in the room while holding a box of spare parts that weren't needed anymore. I don't even think I heard the door open.

"She's right guys, everyone transform!" they all nodded in agreement.

"Moon Eternal Power!" Serena shouted

"Mercury Crystal Power!"Amy shouted

"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye shouted

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina shouted

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita shouted

"Neptune Crystal Power!" Michelle shouted

"Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru shouted

"Uranus Crystal Power!" Amara shouted

"Pluto Crystal Power !" Trista shouted.

It wasn't long before everyone was transformed.

"So when do we leave for the past Trunks?"Sailor Mars asked

"Any minute now when my mother gives the okay to go." before I finished the sentence my mom held the door open for all of us.

"Okay Gabby and Trunks the Time Machine is ready when you are." she went back over to it with some paint. She wrote the words HOPE near the bottom of it.

"Wow cool Time Machine Grandma Bulma !" Eternal Sailor Moon looked at it in wonder.

"Thank you honey." she walked over to me giving me a goodbye hug. "Be safe okay? And take care of all of the girls. Come back to me you here?" I gave her one of my more convincing smiles but it didn't convince Gabby when I looked her way

"I'll be fine mom trust me and anyways I'll be with Goku remember?"

"True. He'll protect all of you, I keep forgetting about that." she laughed. I looked over to where Gabby was, she was hugging Serena ,giving her good luck I guess. I'm sure Serena will be fine, the Scouts won't let anything happen to their future Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

"Alright Trunks lets go." Gabby said hopping into the machine, I joined and set the correct code into it, and before I knew it, we were in the past.


	2. The First Encounter

**Serena or Sailor Moon's POV **

My parents had just left for the past and we were still in our time. They're probably wondering where we were, well mostly momma, she worries too much just like both of my grandmothers.

"Alright girls let do this thing." Jupiter said putting her hand in mine.

"No matter what we must do what we can to help!" Pluto reminded us.

"Right!" we said in unison. We all joined hands in one gigantic circle and focused our energy to wherever my parents were. Then we shouted "Sailor Teleport!" I closed my eyes and then we were swallowed in a big bright colorful light, and then when I reopened them I was in some kind of mountains where I heard man's voice in the back ground. It sounded angry and pissed off as I also continued to hear ki blasts going off in every direction possible.

"Should we follow where that is?" Venus asked, looking a little freighted.

"Yes, who knows Trunks and Gabriella could be there. Remember were the only ones who can reveal our identities!" Mars reminded me while running towards the battle ground, I followed right next to her. Uranus and Neptune in front of me and Mercury and Venus behind me. We eventually got to where my parents were, mom was fighting an Android that's for sure, but it wasn't one of our Androids. This was one as white as sheet, he could resemble a clown with the makeup he had, the other was a man with long white long hair bald at the top but continued downwards. Where were 17 and 18? These aren't our androids! Did we arrive too early back in time or something?

"These are the wrong androids!" shouted Neptune.

"Do you think that us going in the past changed history?" asked Saturn.

"It's a possibility but I didn't think it would do this much damage, I thought it would change in a good way." Pluto told us with a confused look on her face, still standing guarded with her Garden Rod.

"What do you mean these aren't the Androids you warned us about?" shouted a man with tall spiky black hair, he looked familiar. Have I seen him before? Was he one of my grandfathers? I hope it's not Goku he seems way too mean...Just by the vibes he was giving off.

"What it means, these aren't the ones! They probably haven't been awakened yet!" shouted my dad, he was getting visibly angry, I was kind of scared to see him like that .

"Awakened?" I heard a little a boy ask. I turned to him and it was Uncle Gohan! He was short probably barely shoulder high on me, his black hair was long and in his face, he was wearing some kind of blue Saiyan uniform. Had he just come back from planet Namek? I looked over at Momma and she was just as shocked as I was.

"Yes I guess when we came back to the past, we disrupted this time line more than expected." explained Pluto.

"Now what do we do Pluto? But then again they don't look that strong." Jupiter said glaring at the fat white android.

"Don't underestimate our abilities girl," said the weird looking clown," you haven't seen anything yet." he charged after Jupiter before I could even blink. I knew I wasn't gonna be strong for this. Why did my parents let me come?

"Leave her alone you clown freak!" shouted Mercury. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" she got him off Jupiter, but he moved on to her, in a very dangerous choke hold. The android started threatening us.

"Don't make a move unless you want Sailor Mercury to be destroyed." Mercury screamed in pain

"Let Mercury go you stupid Android!" yelled my father, whoa scary angry. He started preparing to release an attack.

"Try me." he smirked, I saw an attack from behind my father but it wasn't his.. It was the guy with the spiky black hair...

"I don't want any of you to get in my way, this is my battle, I want to prove I'm stronger than Kakorot!" Kakorot? That name sounds familiar.

"Vegeta you idiot, you can possibly kill her! Don't do anything stupid, "said a short bald man. He was shorter than Uncle Gohan but he wore Grandpa Goku's old fighting gi. Something I wore when I wasn't Sailor Moon.

"I could really care less Krillin." he laughed.

"You won't touch her either even if you are a good guy!" exclaimed Venus." VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" she flung her heart shaped chain and wrapped it around Vegeta's waist with arms at his sides. I was right he was Grandpa Vegeta! No wonder people say I look like a female version of him...Well facial features. I will never admit I'm like him in a million years. I can already tell we won't get along with his snarly attitude .

"Let me go you stupid girl! The androids were threatening her not me!" he defended himself.

"Yes that is true but you would risk her life! That will not be tolerated amongst us Sailor Soldiers." I told him speaking for the first time since we have arrived

"And who might you be meatball head?" Grandpa Vegeta insulted me. Ouch. Even that one hurt from own grandfather too then again he doesn't know about me or my father. I heard Sailor Mars snicker in the background her, Darien always called me that.

"I am the leader of the Sailor Soldiers and the Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Moon! And in name of the moon I will punish you!" I pointed to my grandfather and the Androids to prove a point.

"Your dreaming." said the white android, he let go of Sailor Mercury and all the while Venus let go of Vegeta. Grandpa Vegeta charged after the android knocking him in the face and throwing a few energy balls here and there some were aimed at me, I barely missed some of them; most them knocked me off of my feet. Why did I have to be so clumsy? I've had enough of this. I didn't know what to do since my scepter broke back at home thanks to 17. But if I transform everyone will know who I am… or least they think they do. I guess it's better than everyone knowing my parent's identity….but I still don't know what to do.

"Eternal Sailor Moon transform right now!" Momma yelled

"But if I do..." I trailed off as Momma continued to yell at me.

"It won't matter if they know who your really are it's your father and I! Just transform now!" she continued shouting. _This better work or else we're really screwed_. I thought. It didn't take me as long to transform to a Super Saiyan like last time and this time, I had more energy. Maybe this can work!

"Kahmehamehaaa!" I aimed for the android and he flew across into a mountain, making the mountain turn into rubble.

"What a _FEMALE_ SUPER SAIYAN!" shouted my grandfather. "That is physically impossible there is no way you can be one, there are only three Super Saiyan's of the race left , me, Kakorot, and his half-blooded son!" he pointed to Uncle Gohan

"That is true Vegeta but we'll have to explain everything later." my mother said calmly. How can she be so calm? I wasn't paying attention to the next thing that came my way. I turned around and I saw a huge energy ball coming straight for me, I felt someone pull me out of the way and yell an attack "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" it wasn't Sailor Neptune who had saved me. I didn't know who he was, but from the descriptions my uncle gave me the best guess was Piccolo. He was very different from all the others. He, from what I recall, was from the planet Namek, he had green skin and he was wearing some strange armor that none of the others wore, maybe it was a something from where he was from?

"Thank you." I told him gratefully.

"Let me guess, granddaughter of Goku ?"He asked. He still had his grip on me.

"Yeah I am, how do you know?" I wondered. How did he already know about that? No one could possibly know…

"These ears weren't made just to fit my face." He said sarcastically letting me go. I guess he overheard the conversation that daddy had the first time he came back. That makes a sense!

"Are you Piccolo?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Gohan told you about me didn't he?"

"Hmm. He said a lot about you. He told me you trained him everything you knew about fighting."

"He thinks too highly of me." he looked at the younger version of Gohan. He just seemed so innocent to be getting into stuff like this, I bet that's why Grandma Chi-chi never wanted him to fight. Another attack sounded from one of the Soldiers. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" she got the older version of the android but he started running.

"We have to stop them if he gets to the lab! If he gets there he'll wake 17 and 18!" momma said

"17 and 18?" Krillin turned to me, confused.

"They're the most heartless creatures ever created, 17 is man who is a decent looking man who likes to wear a red scarf around his neck very cruel and fearless and 18 is a woman who's just as fearless as 17 maybe even more." I shuddered. Remembering the night Uncle Gohan got killed by them.

"Well I'm not gonna let such a foolish thing happen, it's cowardly ! Where's the lab?" he turned to a younger version of Grandma Bulma and she was holding a baby version of...my father?

"Um I believe it's in the Northern Caves off of North City, deep in them it'll take a while to find it, it's supposedly camouflaged by the mountains." I don't even remember seeing if Grandma Bulma arrive did she get here when my parents did or something?

"Well thank you for that I guess I should go follow him now." he smirked, making the baby version of dad cry.

"Vegeta don't do that! Every time you look at baby Trunks he starts crying!" she yelled at him trying to calm him down, I found this very funny apparently so did Krillin and the rest of the Sailor Soldiers.

"Aw poor Vegeta his own son can't stand the sight of him." he was laughing uncontrollably

"Shut up cube-ball, if anyone wants to find me I'll be watching the Androids come to life. see you around." he powered up even more and flew off to the North. Nothing is going the way we planned!

"Ger… I can't let him do this! I lost my father once I'm not gonna loose him again!" he powered up too and flew after him. Has dad gone insane?

"Trunks Briefs get back here this instant!" oh no mom! Way to go "oops!" she turned to face everyone.

"Father? Did he just say father? And did you just say Trunks?"Bulma asked looking toward the sky then back at her and then the baby in her arms.

"Um well, um.." for once my mother was at a loss for words. "Yeah." she sighed giving up.

"Are you his future wife?" Mom nodded her head, Grandma always did look on the brighter side of things. One of the many things I loved about her.

"Well at least I know my son won't end up alone! What's your name or can you even reveal that?" Grandma Bulma asked.

"Remember you can't say whose daughter you are." Pluto warned her.

"I think it's a little late for that Sailor Pluto, they already know who Trunks is they might as well know who I am too." she took a deep breath "you may not believe me but I am the only daughter of Goku and Chi-chi, Gohan's future baby sister. " everyone started freaking out

"No way Goku's gonna have another kid and a girl to top that off?" Krillin said in shock.

"No wonder why you look so much like mom." Gohan was by Momma now." are we close in the future?"

"Yeah we are squirt." Momma teased him messing up his hair

"Hey now I'm the older brother here." he laughed

"For now no you're not." she laughed, I haven't seen momma this happy in years.

"Wait so what about those Sailor girls?" asked Yamcha." why are they with you?"

"Well Eternal Sailor Moon over there is Trunks and I's daughter." she smiled at me.

"What?" everyone shouted out of shock

"Well it's a good thing Vegeta's not here, he would hate the fact that the daughter of Goku and his son had a kid together." Krillin stated. I started blushing, my whole entire face was red by now.

"So Eternal Sailor Moon what's your real name?" Krillin asked

"The names Serena." he shook my hand

"Well nice to met ya." he laughed. " Goku's gonna freak when he finds out that he's a grandfather ! Let alone Chi-Chi !"

"Us Sailor Scouts are here to help our future Queen of Crystal Tokyo."I heard Neptune explain"We couldn't just let her go off by herself." I blushed even more if that was possible.

"Crystal Tokyo?"

"It's a long story that we don't have time for." Neptune said.

"Well at any cost we have to stop my father and grandfather," I paused "no matter how much of jerk Grandpa Vegeta is." I rolled my eyes

"Agreed, we should split up just in case those Androids have been separated and know we're after them." Piccolo said, I guess he was the second in command after Goku.

"Hey just wondering Grandma Bulma, where's Grandpa Goku?" I was by her now

"He came down with that weird heart virus you guys told us about."

"Really? Already?"I turned to Sailor Pluto.

"Dang, we really alternated History." Pluto shook her head. "This is not a good thing, we better go find Vegeta."

"Right, I guess we should do what Piccolo suggested, Sailor Soldiers with each other, and Z fighters the other." Mars suggested

"I like that idea. But Sailor Moon would have to go with us to see if she can convince Vegeta."Piccolo suggested

"We can't let our future Queen go by herself, there's no way ,at least one soldier has to go with her." said Uranus

"Uranus I'll be fine I'll be with momma and Uncle Gohan they won't let anything happen to me." I reassured her.

"Just please my sanity moon face." she pleaded.

"Fine, how about you Saturn wanna come?"

"Will do Sailor Moon." she said with her Silence Glaive at hand

"Ready whenever you guys are." I told them

"Let's go then!" Piccolo flew off first I trailed behind him with Saturn at my side and Uncle Gohan at the other. Momma decided to be with the girls at the last minute. Tien by Saturn.

"So you're a Super Saiyan huh?" Uncle Gohan asked

"Yup, it took me a while to reach this kind of power though." I told him. "It isn't easy being both Sailor Moon and a Super Saiyan, I just got really lucky when I was fighting those Androids. The Androids we have to deal with are ten times stronger."

"Wow then they must be powerful. Then how come you guys have been able to last as long as you have?" Tien asked, I looked his way. He was one of the more interesting of the Z fighters. He had three eyes , the normal two you're supposed to have and the third right on top. He had no shirt on, but green pants that apparently are comfortable to fight in.

"Training, it takes strength to deal with them and a lot of it." I rolled my eyes, anger boiling over at the thought of the Androids.

"Do I survive in the future?" Uncle Gohan asked me. Can I reveal something like that? Or would Pluto get mad at me? I turned my to Saturn and she just nodded.

"Yes your one of the few Z fighters that lasted, but only until I turned 14." I flinched remembering that night...

_I was in the living room having another entrance high school exam study session with all of the Sailor Soldiers when we heard a shriek from outside. It was before I was Eternal Sailor Moon and Rini was still with us and Hotaru hadn't fully joined the group the Outer Scouts still hated us somewhat. _

"_What do you think that was Serena?" Raye asked looking towards the door worried _

" _I don't know Raye it didn't sound good whatever it was though." I closed my arithmetic book getting up. _

"_Hurry get your father Serena! Quick now, hurry!" my mother yelled, she was holding a very beaten up Uncle Gohan, he had a bruises all over his face and had a lot of blood coming from his head and blood pouring from his chest, bruises on his arms. The scar that was by his eye was starting to bleed from being reopened. _

"_Great Uncle Gohan?" I heard Rini , I didn't want her to see this. She is way too young._

"_Lita can you take Rini somewhere else for the time being?" I asked her, she nodded agreeing with me._

"_Yeah sure Serena, come on kiddy." I ran to go find daddy, he was helping Grandma Bulma build something, I couldn't tell what it was at the moment, but I also didn't care._

"_Daddy hurry its Uncle Gohan! He's been in a really bad fight with the Androids !" I heard him bang his head on the machine. _

"_Alright I'm coming!" he shouted, I went back to the living room where everyone had worried looks on their faces. _

"_Where's Gabriella?" my father asked _

"_In Gohan's room." Ami told him. Dad practically ran to his bedroom, but he told me to stay behind, and for once I listened to him. _

"_I hope he'll be okay." I said as I sat back down, I wanted to start crying but I didn't want to with all the others around, but then again I was known as a cry baby. _

"_He'll be okay Serena." Mina reassured me. "Remember the first time he came home like this? He made it out all right.." I interrupted her _

"_Yeah he did Mina, but he also lost an arm!" I was crying now." what if he doesn't make it out of this one?" I sat back down crying my eyes out now_

"_You just gotta think positive Serena that's all I'm sure Gohan will be okay. He's a tough guy." Lita told me as she came back in the room. _

"_You're just saying that cause your dating him Lita." she blushed a bright red to match her rose red earrings. Lita and Gohan have been dating for at least two years now. _

"_And because of that I know he'll be okay." momma came back in the room with tears falling from her face. _

"_I'm sorry girls, but Gohan, he's ...he's.." she couldn't even finish as she continued crying on dad's shoulder. _

"_NO! He can't be!" I yelled with uncontrollable tears._

"_Gohan..." Lita muttered in shock. Oh no Lita. Lita left the house after that not saying another word to anyone. Once she left the house I heard her yell "Jupiter Star Power!" then nothing after that._

"_We have to stop her!" Ami shouted _

"_Right." we all said. We all transformed, and rushed after Lita. _

"_Has she gone insane? She can't fight them alone if they can kill Gohan they can kill all of us!" Venus stated. "They treat us like play things." she muttered at the end, shuddering at what they can do. _

"_I know that's why we have to find her and quick!" it didn't take long to do so since she was shouting her attack _

"_Sparkling Wide Pressure !" she knocked 18 off her feet and then she flew off leaving 17 behind. He charged after Jupiter trying to push her to the ground. As strong as Sailor Jupiter is she managed to have her arms blocking her face from his punches. He backed off getting annoyed. _

"_Sailor Jupiter what do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her. _

"_It's revenge for killing Gohan!" she screamed glaring at 17, he was back to his fighting stance. Waiting for an attack from any of us. _

"_Uncle Gohan wouldn't want this Jupiter and you know it." I said trying to calm her. _

" _How would you know Sailor Moon?" she turned to me, I honestly was shocked to see tears falling from her eyes. She wasn't one to cry. In the last five years I have known Lita, she was the strongest out of all us. Being there when one needed to be consoled. But when it came to love, especially with my uncle she was weak at her knees. I know love is her weak point in battle and doing this could kill her._

"_Because he would want you to live for him! He wouldn't want you to go and kill yourself , he would want you to pick up where he left off, but in a sensible manner." I tried reasoning with her _

"_Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she shouted again at 17, he was knocked off his feet as well. He got up and flew away from the city knowing he was out numbered. Jupiter fell to her knees crying while shouting "GOHAN!" she was crying uncontrollably at this point, I joined her de-transforming and hugged her. The others left back to Capsule Corp as I had ordered, and I stayed with Jupiter until she was ready say something. Eventually she did. _

"_Serena?" she looked up at me _

"_I'm sorry I just lost it, being alone my whole life with no real family to call my own, then I meet your family and then Gohan and I met and fell in love, I just lost it when your mom said that he.." she couldn't even say the word. I don't blame her, I don't think I could either just yet. In my mind Uncle Gohan was the strongest in the world. I never imagined he could get killed… _

"_I know Jupiter, but you know what?" _

"_Yeah?" she asked _

"_Gohan would want you apart of this family even though he's not here anymore." I told her trying to smile, it was hard considering all I wanted to do was cry my eyes out as well. _

"_Really? You think so?" she asked wiping away the tears with her gloves. _

" _Yeah I really do Jupiter." _

"_Serena?" she asked _

"_Yeah Sailor Jupiter?" _

"_Thank you, I think I'm ready to go back home now." she smiled at me but I can tell it was forced. We decided to walk back to Capsule Corp instead of fly home, we walked home in silence which I preferred. We got home around sunup, and everyone was freaking out when they saw us. _

"_Are you two okay?" Grandma Bulma asked. she had been crying too as her eyes were red with puffiness I heard Grandma Chi-Chi and Momma crying near Gohan's room. _

"_Yeah we are Grandma Bulma." I smiled trying to be strong it wasn't working when all I wanted to do was ball my eyes out." where's momma?" _

"_Outside Gohan's bedroom with Chi-chi" _

"_Thanks." I said. _

"_You gonna be okay Lita?" I asked her, she had de-transformed before we walked in. _

"_Yeah I'll be fine." she looked away from me and followed me to where momma was. _

"_Oh girls I'm so glad your okay! And you Lita Kino, you better not pull another stunt like that again you hear me?" she warned her. She was still crying but I could hear the authority in her voice. _

"_Yes ma'am." she hugged her. _

"_Lita?" momma called her as she started walking back to the living room. _

"_Yeah Gabriella ?" _

"_Gohan told me before he died that he wanted you to have this." she held out a bracelet that had some kind of symbol on it, I guess it was Grandpa Goku's symbol, why else would he have it? It reminded me of the symbol on the back of his fighting Gi… I started crying again._

"_His lucky bracelet?" dang I guess there was some stuff that I didn't know about Uncle Gohan that she did. I never knew he considered it lucky…_

"_Yup. He also wanted me to tell you that he loved you and he regrets not telling you sooner." She hugged her. _

"_He loved me? Like in love with me? I knew he did I just didn't know how much." she was shocked but she was smiling for the first time in the last few hours. She put his bracelet on her right wrist where it would remain for the rest of her life. _

"Hello Sailor Moon? Earth to Sailor Moon." Gohan asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry about that I guess I spaced out." I blinked trying to come back into reality

"Yeah ya did where did you go?" he wondered

"Um.. You don't wanna kid." I didn't want to tell him how died just yet, or that Sailor Jupiter or rather Lita Kino, would've been his future true love or anything. How would a kid his age react to that? I never did see Jupiter's face when she saw Uncle Gohan for the first time in 2 years since his death. How did she react to it? Is she okay being here?

"Oh okay then." he said.

"Are we almost there?" Saturn asked getting a little impatient.

"Yeah, we're right above it actually." Picollo said looking down for anything unusual, I saw a yellow blast from below, Grandpa Vegeta! I have to stop him, he maybe a jerk but he's still my grandfather. The only one alive for the moment. Who knows how Goku is?

"We have to stop him, call everyone on the communicator Saturn!" I ordered, I flew past everyone at top speed and I saw him trying to blast the door open with his energy blasts. I tried convincing him to stop.

"Vegeta please stop this you don't know what you're doing!" I warned him.

"Yes I do Moon brat now leave me alone!" I then noticed my father wasn't around as he shot another ki blast at the door. What happened to daddy? Is he in some kind of trouble?

"Where's my father?" I shouted, worried for him.

"The boy? Oh I lost him not to long ago." he smirked all pleased with himself.

"Please at least for me don't this, you don't know how bad the future gets with the Androids! Then again you were one of the first to die!" uh oh what did I do now? Pluto is gonna kill me! I wasn't supposed to reveal anything, but because of Momma I probably won't be the one to get in trouble…

"What? And why would you care if I do die or not?" he rolled his eyes throwing another ki blast at the door making It bend from the middle

"Because you're one of my Grandfathers!" I accidently yelled, double oops.

"Really? Well that's a shocker." he laughed " are you sure you're my granddaughter?" he continued laughing.

" Yes! Trunks, your son, is my future father!"

"Sailor Moon what have you done?" Saturn asked landing next to me "Pluto is gonna kill you way before the Androids get the chance!"

"I know Sailor Saturn, but if it's to convince him not open that door then I will do anything!" I told her. "Did you call the others?"

"Yes they are on the way." Scythe ready to arm

"Well no matter what you'll say Moon Brat I'll do as I please." with one final blast he blew the door open and it shattered to a million pieces. Inside the lab was himself shocked to see standing outside his door.

"What are you doing here? Leave now before I kill you all!" he ordered

"Actually I came to see your creations come to life Dr., I'm very eager for a good fight." he gave him the same smirk he just gave me. But this one looked practically evil.

"Grandpa Vegeta please don't this!" I begged I was by him now, grabbing his arm, "please don't do this you'll die ! I can't lose any other family members please Grandpa!" I begged I was crying now without meaning too, he was looking at me with those cold black eyes. I never knew his arrogance was this bad. Maybe Grandma Bulma was right when she said he didn't care about anyone even family.

"Don't call me that! I'm no grandfather of yours!" he yelled in my face, trying to shove me off of him.

"Yes you are rather you like it or not, please I'm begging you!" no matter what I'll say or do this man won't cooperate. I guess this is what Grandma Bulma meant when she said he was really stubborn.

"No! Now leave me alone Sailor Moon." he got me to let go of his arm as I fell on the ground I heard the other sailor scouts coming to my aid

"Sailor Moon!" they all shouted

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Mars

"Yeah I'll be fine Mars." I told her as she helped me back up.

'Well what are you waiting for awaken them already!" Vegeta yelled at .

"Fine then." he pushed the right keys on his computer then behind in weird space like capsules. Androids 17 and 18 came out.

"Hello Dr. Gero." greeted 17 as he stepped out of his chamber.

"Good morning Dr." said 18 doing the same as she brushed her hair out her face.

"Yes after my years of work they're finally here!" he exclaimed with joy, looking over his creations.

"What do you want us to do Dr?" 18 asked

"I want you to kill them all." he demanded pointing to us. I noticed that 17 went off on his own looking at another capsule that was besides his.

"16?" he wondered, 16? I don't remember hearing about him making a third Android.. how strong could this one be?

"Do not open that one 17 he's just a prototype one that never really worked." He warned him like a father would warn a son not to do anything potentially bad.

"Really? Hmm but he is our brother though right?"

"Well yes, he is, but don't open it no matter what." He said getting more concerned.

"Is he considered dangerous Dr. Gero?" 18 asked him

"Yes. Now don't open it!"He ordered, 17 went by him in a flash, and then walked back to 18.

"Is this a remote control to turn us off?" she wondered holding it in her hand. She was examining it in all angles.

"Well I thought that if my creations didn't work out as planned I would need to shut them off." he told them, that was a move that he's gonna regret doing

" That's not gonna happen Dr." 18 told him confirming his fear. She threw the remote on the floor and with her foot she stepped on it till it was nothing.

"No! Do you know what you have done?" he shrieked anger flowed through him.

"Yeah we do now time for you to die." said 17 as he flung Dr. Gero down on the ground, before I could even blink 18 had her foot on top of his head as he screamed and crushed it, till there was blood on the ground.

"This isn't supposed to be happening!" I heard my father shout

"Papa ! I'm sorry he knows everything now, I had to so I could at least try convincing him not too I'm sorry papa." I told him as I ran to his side.

"It's alright Sailor Moon, it was all going downhill anyway."

"Well for now we fight them!" I heard Sailor Jupiter say. "Jupiter Oak Evolution !" she got 17 before he could open the capsule, he flung back on the floor.

"Whoa that was kind of cool." Uncle Gohan said. I guess love never fades no matter the time.

"Let me help Jupiter!" Venus then yelled her attack. " Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" bright yellow hearts came from her hand, she barely scratched them when I saw 17 attacking Gohan.

"You leave him alone you stupid Android!" Lita grabbed Gohan out of a midst of an attack.

" Uh thanks, um Sailor Jupiter." she started blushing, I guess it was out of instinct that she would save him.

"No problem kid." she helped him back up. I saw Picollo look my direction and I just nodded my head. I guess he figured it out. I felt a blast hit my back, and I fell to the ground screaming from the pain, the blast had hit the edge of one of my wings, it didn't leave a dent but it still hurt.

"Oh no Serena!" I heard my parents shouting, I tried getting back up but I was starting to lose all my energy, I didn't realize I was still Super Sayin Sailor Moon for all this time. I felt another blast come way but someone blocked for me, it wasn't any of the scouts either.

"Papa, momma!" both of my parents were blocked in front of me, ready for anything

"Get out of here now it's not safe for you!" momma yelled at me as I felt the ground begin to shake . "Go now." she then said calmly smiling at me.

"I'm not leaving without you, I love you both too much to lose any of you. " I told them

"We know honey," papa turned around "but we can't imagine losing you either just go!" he smiled too, I would never forget this.

"Sailor Moon we have to go now, the lab is about to fall into pieces!" I heard Tien. I felt strong arms around me, it was Picollo, and well at least I thought it was . I felt more blasts hit me, and then I blacked out

~**Seven hours later~**

I woke up several hours later, with very sore well everything. I don't think I fought like that in ages since the fight with the Darkmoon circus and when Nehelania returned. I was in some old fashioned Victorian house surrounded by water. I can tell since I could smell the salty sea air, was I in Kame House? The home of Master Roshi ? Great how did I get here? The last I remember I saw my parents defending me, I hope they're okay. Is Picollo okay too? He's the one that got me out there. I wonder why? I remember when Uncle Gohan first told me about him that he wasn't one to show a lot of affection to certain people and I guess I was one of them. I got out of bed and grabbed my transformation brooch and walked downstairs, as soon as I did I saw everyone was there except for mom and dad .

"Hey guys is everyone okay?" they all came and hugged me to death

"Yeah we're fine are you okay Serena"? Raye asked.

"Yeah I am thanks to Picollo, where is he and my parents? Are they okay?" I wondered, they all had worried looks on their faces again.

"It's okay you guys, I can take it where are they?"

"They're still fighting the Androids." Michelle told me

"Oh." was all I said I sat down on the nearest place I could find.

"But I'm sure they're okay Serena, I mean no matter what they always come back." Mina tried comforting me, then I noticed Gohan wasn't here either. " Where's Uncle Gohan is he fighting the Androids as well Lita?"

"Nah he's back with Chi-chi and Yamcha trying to get Goku over here." she told me" he still has the heart virus. " She sighed worried.

"Well we just can't just do anything!" Amara said getting restless.

"What else can we do Amara?" Trista asked

"We could train in mean time until Goku gets better I guess. That's what he would want I've known Goku my whole life, he wouldn't want us to worry our heads off for him. He would want us to be doing something." Krillin said getting up.

"I agree with Krillin guys." Raye said. "We can't just do nothing Gabby and Trunks wouldn't want that either." she grabbed her transformation wand that was beside her. " If you want Krillin I'll train with you."

"That'll be great Raye."

"I'll go with you to Raye." Amara grabbing her wand also.

"Me too." Michelle Said

"Anyone else?" Krillin asked

"I think I'll hang here until they get here if you don't mind." I told him

"Alright Serena you get your rest." he told me, I nodded my head laid down on the couch

"So you girls okay?"it was Master Roshi, he was a very old man, the only hair he had on him was beard that started on his chin and stopped at a certain angle and was completely bald. I remember Uncle Gohan and Grandma Bulma saying that he was very perverted. Just what I needed to deal with.

"So are you okay miss beautiful moon princess?" I got mad so I smacked him on the head this normally stopped him from Grandma Bulma had told me.

" Yes I'm fine but stop flirting with me and my friends for your information I have a boyfriend back at home. And his name is Darien so there." I stuck out my tongue he went to another room after that, disappointed.

"Way to go Serena, " I heard the younger version of my Grandma Bulma say. "That's a way to get through to him most of the time." she laughed

" thanks Grandma Bulma," I said, I bent down a little so I can see the baby version of my father.

"Wow my daddy as a baby." he was actually kind of cute.

"Yup this is baby Trunks." She giggled in agreement.

"How old is he?" I wondered

"Just about a few months he should be walking fairly soon." he started reaching his arms for me, but instead he grabbed one of my pigtails, with a very forceful grip I might add.

"Ouch hey let me go!" I told him, he actually listened to me.

"Wow he hardly ever listens to that many people except for me or Vegeta ."

"I guess he knows me in some way." I laughed a little

"So you're a Moon Princess huh?" She asked me

"Yes ma'am I am."

"And the other scouts are they like your court?"

"Uh huh."

"They each represent a planet like Lita over here," I walked over to her "she's Sailor Jupiter."

"Oh I get it. What about you Trista what planet scout are you?"

"I'm Sailor Pluto, Sailor scout of time and space."

"Oh wow." I heard grandma Bulma say Trista decided to tell her everything for me . I decided to talk to Lita for a bit I wonder how she is seeing Gohan again

"Hey Lita how are you?"

"I'm fine Serena." she said looking out the window.

"I mean about seeing uncle Gohan again since he died. "

"I had a feeling that's what it was, it's great to see him again but I wish he knew about us. cause every time I see him I wanna be near him all the time. It's kind of like after we fought Queen Beryl and Darien lost his memory. Now I know how you feel." she explained "but I don't want him knowing too much about his future like Trista said. " she was playing with Gohan's bracelet the entire time she spoke.

"Oh Lita, I'm sorry I would never wish what I went through with Darien on anyone. Not even my worst enemy."

"Thanks Serena, but I just wanna be alone if that's okay." the look in her eyes told me she meant it.

"Yeah it is. I'll just be outside if you need me." I went outside and I saw, Mars, Uranus, and Neptune all fighting Krillin at once.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Krillin blocked it with his signature attack "Distructo Disc!" cutting her's in half. I found Ami, Mina, and Hotaru lying in the sand.

"Hey you guys told me it wasn't a vacation." I giggled

"We're actually discussing battle tactics Serena."Ami paused.. " Well Hotaru and I anyway. " she was looking at Mina when she said that . I heard another attack for up above "Mars Flame Sniper!"it accidently hit Uranus but she rubbed it off

"How long has it been since they started this?" I asked Mina

"For about 15 minutes it's actually pretty cool watching a Z fighter battle three Sailors at once." she giggled

"Hey I heard that." we looked up Krillin was looking down at us. "You try doing this!" then he laughed "but I can't complain it's not as bad as Frieza or the Androids" he laughed

"I'll make you regret saying that cube-ball" Uranus said. " Uranus World Shaking!" she knocked Krillin to the ground.

"Okay you proved your point Uranus." he laughed again getting up. In the far distance I sensed a great power, was it Grandpa Goku or Uncle Gohan?

"That's gotta be Gohan and Goku!" Lita shouted coming outside.

"It is, hey watch out!" the plane landed on the sand knocking me on my feet. Out stepped a man in an orange gi with a scar on his face with his hair cut short, I bet this was Yamcha.

"Oh sorry about that ladies." he said as he opened the door with Grandpa Goku , he was in a mattress fast asleep. "I didn't scare ya'll did I?" he looked down at Mina who had fallen on the sand head first.

"Nah just about gave me a heart attack." Mina said sarcastically getting up brushing the sand out of her blond hair.

"Hey Gohan help me with your dad here."

"Yeah sure I'm coming Yamcha." he got out going towards the other end helping him.

"Uncle Gohan do you need any help?" I asked

"I got it Serena thanks though." I felt three more powers coming near the island but I couldn't tell who it was at first but one of them was very weak.

"Who do you think that can be?" Krillin asked standing next to me

"I know two of those energies! Those are my parents!" I screamed with joy. I was so happy to know they were okay. They landed near the water they looked pretty beaten up, dad the worst.

"Mommy, daddy !" I screamed. I ran over to them and hugged momma.

"I was so worried about you!" I looked over at dad. "Is dad okay mommy?"

"He'll be fine sweetie we're just glad you're up and moving." she smiled as I continued to hug her.

"Are my dad ,mom, and Gohan here yet? I could've sworn I felt his energy on my way here?"

"Yeah he and Yamcha went to go move Grandpa so he can continue healing from that heart virus."

"Okay good." mom was holding dad over her shoulder, he must have been fighting them pretty hard. "Come one Trunks honey we're almost there ." she told him, I followed them inside.


	3. Aquaintences Are Made

~** Gabriella's POV~ **

I held on to Trunks as much as I could but he was just way to heavy, so I laid him down on the nearest couch I could find. He moaned as I did.

"Ouch," he moaned, it was inaudible to everyone else by I still heard it.

"Sorry Trunks." I told him, if I had just listened to him and gone back when he told me to,he wouldn't be in this much pain. I hated when he was like this. It seemed like I felt his pain or something.

"It's okay Gabby, I would've done the same thing you did, you know that right?" he lifted his hand, wanting me to grab it, I did no questions asked.

"Yeah I know " I kissed his hand "it was still stupid though."

"Yeah it was." he tried laughing but it sounded painful as he did"but hey we all do stupid things every now and then. "

"True." I agreed. I turned my attention to Serena. She was idly watching us, silently.

"How are you feeling?"I worried.

"I feel fine Momma, "she sat on the armrest of the couch Trunks was laying on" where's Piccolo? I wanted to thank him for saving me."

"I'm right here, " he was at the door with Amy and Raye or rather Sailor Mars. "And you're welcome. I couldn't just let Gohan's niece die now could I ?" he grinned. I guess that was rarity since it looked really weird when he smiled.

"Hmm, thanks Piccolo." she smiled nodding her head.

"You saved my niece Piccolo?" I heard Gohan as he came down the stairs looking from Piccolo to Serena.

"Yes I did and you're welcome."

"Is Dad okay Gohan?" I asked him

"Yeah he will be, he should be fine any day now that Mom is with him, she knows all about you and Trunks, Serena and the Soldiers."

"Okay good, no more secrets I guess." I squeezed Trunks' hand, he fought pretty hard today.

"What are we going to do now?" Lita wondered

"I guess we just wait till Goku gets better there's really nothing we can do until then, we all should do some training as well until he wakes up." Piccolo suggested

"Right, so we can continue our little match Krillin?" Sailor Mars snickered

"Aw come on now I'm out numbered! That isn't fair." he pouted as everyone laughed

"I'll join your side Krillin!" Mina suggested looking for her wand. I saw it, it was on a coffee table in front of her but she looking so frantically she couldn't see it.

"Traitor." smirked Amara.

"I'll join too!" Amy said wand at the ready.

"Let's do this thing !" Sailor Mars cheered. I laughed a little as I watched all of them leave outside, some people went outside just to watch or join, I stayed inside to stay with Trunks, Lita and Gohan stayed as well as Serena and Trista.

"Oh Trista I am so sorry, I didn't mean to tell Vegeta the truth but I just had to in order for him to listen to me! But in the end it didn't work so I guess it was all for nothing. " she sighed, defeated, looking away from Trista.

"I would've done the same thing Serena, I'm not mad at you anymore, I don't think I ever was." I started ignoring their conversation as I paid more attention to Trunks

"How are you really babe?" I worried

"I'll be fine in a couple of days, you know me, I bounce back quickly." he tried smiled my goofy grin.

"Yeah I know. " he tried getting back up. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, motherly instincts kicking in. I tried pushing him back on the couch but he was being his usual stubborn self.

"Gonna go lay down on an actual bed. Wanna join me?" now to mention it I was pretty tired and I did want more alone time with him.

"Okay. Hey if anyone asks Serena we're gonna go lay down for a bit. " I shouted towards her

"Alright Momma, see ya later." She went back to talking to Trista. I put Trunks' arm around my shoulder and one at a time we made it up the stairs. We went past a couple of doors before I heard my mom taking care of my father. I stopped in my tracks knowing he was in that room.

"Oh Goku, please get better soon, Gohan needs you and.. so do I." I heard her say through the door.

"My dad is in their Trunks."I wanted to go and at least see him, but I had a feeling that this wasn't the right time.

"I know honey. I know, but I think we should leave them alone." I nodded my head as we went to the next available bedroom, I laid him gently on the bed as he took off his boots.

"Thanks Gabriella." I smiled at him. He took off his shirt, and threw it on the ground and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I sat next to him.

"Nothing is going the way we planned and it's driving me mad!" he fell back in the bed, he muscles glistening in the sunlight that was shining in the room. I never realized it was almost sundown

"Me too, but hey, we just have to take one day at a time. Isn't that what you taught me?" he smiled again, I loved seeing that. I fell on top of him out of laziness.

"Yeah I guess you're right as always, is there ever gonna be one day when you're going be wrong?" he asked brushing some black hair out of my face while I was laughing

"I hope not." I laughed as I kissed him. I laid my head on his chest and we just sat like that for what seemed for eternity but in actuality it was only minutes.

"I love you." he said out of nowhere. "You know that right?"

"I love you too." I told him" where did that come from?"

"I was just making sure you knew, I love you more than anyone on this planet " his blue eyes showed more emotion then the way he said it.

"I know you do. I do too." I smiled more this time. "I'm sorry by the way." remembering the fight, god was I stupid.

"About what?" he was confused

"I broke our promise, you know the one we made before we left. Then the fight happened. " I reminded him flinching

"Oh Gabby I had feeling it was going to be broken, cause you know what? I would've done the same thing." he smirked, he looked like Vegeta, good thing he didn't act like him.

"Really?" I laughed

"Yup." I laid back down on his chest, he didn't seem to mind. I felt it move up down into a perfect rhythm I could fall asleep too. I almost did before he spoke again.

"How do you think Lita is?"

"Lita?"

"Yeah I mean I didn't see her face or anything when she saw Gohan for the first time in 2 years. But I wonder how she's feeling?"

"Me too but I have a feeling that Serena already talked to her about it."

"Yeah. Dang our kid." he laughed

"She's always on top of everything, especially since she became Sailor Moon, and definitely after she found out about Rini." Rini was our granddaughter from 30th Century Tokyo to bad she isn't here too help us. I miss her but I'm glad she's back with her parents.

"Yeah I think she grew up, because she knew she had too." he sounded proud of her, and so was I to be honest.

'Especially after yesterday with your dad." I said remembering how much of a jerk Vegeta was too her .

"I don't think I could've done that." he sighed. "Good thing Piccolo was there to save her or we could've lost her that day. " I felt him flinch and I did the same thing.

"Agreed." as I closed my eyes, I didn't know I was this tired.

"Goodnight Gabriella."

"Goodnight Trunks." for once I fell asleep peacefully with no nightmares to recall.


	4. Love to Friendship

~**Lita's POV **~

I can't believe I was seeing Gohan again after two years. He didn't really change that much form when he was kid, then again I already knew that when I saw all his pictures from when he was a boy. I just wished he knew about us, so I could.. Don't think about that Lita! He's only what 12 at this time? I couldn't remember. He was across the room studying with his mother, Chi-Chi, who was standing over him watching every move he makes. I forgot how overprotective Gohan said Chi-Chi could be. I smiled remembering all those times Gohan and I would go on a date and she would say I was 'unfit to be his girlfriend because I was one of Serena's friends.' I laughed out loud without meaning too. When I did, both of them turned there heads to look up at me.

"What's so funny?" I heard Gohan ask.

"Oh nothing." I looked away, blushing.

"Ignore her Gohan, you have work to do." she said pushing his head back down in his book.

"Aw Mom, give her a break she's cool! And anyway, I have to train for the Androids. that's what dad would want !" my blushing got worse as he stood up for me. I shook it away knowing that Chi-Chi was watching me.

"No, and that's final. And anyway how do you know her?" she was looking at me the whole time

"She saved me for when we were fighting the Androids, I didn't see an attack coming my way but she did and moved me out of the way." he was smiling my favorite smile, I couldn't help but do it back.

"Really? Well thank you, um." I forgot we haven't' met yet, well, in this time anyway

"Oh the name is Lita Kino nice to meet you, again." I giggled.

'Again?"Her face turned confused.

"Yeah I'm good friends with your granddaughter Serena, actually, I consider her to be my best friend ."

"Okay then, Lita." she turned her attention back to Gohan who was still looking at me"nose in them books young man!"

"Aw mom can I take a break?" he whined

'No! Your way behind in your studies from going to Namek to save that Piccolo guy." can this women ever give him a break?

"You know he can take care of himself right?" I asked her

"Of course I do! He's exactly like his father!" she exclaimed

"Then why do you treat him like a little kid? He needs his space every once in a while." I defended him. This was like second nature to me now. Chi-Chi and I, in our timeline, always fought when Gohan and I were in the same room. If she was treating Gohan harshly in my eyes, I would start yelling at her.

"Yeah I agree with Lita!"

"No, you don't have time to agree with anyone, get back to work." she ordered, pushing his head deeper into his book

"I can raise my kids the way I want too," she told me after she did so" what would your parents say if they found out about this?'

"My parents are dead!" I yelled at her as I left the room and ran outside before my anger took over my mind. I felt someone follow behind me.

"Hey Lita ! Lita!" I heard Gohan from behind me, I sat on the porch and he joined me. "Sorry about that Lita, my mom can be a bit head strong sometimes."

"Sometimes? You should see her as you get older especially when we.." oops, I stopped myself before I finished. Hopefully he didn't catch that last part.

"When we what?" dang he heard me.

"Oi, Trista is gonna kill me," I sighed as I looked towards the water. " You see Gohan, when you got older and we met, we we're sort of like your mom and dad after a while."

"Oh! You mean you're my girlfriend in the future? Is that why you mouthed out to my mom like that?"Dang, he is a smart kid.

"Ha-ha I guess so."

"I can see why I did pick you and why my mom would hate you."

"Why is that?" I wondered

"Because you're funny, smart, brave, beautiful, you're a fighter like everyone else in my family, the list can go on." He looked to me when I got confused. " She hates anyone who loves to fight like we do." He said as he explained.

"Really? You think so?" I blushed again, I hope he didn't notice.

"Yup." he was blushing too, it was more noticeable on him. "Too bad I'm not older." he laughed to relieve the blushing.

"I agree with that, but we could still be friends though right?" I asked him

"You're kidding? Of course we can!" he smiled. " Maybe when I'm older in the future and the whole Sailor court thing is around we can go out sometime." he told me with a laugh.

"I like that idea." I said as I played with my bracelet. It was out of instinct to do that now, whenever I would be thinking about Gohan, I would mess around with it and escape to my own little world. Back in our time, I would be in my apartment doing this very same thing when I didn't have anything to cook or clean. I always tried to find something to do rather it was cooking, cleaning, heck, sometimes I even resulted into doing my homework to keep me distracted! It's been like this since Gohan died.

"He that's my dad's! Where did you get that?" I guess he noticed took me a minute to realize he was talking to me.

"Oh you gave this too me after, " I sighed, flinching a little "after you died."

" We must been really close then."

"Yeah you even said you loved me." I mumbled as I looked away from him.

"Hey can I ask you something Lita?" he asked black eyes looking into , my green ones when I finally turned to look at him.

"Yea sure go ahead."

"How do I die? I asked Serena, but she wouldn't spill." I can see why Serena wouldn't. I probably shouldn't either, but I know he can take it unlike Serena.

" Yeah it's a sensitive subject for all of us, but you die fighting the Androids."

"Dang I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought."

"Actually you are. You were one of the remaining Z fighters left. "

"Cool! Was I a Super Saiyan?"

"Yup, you were." I laughed "you even taught Trunks, Gabriella, and Serena how to be one."

"Sweet! Wait until my dad finds out about this he'll be so proud." he was still looking at my bracelet "do you even know what that symbol means?"

"No actually I don't think you ever told me."

"Peace on Earth. That's why dad had it, I think Master Roshi made it for him when the Z fighter were just formed."

"Oh cool." I had no idea. I wonder why future Gohan never told me that? I looked up at everyone as they were fighting. Inner Soldiers vs. Outer Soldiers and the Z fighters amongst themselves. Every once in a while an attack would miss and hit a Z fighter and then they would fight each other.I could see Sailor Moon fighting Piccolo. I guess he was trying to show Serena how to be a Saiyan while being Sailor Moon at the same time. She always had that issue for some reason.

"So how did you and Serena meet?" Gohan wondered.

"Serena?" I asked coming back to reality, for a minute i forgot he was there.

"Yeah you know my niece?" he laughed

"You seem to be okay with being an Uncle."

"Yeah I'm okay with being a lot of things but everybody seems to like treating me like I'm some little kid and it gets annoying."

"The only reason why they do that is because they don't want you to get hurt that's all."

"So you and Serena?" he said getting back on the subject.

" Oh right we met in Jr. High I had just transferred to a new school and everyone was afraid of me. But Serena wasn't, she just walked right up to me and she just started talking to me." I smiled remembering. At first I noticed that Serena only wanted some of the food I made, but when she kept talking to me after school, I knew we were friends.

"Why did you transfer to a new school?" he asked

"Because I had gotten into a fight at my old school, I was standing up for an old friend but the boys that I had beaten up tattled on me and got me expelled. Jerks."

"Wow that's cool and stupid!" he laughed that's same way he reacted back at home

"That's same thing you said back at home when you were alive!" I laughed with him maybe even harder

"Hey you guys what's up?" Sailor Mars asked, landing in front of us. i guess she got tired of fighting Krillin.

"Oh nothing Mars." I was still laughing. "Got tired of fighting Krillin?" I asked her as she sat down

"No just tired in general." I sighed. " I don't think we've fought like this since the Dark Moon Circus and Nehelania maybe even Chaos. She sat next to Gohan and i as she stretched her legs, pretending to tan them in the sunlight.

" I know what you mean, I'm just wondering how Sailor Moon can handle it all of the time." I told her she nodded her head in agreement.

"Dark Moon Circus and Nehelania?" Gohan wondered.

"Yeah Nehelania was this evil Queen who wanted nothing but to rule over the White Moon Kingdom so she needed help from the person with a thing called the golden mirror which supposedly held Pegasus in that dream world. Pegasus had a thing called the Golden Crystal, which needed if she wanted to rule the world."

"Did she end up getting it?"

"Nope Super Saiyan Sailor Moon did." I looked up at her and then at Gohan and then back up, she wasn't in her Saiyan form while she was training with Piccolo.

"Wow my niece must be some powerful person." he looked up at her to watching her turn Super Saiyan Sailor Moon.

"Yeah she can be when she wants too, most of the time she can be selfish, a crybaby, and a complainer but within the last few years since we have met she really has changed into more cheerful person, one who accepts anyone for who they are and doesn't judge them, she'll do anything to save this planet and that's what I love about Serena. She so caring and nice." Mars said looking up at her fighting Piccolo.

"She sound exactly like my dad." Gohan stated

"That's what future Bulma says, she may look like Vegeta but she acts like Goku." I laughed when I remembered when she was trying to describe Serena the first time I met both of them, I guess Mars was trying to do the same thing since we both just smiled.

"I wish dad could meet her, he would love Serena to death I could already tell they'll act a lot alike. Does she eat like crazy?" he wondered

"You're kidding right?" I asked him. "She eats like an elephant! I'm surprised that she's as skinny as she is!" I explained

" Yup I knew it exactly like my dad." he laughed. "Can't wait for them too meet." he smiled still looking at her, she had just shot a blast at Piccolo knocking him near the water but he stopped mid way.

"Well I should probably go help her." Mars said getting back up.

"Do you want me to go with you? I'm getting bored just sitting here." I told her " no offense Gohan."

"No problem, me too Lita, but my mom will kill me if she saw me fighting before dad woke up."

"Good point, tell your mom I said sorry will yeah? I didn't mean to mouth off like that."

"Okay but I think that she needs to apologize not you." he got back up from the porch and went back inside.

"Already making Chi-Chi mad huh? Haven't you learned Lita not to do that?" Mars laughed

" I guess I haven't Mars." I smiled at her keeping it cool. " I'm gonna transform now I'll be there in a minute. "

"Okay see you then." she said as she flew back immediately fighting Krillin saying " Mars Flame Sniper!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" I shouted as I grabbed my wand from pocket, within seconds I was Sailor Jupiter again ready for anything and everything that was going to come my way.


	5. Rini Returns

~**Rini's POV **~

"Why do I have to go back to the past again mom?" We were in the Command Center where most of the meetings were held. Mom and Dad and some of the Soldiers were their well only the Inner Sailor Soldiers.

"Because Rini dear we want you to help them defeat those nasty Androids before it gets any worse." mom flinched at the memory. " And anyway you need the training to become a Sailor Soldier too remember?"

"Yeah I guess so." I sighed. I haven't been to the past in long time. The last time I was there was when Great Uncle Gohan died, I haven't spoken to them since. I was just way too upset. Mom and dad knew when and what happened, but I guess they wanted me to find out by myself, it's still a very sore subject on mom and Sailor Jupiter. But I could at least talk to Jupiter about it now. I'm now at least 15, I'll be 16 soon I believe, mom said I was born near Gohan's birthday. Just a few days before his. The Soldiers of the past aren't used to me being a teenager. I wonder how they'll react? Serena would freak out I know that I know for sure. "Okay I'll go, when do you want me to leave?" I asked Daddy.

"As soon as you're ready Rini." he told me. Like that was any helpful. I really didn't want to go but then again I did want to see Grandma Gabby and Grandpa Trunks again.

"Can I at least say goodbye to Helios first?" I asked them. It was only recent when Helios and I became serious, I knew he loved me and I felt the same way, but I was only 11 at the time.

"Of course you can see him honey." Momma then gave daddy a stern look that meant shut up or you're dead. I ran out of the Command Center as fast as I could knowing I was probably gonna leave any minute. There was so many places Helios could be but I knew his favorite. I found him outside near the gardens like I knew he would be. He was admiring all the flowers and just soaking up the sun, he would do this every now and then when he got bored of the palace.

"Helios!" I called for him. Sometimes he could be in his little world.

"Hey Rini what's wrong?" I could never hide my emotions too well.

"Mom and dad want me to go to the past and fight the Androids of the past. For Sailor Scout training." I told him.

" Oh already?" he asked. How did he know? " I guess it was sooner then what your dad told me."

"Dad told you?" dad was very overprotective of me so I'm surprised I'm seeing this kind of gesture from him towards Helios.

"Yes he did. Are you leaving today?" he asked.

"I guess I should, I just came to say goodbye because I don't know how long I'll be gone." I told him, he stood in front me smiling. He was inches away from kissing me but I didn't mind, all I did was blush.

"Well then I wish all the best in luck with your training my precious one, my Rini."

"Oh Helios! I don't want to leave you." I hugged him while standing on my tippy toes, just to wrap my arms around him. Yeah, I was that short still.

"I know my little one but we have to do what is best for ourselves." he bent his head to kiss me. I welcomed the kiss but he held back as always. "Good luck Rini, I love you."

"I love you too, Helios." I grabbed the key that was around my neck and shouted "TIME KEY CRYSTAL POWER!" I was still holding Helios's hand when the pink force had lifted me from the ground. I eventually lost the grip and I was somewhere else. There were clouds everywhere making it dark and mysterious and I could hardly see anything. After tripping for a while I found the door of Space and Time door with Sailor Pluto standing in front. She was the guardian to keep trespassers away with my mother's orders, who happened to be the Queen.

"Hello Small Lady and how are we today?" she asked as she bended down to hug me.

"I'm good Luna P. " I sighed. " do I need to tell you where I'm going or did my mom already tell you?"

"I'm guessing you don't want go?" she knows me way to well. Daddy always did say I was an open book

"No not really ,I haven't been to the past since Great Uncle Gohan died. I did want to know how he died I just didn't think I would find out like that. But I do wanna see all the girls again, and Grandma Gabriella and Grandpa Trunks too."

"Well in this time small lady, Gohan is still alive. But Goku is under the heart virus. " she explained.

"Oh okay. So I'll finally be able to meet Great Grandpa Goku?" try saying that five times fast.

"Yes you will." she nodded her head. I smiled, I've always wanted to meet him. Momma always said he was a lot like her. I could only imagine a male version of my mother.

"Okay. I guess I'm ready to go now Luna P." I smiled giggling at the image Pluto looked at me weird but ignored it.

"Alright Small Lady, I wish you all the best. " she opened the door, I could see a house on a tiny little island surrounded by water, I could smell the salty sea air just standing there.

"Where is this?" I asked

"You are about to enter the home of the great Master Roshi, Small lady, he trained your great grandfather and Krillin, he's basically part of the family but I do warn you he is a little perverted." she rolled her eyes remembering,

"Oh that's just great like I need to deal with that." I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you around Luna p." I jumped through the gate. I apparently landed on someone since I heard a scream.

"Ow that hurt!" it sounded like Mina.

"I'm sorry Mina I didn't mean to land on you, I tried avoiding landing on anyone actually but it seems like Luna P, likes to see me suffer that way sometimes." I explained helping her get back up, I hadn't realized she was Sailor Venus, I didn't notice until I saw the uniform.

"Rini? Is that you?" she was shocked to see me that's for sure.

"Yeah it's me Sailor Venus." I laughed

"No way you grew up so fast there's no way it can be you! Serena is gonna flip when she see's you! Trunks and Gabriella as well!" she shouted towards where Serena was or actually Super Sayin Sailor Moon. "Hey Super Sayin Sailor Moon ! Get Down here we have a surprise visitor !"

"Really who could it be?" she looked down and then she saw me, she flew down and immediately started hugging me. "Rini?" she shrieked out of shock.

"Yeah it's me Sailor Moon." I continued laughing.

"Why are you here twerp?" she asked as she looked me over. Have I really changed that much since I last saw her?

"I'm here for more Sailor Scout training you know to help with the Androids."

"Oh okay, then. Cool glad you're here then, we've missed you like crazy!" She smiled. "Everyone is gonna freak when they see you! Come on lets go inside." she dragged me pulling me by the arm laterally trying to pull it out of its sockets. She de-transformed as we entered the small house the living room was practically packed with everyone there the Inner and Outer Scouts, Z fighters, both of younger versions of my Great Grandmas. It was almost like a party. "Hey guys look who came to help us! " she pushed me in front of her so everyone could get a good look at me

"Hello guys good to see you again for those who don't know me, I'm Rini Shields, Serena's future daughter and future princess of Crystal Tokyo. " I said as I bowed.

"Wow we have Goku's entire family in the house! This is so cool !" I heard a short man say, he was wearing some kind of orange gi and a weird looking symbol I think Jupiter said it meant Peace on Earth or something like that. I remember Great Uncle Gohan having the same one on him too, it was on a bracelet he gave to Lita and on the back of his shirt.

"Yes I am indeed his Great -Great Granddaughter." I told the Z fighters. "I'm here to finish my Sailor Scout training. "

"What planet do you represent? All of them are already taken." I think it was Picollo.

"Well since my mom Serena, is Sailor Moon, I'm Sailor Mini Moon."

"I don't think your that mini any more Rini." Lita said laughing she was sitting next to a younger version of Great Uncle Gohan.

"I guess your right Lita." I laughed. I heard some people coming down the stairs it was grandma and grandpa. Grandpa looked like he was really beaten up, he had lots of cuts and bruises on his face

"Hey dad how ya feeling? Any better?" Serena asked rushing over to him.

"I'll be fine Serena you know me, I bounce back easily from something like this."

"That's good. Guess who's here?"

"If it's Vegeta I'm gonna pound his head into the ground especially after what he did too you." Grandma Gabriella said.

"Dang Grandma Gabby I didn't know you could be so violent." I said giggling

"Oh Rini! It's so good to see you! Wow my granddaughter all grown up, I feel old just looking at you!" she exclaimed.

"Imagine how me and Bulma feel." Chi-chi said. " I feel I should be dead right now seeing my granddaughter and let alone great-great granddaughter." she smiled when she saw me. "Then again I'm glad to know that the family will be getting bigger and all of this will be put to rest eventually."

"Agreed Chi-chi" I said


	6. Goku Wakes Up

_**~Chapter 6 Gabriella POV~ **_

Everyone eventually went their separate ways the Scouts and Z fighters outside and the family inside. Honestly I was glad for it the house was beginning to be a little claustrophobic for my taste. Dad was still asleep and I was starting to worry more and more each hour. My mom in the future told me dad died within a week after the virus officially kicked in and now it was day three only four days left. Why hasn't the medicine kicked in yet? Whenever someone got it they were fine within two days! Gohan sensed my worry.

"You okay sis?"

"Yeah, just worried about dad."

"He'll be fine especially with the medicine you guys gave us he should be fine soon and be his normal goofy self." He laughed trying to make me feel better

"I guess but whenever someone in our time takes it their fine within two days."

"Now I see why you're worried."

"The only reason why I know that is because Serena had the same virus as dad it was a scary two days though."

"Really she did?"

"Yup. But she obviously pulled through. Barely..." I flinched at the memory

_I was in the living room with Trunks doing nothing in particular; Serena was out with her friends so we had the house to ourselves for a while, we were just being lazy in the living room couch watching the daily news on the Androids and where their next attack would be or rather was _

_ "Good evening everyone and welcome to channel 10 news." The news reporter said. The sound began to fade as Trunks started talking _

_ "Where do you think the girls went off too today?" Trunks asked_

_ "Probably went to Raye's temple to study for the high school exams." _

_ "Good she needs it I'm glad she has someone like Ami as a friend." _

_ "An attack happened in the North Juban area early this morning the only places not affected are Hikawa Shrine, Capsule Corporation, and some of the out skirts of Juban...we haven't gotten any idea if there any survivors left but one thing is certain is that the Androids are still at large…so please lock all doors…have anything that might help protect you and stay inside after curfew." I wanted to block him out but that was something I have never been able to do. _

_ "I hope they made it safely." I sighed laying my head on his shoulder _

_ "They'll be fine the girls won't let anything happen to Serena." He paused then turned to look at me. "Is it me or did Serena seem a little off today?" _

_ "She seemed perfectly fine before I left the house this morning. " I told him. "You're reading too much into honey." _

_ "Yeah but its Serena, Gabriella, she takes after Gohan, she doesn't say something is wrong until the very last minute. "He sighed more worried than me. _

_ "Like you said the girls will take care of her if anything goes wrong, they won't let anything happen to their future Queen of Crystal Tokyo." _

_ "Yeah sure Gabby." The news came back on again and this time the news reporter seemed more frantic. _

_ "This is just in the Androids have attacked Hikawa Shrine so far no deaths are reported but that could be thanks to the Sailor Scouts who have been helping to protect the city the last couple of years after the Sayin warrior died." _

_ "Hikawa Shrine?" I shrieked, that was Raye's temple! I heard the door slam open and it was Mina, actually Sailor Venus, she was beaten up pretty badly she had blood gushing from her lip and a pretty bad gash on her leg she had to use the door to support her, Trunks rushed over to help her. _

_ "What happened Venus? Where's Serena?" he asked looking for any sign of her _

_ "the other's are trying to get her over here, she was complaining she wasn't feeling well at Raye's temple, so we all tried escorting her as Sailors, and that's when the Androids recognized us, they know Serena's identity now." Trunks had to carry Mina over to the couch. "We were almost here when 17 started attacking us; last I saw Jupiter and Mercury were fighting 17 and Mars fighting 18 I don't know if Serena had transformed. I hope not she was really weak. Mars told me to come and warn you and I did." _

_ "We're glad you did Venus. How far are they?" he asked getting his sword from behind the couch. _

_ "Just up the street." She tried getting back up but I ordered her to stay down _

_ "Good I'm going to get Serena and the rest of the girls you stay here and take care of Venus." Trunks ordered. _

_ "No I'm not staying behind again, this is how Gohan died Trunks, he ,went by himself and tried fighting both of them. Your gonna need help getting our daughter back, alive." I looked over at Mina then back at Trunks. "I've already lost my big brother I don't want to lose my daughter to Trunks. " I pleaded with him. _

_ "Fine you can come but I'll take the Androids and you make sure that you get all of the girls out safely." _

_ "Okay." I went by Mina. "Are you going to be okay alone Mina?" _

_ "Yeah I will just go make sure Serena is okay." I rushed after Trunks since he had gotten a head start on me, he had transformed into a Super Sayin I guess not too long ago. _

_ "Transform Gabriella!" he shouted as we reached our destination, I did as I was told, it didn't take long I felt my energy remarkably increased and my black hair had turned blond, what I saw next was horrible, 17 had a passed out Serena in his cold arms and 18 was fighting Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter all at once. _

_ "Let go of my daughter 17!" Trunks shouted, I immediately felt his power rise up from anger. _

_ "Your gonna have to fight me for her." He shot a blast at Sailor Mars who was about attack 18 she fell back on the ground "Hey sis catch this." He tossed Serena in the air as if she were some kind of rag doll, I tried going after her but 18 had punched me in the ribs knocking me on the ground. _

_ "Gabriella!" I heard the remaining Sailors call. _

_ "That's enough of this!" shouted Jupiter "no one hurts my mom without getting away with it!" she prepared her attack "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she managed to get 18 to let Serena go Trunks ran over to her as she was about to fall. I ran over to her, she was knocked out and was very pale all coloring of her skin completely gone. _

_ "Do you think she has the heart virus Trunks? It could be a possibility since my dad had it." _

_ "She could have it. The first sign of the virus is fatigue, then a high heart beat while unconscious. Then heart attacks, then well you get the rest." _

_ "Sailor Mars!" she ran over to me as Jupiter and Mercury were fighting 17. "I want you to take Serena back home and make sure to give her the medicine from Bulma." _

_ "Okay Gabriella, Trunks, be safe." She picked up Serena Piggyback style and flew home before the Androids noticed. _

_ "Jupiter, Mercury get out of here now! We got this!" I shouted towards them while aiming a ki blast at 18 she wasn't even affected _

_ "Are you sure?" asked Mercury while she fought 17 "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" he knocked him off his feet towards a glass building. _

_ "Yeah just go you too Jupiter go take care of Serena!" I felt something hit my back and I somehow managed to hit a building. I got back up charging at one of the Androids not really caring about which one did it. Jupiter and Mercury left to help with Serena and Trunks was trying to get me to do the same. _

_ "Go home now Gaby!" he yelled as 18 barely scratched his face. _

_ "NO!" 17 had gotten me from behind me and then I blacked out. _

_***two Hours Later* **_

_ I woke up with a huge migraine and I could hardly remember what happened but all I do remember was that I was trying to save Serena. Oh wait Serena! I jumped out of my bed and rushed all of the way to the living room with the energy I had. All of the scouts were there and Darien was also. Ami was the first to yell at me to go back to sleep _

_ "Gabriella what are you doing up?" she rushed over to me as I was about to crumble from a horrible pain in my back. _

_ "What happened to me?" I asked her. _

_ "Well we were trying to get Serena over here, the androids attacked us as usual, Serena has the heart virus that her grandfather had, and android 17 according to Trunks flew you against a building knocking you out cold. And you have a very badly bruised back; you shouldn't even be out of bed!" Mina said all in one breathe. _

_ "Neither should you Mina." Remarked Lita. "Remember the cut on your leg?" _

_ "Oh shut up Lita." She mumbled as she lay back on the couch _

_ "Is Serena up yet?" they shook their heads no. I heard a painful scream coming from Serena's bedroom. I flinched along with the rest of the girls and Darien. _

_ "I'm gonna go check on her anyone wanna come?" _

_ "Yeah I do this is driving me crazy." Darien just by the look on his face I can tell he hated seeing her in pain. He followed me too her room and as I reached it she screamed once more. Darien flinched again. _

_ "Gabriella what are you doing up?" Bulma asked she was giving Serena her medicine. Another painful scream. Bulma flinched along with me. _

_ "I was worried about Serena and so was Darien." _

_ "Oh okay." She said as she was trying to force another pill down her throat "come on Serena hone, it'll make you feel better." She massaged her throat to help it go down she somehow managed. Darien went by Serena's side. I don't think he's gonna leave her anytime soon. _

_ "Please Serena get better soon. I love you." He lightly kissed her hand and barely holding it as if it were something fragile; right now she looked like it. She was super pale, even paler then before, her hair was very much disheveled you can barely see the trademark buns that used to be there. Bulma was looked from me to her with a very worried look on her face, she dragged me out of the room. _

_ "I don't know if she'll make it Gabby." _

_ "I don't wanna hear that Bulma." I snapped. I felt the pain in my back sharpen and I could hardly keep myself up on my own _

_ "It's true, sweetie I was there when your dad died she is in the same position as he was! I hate to admit but it's true, I wish we had the Dragon balls to help make her feel better or Korin's Senzu beans but we don't ,this is killing me too you know, seeing my granddaughter like this. I saw Goku go through it and not make it out alive I would never have thought Serena of all people would..." she never finished she started crying on my shoulder and the weight was too much and I fell on the ground _

_ "Oh, Gabriella! I'm so sorry!" she helped me get back up,_

_ "I'll be fine Bulma, we got the medicine in on time so maybe she will make." I hoped. "I never thought she would get it either, hell, I'm surprised I haven't gotten it since my dad did! Or Gohan he hasn't gotten it either." _

_ "Maybe it skips generations?" Bulma wondered out loud _

_ "I doubt it Bulma, I think Serena was just another poor victim." I shook my head, I heard footsteps coming down the hallway it ended up being Trunks. He wasn't even hurt sure he had few cuts and bruises but nothing to severe like me and Mina. _

_ "What are you doing up Gabriella?" _

_ "Damn you sound like Ami." I rolled my eyes. "I was worried about Serena okay?" _

_ "How is she mom?" he ignored me. _

_ "Hopefully she'll be fine we gave her medicine before the heart attacks got any more serious." We all looked towards her room where Darien was still by her bedside._

_ "How long has he been there?" he asked _

_ "Um not too long Trunks. I don't think he's gonna leave anytime soon." _

_ "So what happened after I blacked out?" Bulma went back to Serena's room and it was just us too. "Did the remaining girls leave like we told them?" _

_ "Well everyone but Jupiter, you know how Lita has been about Serena ever since Gohan died." _

_ "Yeah I know. I just never thought Serena of all people..." I trailed and I leaned in on trunks for a hug. That and I had no more energy to stand on my own.  
><em>

_ "I know honey I know." He lifted my face so I could see his. "But if Serena is anything like us she'll pull through she won't end up like Goku." I just nodded. I just kept thinking to myself she'll pull through, she'll make it out alive. .._

"So what I guessing Serena made it huh?" Gohan laughed at his own joke, I joined to humor him. I looked over at Serena she was messing around with Rini showing some new moves Picollo had shown her yesterday. Looking at these two was like looking at twins but of course the age difference was way too dramatic obviously.

"Hey Grandma Gabby?" I turned my attention to Rini.

"Yes Rini?"

"What happened to Grandpa?"

"Which one?" I smirked; she just rolled her red eyes how she ended up with them I have no idea or the red hair, then again this family was never normal.

"Ha-ha so funny I almost forgot how to laugh." She said sarcastically.

"He got into a really bad fight with the Androids and basically risked his life for Vegeta even though he shouldn't have."

"Oh I kind of figured, Luna P. never told me all this stuff she just said that Great Grandpa Goku was really sick," she sighed. "I don't even know why I am really here I have my own quartet at home, and I am the leader, I just, I don't know."

"You said it was for training right?" she nodded her head. "Huh who made the decision for this to happen?"

"Future mom." She simply stated, I looked over to Serena who chatting with Trunks, probably trying to cheer him up. Why would her future self make Rini come back if she already has her own Sailor court? To make her stronger? To keep her busy?

"Isn't Crystal Tokyo peaceful?"

"Yeah all the negamoon creeps have been gone for at least a good few years."

"Wait did you say you have your own Sailor court?"

"Yeah they used to work with Nehelania but they turned over to our side."

"Wow."

"Yeah so in a nut shell I don't wanna be here." She looked at me "not that I didn't miss you Grams."

"I don't really blame you Rini; I'm confused on why you're here myself."

"I don't see how I can help I'm not that strong if you really think about it, I can't transform into a Sayin like mom or you and Grandpa."

"Maybe that's why you're here for Rini. To become one." Said Gohan

"Could be uncle Gohan could be." I heard some running going on upstairs and some shrieking from outside it sounded like one of the scouts. Serena ran outside immediately with her transformation brooch in hand and Lita joined her. I followed her with Gohan and Rini in toe. I was shocked to see who was, my father standing there completely healthy as if he never had a virus. I didn't look like him, only with the hair, people tell me I act like him though at rare occasions, but I mostly look like my mom. Now I can agree with that. I had his eyes and smile but that was it.

"Gohan!" he said as he came out from behind me.

"Dad!" he ran up and hugged him, he then noticed me and froze where I stood. "Whose that Gohan?"

"Um she is...She is..." he stammered. I don't know if I should tell him, would that disrupt the timeline even more than it already it is? I looked towards Trista she shrugged her shoulders. I guess as Trunks has put it, it was all going downhill anyway.

"I'm your daughter, Gabriella." I went up to him to shake his hand but instead he hugged me.

"No wonder you look like Chi-Chi." He laughed; it for some reason immediately cheered me up.

"Yeah I get that a lot." I smiled.

"So what have I missed?" he turned back to Gohan.

"Besides the Androids kicking our asses, even the sailor scouts." Piccolo muttered

"Sailor who?" he wondered

"My daughter Serena is Sailor Moon," I pointed to her. "And the rest of them are her Sailor court."

"Oh so you're the group that Trunks was talking about."

"I guess so!" exclaimed Venus.

"Speaking of which where is Trunks?" he asked me.

"He's inside he got really badly injured fighting the Androids." I rolled my eyes, but he ignored it.

"Hmm, okay I'd like to talk to him if he's up for it."

"Um okay sure."

"Wait did you say you had a daughter?" he asked puzzled as we walked inside

"Yeah she's your granddaughter, and your great-great granddaughter is also here too."

"Wow really?" everyone laughed I even joined too. "I would like to meet them."

"Well this one is Rini, Serena's kid." Rini bowed and shook his hand as she greeted him, when did she learn these manners? I know it's not from Serena!

"I can definitely see the resemblance!" he said looking from Serena to Rini. We all went inside and Trunks tried getting but had difficulty getting up I immediately ran over to him to push him back down on the couch but as stubborn as he is he got up and walked over to my dad.

"Glad your finally awake Goku."

"You look like hell what happened to you Trunks?" dad asked gently helping Trunks over to the couch again.

"I was fighting the Androids and dad was getting pretty messed up too so I stepped in and well do I have to say anything else?"

"No I guess not, Vegeta wasn't what you thought huh?"

"Not at all, I knew he was a proud man and all I just didn't realize how bad it was." He tried laughing but it hurt him. He didn't let anyone else see it but I can tell. "Especially after what he did to Serena now that was unforgivable."

"What did he do to Serena?" he asked looking at Serena then back at me. No one wanted to spill.

"You don't wanna know, let's just say the next time I see that creep I'm gonna get him." Sailor Mars said. I heard the phone ring in the background.

"I'll get it!" Bulma shouted.

"So has anyone at least killed one of the Androids?" dad asked

"No one has been able too. Not even the Sailor Scouts of the Outer Solar System could get them and they're the strongest out of all of us!" exclaimed Ami.

"Wow then maybe we should just continue with the training, Serena are you a Super Sayin yet?"

"Yes I am actually I became when I turned 13, thanks to Uncle Gohan in my time." She smiled while Gohan blushed.

"Good what about you Rini?" she looked away from him ashamed.

"No I haven't been able too, no matter what it seems like I haven't been able too, I can transform into a Sailor Scout though."

"Alright that's good enough for now, I was thinking that I can take Rini Gohan and Serena with me to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for some training and in the mean time everyone else can distract the Androids."

"But why does Serena have to go with you?" asked Michelle. "she's already a Super Sayin."

"yes but I have a feeling that she can't control being Sailor Moon and Sayin at the same time." he turned to Serena "Aren't I right?"

"Um yeah you are Grandpa. I was training with Piccolo on that actually."

"do you mind if I take her from now on Piccolo?" he asked him

"I don't care she is your granddaughter not mine."

"Awesome! how about we start heading down there now?" he turned to Rini, Serena and Gohan; they all looked a little worried. Especially Rini.

"Yeah sure!" Gohan said after a while, Serena and Rini just nodded along with him. I pulled Serena aside to see if she was alright.

"are okay Serena?" I asked being my over protective self. "You don't have to go with my dad if you don't want too."

"no I want to mom, don't worry about it. I've always dreamed about fighting with him and I hate to say this even Vegeta. I'm more worried about Rini more than anything." Serena said looking at her daughter.

"she'll be fine the little twerp has even power in her to even survive training with dad."

"yeah I guess your right momma I'll be fine, just remember who I'm with." She smiled and I instantly believed her and trusted what she said. Serena always had that power over me, and right now I didn't mind.

"are you ready to go Serena?" I heard my dad ask.

"Yup ready whenever you are!" she said as she ran to him, maybe just maybe my dad can actually fix all of this.


	7. Goku Trains The Kids

_**(Serena's POV)**_

Chapter 7

I can't believe grandpa actually got better! Maybe now I won't have to fight as much but with the way he's talking I have a feeling I might. We were flying to this place called the Look Out. I have never heard of it before in my life. Apparently it was some sort of hide out for the Z fighters and now us Sailor Scouts too.

"So Serena," I heard Grandpa call through the wind I flew closer so I could hear him "you say you're a Super Sayin right?"

"Yeah I am I've been one for at least three years now I'm 16."

"What about your mom is she one too?" he wondered

"Yes she is I think she's been since I was about three or something like that , dad has been one longer then mom, he's been one since he was thirteen."

"okay were gonna need all the power we can get, this is gonna be a nasty battle from what I can see." He looked towards Rini. "How strong are your Sailor Scouts?"

"their pretty decently strong they've survived."I looked at him to see if I can tell what he was thinking. "In all honesty as Sailor Mercury has said the Outer Sailor Scouts are the strongest and yet well you get the rest."

"Hmm hey Gohan!" he called through the wind. "How you've been holding up?" Gohan flew next to him

"I've been okay."

"That's good how about your mother?"

"Well she's a different story she was a little emotional."

"Ha ha well that's Chi-chi for yeah, she knows Serena and Rini are our Grandkids right?"

"Yup."

"Okay good, awesome we're here!" from the far distance I could see a very long pole going way high in the sky reaching past the clouds, we started flying upward towards a floating piece of land it looked as though it shouldn't be there but it was. We all landed and it was very small, there was only one building but it looked like separate ones since it had so many rooms, there were some palm tree's leading towards the entrance.

"Hey Kame! Kame?" Grandpa Goku shouted

"Who's Kame?"Rini whispered next to me.

"I have no idea." A short man come out of the main building he had on a vest and white pants with a gold trim and turban there's no way that could be Kame. Whoever that is.

"Oh Goku it's good to see your well! I see you have some visitor's?" he questioned

"Good to see you Mr. Popo Yup these are my granddaughters, the blond one is Serena and the Pink haired one is Rini my great-granddaughter."

"Granddaughters? I thought only Vegeta's son was supposed to come back?"

"He did but he also brought Serena and the Sailor Scouts."

"Oh yes the Sailor Scouts I'm glad they're here to be honest." I heard another man say. He looked some much like Picollo it was hard not to notice, the only difference was that he was very much older. He had to have a wooden cane to support him.

"Me too, but they're not that strong as I thought they would be." Grandpa muttered

"So why have you brought your granddaughter's Goku?"

"For some training, Serena needs to learn how to be Sailor Moon and Super Sayin and keep her energy, and Rini and Gohan just need to become Sayin's so I was wondering if we can borrow the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Sure how long were going to be in there for?" we started following

"Maybe at least two days maybe even three?"

"Three day's dad that's a long time." How was that long? It's really short compared to the training sessions I would have with my dad.

"I'm sure Gohan, the way I had it planned was that I was gonna get Serena trained then the next two days would be you and Rini, remember years represent days in the Chamber."

"How can that be? Three days would equal three years!" Rini exclaimed

"My exact plan Rini. But don't worry it'll go by faster than you think." Kame stopped at some kind of golden door with stars and moons on it.

"I wish you four the best of luck." He smiled at each of us as we entered the very white room

_Gabriella POV_

Serena, Rini, Gohan had just left with my dad a while ago, but I was already being my over protective self. I hope dad will go easy on the girls, but knowing Serena she'd want the opposite. I wouldn't know Rini's training habits but it looks pretty relaxed she probably never really trains in the Future.

"Gabby calm down would yeah? You're freaking me out." Lita said. For the last ten minutes I've been pacing back and forth I guess it freaked her out

"Sorry Lita just worried about the girls, mostly Rini."

"Me too, but she's with Serena she'll be fine and I have a feeling that Goku won't do anything to harm her."

"Yeah I know." I sighed sitting down next to Trunks; he's been passed out for a long time now, Bulma came back in the living room with a very worried look on her face

"Um Gabriella, can you take a look at this picture for me?" I got up and went to her side, the picture in her hand looked like a very beaten up version of our…time machine? How can that be, Trunks had it locked up in one of the Capsules he had. This is impossible! I walked over back to Trunks practically shaking him awake,

"Trunks, get up we have an emergency! Get up now!" I practically shrieked in his ear

"What huh what is it?" he got up rubbing his eye's.

"Look at this." I shoved it in hands.

"How is this even possible?" he got the time machine's capsule from his back pocket. "Is right there's no way this is our time machine!" Lita walked over to investigate,

"Do you think someone else could have easily built another time machine?" she wondered "then again it looks so much like the one you have." She shook off her last idea after seeing the picture.

"Well the only we can find out is too investigate!" exclaimed Bulma, "that was my father on the phone and he gave me the coordinates to where this is. I think we should go."

"Okay good idea mom," he got up with no problem and moved to where I was to look at the picture one more time. "Impossible." He muttered to himself. He turned his attention to Lita. "Wanna come with us Lita? I have a feeling we might need at least one Sailor."

"Nah I think I'll stay maybe if one of the Outer Scouts should go with you." She did look a little worn out...don't think the worst Gabby! Trunks and Bulma went outside to talk to everyone but I stayed with Lita.

"Lita are you sure you're okay? You look a little green."

"I'm fine Gabby, just really tired I haven't been sleeping well that's all."

"Alright well while I'm gone make sure you do missy." I ordered with a little teasing smile

"Gees I will mom!" I laughed as I went outside, I saw Trunks talking Sailor Pluto, when did she transform?

"Right so are you coming Pluto?" I heard him ask.

"I will be, just let me tell Hotaru and I'll be there in a minute. "

"Pluto Trunks?" I wondered standing next to him

"Well I thought it would be obvious to choose her, I mean really Gabby!"

"All right I guess you're right, for once." I smirked as he put his arm around my shoulder he lead me to Bulma's bright orange ship with bold white print with the words Capsule Corporation. Yamcha was flying and Krillin decided to tag along at the last minute.

"So just wondering, Trunks do I look any different in the future?"

"Um, well, not really I guess." I held my back my laugh as much as I could it was funny seeing him blush it was a rarity

"So what is this thing exactly?" Krillin asked changing the subject

"It's supposed to be Trunks and I's time machine but there's only one in existence and Bulma made it. "

"The only way we'd be able to tell the difference is it has mom's handwriting on it." Trunks explained

"So it's horribly written and has a lot of errors?" Yamcha asked laughing Krillin and I held ours back

"Hey now, you better watch what you say to me or I'll get Vegeta!"Bulma threatened

"Oh yeah like I'm really scared of Vegeta." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I would be if I were you it's either Vegeta or Goku." She smiled while crossing her arms

"I think I'll take Vegeta." He said looking down ashamed and a little scared

"That's what I thought Yamcha." We eventually left the city limits and now we were in the mountains, the area reminded me of home which I haven't seen in over five years. We got deeper and deeper into the mountains and landed, it was blocked off by the mountains so there was no way anyone could see us unless they looked hard enough. Bulma lead the way with the coordinates in her hand, it didn't take long to get there and when we did well a simple term would be I was shocked.

"No way how in the world!" I flew over to the machine being too lazy to walk over. It definitely was our Time Machine it was very beaten up with moss coming up from the bottom and the covering of it had been blown from the inside. Trunks walked over and removed some of the moss from the bottom my mouth fell open when I saw the words HOPE in future Bulma's handwriting.

"Yup this is defiantly it." Trunks muttered shaking his head.

_** Serena's POV **_

"Alright Serena and Rini how about you both transform so we can get started?" Grandpa said

"Okay!" we said unison. I decided to go first. "Moon Eternal Power!" I shouted before I knew it I was my Sailor self, Grandpa was really impressed, Rini went next a little bit after me she was still in her crystal form. I never knew until she said "Moon Crisis Power!" for some odd I reason I thought she would've gotten a power up grade but she didn't.

"Okay Serena you ready?" Grandpa asked getting into a fighting stance but he didn't power up

"What?" I wasn't paying attention until he threw the first punch. I tried punching back but he was just too fast, it was as if he wasn't there half of the time.

"Pay attention Serena focus on his energy!" I heard uncle Gohan shout. I stopped in mid punch and focused. I blocked everything out and tried finding him, he ended up being right behind about to kick my right wing. I turned very quickly ending up punching him in the stomach he flew backwards landing on his feet. He powered up some and became faster and harder to focus on, he got me on my back again and I fell to the ground.

"You did great was that your first time being able to focus on someone's energy?" Grandpa helping me back up.

"Yes and no, my parents and the scouts try to make me avoid fighting. "

"Okay how about you turn Sayin huh?"

"Sayin? Um okay Grandpa."

"Already dad? She should relax for a bit Sailor Moon has been fighting a lot she needs rest." Uncle Gohan said.

"She can take it Gohan." He turned back to me.

"Serena you ready?" I nodded my yes ignoring Uncle Gohan, I concentrated on my energy my power slowly rose up, and I felt my whole body getting stronger, I opened my eyes and all around me I was glowing. I turned to Grandpa Goku

"You ready to fight Grandpa?" I got into a fighting stance ready for anything. He smirked but it was weird it was like I was looking at myself.

"Ready when you are." He powered into a Super Sayin but it didn't take long for him. Once again he threw the first punch but thankfully I dodged it this time, after a while I had grown used to his technique, I threw a the first of blasts to come

"Kahmehamehaaa!" I barely scratched him! He disappeared again and I tried focusing on his energy but he was too quick and I was losing some energy... I kicked him in his back he blocked it again and disappeared once more. I started to feel my body weaken faster and faster. Grandpa Goku come out of nowhere once again got the back of my head. I rebutted with the kick of my own but he grabbed it and flung me across the ground. For some reason I had trouble getting back up again. I could barely hear Rini and Gohan shouting.

"Mom!" Rini tried helping, without even meaning to I wasn't a Super Sayin anymore, heck I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"I told you she needed rest dad! Now look at her!" shouted Uncle Gohan, "I'm surprised she's awake after all she's been doing." With the energy I had left I spoke.

"Uncle Gohan I'm alright just as you said I need rest, when I wake I'll be fine. I have never fought that long being Super Sayin Sailor Moon before I was amazed at myself I lasted that long. "

"You need rest Serena why don't you de-transform and I'll train these two." I nodded my head okay I walked over to the bed chamber that was there oddly enough there were three beds a kitchen table a fridge hopefully filled with food. Rini helped me to my bed before I had fallen I was back in my usual fighting outfit that resembled something of mom's but was pink rather than red.

"Are you gonna be okay Serena?" Rini wondered, she gentle got trying not to shake the bed.

"I'll be fine…"I trailed off not finishing my sentence, falling into a deep sleep


	8. Vegeta Fights Back

_**Authors Note **_

_**Okay I really didn't know how to end this chapter so I left where it was; I promise the next chapter will be better. Chapter updates might be longer than normal I start school on Monday and I'm a Senior I'll have a lot of homework and other stuff getting in the way. I still want reviews as normal hope you enjoy, the first half is Vegeta's POV. Only chaos can happen right? Well just read and find out I think I did a pretty good job with him. Like I said I want reviews! Please and thank you! Enjoy! **_

_**Vegeta's POV **_

Blast those Androids for making me look like a fool in front of all of those people! Who do they think they are? Well no matter I'll get my revenge on them eventually. But now I have to deal with personal matters. That annoying Moon Brat. What was her name again? Sailor Moon? Yes that's it. She said I was her grandfather...There is no possible way someone as weak as her can be my grandchild! And a female super sayin that is completely absurd and unheard of! Well she did look like me. But that is all! I'm deciding I should have a word with my son, yes, I think I should. Too see why in his right mind why he would fall in with the daughter of Kakorat of all people! It's disgusting! I landed on the tiny island that was Roshi's, and nobody was outside except with one girl with really long blond hair. She looked like the girl that had chained me up a couple of days ago.

"What are you doing here?" she asked trying to sound mean, it didn't scare me one bit.

"I want a word with my son if you don't mind blonde, is he even here?"

"No he left a while ago with Gabby, Sailor Pluto, Krillin and Bulma."

"Do know where he is?"

"No I don't even if I did I would tell you anything!" She added getting up

"Well aren't you a hotheaded one." I smirked

"You started it when you threatened Serena's life!" she rolled her eyes at me getting ready to fight me.

"You don't want to fight me girl for one you're not even that powerful. " I laughed

"I am when I'm transformed into Sailor Venus you jerk." She got some sort of orange stick out of her back pocket

"So that was you who chained me up!" I exclaimed getting angry

"Yeah and I'll do it again if I have too." I heard someone come outside, this girl also looked familiar, she looked like Mercury I believe her name was.

"What's going on here Mina?"

"Vegeta that's what Ami."

"Really?"I heard another one say she was in some odd outfit, Sailor Mars if I recall? "What are you doing here you're not welcome!" she said preparing an attack. "Mars Flame…" I interrupted her

"All I want to know where my son is that is all Sailor brats." I said rolling my eyes

"He's with Gabriella at the moment investigating that doesn't involve you if you really want to know where they are they're going to the Lookout afterwards."

"Finally someone told me the truth." I flew off leaving them behind, I felt someone follow so I picked up my speed just a little. With the speed that I decided to use it didn't take me long to lose her or get to the look out, Picollo was there along with my so called son and Kakorats daughter and another Sailor as well. I landed as they started talking,

"Well that's very peculiar did you find out how your time machine got there by any chance?" the green one asked.

"No not at all Picollo all we found was a shell in the seat that was pretty much it." Kakorats daughter said. She looked nothing of him, but she did have his power.

"Father!" Trunks exclaimed seeing me

"Vegeta you're not welcome," the girl said "after what you did to Serena..." she added getting defensive and ready to fight

"I could care less about her at the moment." I told her she rolled her eyes, and walked away mad.

"What do you want dad?" Trunks asked

_**Gabriella's POV **_

Why does Vegeta have to be a jerk to everyone? Even his own son? I know he's the Prince of all Sayin's but that doesn't give him the right to boss everyone around. I walked away from them giving Trunks alone time with his father for God only knows why. Bulma followed me to the Time Chamber's door where Serena Gohan and Rini were still training its day two they've been in there for a while now. I hope Serena and Rini are okay.

"What's up Gabby?" Bulma asked holding baby Trunks

"Nothing Bulma I just can't stand being around Vegeta that's all no offence." I added at the end.

"I don't blame yeah you have to deal with him in small doses." She laughed and I joined her, I heard Mr. Popo come by.

"Hey Mr. Popo do you know how long my dad said they'd be in there for?"

"About another day he wanted one day with your daughter and two with Rini and Gohan I think."

"Okay thank you." I walked back over to Vegeta and Trunks, Trunks seemed to be pretty heated.

"You can't do that dad! Do you know what will happen if you do?"

"I don't care what you think I am going to get my revenge on those things with you or without you." He looked at me. "I will be stronger than you and your father." I stopped mid step when he said that. He powered up a little bit and flew off.

"Ugh what an egotistical jerk! Sometimes I wonder why I even fell in love with him!" Bulma hollered baby Trunks started crying and I sneaked in a giggle. Trunks looked towards where the hyperbolic time chamber door was with a worried look.

"They still have another day in there honey; well that's what Mr. Popo told me."

"How long have they been in there for?" he wondered his eyes not leaving the door

"Two days." I simply answered.

"Alright Gabby." He sighed.

"A re you okay Trunks what's wrong?" Sailor Pluto asked for me.

"Just worrying about Serena and how our time machine could be where it was. Something or someone must have stolen it, when we weren't looking."

"I know it doesn't make any sense I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it myself." Pluto said. "But as for Serena I'm sure she'll be fine along with Small Lady." She tried laughing but it didn't sound right. "Well I guess she isn't Small Lady anymore." After she said I immediately felt a different power, it was low but slowly growing …I couldn't recognize whose energy it was. Everyone started noticing my tension, Trunks felt the energy too.

"What do you think it could be Gabriella?" his voice suddenly serious his blue eyes looking in every direction

"I don't know I can't recognize it's not anyone we know."

"Are you sure it could be one of the scouts." Pluto suggested trying to calm me down.

"Yes I am, I don't like the feel of it either, it's like its pure Evil, and I can feel it getting stronger by the minuet…almost as if it's feeding on something to get stronger."

"Well that's odd." Pluto said. Trunks looked at me trying to see what I was thinking. Could his thing whatever it was be stronger than the Androids? If so we could be in for one hell of a ride.

"Maybe I should go and check it out. Better than sitting around and do nothing."

"Okay do you want me to go with you Trunks?" I asked getting in front of him

"Nah I'll be fine, and anyway you should stay here incase Goku decides to get out early. "

"Alright if that's what you want then okay. You're going to look for your dad too aren't you?" he looked away from me knowing I was right.

"Yeah what he's doing is idiotic, I have to stop him or at least try to, but that'll be for later first I'll deal with whatever this thing is." He then gave me my favorite smile trying to calm my fears. "I'll be fine Gabby."

"I know just come back safely." I gave him the best smile I could; he kissed me on the cheek, powered up, and left.

"He'll be alright you know he always is." Pluto comforted me. I nodded my head leaving her and Bulma and headed back to the Time chamber's door, Picollo was there this time.

"You worry a lot." He said.

"Can you blame me?" I asked looking at the clear blue sky; the weather seemed to be mocking my mood.

"No I guess not. When you worry though, it messes up your fighting."

"I realize that maybe that's why I did so poorly with the Androids." I pinched the bridge of my nose, here comes a migraine.

"Maybe." He simply said.

"Are you going to go in there after my dad and everyone gets out?" I asked sitting down next to him

"I was thinking about it." He had eyes closed trying to relax. I guess I should try that sometime it seems to work for him.

"Your very powerful Gabriella." I looked at him thinking he was crazy. "Even though you might not realize yet, you just haven't reached your full potential. You and your daughter and granddaughter."

"Hm thank you Picollo I guess that was the kind of cheering up I needed."

"Yeah sure." Just then I felt another power rise to a maximum, but this time it was someone I knew, it felt like…no way she couldn't have!

"Looks like Rini has turned Sayin." He said reading my thoughts; in all my years I never thought I would live to see the day I would get to see my granddaughter go super. Another power level went up and this time it was brother he had already become Super Sayin a couple days of go. What was my father doing to my brother? Another this time and it was Serena, how long could she hold it though? Looks like my dad must fighting them all at once or something.

"Goku must be having fun in there." He chuckled.

"Seems like it." I joined with him. my dad definitely could work miracles.


	9. Imperfect Cell Arrives

Serena's POV

Yay! I was so happy for Rini! Especially after the hard days of training grandpa put her through, Rini went through the worst training if anyone asked my opinion. Uncle Gohan and I just watched whenever he let us take a break. It turns out she's a pretty decent fighter. Uncle Gohan really surprised grandpa and me too. He reached a power that not even he can ever dream of reaching. Well that's what he told me anyway. I can now finally control being a Sayin as Sailor Moon for more than a few minutes. Just focusing on one power rather then so many other things. I never even really thought of that, with two Androids coming at you it's kind of hard to focus on one thing. After a few times of fighting with Grandpa I was able to do it. He eventually had me fight Uncle Gohan and himself. I have never been so worn out in my life. I even passed out after Grandpa called it quits. I believe that I'm stronger now but how can I still fight since 17 had destroyed my tier? That was my ultimate form of protecting myself when I was alone or when it was just me and the scouts. I guess now I just have to rely on my natural Sayin ability and what was taught to me. Grandpa said that we were just about finished with the training and we could leave and help kill the Androids...

"Alright now do you think you three are ready to go?" Grandpa asked us. "Once we leave that door we can't come back." He warned us.

"Ready when you are Gramps!" Rini said. Gohan and I just smiled agreeing with her.

"Right how about just in case anything happens you girls transform eh?"

"Okay!" we both said in Unison, "Moon Eternal Power!" "Moon Crisis Power!" it didn't take long with power we both had.

"Great now let's go and surprise everyone!" he led us out of chamber and I couldn't wait to see mom and dad again. I know it was only three days but it was years too me. When we exited the chamber I could hear the shocked gasps of everyone, I smiled pleased with myself.

"Serena?" my mom asked, I ran over to hug her.

"Oh momma I missed you!" she giggled as everyone joined with her.

"Wow look at you! Your power is incredible!"

"I don't think I changed that much momma..." I said blushing like crazy

"Yes you have! Not only in power but in appearance as well!"

"Three days out here is three years in the time chamber." I heard Picollo say. No wonder it felt so long to me.

"Well no matter how long you were in there I'm just happy to see you Serena." She said hugging me practically to death; it reminded me of one of Grandma Chi-Chi's death hugs if I haven't seen her in days.

"Where is the girls' mom? And dad? Where's he?"

"Girls are at Roshi's, and your dad, I have no idea." She sighed looking to wear he must of flown off.

"Is going off to find Grandpa Vegeta?" I asked and honestly a little afraid of the answer.

"Yes." She simply said. She didn't have to say anything at all.

"So what's going on now Grandma Gabriella? Has anything happened since we left?" Rini wondered

"A little Trunks is investigating right now, someone somehow has taken our time machine." She took out photo and showed it to me. I didn't know what to think, we always had the lab locked up when no one was working on it…

"Exactly what I was thinking Serena." Mom said reading my facial expressions. At that instant I felt someone's power drop down immensely, it wasn't dad but one of the scouts…

"Oh no Lita!" shouted Rini feeling the same thing

"What about Lita?" Uncle Gohan asked a little panicked

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." I powered up a little bit and flew off the look out in a hurry. I felt someone behind me but at that moment I could care less.

"Serena!" it ended up being Grandpa, I still didn't stop, I probably should of but I didn't. I landed on the island running in side. And unfortunately I was right about Lita being in some sort of trouble. She was one the couch and in horrible pain screaming as I walked in…She was super pale like I was when I had the virus, but she looked as though she wasn't even alive…

"What happened guys?"

"Well we were just training and then all of a sudden she complained of chest pains." Raye told me. "she tried continuing through it thinking she was just training to hard or something but she couldn't she ended up falling to the ground, head first knocking her out a bit." Raye sighed looking at me.

"Do we still have any of that medicine?" Ami asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"The last time I checked dad had it but I don't know where he went off too."

"Well we can't just do anything!" exclaimed Mina.

"Why don't we all just calm down." Grandpa said. Everyone immediately turned to him including me. "We need to find Trunks if he has the medicine, someone has to be willing to go find him."

"I will!" said Michelle and Amara.

"Good thanks girls." Amara went outside but Michelle stayed behind

"Are you going to be okay Sailor Moon?" I nodded my head she smiled a little and left to join Amara. I sat near the couch near Lita, was this how I was when I had it.

"Please be okay Lita." Mom and Uncle Gohan eventually came a while later and mom was more worried than anyone.

"I knew something was up with her I knew!" mom panicked, "she was tired and I believed her I should've..!" Raye interrupted her

"There wasn't anything you could do Gabriella!" she looked at her shocked, Raye never ever shouted at my mom or dad. I felt another disturbance slowly rising to power, but not the Androids. I looked at Grandpa Goku and he felt the same thing along with Gohan. I hated the feel of it, just hated it. I shivered just from the feel of it….

_**Michelle's or Sailor Neptune's POV**_

"What do you think it could be Uranus?" I asked her as we flew towards the mountains.

"I don't know Neptune, but Trunks is fighting whatever it is. And he's losing big time."

"What about Vegeta? Is he with him?" I wondered for Serena's sake

"Not that I could tell." We landed, but hid since we were near the battle scene the Androids were there along with Trunks, and some odd looking green android but it looked off… something I have never seen before

"We have two new visitors in our midst. "said the hideous green thing. I got a better look at him now that we were out in the open, he had tail in the back but it was a stinger. So was this thing that continued too slowly getting stronger?

"Neptune, Uranus gets out of here now!" Trunks shouted

"No! We need you to come back with us!" I shouted

"Well no one is leaving until I get the Androids!"

"Not gonna happen Cell!" Trunks shouted back. So his name was Cell? I don't remember Dr. Gero making him...

"We'll see about that!" Uranus shouted "Uranus World Shaking!" she aimed it Cell but it didn't even land a scratch on him.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" I aimed my attack but he bounced it back at me and I landed on the ground scratching my knee pretty badly

"Neptune!" I got up but Uranus had to help me. Before I could even blink Cell had gotten over to Android 17 he raised his stinger opened it some and slowly sucked Android 17 into it. After he had changed he looked almost perfect, he gained muscle, and power raised tremendously, some features still ragged. So if my calculations were correct all he would need was Android 18 and he would completely perfect. And stronger than the Androids combined.

"NO! We can't let him get a hold of 18!" Trunks shouted getting in front of her.

"I don't need anyone's protection. "She said calmly. "I can fend for myself." she looked at each of us and then flew off, Cell tried going after her, but I stopped him "Neptune Deep Submerge!" he flew to the ground, knowing he was out numbered he flew in the opposite direction angry.

"Why didn't you two listen?" Trunks asked getting angry.

"You were outnumbered Trunks we had to help." Uranus said trying to calm him down

"Well um thank you I guess." He tried helping me back up since I sat back down out pain

"We need the heart virus medicine Trunks." Uranus said for me

"Why who sick?" he said suddenly worried,

"Lita." I told him

"Right are you okay to fly Neptune?"He asked powering up just in case

"yeah I should be we need hurry Lita looked really bad when we last left, oh and Serena Rini and Gohan are out of the Chamber." I added

"Really? Good now let's go." He said flying off to the south

_**Gabriella's POV**_

"Gabby you need to calm down." Dad told me, this is the first time we ever talk and those are the words he uses?

"You sound like Piccolo." I said getting exasperated.

"Well he's right." He said as he watched me pace back and forth while biting my nails a little.

"Yeah I know dad." I sighed sitting down next to him brushing my hair back.

"You remind me of your mother when you do that." He laughed watching me

"I've been told that, I've also been told I look like her but act like you even though I don't see it." I said relaxing, I don't know why but when I was with him I felt safe and that I can trust him. It's seems that all my problems could disappear when near him; I have never felt like that not even with Trunks. Now I know what Bulma meant

"We'll see." He said smirking "so how long have you been married?" he asked wondering.

"Let's see we were married two years before we had Serena so around like 23?" we never really celebrated anniversaries or even counted how long we've been together. We've been around each other since we were children. How could we have kept track? But we always remembered when Bulma mentioned or my mother.

"How did Vegeta react when he found out?" he asked trying not laugh. "I already have an idea but I'm highly curious."

"Well not too well, one he threaten Serena's life, and when he found out she was Super, well you can figure out the rest." I sighed looking over at Serena; she was with Gohan worrying as always, he was trying comfort her along with Rini who was also by her.

"Serena can be a bit emotional can't she?" dad asked.

"Yeah I bet you figured that out in the Chamber huh?"

"Hmmmhmm," he said "yeah but she got over it pretty quick."

"Sometimes I wonder if she's bi-polar." I laughed to myself. Dad all of the sudden stiffened a little. "What's wrong dad?"

"We have some company." He smiled. "Don't worry its Trunks; there were two I didn't recognize." He told I immediately felt relived

"Oh those are probably Uranus and Neptune." I reminded him.

"Really papa is back?" Serena asked me, she de-transformed a while ago getting worn out.

"Yeah he is but it seems that Neptune got hurt somewhat." I told her to calm her down after I saw her reaction.

"Okay good." I heard the door and I saw Trunks, when I did Serena and I immediately ran over to him. He kissed each of us on the head

"I can see I was missed." He chuckled. "Wow Serena you grew!"

"You can thank the time chamber for that." She giggled. She ran over to Neptune and Uranus when she saw them.

"Are you okay Neptune? What happened!" she shrieked when she saw the big gash on her leg.

"I'll be fine Serena." She giggled as she hung on to Uranus.

"We have a new enemy." Uranus said bringing everyone back to reality.

"Who could it be?" Bulma asked putting baby Trunks in the nearby play pin.

"We don't know much," Trunks said looking at me to my dad. "All we know is his name is Cell and he's another Android, he needs to suck up the energy of people to survive. He's getting stronger but we can't let him get a hold of Android 18 if we do he'll be in his perfect form." He sighed.

"Wait you said 18. What happened to 17?"Ami wondered.

"He already got him, he's imperfect Cell at this moment."

"Imperfect Cell." I repeated. Can't anything go the way we want?


	10. Cell Becomes Stronger

_**Serena's or Eternal Sailor Moon's POV **_

_**Okay everyone hope you enjoy this chapter this one is Serena's POV for the most of it, like I said it'll be a while before the next update. And as always I want reviews! I never mentioned this in the chapter but this taking place at Capsule Corp. my bad everyone. **_

_** ***_**IN SERENA'S DREAM OF PAST EVENTS* **

_We were losing and pretty badly beaten up. Both Androids 17 and 18 were standing in front of me. I was completely alone all of the scouts had been knocked out a while ago Along with Tuxedo Mask. Momma and Papa_ _haven't arrived to help just yet_. I _guess it was because I had energy and they didn't feel the need to be saved, 17 was above me having a blast ready in his hands. _

_ "Are you ready to die today Sailor Moon?" he asked I got up very shakily and summoned my tier. _

_ "No not today no one I know will you can kill me but not them" I told them with a stern look. I started getting ready for an attack "Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" I shouted bouts of colorful light came from my tier, sending its way to the androids, just as I feared the Androids sucked all of the energy from the attack. _

_ "So weak, you blond twit, what makes you think you can beat us with that little toy?" 18 sneered. In a flash she was behind me, she had grabbed both of my hands and she held them to an almost breaking point. I screamed in pain as she did this but watched in horror as 17 had picked up the Tier. _

_ "Well this is very nice looking isn't it 18?" he smirked at his sister. She twisted my arm and once again I screamed out of pain. _

_ "Yes it is, but since she's a supposed Saiyin she doesn't need it right 17?" She laughed evilly. _

_ "Please stop this! Please let me go!" I begged. _

_ "Nah I think we'll keep playing with you this is fun." He smiled as he put the Tier on the ground and with his foot he crushed it as it was made of plastic. "Oops." 18 had finally let go of me and then stood by 17. Both of them were right in front of me about too shoot a blast at me. _

_ "Goodbye Sailor Moon." They both said. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. I reopened my eyes and saw Uncle Gohan standing in front of me. _

_ "Uncle Gohan!" I screamed with delight. _

_ "Get out of here now Serena, your mom and dad are on their way to help, get the girls and run." He told me _

_ "But Uncle Gohan you can't fight them alone! I know you're a Super Saiyin but you can't do everything by yourself." _

_ "You sound like my sister." He smirked. "Just do as I say for once Serena." _

_ "But Uncle..." he interrupted me _

_ "NOW!" he shouted at me. I stood there dumbstruck he has never yelled at me in my whole life not even in battle. _

_ "Well isn't this touching, Uncle Gohan comes to the rescue, isn't it sweet 17?" 18 asked _

_ "Yes it is too bad this reunion won't last for long, it looks like your niece has no way of protecting of herself, she really won't once we get rid of you." He got into a fighting stance. _

_ "Try me." Uncle Gohan challenged them, with a very loud yell he raised his energy very slowly his black hair became blond and his strength went up tenfold. _

_ "Cool magic trick let me show you one." 18 said she fired a blast at Gohan but it didn't even land a scratch on him. _

_ "Not bad Android 18, for a beginner." He got into a stance of his own one I knew too well from momma."Kahmehamehaaa!" he aimed the blast right at 18 and had knocked her off her feet. That's where the real battle began. I just stood there completely defenseless watching Uncle Gohan fighting for me. I hated how this felt not being able to help people. I felt useless and scared unwanted any word you could think of. It was odd that moment then, all of the anger and sadness I have been building inside me finally just came out. It was their entire fault that the world was like this! If they weren't here all of the Z fighters and both of my grandfathers would be alive! I let out a scream but it wasn't for the pain it was out of anger for those...Those things! Those things were gonna get it. I slowly felt myself getting stronger and all energy I had lost came back I reopened my eyes and I saw I had yellowish glow about me. Was I a Super Saiyin? I looked up at the Androids as they looked down at me, uncle Gohan looked to see what they were looking at and was shocked at first but then a smiled formed on his lips. _

_ "Just like your parents "I heard him say. I flew up too him and floated next to his side. "Looks like you can stay. " I grinned and looked at both of them. "Which one do you want?" he sounded confident _

_ "I'll take 17." I said I felt the same confidence also _

_ "You're going to regret it." He said. In a blink of an eye he started throwing the punches. It took me awhile to finally get hold of what I was doing. I summoned all my energy into the palm of my hand with the energy I shouted "Moon cosmic blast!" He landed on the ground but charged back at me, he was behind me, and this time I didn't see him coming. He shot another ki blast and this time I fell to the ground. I landed right next to Tuxedo Mask. He was alive somehow; I crawled a little to him grabbing his gloved hand. He opened his eyes a little and I can see his dark blue eyes looking back at me. _

_ "Sailor Moon," He didn't say anything else, he passed out then he was living but barely, I heard Uncle Gohan shouting from up in the sky. _

_ "Oh no Serena!" I didn't hear anything else; I felt two more powers coming to the rescue. I guess my parents felt my energy was really low along with everyone else's. I tried getting up again but I didn't see the point anymore in trying to fight. I was a weakling even though I was now a super saiyin it didn't mean anything. They're just toying with us until they're bored enough then they kill. I could hear my parents calling my name and making sure the girls and Darien were alright. I could feel my daddy's arms around my waist as he carried me home back to Capsule Corp or Mt. Poaz. I heard my momma helping Uncle Gohan, who for the first time yelled at me, fighting the Androids. No matter what we do no matter how powerful we are we can never ever beat them. Or maybe this is a dream? A very horrible 14 year old dream that somehow, my sadistic subconscious came up with? I truly wish that was a possibility, but nothing in my life has gone as planned. _

I woke up in cold sweat as I relived the nightmare that I never wanted to see again. That's why I didn't want to fight, or never have. It was pointless, but now that Grandpa was alive and well he could destroy them but even though he may be the strongest will it be enough? I got off of the bed I was in and went back downstairs. Some people were missing but just the Z fighters almost all of the scouts were still here except for one. Where did Raye go? I hope she'll be okay.

"What's wrong Serena honey?" Grandma Bulma asked.

"Where's everyone?" I questioned back not even momma and papa were here.

"They all went to see if they can shut down Android 18 before Cell gets a hold of her like he did 17. Raye left with them too. Half of them were gonna split up and also look for Cell to distract him while looking for 18." She explained. I walked over to Lita she still looked really sick but had some improvements. The coloring in her skin had somewhat come back, she still looked in a whole lot of pain.

"She's getting better, no more screaming from the pain so that must mean the medicine is working on her. " Grandma read my thoughts. I looked outside and I could see Grandpa Goku watching Venus and Mercury fight against each other.

"I'll be outside Grams if anything changes holler okay?" I asked

"Will do; go spend time with your grandfather." I smiled and did as I was told. "Hi grandpa!"

"Oh hello Serena. "He hugged me. "Feeling any better?"

"Yup tons. Why are you still here? Not that I don't mind." I added at the end.

"Well I kind of wanted to see how the Sailor Scouts fought it's kind of cool." He said. But he got a little more serious within a second "but like you said they're not powerful compared to the strength we have. "He then smiled again at me. " Let's just hope Krillin will come through for us and shut off 18!" he laughed again trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't help but join it was almost contagious. I looked up in the sky and Venus was about to shout her attack "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" in the far distance I could see a flying car coming directly toward us. Venus and Mercury were scared witless but dodge it in time. It ended up being Grandma Chi-Chi and Granddad. Grandma seemed to be pretty furious about something. I don't think I have never seen her that angry before. It scared me a little and it seemed that Grandpa was too with the look on his face.

"Where is my son!" she yelled. "I haven't seen him in three days! Where is he?" she shouted at Grandpa. She was practically in his face yelling at him...

"It's okay Chi-Chi he's alright he's inside." I heard the door open from behind me and it turned out to be Gohan...

"Oh my sweet precious boy! Are you alright? Oh no what happened to your hair! Why is it chopped off?And it's blond!" she started crying hysterically I forgot how emotional she can get

"mom it's alright it's just part of being a Super Saiyin it's no big deal I could get it back in a flash." He tried to calm her.

"Yeah Chi-Chi it'll be okay hey Gohan isn't the only one both Rini and Serena are ones too along with Gabriella!" he said proudly. I blushed as he looked at me

"Oh great that's just great already my husband is corrupting my future daughter and grandchildren!"She wailed.

"It'll be alright Grandma Chi-chi, "she looked at me suddenly and stopped the crying for a split second. "Once all of this is back to normal we can change back to normal ourselves."

"Really?" she seemed convinced. "Alright then well Gohan your coming home with me." She ordered.

"Aw why mom?" he whined.

"Because you are behind in your studies now let's go." she ordered again tugging him along.

"But we need him to fight the Androids and Cell! Come on Chi-chi please?" he begged. It was funny seeing someone as strong as my grandfather begging for permission it almost didn't match. "When we defeat them he can study as long as you want him too I promise!"

"No! I let you have your way long enough Goku he's coming home with me!"

"But momma..." Gohan tried to say.

"No and that's final, say goodbye to your nieces and father for a while." He looked down ashamed. He walked up to me and gave me a goodbye hug, I laughed as I did he was shorter then I was so I had to bend down. I was used to it being the other way around.

"Don't tell Lita when she's better will you?" I grinned, holding back my laugh.

"Don't worry Uncle Gohan I won't mum's the word." He went to hug Rini goodbye and then left after he said goodbye to gramps. We stayed to watch him fly off in the car.

"Well that sucks."Rini said. "Now what are we going to do?" she turned to Grandpa Goku

"Wait till we hear anything about 18 I guess." He smiled "Gohan needs a break anyway."

"And studying is a break?" I asked. I hated studying with a passion poor Uncle Gohan

"I guess in Chi-Chi's mind it is." He laughed, we joined in.

"Your just saying that Serena because you hate studying."Rini said Oh this brat doesn't want to get on my nerves.

"Don't start with me Rini." I warned her. I got closer to her.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it meatball head?" she smirked even as a teenager she is annoying as ever!

"Hey there are only two people who can call me that. And that's my dad and Darien so there!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Then how come I just said it huh? "She stuck out her tongue as well; Grandpa Goku tried to break up our fighting.

"Hey girls come one let's get along shall we?"He asked pushing us apart. "Are you two always like this?" he asked laughing.

"Yup pretty much." I said still sticking my tongue at Rini. I felt a very strong power coming straight for us it wasn't any of the Z fighters or my parents or Raye it was Grandpa Vegeta…I haven't seen him sense he let the Androids be reawakened. Mom said they had a run in with him when I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but I never felt his. I noticed Rini and Grandpa both tensed up but I tried staying calm. Rini went by me I noticed she had frightened look on her face.

"Is that..?" she whispered to me. I nodded my head yes.

"Aw I see Kakorot is awake. It's about time." He said as he landed, he looked from me to Rini.

"I remember you but not the pink haired one." He shot a glance at Rini she moved closer to me as he did.

"I'm Rini I'm your Great-Granddaughter." She said nervously getting closer to me with each word.

"Great Granddaughter? Let me guess your future kid blonde?" I just nodded my head not saying anything.

"That's just terrific more weaklings in the family then needed." He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Grandpa Goku asked ignoring his rude comment.

"Oh nothing really, I ran into your friends and my so called son while they were looking for Cell and android 18."He smirked. I didn't like the way that sounded.

"What happened? Did one of them get hurt?" I asked worried for Raye more than anything.

"You'll see any minute now they were trailing behind me not long ago." As if on cue I felt everyone's energies coming straight for us one power was drastically low…

"Grandma Gabby!" Rini shrieked frightened. Piccolo was the first to land he didn't look to happy as I ran up too him.

"What happened to my mother Piccolo?" I asked trying to sound calm even though that was a long shot from happening.

"She got pretty beaten up by Cell thanks to Krillin." He walked away after that thinking if he said anything else it would offend someone. What could have Krillin done that was so bad and involved my mother? Sailor Mars and my father landed next followed by Tien and Chiatziou and last was Krillin. He had a fearful look on his face; it was more out of guilt though then anything...

"What happened Sailor Mars?" I asked as we walked inside behind my father he was carrying my mother. She was passed out in his arms and looked like she was a rag doll. I have never seen so many cuts and bruises on anyone before. She had a cut on her lip that was bleeding slightly and one on her leg. Some on her arms and one on the base of her hand and many more. I have never seen her like this before.

"Well basically what happened Serena was Krillin screwed everything up! We could've shut off 18 when we had the chance but he stepped on the remote!" she angrily shouted. Wait a minute what remote?

"What remote are you talking about Mars?" I wondered. I don't remember hearing about this.

"it was Bulma's and Ami's idea to build to one, we figured that if we shut down Android 18 there was no chance that Cell could get to his perfect form." She explained. "But Krillin was stupid and stepped on it! He didn't even give a solid reason why!" she was still clearly angry so to calm down she went back outside to calm down.

"Krillin what happened?" Grandma Bulma asked calmly. Well for what calm is for her anyway.

"I don't know what happened Bulma I just couldn't do it I believe she could deserve a second chance."

"A second chance seriously Krillin?"She shrieked. I went over to my parents dad had gently mom on the next available couch; it was small though since her legs were hovering over the armrest.

"Is she going to be okay dad?" I asked ignoring everyone else.

"Yeah she should don't worry about it Serena." He told me. He turned and tried smiling at me. "So I see Rini meet my dad huh?"

"Hmm she was scared witless." I can tell he was just trying to make small talk and something else was on his mind.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Well it was something Cell said as I was fighting him; he said he wanted us to watch the news for something."

"The news that's odd." I said, I looked over and Yamcha and Michelle and Amara were doing that very thing. Michelle had that look that something bad was about to happen she kept looking from her mirror to the television every few seconds. Amara would do the same.

"Did he end up sucking up android 18 like he did 17 dad?" I asked more serious this time.

"Yes." Was all he said then he added, "Your mother was trying to protect 18 that's how she got so beaten up." He explained looking at mom.

"Protect one monster to fight another." He added, that sounded something momma would say. Yamcha called everyone over to the television but he sounded frantic.

"Hey guys you may wanna check this out." Dad and I ran over to where everyone was. The channel was on the local news station, there was a reporter looking frantic as Perfect Cell stood next to him shooting blats. When everyone had attention on him he started to speak.

"Hello, people of Earth, my name is Cell, and I have a very special announcement to make. I will be hosting a tournament to show the world's strongest person. If you think you are up for the challenge then by all means come and fight me. If you're not afraid that is." He said looking straight at the camera; it almost seemed if he was looking at all of us fighters and sailors. It gave me chills down my spine. He raised his and with he summoned a blast and the reception went blank.

"A tournament?" Mina asked shocked. "That's all he wants is tournament?"

"There's got to be some explanation behind this. " Ami said. "It seems too simple."

"Agreed." Grandma Bulma said. "But what could it be?" she wondered.

"Aw man were all gonna die." Krillin said. "Some of us don't have a chance in surviving this!" he exclaimed.

"But Krillin you can't fight remember? If you die this time it's for good." Bulma reminded him.

"Oh yeah never mind." He sighed.

"Wait a minute don't tournaments have rules?"Michelle asked "if Cell wants it to be an official he would follow them right?"

"It's a possibility Michelle." Dad said. "It wouldn't make any sense if it didn't. "

"Yes that means I have a chance!" Krillin exclaimed. So Cell wanted a tournament to show the strongest man or possibly woman? Why would he though? It just sound like something Cell would do humiliate us. Maybe that's what that is? A humiliation tournament? But maybe just maybe it won't be were much more stronger and much more prepared. So maybe just maybe we can beat Cell. It's very likely possibility right now. For once I felt confident.


	11. Two Days Left

Chapter 11 _**Gabriella's POV- i own nothing!  
><strong>_

Everyone went their separate ways; the scouts stayed at Capsule Corp, Z fighters went to their respected homes except for Yamcha and Vegeta. Me Serena and Rini were going to go home with dad, Trunks wanted to stay here with his dad, no matter how much I tried to pursue him to go with us.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" I asked one more time

"Yeah I'm sure and I'm sure you want to spend time with your dad too." He replied. He gently helped me back up since I was still weak from my fight with Imperfect Cell who is now in his perfect form. I had some injuries a few on my leg that made it hard to walk, some cuts on my face, and on my arms. But nothing too serious that can't be healed through rest. I got lucky according to Bulma, it could've gotten pretty bad if Picollo and the others hadn't stepped in. we left a few minutes later and I guess I was in my own little world, since I was spacing off. Serena had to shout to get my attention and we weren't even flying anymore. We were outside enjoying the fresh air. Gohan was still inside studying under dad's wishes which freaked everyone out, especially mom. Just the look on her face was priceless, she even checked for his temperature to see if he was sick or something.

"Are you okay mom?" Serena asked "Are you in pain or something?"

"No I'm fine Serena; see? I'm in no pain or anything." I smiled the best I could, she seemed to by it. But not Rini.

"Thinking about the fight with Cell Grandma G?" Rini read my mind. She was always so intuitive, dad started listening as well.

"Yeah I guess I am." I sighed "I guess I should tell you what happened huh?" the three nodded eager to find out what happened for me to get so badly beaten up. I think my dad was the more curious one then all of them.

"Well I guess I should start from when we separated." I sighed not really willing to tell them.

"_You think we should split up?" Krillin asked through the wind. _

"_Yeah that's a good idea. Alright Gabriella, Sailor Mars, and Krillin together, and the rest with me."Picollo ordered. I looked over at Trunks one last time then flew off with Krillin and Mars. Our goal was too shut off Android 18 before Cell even thinks about absorbing her like he did 17. _

"_You ok to shut off 18?"I shouted at Krillin._

"_Yeah it should be easy enough just point and press." He said repeating the words Bulma and Ami had used earlier. It wasn't long before we found 18, she was by herself out pass city limits covered by mountains as Michelle had suggested. I just hope the guys are having the same good luck as we are. We hid in front of a large boulder casually waiting for a turn to make a move. _

_ "When should we pounce Gabriella?" Mars asked ready to fight._

_ "Okay I'll fire the first blast then Mars you fire the same time as me. Krillin as soon as the blast hits her you hit the button. Got it?" I whispered. Sailor Mars nodded but Krillin looked a little unsure of himself. I powered up and immediately 18 recognized I was there. I shouted my attack a long with Mars "Mars Flame Sniper!" "Cosmic Blast!" it was enough to knock her off her feet, we both ended up landed on the other side of the field. Krillin was just standing there with the remote in his hand, not pressing the button. _

_ "Krillin what are you doing? press the damn button!"I shouted getting angry, my power rose the more I did. _

_ "Gabby calm down just a minute." Mars said trying to soothe me, Krillin looked at both of us with an apologetic expression, put the remote on the ground, and then stepped on it._

_ "Krillin what the hell!" I shouted once more. He was only looking at 18 nothing else…could he be…?_

_ "Run now Android 18." She stood there shocked at him. _

_ "Why would you do that? I've done nothing but hurt you and your friends. Why would you help me?"She couldn't even move. _

_ "I have no reason now just run before they attack you." Does he mean me and Sailor Mars?_

_ "Krillin!" Mars shouted getting just as angry. She started aiming for 18 "Yuma …!" I froze where I stood I felt another entity coming straight for us and just by the feel of it I knew immediately who it was. Imperfect Cell shot a blats without Mars looking and she landed on the ground almost completely knocked out. I ran over to see if she still had a pulse or anything rather. _

_ "Raye!" I shouted using her civilian name. She lifted her head ever so slightly and smirked just a tiny bit. _

_ "Gabby I'll be..." she passed out in my arms. With the rage I was in my power increased tenfold, I turned into a Super Saiyin once more as I turned to Krillin. _

_ "Krillin leave now before I kill you with the anger I'll have left over." I ordered. _

_ "Gabriella I didn't mean... …For any of this…" I interrupted him and hopefully scared him_

_ "JUST GO NOW AND WARN THE OTHERS!" I screamed, I don't think I ever have yelled at anyone in my life other then my brother. _

_ "Right I'll take Sailor Mars with me then, it's the least I can do." He said he ran over to Mars picked her up and flew off, I only saw this out of the corner of my eyes, Cell was the only concern at the moment, when I fully turned to look at him he just grinned. _

_ "Why are you smiling at me?" I snarled the anger was definitely taking over. _

_ "I finally get the pleasure of fighting the only daughter of Goku. Of course I would be smiling." His grin got bigger and I got angrier. _

_ "Well you're in for one hell of a ride." I smirked, I began punching him repeatedly but it seemed every time I did it was pointless. I kept missing and being me I got tired enough to start throwing blasts at him. Nothing I tried to do seemed to take any effect on him! He somehow managed to get behind me and punched me square in the back. I started to fall on the ground out of the pain but for some reason he caught me, he raised us high off the ground holding me by the shirt I was wearing and kneed me in the stomach. I yelled out in pain, hoping someone would hear me. I knew no one would for a long time though. He continued to torture me for what felt like an eternity. Cell eventually let me go and I fell hard on the ground head first. I tried getting up but every time I did I felt dizzy. Once I got a hold of myself I got back up and charged after him. I was becoming weaker and weaker with every punch and every blats. "Lightning Laser!" I tried shouting, it only came out as a whisper but it got him. _

_ "Why even bother anymore? You know you have no strength left to fight! So why try?" I looked up at him or tried to at least. _

_ "I have to save this time, in order to do that I have to kill you."I said in very short breaths. I fell back to my knees being too weak to stand. Cell slowly started to walk over to me. As He did he stood over me for a brief second and then grabbed me by my throat. I tried to get free but as I did I lost air …I heard someone in the background but I couldn't tell who it was …it almost sounded like Trunks…_

_ "Gabriella!"He did something too make Cell let go of me…I heard battle noises in the background...but nothing but Trunks' voice could be comprehended…_

_ "Gabby! Say something! Please!"He begged _

_ "Have...To protect...18" I choked out my voice sounded so raspy it hurt to even talk_

_ "Why?" _

_ "Protect one to kill another..." I could barely keep my eyes open...I looked towards the fighting scene. Picollo was fighting Cell, many times he would try to use his stinger but just barely everyone would dodge it. I then noticed Vegeta Tien and Chiatziou were there also...But where were Krillin and Raye? Was Raye alright? _

_ "Where's Raye and Krillin?" I squeaked with the voice I had_

_ "Krillin has her she was awake and alright when we saw her …did she get knocked out?" all I did was nod. Or tried to. I tried getting up but I couldn't. I couldn't even transform now. Without even noticing, a beam went straight for us making us fly off the ground and hitting the side of a boulder. I screamed as more pain hit me, Trunks had his body protectively over me. As if was he was shielding me. I was about to pass out at this point in time but I still heard the battle going on. I heard "Special Beam Canon!" from Piccolo, but I don't know if know if it did any damage too him… I highly doubt it at this point. _

_ "He's sucking up all of our attacks!" shouted Vegeta. So that's why I haven't been able to do any damage to him! Or anyone else for that matter..._

_ "We have to abandon the mission! " Yelled Piccolo, I had my eyes closed at this point but my hearing was working perfectly "We have to get Gabriella out of here and fast." It felt as though we were flying since I felt the air on my face. I was still in Trunks arms. He had a good grip on me but I could something was behind us trying to get us off track. … The feeling I had was confirmed, Cell was aiming attacks left and right. Every now and then he would use his own attacks but once in a while I swear I heard mine... "Lightning Laser!" he shouted in his perfect silk voice. The attack was strong enough for Trunks to accidentally let go of me and I felt myself falling to the ground...I tried to get myself to at least power up enough so I can fly but nothing worked. Before I fell to the ground I was caught by someone other than Trunks … it was Piccolo…after that everything else just seemed to fade away…_

"Wow." I heard Serena and Rini say. Gohan just sat there dumbstruck.

"So he can absorb attacks now huh?" dad asked. I nodded my head yes. "This definitely makes it even more challenging." I could've sworn I saw him smile.

*_**TRUNKS POV * Capsule Corporation **_

Gabriella and the girls decided to go home with Goku for the next seven days; I decided to stay at home and try to get to know my father. It really hasn't worked as well I hoped. Mom and future Gohan did say he was arrogant but I guess I never knew how bad it was. Gabriella has it good; her dad is kind and care free when the time calls for it. Past mom wasn't any different than my mom back at home just that she's holding little me all the time. I guess I forgot I was born around this time… oh well the damage is already done.

"Where are you going Vegeta?" I heard my mom ask. I turned to where they were, the girls did as well.

"Well if Kakorat is going to train then so am I."

"Who said they went to train?" Raye asked from where she was laying. "Gabby said…" my father interrupted her … bad move dad.

"Trust me it's in his blood to fight it would surprise me if he didn't. " Raye didn't say anything at all; all she did was mumble... smart move Raye.

"I unfortunately have to agree with Vegeta on this one... it would be wise especially for the tournament." Michelle said.

"Yeah I agree with her." Father said. It almost sounded as if he didn't mean it. I got up from where I was so I could be right next to him.

"Can I train with you father?" I hoped I knew it was long shot from happening

"No you'll just slow me down." He retorted.

"I promise I won't get in your way, I can prove that I'm a good fighter." I persuaded

"Fine if you stay out of my way I'll let you join me." He smirked "If you think you can last long anyway."

"Don't worry I can." I said determined.

"Well meet me in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber within the next hour and if your late I'll go in without you."

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Ami wondered "Why there?"

"Well if it can work for Kakorot it'll work for me." With that my father left and my mother rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why he always has to compete with Goku. It's almost getting to the point where it's unhealthy" she sighed.

"I don't know mom." I turned to look at her and the scouts. "If anyone needs me I'll be out for the day, someone make sure to tell Gabriella for me."

"I'll make sure she knows Trunks." Lita volunteered. She had fully recovered from the heart virus after a couple days of ago much to everyone's relief. I smiled, mouthing thank you, and started off to find my dad once again.

_**LITA's POV **_

I don't see why he always has to have Vegeta's approval. It doesn't seem like Vegeta even really cares about anyone other than himself. Which really ticks me off since Trunks is at least trying to get to know him. I was hanging with Mina, Raye- who is feeling a little better since her fight with perfect Cell- and Ami. It felt a little odd not having Serena and Rini around, but I guess its good thing she's spending time with her grandfather and uncle for once.

"How are you feeling Raye?" I wondered

"A little better I'm somewhat sore but at least I can move around now." She laughed "well now I can since Gabby isn't here!" I joined with her.

"Yeah but Gabby means well if it wasn't for her you probably wouldn't be here right now Raye." I said standing up for her. Ever since Gohan in our time had died Gabriella really became like my mother, probably the only one I'll ever have.

"Good point." She sighed in agreement. "Are you going up to tell Gabriella?" she asked as I got up.

"I think I should." I smiled

"You just want to see Gohan again. " Mina giggled joining the conversation. I started blushing.

"So what if I do!"I defended myself. I almost shouted some of the outer scouts started to pay attention, mostly Michelle.

"You still like him that way don't you?" she questioned.

"No just as a friend." I paused. "Why do you?"

"Ew no way!" she shot back. "He's like a brother to me!"

"Then why did always flirt with him when he was giving us flying lessons?" Ami intervened, trying to calm the situation which really wasn't working.

"You did what Mina?" I shrieked from shock, everyone was paying attention now, even Bulma's parents...

"Don't worry it was before you two got together!" she defended herself

"Oh like that makes it any better!" I said sarcastically. I was boggled to think that one my best friends would flirt with my boyfriend... well he wasn't at the time but she knew I liked him! Or at least I thought she did...

_It was a nice sunny day at Mt. Poaz and Trunks thought it would be a good idea for Gohan to teach us Sailor Scouts how to fly. It could've been very useful against the Androids in our last battle. Oh well. I didn't mind this, I liked the idea of training with Gohan, I hardly ever got the opportunity too before. Only Serena and Gabriella have. They were here with us just staying on the side lines. Or in Serena's case being the peanut gallery. I never knew how cute Gohan could be then again I never really looked at him like that before. Gohan started speaking and I immediately started listening while it took Mina forever to shut up. _

_ "Okay let's get this started shall we?" we all nodded. "How can I make it easy for your girls to understand?" he asked shaking his head. _

_ "It wasn't this hard to teach us Gohan! Just do it the way did for us." Gabriella encouraged her older brother. _

_ "Good idea sis!" he exclaimed. "Well in easy terms all you really have to do is take all the energy in your body and lift below you. Easy as that." He said demonstrating. He barely lifted from the ground for a brief second then floated back down. We all sat there confused, especially me. How was I supposed to do that? I normally rely on my strength not energy. _

_ "Why don't you all try it?" he asked as he pointed at Michelle. She left Amara, and stood next to Gohan. She relaxed inhaling and exhaling; focusing on her energy she was able to lift herself off the ground for a brief second and then landed. Everyone clapped as she went back to sit next to Amara. _

_ "Of course Michelle would be able to do it so easily!" Exclaimed Mina. "She's just like Raye!" both Raye and Michelle turned to her. _

_ "I hope you mean that in a good way Mina." Raye said giving her a dirty look. _

_ "Of course I do!" she said nervously laughing. Artemis tried defending Mina. _

_ "What I think she means is that you two are very intuitive people and being that are able to control your power more." _

_ "What Artemis is saying is right." Gohan agreed. "It would be easy for you girls. I remember it took Serena weeks longer then Gabby to learn how to fly so don't feel bad if you can't get it the first time." He laughed everyone joined with him except for Serena. _

_ "Hey now Uncle Gohan that was mean!" she stuck her tongue out at Gohan, he just laughed "you said you wouldn't tell anyone that!' she pouted as Gabriella sighed. _

_ "It was before you all met so does it even mean anything Serena?" she gave him a dirty look and pouted some more. _

_ "No I guess not." She rolled her eyes_

_ "Right let's get started everyone time to get up. Relax and just breathe." Everyone got up and stood in one straight line making it easier on Gohan. Most of us got it right away and he was very impressed, it was mainly Michelle, Ami, Raye, and Amara. Mina and I seemed to have the most difficulty. Mina even resulted to start jumping up and down. _

_ "Mina what are you doing?" Gohan wondered after finishing helping Hotaru. _

_ "Trying. To. Fly." She said in breathes while jumping. Gohan sighed as he walked over to her; he made her stop jumping by grabbing her waist. She blushed a brilliant red, good thing he was behind her. _

_ "What you need to do is relax Mina." I saw the blush worsen on her cheeks as let go of her. He smiled and then looked at me. "Here's a hint I gave to Hotaru, just think light." _

_ "Think light?" I repeated the last two words, he nodded, and Mina went by my side smiling. _

_ "Right. Try it." He said softly. As hard as I tried bringing all I had in me to the bottom of my feet, nothing seemed to work. Well it seemed to finally work for Mina, the only reason why was because Gohan was by her side constantly. Whenever I looked over it seemed like she was flirting with him, smiling and laughing at every joke he told and even complemented on his fighting gi which he had for years according to Serena. After a while Mina finally was able to lift herself off the ground by at least two feet, but then she would get easily worn out. Almost all of the others were able to. Except for me. Why wasn't I able to at least fly two feet? _

_ "Okay since all you of can somewhat get off the ground why don't you all call it a day? While I work with Lita?" for some reason I blushed when he said my name. The sun was starting to settle down and now it was a brilliant pink. Have we been out here that long?_

_ "Okay see you later Gohan!"The girls shouted. Mina turned back to me and smiled. _

_ "Okay Lita so what seems to be the trouble?" he wondered. I sighed really unwillingly to tell him. For some reason I felt oddly shy around Gohan, that was also new. I always looked to him as a close friend, mentor even. _

_ "Well I don't know exactly Gohan, I've never really rely on my energy to much just my strength. Maybe that's my problem. I'm not as intuitive as Raye and Michelle." I sighed wishing I was. This would be so much easier. _

_ "Don't worry about that Lita. It's not about whether you're intuitive like them it's about focusing and believing you can do it. "He smiled. Man it was breathtaking when he did. He reminded me of my ex-boyfriend…._

_ "Really? Who taught you that?" I asked him, he seemed sadden in telling me, his smile seemed to hide the pain. I immediately felt bad for asking._

_ "The one who taught me everything was a friend of mine named Piccolo, and then my dad taught me some stuff before he passed." _

_ "I'm sorry Gohan! I should've never asked!" I apologized_

_ "It's okay Lita, don't worry that happened a long time ago." He sighed and his goofy side came shinning back. "Let's get you off the ground!" he laughed, I did too. It was great seeing him happy._

_ "Okay let's do this thing!" I exclaimed laughing. _

_ "Now just remember what I told Mina and Hotaru." He said calmly. He went behind me. "this helped with Serena a few years back." He grabbed a hold of my waist, and slowly lifted us up; as I opened my eyes we were at least ten feet of the ground. _

_ "What are you doing?" I shrieked getting a little scared. He still had his hands lightly on me._

_ "Like I said I did this with Serena it worked for her. She got scared enough to stay this high on her own." I laughed imaging Serena's face and Gabriella laughing all the while. I eventually felt Gohan slowly let go of me..." remember think light." He let go of me and I started to fall…it was out of nowhere…I caught myself before I had fallen on my back. When I looked down I was two feet up. I looked up at Gohan and his smile got larger. _

_ "Way to go Lita! You made two feet!" I started laughing and when I did I must of lost focus since I fell back on the ground on my back. Gohan landed right above me looking worried, Gabriella had also come outside to see if I was okay. _

_ "Are you alright?" she asked. I got up brushing the dirt off of my brown skirt. _

_ "Never been better!" I said exuberantly. They looked at each other for brief a second...then they smiled. _

I smiled remembering that day, I was halfway to Mt. Poaz by now and the closer I got the happier I got. It didn't take long to get there; the place looked the same as it did back at home. A little white cottage in the middle of the forest with steam floating from the chimney. I landed near the house, and can hear the sound of breaking plates and glass. I felt someone behind me and it ended up being Piccolo.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He warned with a sly smile.

"Let me guess Chi- Chi going ballistic huh?" I sighed and braved on going on inside. Once I entered I immediately regretted it. Damn I should've listened to Piccolo.

"Why can't you all stop breaking stuff for more than a minute!" Chi-chi yelled.

"Chi-chi we can't help it! Its part of being a super Sayin!" pleaded Goku. It looked weird seeing someone as strong as him defending himself against someone like Chi-Chi. I felt Picollo come up next to me; I still wasn't noticed by anyone in the room.

"I told you." He chuckled a tiny bit. "Chi-Chi seems to be his only weakness." I nodded along with his statement, I don't think I was able to convince Chi-Chi on anything myself, even on being with her son.

"Oh hey Lita!" Gohan exclaimed. "I see you're all better from the heart virus! Are you okay?" he worried.

"Hmm much better Gohan thanks." I looked at Chi- Chi who was now yelling at Serena, she seemed to have broken a glass herself.

"Sorry Grandma C!" she screamed back. With Serena's voice it was almost comical.

"Lita what are you doing here?"Gabriella noticed in the midst of all the commotion, she pushed us all out including Picollo, leaving Goku, Serena, and Rini to deal with the wrath of Chi-chi. She had the biggest smile on her face that I haven't seen in years. The more I looked the more she looked like her mother, just with a more gentle side to her. Of course she has some of Goku's feature but they weren't as prominent. The only noticeable thing she had from him was probably his laugh smile and attitude.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I giggled with embarrassment. "Trunks wanted me to tell you that he is training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"He is huh?" she sighed worried. "Well I hope he knows he won't get any special treatment from him." she sighed once more for her husband. "The Cell Games is in two days. I just hope he'll be okay." I could've sworn I saw tears form in her eyes. But she must have blinked them away and her smile came back but it looked forced. I heard a yell coming from the house then without even blinking Goku, Serena, and Rini was kicked out and fell on top of each other.

"How embarrassing." I Gohan muttering to himself.

"Ow! Grandpa that was my head!" she screamed at her grandfather.

"I can say the same to you!" he saw me as he looked up. "Hey Lita your better!" I giggled and nodded.

"It looks like it's hereditary for the hard headedness!" screamed Rini looking at Serena.

"Don't start with me pip squeak!" Serena glared at her future daughter. Rini snapped shut pretty quickly; I guess she gets that look pretty often at home. It wouldn't surprise me if it was a common occurrence.

"Well what do we do now that Grandma C has kicked us out?" she asked looking at Goku. He thought for a minute then answered.

"Since the day is almost over I guess we can go meet Trunks at the Look Out." He said getting up while helping Serena and Rini as well.

"Good Idea." I agreed with him. All of us started flying off I started talking to talking to Gohan, it was practically shouting considering how bad the wind was.

"So why was your mom so mad at you guys?"

"I honestly don't know!" he laughed "you got there at the perfect time." Fortunately it didn't take long to get the Look Out. It was an odd place that's for sure. It was just floating there with nothing under it. We all landed and it was honestly peaceful looking. Straight ahead you could see a golden with moons and stars on it. Was that the entrance to the Chamber?

"Hello Goku and welcome back, ah Lita your well." Dende greeted us; he was like a younger version of Picollo but cuter looking.

"Um yeah I am."

"Guys this is Dende he's going to take Kames' place of protecting the Earth." He smiled standing next to him.

"What happened to Kame dad?" Gabriella wondered. He looked at Picollo for some odd reason.

"I fused back with him, we were once one but eventually we separated, now I fused back with him for more power." He answered for him.

"Oh that makes sense!" Serena exclaimed. She turned to Dende. "Do you know if my dad and my other grandfather are almost done training?"

"Other Grandfather? So Vegeta doesn't have a name?" Goku asked.

"No he doesn't the jerk face." She grumbled, Goku just sighed.

"They should be out any minute now their day I almost up."

"Well one thing is for sure; there power has increased by a lot." Gabby said she looked towards her father. "Do you think it'll be enough dad?" she wondered

"I have no idea, but I know one of us right here right now has the power to kill Cell." He looked from Gohan and then to Serena. I heard a door open and immediately I saw Vegeta come out first. He didn't look any different but he felt stronger that's for sure.

"Looks like we have a welcoming committee." He snickered.

"For your information we were waiting on my father not you. So there!" Serena said sticking out her tongue while crossing her arms.

"Well aren't you a rude one?" he shot back at her.

"Come on now Serena be nice." Trunks said. We all turned to him as I heard Gabby gasp out of shock. Serena ran over to her father and started hugging him like she hasn't seen him in forever.

"Dad!" she squealed with delight. There so much change to Trunks, he's stronger then he was before …his lavender hair was longer practically down to his shoulders and in a messy ponytail. He gained more muscle and it was sticking through his ripped shirt. Gabby ran to him next hugging him.

"Are you okay?" she worried. I don't think she noticed his hair everyone else has. "You're not hurt are you?" she asked looking up at him, he does look taller now too now that I look at him more.

"No I'm fine I'm just a little worn out." He noticed Goku Gohan and I then, "what are you guys doing here I expected Gabby Serena and Rini would show up but not you three."

"Well um Chi-chi sort of kicked us out so that's why we came here." He chuckled

"She got made cause Serena and Great Grandpa G wouldn't stop breaking anything for more than three seconds!" Rini exclaimed.

"Hey I wasn't the only one you know!" Serena pointed at Gohan. "He broke something too!"

"Hey now leave me out of this!" Gohan said to his niece. "I couldn't help it."

"It's okay everyone she'll get over it eventually. " I heard something coming for us in the far distance it almost sounded like a car. But who would be coming here?

_**Trunks POV **_

As I was looking down at my wife I heard a loud noise coming straight for us. The flying car landed and out stepped my young mother with my younger self. I could hear Rini say "wow grandpa trunks as a baby..."

"Hey you guys the scouts said I would find you guys at Mt. Poaz but you weren't there!" she said as she closed up her car in a little capsule.

"Yeah um well apparently they got kicked out mom." I explained for Goku.

"Oh well that doesn't surprise me." She laughed as she was looking for another capsule. "While you guys were busy training and such I made you some new armor," she threw the capsule on the ground and out came a plastic tub. "I tried basing it on Vegeta's Saiyin Armor; I changed it a little for the girls I hope it turned out well." Serena and Rini ran over to the plastic container looking for their sizes. Eventually they did, they looked like the ones dad wore constantly except these were blue, and these also had the feminine touch that his didn't have.

"These look awesome Grandma B!" they both said, we all laughed.

"Why I'm glad you like them girls." She smiled as little me cooed

"I don't see the point if the sailor girls where them and if they transform they'll be wearing something completely different." Father sneered, the girls ignored him trying to find all the parts to the outfit

"Oh Vegeta just let them be." Mom argued with him He only rolled his eyes.

"Well I think they fit great!" all the girls had tried them on when we looked away. Serena and Rini looked like completely new people with them on, it hugged all of their curves just right, it almost made me worried when we would see the other guys, but then I saw Gabriella and immediately forgot about Serena… the armor she had on hugged every curve manageable and the shoes added some height to her. It just seemed to fit together with her short hair.

"Wow mom you look great!" complimented Serena.

"Yeah what Serena said Grandma G!" agreed Rini.

"Well what do you think Trunks?" Gabby asked me, for some reason I blushed a crimson red. Even after all of these years she can still manage that.

"Um well you look great Gabs." I said looking away as everyone laughed. She walked over to me.

"Why thank you." She kissed me on the cheek, like that helped the blushing. She giggled getting the joy out of humiliating me; she grabbed my hand and I took it without question.

"So Kakorat do you think me or my son have the chance of defeating Cell?" Father asked.

"No." he simply stated, which didn't please him at all.

"And why not Kakorat?" he asked, he was getting visibly angry.

"You're not strong enough." He simply said again. Father got angry enough to leave.

"What's wrong with Grandpa V?" wondered Serena after helping Rini with her armor. She ended up falling on the ground when Serena ignored her; she was trying to get her boot on.

"Ow Serena!"

"Oh sorry Rini!" she helped her back up. Goku answered for her

"He's just mad because all of the work he did was for nothing." I sighed, poor dad. If I or my father's strength aren't the ones who can possibly defeat Cell then who can? Apparently Gabby read my thoughts and asked for me.

"So dad who do you think it is then?" she asked leaning on my shoulder. She looked worn out.

"We're just going to have to wait and see aren't we?" he smirked; now I know where Gabriella gets that from.

"Oh come on dad you're not even gonna give us a hint on who it could be?" she begged.

"Well just imagine someone young." Someone young? Like Serena and the scouts young? Or Gohan? I looked towards my daughter and thought for a minute. Her power has changed so dramatically over the last few weeks. But I doubt it'll be enough. I then looked at Gohan he was busy helping Rini with the rest of her armor. Maybe him? It seemed more likely then Serena. But he just seemed so innocent to defeat him. Maybe the more innocent can be the one to defeat him? Was that what Goku was thinking. I then looked towards him, he just nodded. So Gohan is the hope for the Universe? We'll just have to wait and see….


	12. Cell Games Begin

Chapter 12- The Cell Games Begin

_Hope you all enjoy the chapter, the Cell Games begin and the first to go is annoying Mr. Satan and then Goku…but who will be next none other than Serena of course…how will she do? READ AND REVIEW!i own nothing! okay yeah do just Gabby..haha  
><em>

_**Serena's POV **_

The two days went by very fast much to my distaste. With each passing hour I got more and more nervous. Grandpa says I have nothing to worry about along with Uncle Gohan, but I guess we're just natural born worriers. Now I know where I get it from. We had decided to meet up at Capsule Corp. The Scouts weren't going to fight unless needed. As for Rini, Grandpa G hasn't said anything about her. If Darien were here he would be totally against it, even me. No one knows who is going to fight first. I'm a little afraid to know myself.

"Who's fighting first dad?" Mom was the only brave one too ask, after daddy pushed her into doing so.

"You'll have to wait and see Gabriella." He told her. She wasn't too happy about this.

"Why won't you tell us? Isn't it better to know so we're prepared!"

"Nope. Not gonna spill, nice try kiddo!" mom just stood there dumbstruck and a little annoyed. I was by Uncle Gohan with Rini by my other side, I think we were the most nervous people there. Everyone else was amped about the big fight trying to guess who could be the one to kill Cell, and also thinking of different scenarios of ways it could be done. Mostly the Z fighters though. I shook my head as I heard Yamcha say "Sailor Mars is decently strong have you felt her Flame Sniper?"

"Are you ready Uncle Gohan?" I wondered. "You look okay, but then again I'm always wrong when it comes to you." I laughed.

"I'll be fine until we get there then it'll hit, how are you two?"

"Crazy scared." Both I and Rini chorused. We have never really fought by ourselves before someone was always by our side to help, and then I would do my signature move at the time. Now that I don't have anything but my natural born ability, which isn't much even after the Chamber, I'm a little worried.

"Why does Great Grandpa G think you two can defeat Cell?" Rini asked. We sat there silent not really knowing how to answer. We didn't even know he thought that! I can see Gohan being the one…but why maybe me? We looked at each other then he spoke.

"Can I ask something of you Serena?" he asked getting up in front of me. "Uncle to niece?"

"Sure what is it?"

"We have to have each others backs if we're the ones to defeat him. So no matter what, we listen to the other." He smiled as he held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Right!" I shook his hand getting up. When I looked around almost everyone had left. Except dad.

"Time to head down there guys. "He nodded towards the door. He walked back towards us almost as he forgot to do something. "You'll do fine Serena, your mom and I believe in you." He smiled then hugged me wishing all of us luck. Rini followed in his trail. I never realized I was still holding Uncle Gohan's hand.

"Um Serena can I have my hand back now?"He tried pulling away. "You're almost breaking it." He laughed nervously.

"Oh sorry Uncle G!" I let go of his hand.

"It's okay Serena, now let's go." we ran since everyone had gotten a head start on us. We eventually caught up to them in the sky, and all I saw was my immediate family and all Sailor Scouts. Where were the guys?

"Where the rest of the Z fighters?" I asked Mina. She was the closet to me at the moment.

"They got a head start and left five minutes earlier then we did. What is that you're wearing ?" she pointed to my new blue Saiyan Uniform. I almost forgot I had it on, I was the only one wearing it. Mom was wearing her usual red tube top and lose fitting black jeans. Gohan almost donned on the same armor as Picollo and Grandpa was wearing his favorite Gi. And Rini, wore a pink tube top with black jeans as well.

"Oh it's Saiyan Armor, Grandma B made it!" I explained. "Looks like Grandpa V's doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does I almost thought you were him then I saw the blond pigtails and changed my mind!" she laughed.

"Hey now that's an insult!" I rolled my eyes. I still didn't like him too much. That annoying Jerk.

"Sorry!" she defended herself. Then I noticed no one was transformed. Maybe Grandpa wanted to wait unless it was needed? I figured he'd want them ready for anything, if it was me in charge I would've. As we got closer and closer I could see the fighting scene. I noticed he had built an Arena somehow. It was all white, and square looking with long poles on the corners of it. We eventually landed and I heard Tien call out.

"Hey you guys glad you all could make it!" Chiatziou was by his side as usual. I also saw Picollo, Yamcha, Krillin, and Grandpa Vegeta.

"Are you gonna fight Tien? What about you Chiatziou?" Grandpa G asked.

"Nah we're staying out of it. But we'll fight if needed too." Gramps nodded. I also noticed some others were here as well but no one I knew or even seen before in my life. There were also a TV camera crew on the side with a woman reporter. A man that looked middle aged, he looked as though he was about to fight Cell himself. He was wearing a brown Gi top with the words SATAN spelled on the back, white bottoms with black fighting boots. The Woman reporter starting speaking to the man and the Camera man stepped back enough to get a good view on the both of them. Was this live around the world? I had a bad feeling it was…

"So Mr. Satan do you think these new comers have a chance against Cell?" she asked sticking her microphone near his face.

"well," he began, he sounded so obnoxious I wanted to punch him, but Grandpa Goku held me back "Maybe the men have a shot as for the young beautiful women and the middle aged one I don't think they stand a chance!" he laughed the reporter joined in to please this Mr. Satan. Mom looked like she wanted to blow a gasket! Dad and even Krillin had to hold her back. She almost released her signature move on them to make them let her go….

"Middle Aged? I'll show you middle aged!" they held her back but it was barely enough I forgot how much she can be like Grandma C. it was almost to the point of humiliation right now….

"Gabriella!"I heard Grandpa G shout. "Focus on what's really important."

"Oh!" she relaxed and let go of dad and Krillin. "Sorry!" she laughed to hide her blush that was forming . I just sighed along with Rini I could've sworn I heard her say " Oh Grandma G…"

"Now that everyone is here who will fight me first?" so this thing is Cell? I never seen him before just looking at him gave me the creeps. He was tall, very green, some parts of him were purple. Every part of him screamed perfect. He had tons of muscle and I could see the stinger everyone was talking about but barely. I hope not to see it anytime soon. I guess I must have looked frightened out of my mind since the next thing I felt was Grandpa G's hand on my shoulder trying to calm me.

"Don't be fooled Serena you'll be fine." His smile made me calm down. I watched as Mr. Satan went to go near the Arena.

"I'll be your opponent!" he jumped on to the Arena trying to show off. I rolled my eyes at his horrible attempt.

"Is he crazy? He'll get himself killed!" I heard Ami. She ran next to Gramps. "Is there a way to stop him?" He stood a good few feet away from Cell and took of some belt that said World Martial Arts Tournament Champion on it. And tossed near the Women Reporter she almost got hit by it but got it while dropping her microphone.

"Mr. Satan you need to leave now before you get yourself killed! Leave now with your life please! You don't know what you're doing!" Pleaded Grandpa G.

"I know what I'm doing! I'm the Champion I'll be fine." He said trying to convince us but it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. He got into a fighting stance and Cell did the same.

" I guess I could use a tiny warm up before I fight the big leagues." Mr. Satan started charging after Cell and once he got there he repeatedly punched his face or any piece of him he could get. Nothing he did worked as everyone here knew it wouldn't. As Cell just stood there I saw an evil grin form on his face. More chills went down my spine as I saw it. Mr. Satan threw one last punch as Cell fired a very tiny Ki blast to him. He fired it to him but it didn't hurt him too badly, he was able to get back up at least. Was Cell not going to kill him?

"He's following the rules of an actual tournament?" Raye asked shocked, she looked too Grandpa all he did was nod his head in agreement. Mr. Satan went back to his random kicking and punching and kicking again I guess Cell was getting pretty bored by now. When Mr. Satan had thrown a kick to Cell's head he had grabbed his foot and flung him across the arena. He was flung hard enough to be thrown out of the arena and on to the ground.

"And Mr. Satan has lost this round of the Cell Games!" the women reporter shouted the obvious. She walked up to the annoying loser to question him more. "So Mr. Satan how are you feeling?" He got up right away one he knew he was being interviewed and laughed mockingly.

"Ha-ha! I feel great thank you for asking." I knew I saw him grab his shoulder. "I only flanked out of this tournament so I can give all these other contestants a chance to fight him! Ha-ha it was my plan once I saw them! Ha-ha!" he continued to laugh like a manic and once again the reporter joined him. "Well you saw it here ladies and gentlemen the start of the Cell Games with Mr. Satan's great sacrifice to let other's compete! Isn't he grand? Now who will Cell fight next?" yeah who will Cell fight next? Grandpa Goku never did let on who was going first or last. He didn't even let the scouts transform in case they wanted to fight. He walked towards Krillin, and I could barely hear what he was asking him.

"Hey Krillin how many Sense Beans did Koran give you?" he got a little brown bag and tried counting them.

"Um it looks like Koran gave me three maybe four?" he looked again but he was unsure of himself and counted again "Yup he gave me three." He said disappointed.

"Okay just making sure." He gave me and Uncle Gohan a smile as he walked towards the arena.

"Cell you're going to be my opponent now." He said sounding confident and gave him his trademark smirk.

"Aw finally I get to fight the Legendary Goku Son." He laughed. "I was wondering if I was ever going to get the opportunity!" this time he sounded happy.

"Hope you're ready my power has increased since you last heard about me." He said as one by one went up the steps of the arena. The more he did the more I worried for him. I know he's supposed to be the best fighter in the world other than Grandpa Vegeta but he can still get hurt.

"Grandpa Goku!" the only time I ever call him by his name is when I'm worried or scared and this time it's both times a million. He turned back around and looked right towards me and no one else. I guess the worry I had was the way my eyes showed it since he came flying back to me.

"Don't worry so much meatball head I'll be fine there's no killing in an actual tournament." He laughed relieving the tension that was in the air. " If you worry so much you'll get wrinkles! So I wouldn't do that if I were you." He hugged me for what I think is the first time since we had met in all of this. He then flew back to the arena back to where he was. "Now let's start this thing!" he pointed to Cell.

"Right. Let's hope you're a better fighter then your daughter she was decent and all but" he chuckled getting into a fighting stance. "She couldn't hold her ground." Dad had a grip on mom's shoulder but she knew better not to say anything after her last anger management attempt. She still looked furious enough though I heard her mumble "you're lucky I'm not fighting you right now Cell or you'd blown to smithereens with my anger at this point." Dad just sighed laughing holding her back just in case Krillin and Yamcha did the same.

"Hm well my daughter tends to act like her mother in that department." Let's hope Grandma C doesn't hear that one! I saw my mom roll her eyes.

"Let's begin shall we Goku Son?" Cell asked powering up; Grandpa G did the same he powered up very little, why is he starting off so low? To trick him off? Before I could even blink I saw Grandpa G and Cell battle it out. They would be in out of existence it seemed like. As fast as the speed of light. One time I swore I saw him kick Cell in the neck.

"They're going so fast!" even Picollo can't see them! They came back into view and Grandpa fired a blast to him. Cell dodged it disappearing; they both reappeared and landed back on the arena.

"Tired of the warming up or is just me?" Cell asked.

"I thought it was just me." With a loud scream Grandpa's energy increased. His hair went from black to blond. His black eyes went to a turquoise green. He flew after Cell and then they disappeared once more. Every now and then I would see a ki blast. The next thing I knew I saw them both high in the air Grand Goku was about to fire the first powerful blast. He got in to the stance I knew all too well "KameHamehaaaaaaa!" he held out the blast as long as he could. I was happy to find out that he actually got hit! He had a few scratches throughout his body.

"Yay! Go Grandpa G!" I cheered. They continued their bout ignoring my cheer. Cell did a surprising thing I never knew he could do. "Wolf Fang Fist!" he got Grandpa G in the stomach he collapsed back on the arena's floor. Wait a minute wasn't that Yamcha's attack?

"Hey now that's my move!" Yamcha complained. Grandpa Goku got right back up and charged at him, he got him back in his stomach and with another ki blast he sent him to the other side of the arena, both of them were starting to become very weak. I don't know if anyone else noticed but I can tell he was getting weaker. Or maybe it was because I spent so much time with him in the Chamber that I know him more?

"He's getting weaker." Uncle Gohan read my mind. It was Cell's turn this time as he charged after Grandpa G. it almost seemed he didn't even see him coming. Cell had Grandpa to the point where he almost fell out of the arena!

"Wait a minute if he falls off the arena doesn't that mean he is disqualified?" Amara asked Yamcha.

"Yeah that's how I lost in one of my fights in the tournament." He explained. "In a normal tournament you can't fall out of the ring, pass out for more than ten seconds, or kill anyone."

"Hm let's hope treats as a normal tournament then." Michelle said. Grandpa Goku eventually was able to get Cell off of him and push him a good twenty feet. Cell began his next attack "Kahmehamehaaa! He thankfully blocked it, and it rebounded on to Cell… now he was the one getting weaker like him. I never thought I would see anyone do that! From what Mom explained to me he was some kind of monster like I would fight back in the NegaVerse days. Looking for energy. With one final blow Cell used to land Grandpa out of the ring. Oh no he got out! He lost?

"Dad!" Gohan and Mom yelled running to him. He was almost passed out, but he was alive.

"He's really weak we need to help him!" Mom shouted. Most of the Z fighters were by his side. Gosh I never realized how loyal there were to him. It reminded me of the scouts and I.

"Is your grandfather gonna be okay Serena?" Raye asked she was on her knees like me.

"I hope so Raye." I really hope he will be. I noticed the only person who wasn't here was Grandpa Vegeta. Why is he always so mean and needed to be left alone?

"Here you go Goku have a Senzu Bean." Krillin shoved a tiny light green bean is he mouth, he was so weak he had to help him chew it down. I heard him swallow and then he shot right back up. He scared most of us when he bounced back up. Mainly me I fell right on back and collapsed on Raye.

"Ow Serena watch what you're doing you Meatball head!" she yelled as she clung to her head. I don't remember bumping into her head.

"It's not my fault blame my grandfather he's the one who scared me!" I pointed at him.

"Can't you two stop fighting for more than a minute you two?" he laughed. Then he got more serious. He walked over back to Krillin, "He there Krillin can I have another Senzu Bean?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah sure buddy what you need it for your all better?" He put the bean his hand, without an explanation to anyone he flung towards…Cell! What is doing? Has Grandpa G gone crazy?

"Dad what are you doing!" Mom's temper was through the roof now… she was clutching at his shirt. Dad was behind her in case she got physical with him. But mom wouldn't do that…then again she does have Grandma C's temper issues…

"It wouldn't be a fair fight if he didn't have the proper energy. It would be almost too easy for the person, who is going next, and I want a challenge for her and knowing her personality she would want the same if she thought about clearly." All the girls near him practically shouted the next question even I got into the curiosity.

"Who is it going to be Goku!" all scouts shouted even the outer girls. He laughed nervously trying to escape us.

"Okay girls calm down." He said "the next person is Serena!" he pushed us back as we all fell back out of surprise.

"Oh gramps why is it me? I'm not that strong! Can't Uncle Gohan go next?" I begged really not wanting to fight. He smiled helping me off of Amy.

"You'll do fine Serena."he tried encouraging me

"Kakorot she's not strong enough to fight him by herself!" Grandpa Vegeta agreed with me. That's new...

"She'll be fine Vegeta; don't you have faith in our granddaughter?" I blushed as he stood up for me, but I couldn't help but agree with Grandpa V…

"Go Serena you'll be fine." He gestured me towards the arena, as I very slowly got up the steps, I heard my parents, and Grandpa Vegeta shouting at him to change his mind while he had a chance.

"But dad!"Mom whined.

"No it's final you three!" it shut dad up but not Grandpa Vegeta...

"Kakorot are you trying to kill your family off one by one?"He yelled

"Just watch and see and if she needs help the Sailor Scouts got her back just watch Vegeta." He smiled at him and just hmphed. I finally walked on to the arena, the nerves starting acting up. I have nothing to protect me with…

"And who are you girly; my data base shows nothing of you... But you look like Gabriella Son-Briefs…"he said as he looked at me then to my mother

"That's right Cell she's my mother, and I'm also someone else you may have heard of…" I smirked getting out my eternal compact.

"And who could that possibly be?" he laughed. "This is just crazy Goku you've cheated me! You're making me fight this little girl!" he pointed to me.

"Don't worry Cell she's a more formidable opponent then you realize." He smirked, I turned back just a little and did the same…I turned back to him.

"Moon Eternal Power!Make- up!" I shouted. Let's hope this works….


	13. Sailor Cosmos Appears

**Sailor Moon Vs Cell **

_**Serena POV**_

As I walked up back towards the arena I could hear the pleads of my friends and family, saying 'no don't let her do this Goku!' I heard Amara shout' are you trying to kill off our future queen? You do realize if she's not around Rini won't exist!' I continued to block them out as I had my very first conversation with Cell.

"You look like Gabriella Son-Briefs…" he said looking from me to my mother, she was watching very intently making sure I was alright. Ignoring the arguments that were ensuing between the scouts and Grandpa Goku.

"Yes Cell she is my mother but I might be someone else you heard of..." I said smirking as I got my eternal compact out.

"And who could that be?" he wondered getting ready for anything. I ignored his question with an answer I hope he'll understand.

"Moon Eternal Power Make- up!" I shouted as eventually I saw my Saiyan armor disappear, being replaced with my top of the outfit. My gloves were next, they were white with the normal red trim, then my boots being mostly white with a moon on top, and I felt my wings come on next which not too long after that was my colorful ruffled skirt.

"What kind of trickery is this?"He asked looking at my eternal form.

"It's no trickery Cell I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" I said doing my famous pose. Without me paying attention Cell came straight for me and I landed on my butt. Already I'm acting like a total klutz! I got right back up knowing the whole world was watching, he started another blats but I dodged it…barely.

"A formidable opponent eh Goku? She's not looking like one right now."

"It's because she's not focused." It wasn't Grandpa G who said it was… Vegeta? How would he know my fighting habits? "Focus Sailor Moon." He told me, I saw tiny smirk form on his face. It was odd. But cool at the same time. I thought to myself. '_Thanks Grandpa Vegeta_.'

"Right Grandpa Vegeta!" I got back into my fighting stance, what attack will I do without my tier? Damn android 17.

"Well now I know who you are now according to Trunks' data base, you don't have anything to defend yourself with! This should be easy!" He said as he put his hands above his head in the shape of a triangle; I still didn't know what to do, should I go Super Sayin? I noticed light was beginning to form in his hands.

He shouted "Solar Flare!" the light was so blinding… it blinded me, to the point where I couldn't move, and then next thing I knew I felt him punch my face and I fell backwards. What was going on? I felt him grab me again and kick me in the stomach. I was still blind, thanks to the Solar Flare.

"Oh no Sailor Moon!" I heard all of the scouts shout. I tried getting back up and thankfully I was able to. '_I think I should transform, he's really powerful thanks to Grandpa Goku_.' With a really loud yell I focused all my anger into one spot... I felt my power increase all the way; Once I reopened my eyes I saw the yellowish glow that told me I had turned super. I heard scared gasps coming from Mr. Satan and the reporter. The Camera man had accidentally drop his camera out of view from shock.

"Now this is going to be a fun fight." Commented Cell on my latest transformation. I charged after him ignoring the comments that were coming from the others. We somehow managed to take the fight up in the air. I tried to slow down as much as I could, keeping my energy the way Grandpa Goku taught me. But it was hard with how fast Cell was going. He disappeared and I focused my mind on his presences trying to sense him… he was just way too fast! He snuck up from behind me and I fell back to the ground. I got back up flying towards him aiming a kick to his head he had grabbed my foot and without any warning he flung me back down. I almost couldn't get back up, every time I tried getting back up I fell right back down.

"Sailor Moon come on you can do it!" I heard Raye cheer for me. I looked up and as I did Cell came walking to me, he grabbed me by the throat. I struggled to get free but he was too powerful for me to stop. "Just like your mother, completely useless." He said as I continued to struggle.

"Serena! Let go of her you creep!" I heard my father, I wasn't a Super Sayin anymore, the glow had disappeared.

"Vegeta stop him!" I heard Grandpa Goku.

"Right Kakarot!" I didn't hear anything at all; the next thing I heard was some bickering between the two.

"Oh No Serena!"My mom shouted this time… I couldn't do anything this time to stop him; I dropped my arms from his grip knowing it was beginning to be futile. He let me drop to the ground; I was on all fours trying to catch my breath.

"I think it's safe to say that she's done fighting." He said turning his back on me, there is only one thing that could stop him now. I hate having to use it but it's the last option.

"No I am not done fighting Cell nor will I ever be when it comes to protecting this Earth." I said getting up with batted breath.

"Why protect it? it's so useless with such weak people." He still had his back turned towards me. I could imagine him smirking.

"Because, "I said with a sore throat, I coughed a tiny bit to get rid of it. "It has all the people I love on it, my family, friends, and the new friends I gained. Important people. "I added getting my eternal compact back out. I heard the gasps from the scouts knowing what was going to happen, even Rini shouted "No Mom don't do it if you use it all your energy will be gone!" she cried

"What's going on here?" I heard some of the Z fighters. Then I heard Michelle explain to them "The Silver Imperium Crystal is what gives her power if she uses it she'll could seriously injure Cell not only him but herself! Don't do it Sailor Moon!" pleaded Michelle and Amara.

"I have to you guys. It's the only way to stop him." He turned back around; looking to see what was going on. I was back on my feet and shouted "Silver Imperium Crystal Power!" I grabbed my compact and out came silver light illuminating all around the battle field. When I looked down I was Neo Queen Serenity. Feeling the crown on my head it made me feel somewhat stronger, maybe not strong enough to kill him but strong enough to weaken him.

"Moon Crystal Power!" I shouted as the Silver Crystal found its way from the compact, its bright glow was enough to frighten Cell.

"What is going on?" he shouted trying to block the Crystals power "what is the power!" He started firing random Ki blats to me… the Crystals power was holding, but how long can it really hold for? I heard the other Scouts trying to help me.

"We have to help her!" Hotaru shouted. I can imagine her turning to my grandfather... "Goku Son, Neo Queen Serenity needs our help if you allow us we can give her a power up."

"A Power Up?" I heard my parents and Rini. Then it was my father…I was struggling to keep the Crystal a float and myself … another Ki blats went for me…I ignored the pain. "What power up are you talking about Hotaru? I thought she was already in here final form."

"Yes that's what I thought too but apparently not." She turned back to Grandpa or I think she did...Another blats. Ouch… this is starting to take effect. ….

"Okay Scouts transform!" I heard Grandpa Goku shout, I heard the panic in his voice.

"Right we're coming Neo Queen Serenity!" they shouted together. I started getting weaker using the Crystal… maybe it was a bad idea.

"You guys hurry!" I shouted as Cell threw another blats, somehow this one managed to get my side, I almost fell back down, finally to my relief I heard the Scouts.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!" then I heard all of them shout "Make up!" Hopefully they're transformations went quickly. I could hear Sailor Pluto… "Send your Planet Power to the Queen hurry she needs us she's losing pretty badly!"

"RIGHT!" without even realizing it, the Silver Crystal was beginning to act strange, the glow was already bright but it was even, well, brighter. I could feel every single scout's power coming into my own as one gigantic power… Then I felt myself being raised slightly into the air. The light from Silver Crystal had finally engulfed me to the point where it looked like I was nowhere. But it still sounded like I was still on the battle field. I heard a voice then, but one I haven't heard in such a long time… it was my actually mother Queen Serenity. But how was she here? I heard her speak in her wise voice.

"_Hello dear one." _She greeted me.

"Hi mom." It felt odd calling her mom, when I was so used to calling Gabriella my mother. I felt so guilty calling Serenity mom.

"_I bet you still haven't figured out why you can't hold your Sayin energy to long have you?"_I shook my head no to her, I never realized as I was fighting Cell till at this point that it went away pretty quickly.

"Why is that?" I sighed thinking of all the hard training I went through even Rini. Does Grandpa G know? If so all it would have been for nothing.

"_It's because Serena, that you were never meant to be born to this family here on Earth, when I sent you to the future, I wanted you to be well protected and still be able to defend yourself, so the Silver Crystal sent you to the most powerful family on Earth and that time it must have been with Trunks Briefs and Gabriella Son." _She sighed. "_As Sailor Pluto told your father when you were just born you were meant to be Sailor Moon and only that as well as the Princess. You were never supposed to have a third being inside you." _

"Now I understand, do you think I can still beat Cell even not as Super Sayin with the power upgrade the scouts are giving me?"I hoped for a positive answer.

_"I hope so young one. But you have to believe that you can and if you think you can and still aren't enough I know someone else who is meant to destroy him." _her smile came back.

"Who is it then tell me!" I begged with curiosity.

"_Curiosity was always one of your weaknesses Serena. Another person you know too well will eventually bring an end to this demon."_

"Wait! I have one more question! Will I and my mother still be born in this universe?" I hope so, for everyone's sake. She gave a gentle smile.

"_Everything that happened in your time will happen in this Universe concerning birth, so yes you and your mother will be born soon." _

"Will I still be Sailor Moon and have my friends with me?" she gave a slight laugh

_"One must not know too much of their future young one, now I need you to say these words," _she said hoping I would go back and concentrate. "_Moonlight Cosmic Power Make Up!" _she smiled for one last time. Who knows when I'll see her again?

"Thank you for your help." She disappeared right before my eyes fading away. I shouted the words she gave to me. "Moonlight Comic Power Make-up!" the light that had been surrounding me had finally vanished and I was being transformed again. All the colors from my Eternal form had gone away and turned silver along with my blond hair. I was still in my mini skirt, I had a normal short sleeved shirt on but there was a very long silver shawl covering it. Instead of my normal boots I had on high heels like Sailor Venus wore, but silver, and what appeared to be mini wings on the back. Once I turned my head back up a long staff was before me, it was grand! It was mostly white until it had reached the top where every color manageable was there, the top was shaped into a star with a heart in the middle. Along with appeared to be my new compact as well. The Compact was gold it was a star and heart straight down the middle, I could kind of see where the Crystal now was going to resign. In the back of my mind I heard Queen Serenity's voice once again _'to use the Cosmic Staff say Moonlight Distortion, it should be enough to weaken him a couple of times.'_ Then once again I was back to myself in my thoughts. I looked back around me and I was back on the Arena. Cell was staring at me as if he had seen a ghost; I heard shocked gasps from everyone, no one silent.

"No way can that be the same Sailor Moon! Who is she?"I heard Sailor Mars.

"It is still Serena but she is no longer Sailor Moon she is now Sailor Cosmos." Explained Saturn.

"Sailor Cosmos?" my parents chorused.

"Yes this must be her final form." Pluto commented.

"Hopefully it'll be enough to kill Cell." Yamcha added, "She seems so strong now." Cell was becoming very angry at was happening, he took the air beginning his attack, I stayed on the ground getting ready to do mine. I can hear him from above,

"Let's end this now Sailor Cosmos!" He screamed. He started using Grandpa's attack once again, "KameHame…" I started to load mine up as well. I grabbed the middle part of the long staff and hoisted it up as high as I can get it. "MOONLIGHT…!" he finished his when I did mine at the same time.

"HAAA!" I saw the blue glow of the Kamehameha come straight for me, I waited long enough as it came closer I finally hollered. "DISTORTION!" from what I could see a yellow glow, appeared as well were moons going for the middle of the wave. The Kame wave was for some reason becoming a real problem. No matter how much energy I put into the Moonlight Distortion it would get closer and closer to me. How was I losing already? I put more power into the Moonlight beam and it seemed to be working. Apparently I was imagining things as the beam out of nowhere came rebounding back to me, my fingers became numb and I dropped the staff. It landed out of the arena… and I did as well! How did that happen?

"Sailor Cosmos!" The scouts shouted as they came to help me. How did I get knocked out of the ring?

"Are you okay Sailor Cosmos?" asked a worried Neptune, she helped me back up.

"MOM!" I heard Rini as she bolted for me. "Are you okay mom?" she asked hugging me once I got back up, I snuck in a blush. She wasn't transformed like the rest of the scouts.

"Yeah I'm okay Rini, why aren't you transformed?" I wondered. She was still in her civilian clothes. Did my parents not let her or something?

"Grandma G and Grandpa Trunks wouldn't let me." She said getting easily embarrassed.

"Are you sure your fine Serena?"Mom worried. I nodded yes, I was still confused how I could've fallen out of the ring!

"Um hey how did I fall out the ring you guys." I saw the girls trying to back away, and the Z fighters trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, just another one of your clumsy moments, Sailor Cosmos." Sailor Mars snickered.

"I wouldn't want to get me mad if I were you Mars." I said trying to hide a blush that was forming. I don't see how I could trip but then again knowing I probably did. But all I remember was my staff falling from my hands; maybe I just wasn't paying attention! Only I would do that and cost the fight.

"Just because you got a power up doesn't mean you can act all bossy!" she shouted getting in my face.

"I'm not acting bossy!" I said sticking out my tongue at her. My father made me step down.

"Come now Serena. "He said pushing us apart "you did fine. You should be proud of yourself." I smiled at my dad thankful he was there. Grandpa Goku walked by me next.

"Oh Grandpa I'm sorry I wasn't enough to get him! I guess I got distracted" I nervously laughed.

"You did better than expected Sailor Cosmos good work. "He said trying to cheer me up. Should I tell him what Queen Serenity told me about Rini and I's Sayin energy not lasting? Or should I wait for when I have a moment alone with him? Or should it be just kept to just me? Gohan was back to my side not saying anything but he smiled. I had a feeling for some odd reason that he would be going next. Hopefully Queen Serenity was right about him being to defeat Cell. Along with Grandpa Goku. I didn't notice until I heard her speak but the women reporter was next to me with the microphone practically in my face.

"So what is your name again?" I really didn't want to answer her; she was starting to get on my nerves a little.

"Um well it was Sailor Moon but now it's Sailor Cosmos." I laughed nervously. I wasn't used to the name change.

"How were you able to change like that?" Then I heard the camera lens break. Now I know I didn't do that one! I had a funny feeling it was Picollo. I turned to him.

"Was that you Picollo?" I wondered actually kind of grateful.

"This is a place of fighting, not television." He simply stated, not showing any emotion. I nodded with him agreeing. I turned my attention back to Uncle Gohan as the annoying paparazzi made its back to the other side of the field.

"Good luck Uncle Gohan and remember our promise." I held out my hand as reminder to him. He started to head up to the arena; he slowly let my hand go...

"How can I forget a promise that I had made?" he smiled then he became more serious as he turned to Cell.

_'I hope he can do much better than I did. Good luck Uncle Gohan we'll be watching and I've got your back like I always did even in our time.' _I thought as I watched my Uncle bravely get into a fighting stance.


	14. Death Takes It's Tole

Chapter 14 – _**A battle that can change the World **_

_**Serena POV **_

I watched as my Uncle bravely got into a fighting stance. He looked really tense just by watching his movements. I can hear the woman reporter commenting on the fight as well as Mr. Satan. I sighed ignoring them. I turned to look towards Mom and she for once she showed no emotion. Was she trying to not look worried for dad's sake? I almost didn't hear Cell speak since I was so deep in thought.

"Again Goku? Why all of these weak fighters going first?" he questioned. How dare he insult Uncle Gohan! He's stronger than he is at the moment!

"Don't judge before you fight Cell. Didn't you learn that with my granddaughter?" he smiled as he looked at me. I had de-transformed from Sailor Cosmos not being used to the new level of power yet. But if needed I will transform. "Or are you so dense you can't understand that?" he insulted Cell. Wow I never seen Grandpa Goku like that before.

"I'll show you dense!" he yelled as he charged after Gohan. It was like watching Grandpa Goku and Cell fight all over again. One minute they'll be there then again they wouldn't be. Then I would see a blast then the other person would fly back up into the air. This is best I've seen anyone do on Cell!

_**Gabriella POV**_

Gohan was still the best fighter in the universe! I could barely see what was happening. Even Trunks whispered in my ear "Can you see anything?" I shook my head no as he asked. Too amazed to talk. Maybe dad was right in thinking Gohan can be beat him. So far every time Cell had managed to hit him he was unfazed. By the way it was looking he was just teasing Cell... he hasn't even powered up or anything! After having enough of the air they landed on the ground. Cell gave everyone a cheeky smirk.

"I was hoping I would get the chance to do this sooner or later."

"What are you talking about Cell?" my brother asked calmly. Cell didn't say anything else; he spread his legs out long enough to the point to where even I can see his stinger. With a very weird evil look on his face he was able to get something out of his stinger… it was like a mini him but he was in many different shades of blue! What was he planning on doing? When he was done he had popped out nine minis. They were all behind him in one straight line. Waiting for a command from their master.

"Alright see those people over there? I want you to obliterate them all. "He pointed to our direction, I managed to get in front of Serena in a flash knowing she wasn't able to transform without getting knocked out first. One of those blue things started fighting me; he didn't seem that strong since the first blast I used knocked him out. I was still currently fighting one when I heard a frightening scream coming from behind me. It sounded like one of the girls…unfortunately it ended up being Serena. Dad was in front of her now but I saw her collapse on the ground. I was able to finish the thing that I was fighting and ran directly towards her with Trunks. When I looked down I was horrified! She had a whole right in the middle of her stomach and it was still bleeding…. I fell right to my knees…completely numb.

_**Trunks POV **_

I watched as my wife crumbled to her knees from shock. There was sadness in me for sure but most was rage towards Cell. Serena laid there stone cold dead right before me, her beautiful blue eyes once filled with happiness and joy now filled with fear and death…. I was about to go into the ring myself and fight Cell but I felt a hand stop me on my shoulder. It was my father…

"Don't." he ordered calmly. I listened as the tears began to roll down my face, and I watched as Gabriella held on to Serena for dear life… hoping she would come back.

_**Sailor Mars' POV **_

I heard a horrific shriek coming from Gabby that I haven't heard since Gohan died in our time. I turned around after I killed the mini Cell, standing frozen in disbelief. No Serena can't be dead! I ran over too her and with the image I saw I had to look away. She seemed so lifeless…as though it wasn't her. Her eyes told me she was caught off guard before she died with a blast to her stomach. I started crying uncontrollably as I saw my princess lifeless. For as long as I have known her she was never like that… even with rampaging Androids were destroying the city…

_I was at my temple with all my friends. It was a bad day considering Serena's Uncle had died the day before. She wasn't here yet but I didn't expect her to be. I wanted her to be with her family. Along with the rest of us, even Lita was here surprisingly, but she hasn't spoken a word to anyone. I heard shouting coming from the temple steps and it was Serena..._

_ "Hey you guys sorry I'm late! Grandma Chi-Chi wouldn't let me leave but eventually Grandma B convinced her." she said running out of breath up the stairs_

_ "Serena what are you doing here?" Mina asked worried _

_ "Here to study the high school exams why else are we normally here for?" she giggled. It's almost as if her Uncle's death didn't affect her at all._

_ "We thought you wouldn't be here because of...Well you know..."Amy tried saying it without really getting it out._

_ "I know I'm supposed to be all depressed and all but that's not what he would've wanted. He would want me to get out bed and be happy like I always was along with my mom. "She smiled hoping we'd by it and for some reason… I did. I whipped away the mist that was forming in my eyes. _

_ "Okay Meatball Head let's get in those books!" I ordered as I pushed her towards her my room._

_ "Oh Raye!" she whined, we all laughed as she did._

When I looked back up at everyone all the Scouts were crying, but some of them looked mad, trying to hide it I guess. I was trying to hold back because that's what Serena would want me to do. And amazingly enough I did. I turned around after I heard a squeal coming from Rini. Wait a minute… without Serena around that means…

"What's wrong with Rini?" Yamcha asked since he was the closest one to her.

"Without Serena being here there's no possible way Small lady will be able to be born. " Sailor Pluto told him through sobs they were uncontrollable at this point for her. . "We've had this happen before but now it's because Serena's dead." She said through angry tears. I turned my attention back to the battle field; Gohan was looking on to see what was happening. He had turned back around to face Cell.

"Why did you have to go and kill my niece?" he said as I swore I heard him crying but half of it was rage. "Especially Rini, she DID NOTHING TO YOU!" he screamed, I felt his power rise up even more.

"Well if you paid attention I did nothing with the pink-haired one." He laughed as if he enjoyed seeing all of us in pain. "And blonde was just a bonus, I never expected for any of the mini's to kill anyone!" he laughed again. I felt Gohan's power really increase with in the short of two seconds. He was a Super Sayin with his blond hair and his eyes a scary turquoise green. With one more yell you could see the electricity of his power. How could he do this? I never have seen someone so powerful before. Sure Gohan in our time was powerful but not this much not by a long shot.

"what?" Cell asked in the confusion.

_**Sailor Pluto POV **_

I watched in disbelief as I saw Small Lady disappear right before me. For minute she was flashing literally in and out of existence. I ran as I close as I can get as she collapsed out of weakness from the flashing, she seemed so fragile. I held her up as I put her in my lap.

"Small Lady please hold a little while longer." I sobbed as I used a nickname I gave her when she was little.

"I'll be fine Luna P." She gave a tired smile. "I'll be home; back with momma and papa." She raised her hand; I could barely feel it as she was beginning to fade completely. "I feel so cold." She said in breaths. They became shorter the more she tried talking.

"NO RINI!" I screamed. She finally disappeared; little lights began to glow as she vanished forever.

_**Gabriella POV **_

I turned behind me once again, and I saw Sailor Pluto crying on her knees and screaming. Rini had disappeared from existence. Rini too? What do I have to do to kill him? I got up gently putting Serena's lifeless body on the ground, Trunks took my spot. When I looked up Gohan was a Super Sayin, and a very powerful one at that. Every time he and Cell even touched you could see the energy that came off of them. I whipped away my tears but it was pointless as they kept streaming down my face. Gohan and Cell landed back on the ground.

"I have to admit, this has been fun I'm getting bored of this." Cell said as he landed back on the ground, the arena must been destroyed a long time ago. As I watched his power didn't increase at all but it was body… in less than a minute his body had grown to the size of a big blimp. It seemed as if he was exploding himself… but with the power he has he could explode the planet as well! I gave a very angry yell and transformed into my Sayin self and tried to go after to help my brother. Before I could even try I felt a very strong Ki blast hit my side. I managed to hit the nearest boulder and scream from the pain that appeared on my ribs. The scouts came rushing to my aid.

"Are you okay Gabriella?" Sailor Jupiter asked helping me up, tears were still falling from her face.

"yeah I'll be fine Sailor Jupiter." I said as I winced from the pain, getting back up. Who the hell hit me? I turned around to find Dad walking towards me. The scouts left so he could talk to me alone.

"I don't want you to interfere unless you feel you absolutely need to." He said as powered back into a Super Sayin it didn't help considering he was still really weak. He pointed two fingers to his forehead "I am very proud to have a daughter like you. Good luck Gabriella I love you and Gohan more than anything." Then once I blinked again he was gone. Dust had started to rise in the air and clouded everyone's sight. I flew back to where Trunks was looking for my father. I was starting to panic that he was going to do something really crazy stupid.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Trunks worried, seeing the panic in my eyes.

"My dad he's going..." I didn't finish what I was saying, through the dust that was gathering around he suddenly appeared in front of Cell. He was as big as mountain at this point; he put his hand on his stomach. I couldn't hear exactly what was going on but I could hear Gohan shouting at least.

"NO DAD DON'T DO IT ME AND GABRIELLA NEED YOU!" he hollered at him. I ran up to them in hopes I could stop him from doing this but… I was too late. I ended up next to Gohan.

"Good Luck both you, I love you all." He concentrated on where he was going. Then in another flash he was gone, along with Cell. Both of us stood there dumbstruck as to what had happened.

"So he's just gone?" I heard Sailor Uranus.

"where did he go?" asked Sailor Neptune. I couldn't answer either of those questions, as within the next nano second Cell was back but back to his normal size. How in the hell could he back? The wind was strong enough to fly me back to where the others were . Luckily nothing on me got hurt. Trunks helped me back up, as I looked around I saw Android 18 in Krillin's hands when did she sucked back out? When I was mourning over Serena and now Rini? I heard Cell start talking again, but he was almost done explaining.

"So in short your dad killed himself for nothing if he knew what I could do along with your nieces. "

"You're lying!" Gohan screamed, he started his attack, "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Cell did the same one. Somehow Cell had managed to injure Gohan's arm, I could see blood dripping down from it. It was completely useless; I instantly heard my dad's voice in my head. It almost sounded as if he was here beside me.

"_don't interfere unless you need to, I have a feeling you're going to need too." _I could hear the smile in his voice. I powered up with the energy I had and flew next Gohan's side once again.

"KAMEHAMEHAAA!" I shouted as I put my hands near his. The blast was larger it kept coming back towards us.

"We got this Gabriella! Let's do this for Dad, Serena, and Rini!" he encouraged me as I was feeling weaker by the second. I felt a blast hit me on my leg, and it somehow made lose my concentration and I landed on my back. I looked down and I saw it was pretty big gash on my shin. I tired getting back and fire the same blast, once I did, Cell hit me on my other leg and this time I couldn't get back up. I saw the blood, and collapse from the site. Before I did I almost said "Gohan, I'm..." I fainted before I could finish.

_**Trunks POV **_

I don't what happened but when I saw Gabriella faint from the wounds on her legs, I lost it. First Cell kills Serena, Rini, and then Goku. Now I could lose the one thing that is keeping me alive. The Love of my life. My whole life she always was there, from childhood, to adulthood. I screamed and my power went up as high as I could make it. I charged after him with no one stopping me not even my father. Before I could get passed Gohan I felt something hit me in the stomach and then black out…

_**Vegeta POV**_

My Son collapsed to the ground, stone cold dead. I heard the Sailor Girls scream from fright. I screamed but not from fear but from anger. This whole time he was he was trying to get to know me and I just ignored him! I guess Sailor Mars was right when she said I was arrogant towards him. Now I wish I got t know him, my son. I quickly gave a glance towards my, I have to admit, beautiful granddaughter Serena. It just looked odd seeing her so lifeless. Every time I saw her even when she was mad at me, she was happy. Then I looked at Kakorots daughter. She had woken back up and seen Trunks dead. I saw tears form down her eyes, as she tried reaching for him. With another scream I raised my power a higher level than it was and charged after Cell. He was going to pay! Killing my family one by one is unacceptable! I shot as many ki blasts as I could, he saw me and with one free hand he knocked me off of my guard and I fell not too far from Kakorots son.

"I'm Sorry Gohan." I told him as I fell on the ground.

_**Gohan's POV **_

Vegeta saying sorry to anyone means there must be no hope. My arm was still numb from when Cell blasted it and that's when I looked to my little sister, she did everything to help but it wasn't enough. And she was strong for a female fighter, along with my nieces. The more I thought about those two the more the anger rose.

"Just give up Gohan! You're losing your footing!" he shouted as he pulled more power into Kame Blast. He was right, about that I felt my feet fall farther behind me.

"NO!" I shouted as pulled more power into mine. "I will not give up, your death will come and Serena, Rini, my dad and Trunks will be avenged!" I hollered as loud as I could, then I heard my dad's voice… or at least I think I did.

"_Here Gohan let me help you." _It almost seemed like I could feel him next to me, like another hand was on top of mine… for some odd reason I felt I had to shout the attack once more "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" I screamed one more time. My Ki blast ended up over powering his,

"NO! this can't be!" he yelled. With one more pull of energy I managed to get him the next I heard was from Cell was... "AHHHHH!" As he disintegrated into tiny little pieces-more like into nothing. With one final _BOOM _he was gone. Gone for good. I collapsed while laughing. I can't believe I did it!

_**Gabriella's POV **_

I reopened my eyes, and I could see that dust had calmed down. Cell was nowhere to be seen, but Gohan was on the ground, I could see him breathing though. Thank heavens! I felt a sigh relief... When I looked over at Trunks, he was gone as well. When did he even….? I started crying seeing my husband's body, I had to turn away, but the tears came running down anyway. I could hear the conversation that was going on between the Scouts and the Z fighters. Wondering what to do next.

"I think we need to go back to the Look Out. Dende can heal Gabriella and Gohan there. And anyone else who needs it." Picollo explained.

"What about Android 18?" I heard Krillin. I knew it! He was in love with her! That's why he didn't want to shut her off!

"We might as well bring her." It sounded like didn't want too.

"Do you think the Dragonball's could bring back Serena Rini Goku and Trunks?" Yamcha wondered as I heard him walk up to me. I could hardly move.

"Hey Girly how you doing? You alive in there?" he jokingly asked. I tried laughing but it hurt my side from where my dad blasted me.

"I'm fine Yamcha." I said as he picked me up. "Thanks, I could hardly move." I sighed angry with myself.

"Don't worry about it kiddo you and Gohan were fantastic!" he praised us as he started to fly off. I noticed Vegeta was staying behind, always wanting to be alone that guy. Picollo was carrying a very tired Gohan he had finally fell asleep in his arms.

_**Piccolo's POV **_

I stayed behind for a brief second as everyone started flying to the look out. Vegeta was the only who had stayed behind. I looked down making sure Gohan was still asleep. He needed it. The kid put a better fight then anyone today.

"Aren't you coming to The Look Out to see your family come back?" I wondered for one last chance.

"There no family of mine." He said, back to his old self I see. I sighed.

"Oh well your loss then," I said as I started flying off, "that was a cool thing you did." I said remembering when he went crazy over his son's and granddaughter's death.

"Yeah whatever." He said as he flew off the direction to Capsule Corp. I know I saw a brief smile.

_**Gabriella POV**_

Yamcha laid me gently down on the ground, as Dende began to heal me. I turned my head and Piccolo arrived with my brother. I felt a warm glow illuminating from his tiny hands and within an instant I felt back to my old self. I looked down and the wounds on my legs were gone along with the holes in my jeans.

"Thank you Dende!" I said as I hugged him.

"Um your welcome." He blushed as I did. He began healing the Scouts that needed it, the only few that did were Jupiter, Mars, Neptune, and Uranus. They must have put up a really good fight. I saw that Tien was holding Serena, I immediately looked away, tears forming in my eyes. I turned to my side hoping to see Trunks there… it was odd not having him next me… no matter what he always was.

"He'll be alright Gabriella we can revive him with the Dragon balls." Chiatzou said noticing the tears forming in my eyes. I whipped them away. Mr. Popo came with with a pillow that held the 7 Dragonball's; I heard stories from my family that had seen them but they were just purely magical. Dende grabbed as many as he can, but Mr. Popo ended up helping him.

"What should we wish for?" Yamcha wondered as Dende put them on the ground.

"For everyone that was killed by Cell to be brought back to life." Picollo said. He spoke to Dende now "Summon Shen-long Dende." He smiled

"Okay." Then he started speaking I guess in his own language since I never understood a word of it. The sky slowly started to turn pitch black and a bright beam of yellow light shot from all the balls. The light turned into a gigantic dragon. I automatically felt puny and powerless against him. I stood there not able to move mostly from respected fear for the Dragon.

"Why have you summoned me? What is your wish?" Asked the Dragon.

"To bring back everyone right?" he asked Picollo, he nodded his head yes. Dende returned to speak in language once again. I started to see Trunks stir from where he was lying on the ground and I ran to him. I was my knees, anxiously waiting to see his blue eyes again. He got back up and first looked a little bewildered to see me.

"Gabriella?" he asked, I couldn't hold myself. I started crying when I hugged him.

"Oh Trunks your alive I thought I lost for good that time!" I was crying hysterically at this point. Trunks smiled hugging me back. I heard Serena who was still in Tien's arms. She blinked waking up. Tien put her down, she looked at herself thinking it was dream; she kept feeling where the whole in her stomach used to be. Not too long after Serena woke back up I saw Rini reappear next to her, she had the same confused expression as her mother.

"My girls are okay!" I ran over to them hugging Serena practically to death and then Rini.

"Grandma you're choking me! Need to breath!" I stopped immediately getting embarrassed. Everyone started laughing. I then noticed that my dad wasn't back… why not? he was killed by Cell! I felt cheated.

"Hey Dende where's my dad?" Gohan beat me to the punch.

"I don't know." He turned to Picollo. "Do you want me to try wishing Goku back as another wish?" he wondered, Picollo nodded his head yes. Again speaking in his language Dende said the wish. It seemed as though the Dragon had the think about this wish as his eyes went a bright red. Then Shen-long spoke.

"I'm sorry the one you want to wish back, Goku Son, has asked not to be wished back alive. "He said. I started freaking out. I started yelling at the dragon saying some pretty nasty things. Trunks had to start covering my mouth at one time. I calmed down hearing dad's voice all over… gosh I hope I'm not going crazy!

"_Hey you guys Goku here! Can you hear me?" he asked cheerfully._

"Dad!" Gohan and I shouted from excitement…so I'm not the only one hearing things.

"_Sorry about that you guys but I don't think it's best if I don't come back, I'm talking through King Ki at the moment, so I got to hurry this up. Here is what I was thinking, as long I stay on Earth people will always want to fight me, and then hurt you guys, after what I saw today, I couldn't let that happen again." _He said. Taking a moment to let it sink in for all of us.

"But Dad we need you! " Gohan said reading my thoughts exactly.

"_You and Gabriella will be fine. And Gohan I'm very proud of the way you killed Cell and Gabriella it looks like you actually got what I was trying to say! Good job girly, I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" _ He worried.

"Not at all dad." I said. "Well it doesn't hurt anymore thanks to Dende!" I laughed, I couldn't lie to my dad that almost impossible.

"_Good glad you're all better. How are you Serena, Rini?" _

"Great!" they said together. Dad started laughing

"_Well I have to head off now, Gohan you're the man of the house now take good care of your mom and your future sister okay?" _

"Okay I will!"he said oddly cheerfully as he looked my way.

"_Good luck to all of you hope to see you soon but not too soon."_ He laughed at the end. "_Love you all good luck in the future." _ He said leaving us for good that time, I can tell the future thing was for us and the Scouts.

"Wow what a cool guy." Sailor Venus complimented. "He would give up his life so we could live in peace." She said in awe still looking up in the sky.

"Yeah Goku was always like that, I've known him since he was a boy he cared about other's more than he did himself." Yamcha said I can tell he must be recollecting an old memory of my dad.

"Yeah," Tien agreed. "He was always so happy to no matter the situation and he saw the good in people when others didn't see it." I smiled. Now I know where Serena gets all of these good qualities from.

"Um...Still waiting on the last wish."Shen-long said sounding a little impatient. Now what are we gonna wish for? Dad doesn't want to come back….

"Hey Shen-Long?" Krillin spoke looking down at Android 18 he hasn't let go of her this entire, he did before he spoke again. "Do you think you could make the Androids human both 17 and 18?" Shen-Long thought for a minute then replied.

"I cannot do that." He replied. Krillin held his head in remorse, but then he got happy in one quick second.

"Then can you at least take the explosive's out the Androids?" he hoped.

"Your wish has been granted." He said, "Until the next summoning." He disappeared back into the Dragonball's they floated up then spread across the Earth with the speed of light.

"Gosh Krillin." Gohan said.

"I know you guys hate the Androids but I don't think they wanted to do what they did. They were programmed by to do those evil things. They need a second chance. "He explained before I almost back handed him. Android 18 started making noise as she woke up, she bolted right up as she saw all of us. Ready to fight. All the scouts were ready to fight; Serena held her cosmic brooch in her hand, Trunks and I were in a stance prepared to charge.

"Your free Android 18." Krillin said kindly. "Both you and your boyfriend."

"You mean Android 17?" she now sounded disgusted. "No way he's my brother for your information!"

"Cool then you still have a chance Krillin!" Yamcha exclaimed. I just sighed. Krillin blushed a brilliant red.

"Just because you wished me back and turned me human doesn't mean I'm gonna come running in your arms and fall in love, that's not how it works for me." She gave each of us a dirty look and flew off the Look Out.

"Damn, what a jerk." Said Sailor Jupiter sighing. "Well she's better than our Android 18."

"Now what do we do?" Gohan wondered. I was kind of wondering the same thing.

"I think we should all go home I'm sure you all want to go back your own time." Picollo said looking from me to Trunks.

"Yeah I think it's best we do." Trunks said as I laid my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Are you coming home with me sis?" Gohan asked looking up at me.

"Nah I think we're gonna get some rest then head back home tomorrow." I smiled, he didn't like that idea. "But think positive. I'll be born pretty soon. "

"I know I just didn't want to tell my mom about dad by myself." He frowned thinking about how mom was going to react. I already had feeling I knew.

"You'll be fine Gohan." I bent down so I could hug him. I was gonna miss this. We started for our respected homes. Yamcha decided he was gonna crash at Capsule Corp with us, he was telling us this crazy story on how Vegeta went ballistic when Trunks and Serena died.

"Yeah right Yamcha I don't believe you." I told him Trunks just looked at him in awe.

"I'm telling you the truth! When after Trunks died he looked from him and then Serena! I bet if Rini was there he would of done the same for her!" he pointed to her, I looked to see Serena's reaction all she did was blush not saying anything.

_***THE NEXT DAY* Serena's POV **_

Today we were going back home to our time, and I was excited and sad at the same time, knowing I wouldn't see them ever again it made me tearful. We were all outside Capsule Corporation, the scouts were transformed and so was I and Rini too. She was going to go home first, through the Time Key.

"Bye you guys I'll miss all of you, good luck with the Androids." She said hugging my mom and dad.

"Bye Rini see you soon." Mom said through a tearful goodbye. Rini walked to me last.

"Serena!" she said crying, I started to as well.

"Hey now I'll see you soon twerp." I joked; this made me excited to see Darien again.

"Right!"She giggled. She looked towards Grandpa Vegeta, he nodded.

"Time Portal please opens the doors of time of space for me! Take me home to the future! "a bright pink cloud appeared above her. She grabbed my hand. I held on for dear life not wanting to let go but the gravity of the cloud pulled her away from me.

"I love you Rini see you soon." I promised her. She smiled and then she was gone. I was still rubbing the tears from my eyes, when I felt my dad's hand on my shoulder. He gave me comforting smile.

"It looks like it's our time." Sailor Mars announced beginning to form the circle that would take us home. I smiled at the guys.

"Good luck, if you guys need any help, hit us up." Tien said, I smiled at him.

"Thanks that means a lot Tien!" I was by Uncle Gohan now. He was all dressed up. It looked for him.

"See you soon Uncle G." I said hugging him. I missed his hugs more than anything, they always made me feel better.

"See you good luck, love you all." He said. He then looked to Sailor Jupiter and she blushed along with him. I giggled walking over to Grandpa Vegeta. He was shocked that I did.

"Thank you Grandpa V." I told him smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He rolled his eyes looking away, I hugged him and he didn't bother brushing me off which was astonishing. I smiled running back to the Scouts, we formed our circle to begin our Sailor Teleport. The familiar bright light of each Sailor Scout engulfed us and when we reopened our eyes we were home.

_**Gabriella's POV **_

The scouts had just left and now it was our turn to leave, I almost didn't want to. But I'm sure my mom was worrying her head off about me.

"Be Safe when you get home Trunks." Bulma told her son. "That's an order." Trunks and I just laughed.

"Don't worry mom we'll be fine." He said as he grabbed my hand, I felt a light blush fill my cheeks.

"Oh look Gabby's blushing!" Yamcha teased. I threw him a dirty look, and he was quiet pretty quickly. I walked over to Gohan, he looked a little sad to see me leave.

"Hey Gohan remember what I said? I'll be born soon don't worry." He smiled as he remembered.

"Yeah I know but I'll still miss you sis!" he said hugging me once again. I couldn't but grin down at the little guy.

"Good luck with mom, and remember the name okay? And be nice to me too, and not so overprotective…and…" I said going down my list.

"I know Gabriella." He laughed as I hugged him one last time and I hoped into the time machine. Trunks did his goodbyes. As he did I saw him look towards his dad, he didn't walk over or anything, but Vegeta gave him two fingers meaning peace. I smiled knowing that Vegeta changed. Trunks hopped into the time machine and entered the correct date.

"Do you think that everything will be okay when we get home?" I asked him, he looked at me with a breathtaking smile I haven't seen in years.

"You can bet it will." He waved down at everyone and I did the same. Then we started traveling through the time stream to change our future…


	15. Last battle

Chapter 15- The last battle

_**I know it's a short chapter but I felt like it stated the point. Hope you enjoy. As always Read and Review please. I own nothing but Gabriella. i will be continuing threw GT. **_

_**Gabriella's POV **_

"So dad died anyway." I said glumly looking down at the tea Bulma had made me when we all returned. All the girls went home to go see if their homes were still intact or in ruin. Serena was here and Rini had gone back to the future when we were still in the past. Serena was outside telling Darien everything that had happened to her.

"Wow, only Goku would do that that's for sure." Bulma sighed but then smiled. "But at least they'll all have a happy future. You'll still be born right Gabriella?" she asked me.

"Yeah the last time I checked everything was going according to plan." I said sipping my tea.

"But here's the craziest thing mom, dad went ballistic when me and Serena had died." Trunks said smiling. "Yamcha said he did everything in his power to stop him." Bulma then looked at him with disbelief.

"Are we talking about the same Vegeta?" she asked looking from me to Trunks. We just nodded, not saying anything.

"I guess things are going to be different for them then!" she laughed, as she got up to turn on the radio that was on the kitchen counter. She turned the dial to the station and paused for a second, then looked back at us once again as the announcer told us the androids were attacking once again. But at least this time we were prepared.

_"The Androids are now attacking West City, please do whatever you can to stay safe. _"Then the reception went off. Serena and Darien had walked in hand in hand with worried looks on their faces.

"Are you both going to go or do you need back up? I can call one of the girls if you need me too." She didn't sound scared at the mention of battle anymore. _Thank you, dad_. I thought to myself.

"No Serena they need to be home now. And I think I'll be going by myself for this one." Trunks said only looking at me as he got up. I only nodded, now I wasn't worried that he might not come back anymore. If we can fight something like Cell we can definitely fight the Androids. He kissed me and the left with no backwards glance.

_**Trunks POV **_

I left as fast as I could to stop them before they did too much damage. I landed in the middle of a deserted street just waiting for them to turn up. They eventually did in a yellow sports car, speeding and throwing random ki blast at buildings and innocent people. I jumped over to them and stopped them with my foot on the hood of their car. They were shocked at first to see me, and then they hopped out the vehicle.

"Well the mighty Sayin returns, where's your little back up? They too scared for a good fight?" Android 17 wondered referring to the Scouts.

"The Sailor Scouts are at home for the moment, I came by myself for this one. " I said confident, Android 18 stiffened realizing something .

"His power has increased a lot 17 I think we should be careful with this one. "She said getting ready but also looked worried.

"Well I'm not at list one bit concerned." Android 17 said as he charged after me, I powered quickly into a Super Sayin, this caught him off guard and I fired the first Ki blast to him. He was thrown to a building and looking at him I had hit him pretty hard, considering he was injured already, many cuts and bruises can be seen. He tried going after me once again and with a kick to the stomach and punch to the head he was on the ground. From where he was I fired the last ki blast that would kill him. I looked up at Android 18, she was frightened at the fact that someone had managed to kill her brother, she almost looked liked she didn't want to fight but she attacked me anyway. She tried punching me in the face but I had blocked and she fell to the ground. She had gotten up once again, and threw as many ki blasts as she could manage. I looked down and noticed she barely left a mark at me.

"Dang Android 18 I thought you could do better then you twin brother. But like your other universe self your weak." I smirked.

"I am not weak!" she yelled as she began randomly punching and kicking me. This continued for a while, until I got bored enough to fling her to the side of a busted up jeep. She got back up once again; before she had finally reached me I fired one blast that also ended her life. I stood there trying to catch my breath. I had finally done it! I killed both Androids as I had promised I would. Now time to deal with Cell… ….

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I felt Trunks energy rise as he was fighting the Androids. I knew it wouldn't take him long knowing his power had increased when he trained with Vegeta. Maybe his dad did teach him something. Bulma was watching my facial expression the whole entire time along with Serena, before I could Serena smiled and then squealed.

"Daddy did it he killed the Androids!" she squealed jumping up and down on Darien's arm. I looked to Bulma and we both sighed in relief. I knew he could do it I just couldn't help but worry. I guess I'm like my mother in that. Within an instant I felt another entity nearby; it was too close for my liking. I had a feeling this was Cell in his Imperfect form.

"Want me to go with you momma?" Serena asked with her Cosmic Brooch in hand ready to go. I smiled and walked over to her and Darien.

"No I'll be fine Serena. Darien take good care of her in case he happens to come here. "I ran out of Capsule Corp and noticed Cell. As I had suspected he was in his Imperfect form. He tried getting into the Time Machine before he had sensed my ki.

"Ah, well isn't it Gabriella Son the daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi. What a pleasure." He politely said.

"So you're the one who took the Time Machine and went to the Past to throw us off." I said with no emotion.

"Your smarter then you look Gabriella I'm impressed." He chuckled. "Yes I am the one to do so. I need all the life energy I could get to survive, so I figured the past would be the best option. And if the Androids then haven't killed you I will." I flinched when I remembered Serena and Trunks dying in his tournament… I gathered myself away from the memory I never wanted to relive.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you Cell that the Androids are no longer harming anyone back then." I gave him my father's smirk; he was suddenly taken a back.

"What how could they be?" he asked shocked. "They're supposed to be unstoppable!" he exclaimed.

"Apparently they weren't." I flew to him, and tried blocking me but he fell to the ground. Cell took to the air and I did the same. Before he could fire the first Ki blast, I powered into a Super Sayin. He still had the look of shock, I sped towards him and punched him in the stomach. In a sudden flash I was behind him and balled my hands together hitting the top of his head. He was flying to the ground but before he did I stopped him midway and hit his back. I moved out of the way before he could fall on top of me. He now was on the ground. Cell was trying to get back up but I never let him see mercy. I smiled while shouting,

"This is for killing my father!" I screamed getting into my Kameawave stance "KAME…" he managed to get back up "HAME…" he flew back up again as I waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. "HAAA!" the blue ball of energy emerged from my hands as he was almost to me. I watched as he had disintegrated into nothing. I waited once more to see if he could still regenerate but I had a feeling he was gone for good. I heard clapping from down below and it happened to be Trunks… I flew back down in front of him smiling as he was.

"That was awesome Gabriella!" he laughed hugging me as I landed.

"Yeah I did!" I laughed. "How did it go with the Androids?" I wondered as I snaked my arms around his neck. He did the same to my waist.

"It was easily boring after a while." He smirked acting as cocky as his father. "But it went great I didn't get a scratch or anything!" I started playing with his lavender hair that was too his shoulders now… he looked so good with long hair…

"Now we can live in peace." I have never felt so at peace before. It was almost liberating. "Do you think Gohan would be proud?" I sighed mournfully.

"Most definitely."I laid my head on his chest; but before I could he lifted my head with his index finger pulling my face closer to his. I closed my eyes welcoming his kiss. We've had amazing kisses before but none like this. We were happy and finally free of torment. I threw myself more into the kiss realizing that thought, and smiled. We now could live in peace and start the right future that was meant for us. He stopped staring into my black eyes as I did the same watching his blue ones.

"I love you Gabriella. "He put his forehead to mine.

"I love you too Trunks."


	16. Gohan's First Day

Chapter 16 - Gohan's First day of High School

_**Gohan's POV **_

It has been seven years since I have killed Cell, and no one knows it which I don't particularly mind. It's also been Seven years since Gabriella, Trunks, Serena, Rini and the scouts have gone back to the future. Sure I miss them especially my little sister and the scouts but they're happy and hopefully free from the Androids in their time. Dad had left sacrificing himself but he didn't know he left two more children in his wake. Mom had Goten and Gabriella seven years ago a year after the tournament.

Goten and Gabriella are Fraternal Twins, Goten was born five minutes later then Gabriella. Both of them were born with tails but were immediately cut off when they were born. No one wanted a repeat of me and my father. And who knows how bad it could be for a female? Nobody wanted to find out. Goten looks like a younger version of dad, he has his attitude and always very active. He loves to fight and sometimes I would sneak him out along with Gabriella and train them. Goten can be somewhat of a troublemaker but he's mostly a good kid.

Gabriella reminds me so much of her future herself it's like she never left. She's very quiet, obedient, and respectful. She really loves to read so we have that in common. Right now she looks like mom when she was a kid but she really loves to wear dad's old fighting clothes. She secretly wants to fight so she can be just like dad. So that's why I allow her to go with me and Goten. Both of them get along fairly well but every now and then they have their fights. Of course I always have to split them up. Right now I was lying in my bed, Gabriella was with me but Goten was in their room. Gabby claimed to have had a nightmare, but I know she was just sad to see me leave tomorrow for high school. Mom thought it would a good idea for me to finally get socialized instead of just hanging with the Picollo or any of the Z fighters. She thinks they're a bad influence on us.

"Hey Gohan?"I heard Gabriella mumble sleepily.

"What is it Gabs?" I turned to my side so I can see her.

"Are you excited to go to high school tomorrow?" she wondered. She had a look of worry in her eyes. Just like her future self always worried. I smiled. It's a good thing it was pitch black with only the moon was shinning in so she couldn't see me well.

"Well yeah I am. I get to meet new people and learn new stuff I don't already know." I told her.

"Couldn't you do that here? Your already smart, you know everything!" I could tell she pouted somewhat. I chuckled.

"Aw don't be like that Gabby, you'll have a lot of fun with Goten. And don't forget you got Trunks too you know." I reminded her

"But Trunks is mean to me and Goten joins in on it! That's why I like hanging out with Ms. Bulma and sometimes Mr. Vegeta!" I laughed a little when she said she didn't like Trunks. I guess I don't have to worry about her falling in love with him for a few more years.

"Eh they're just annoying boys Gabriella they don't mean it, especially Goten, he's your twin and he loves you." I slowly started drifting to sleep when Gabriella started speaking again.

"Are you gonna miss me?"I laughed again as I brushed some hair from her face, it was decently long practically down to her mid back.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed. She giggled snuggling closer to me. "You're my mini me!" she continued to giggle. I gave her the mini me nickname when I first found out she loved to read, but she hated to study. Mom was always trying to get her to study but she would refuse then mom would get mad and then she was forced to do so. Goten never had to study because he could never sit down for more than a second. Gabriella is actually a very smart girl; she could do fourth grade material when she was only supposed to do a second or a third grade level.

"Okay then night Gohan!" she turned to her other side trying to get comfortable. She had half of the sheets but I didn't mind. It was decently warm in the house. I tried closing my eyes but I was too excited to go to sleep. I did eventually and slept for about a good hour or so or it felt like it anyway, before the light were harshly turned on and the yelling had started.

"Gohan get up you slept in an extra ten minutes!" with as loud as her yelling was it made even got Gabriella to wake up, she was normally a very hard sleeper. "Get up now!" she screamed again. I rushed out of bed again and grabbed the clothes I had laid out the night before. It was a white long sleeved shirt, a black vest that a had a Orange Star High School pin on it, and orange bottoms. I bolted for the shower; I was in and out in less than five minutes. I hurriedly rushed for my backpack as Gabriella watched the whole entire time. I put my shoes on as quickly as I could without tripping into the kitchen. Goten was up as well standing next mom. He looked at me funny as Gabby stood next to him.

"Okay Gohan do you remember how to get there?" mom asked handing me a piece of toast. I put that in my mouth as I made another check in my backpack to see if I had everything.

"Yeah I do mom." I said as I swallowed my toast. We walked outside now the sun was starting to shine through the night sky making it somewhat pink on the horizon. The Twins were by mom waiting to say goodbye to me as well.

"Bye Gohan!" Gabriella said hugging my leg for now she was only knee high to me along with Goten.

"Yeah Gohan have fun. Don't turn into more of a nerd then you already are!" he laughed jokingly.

"It's a little too late for that one sport." I laughed, as I started flying upwards.

"Good luck son and don't get into any trouble!" hollered mom as she waved. I turned back waved once more and headed for Satan City. I can't believe they named a city after that idiot. He didn't even last more than five second in the tournament! He had an embarrassing battle compared to me Serena and dad. I wonder how she was doing. Is she married to her boyfriend Darien yet? Did she have my great-niece Rini? I guess these are questions I'll never know the answer too. I was almost out of the 409th mountain district and close to the outside city limits. I decided to yell "Flying Nimbus!" within the next second I saw the bright yellow cloud coming for me. Maybe this will get me there faster. I told nimbus to speed up and it obeyed its command; I made it within ten minutes. I looked at my watch and it read 8:30 am. '_Great I already missed the first thirty minutes, what a good first impression Gohan!' _I yelled at myself. I landed on top of the school roof and found the fire exit door. I practically ran down two flights of stairs. I was out of breath by the time I finally reached the ground floor. I grabbed my papers and class schedule, my first class was English in room 214. As I walked around I saw posters advertising some events that were happening at the school. Some said buy your 'Homecoming tickets today!' or 'join the school's baseball team we need batters!' I looked at it confusedly as I walked by. After searching for another ten minutes I finally found my class room. I knocked and I heard a males' voice telling me to come in.

"Ah! Everyone this is our new student his name is Gohan Son; he scored all 100% on his entrance exams! So I hope you all will be kind to him and show him around." the teacher said kindly. I blushed a little as he praised me for my test scores. It wasn't that big of a deal to me... "Alright Gohan why don't you go sit next to…" he thought for a minute as he pointed to a girl with very short blond hair. "Eirasa. She'll show you around today." I looked up at the row of seats to find her again; she was waving and hollering my name. "Hey Gohan over here!"She said as she was slapping her hand against the desk in the middle of her. I walked toward the middle of the high raised seats and sat next her. There was another girl next to me; she had black hair like mine it was very long and in pig tails. She looked very familiar to me. The Blond girl started talking to me again. I already forgot her name.

"Hi I'm Eirasa, the girl you're sitting next to is Videl Satan and the guy next to her is Sharpner. We're sort of a group…" she smiled at me. "You can hang with us if you wanna. "

"Um yeah sure." I said. I wasn't about to turn down friends. Wait a minute did she say the girl next to me was Videl Satan? As in Mr. Satan's daughter? It was to shocking to think that she could be his daughter…

"Wait your last name is Satan?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Yeah that's my last name, you have a problem with that?" she questioned.

"No I don't it's just that your last name sounded familiar that's all." I defended myself. Dang she was head strong kind of girl. She almost reminded me of Raye and Lita. I sighed thinking of Lita… we decided to stay friends, and I'll probably will still be friends with her when she's discovered as Sailor Jupiter in the near future. I think it's best that way.

"So Gohan where you from?" Eirasa whispered since the teacher had gone back to his lesson.

"Oh I live out near Mt. Poaz, near the mountains." I told her, I immediately regretted it after seeing her reaction; I need to learn when to bite my tongue.

"What?" she almost shouted, the teacher yelled at her to be more quiet. She went back to talking in a whisper. But it was still decently loud "That has to be in 409th district! You must have to get up pretty early to get here on time!"

"I guess that's how dedicated I am to my education!" I told her laughing it off. Then I heard Sharpner speak for the first time, it was annoying when he did talk, he had a decently low voice but it was more of a pretending to be a tough guy kind of drawl.

"Great another nerd in this school, like we need any more of them. "He sneered, thinking it would make me mad. It didn't, he sort of reminded me of a blond and weak Vegeta. I smirked thinking of the image that came to my mind. Sharpner noticed I started laughing and gave me a strange look, and then went back to the lesson. Five minutes must have gone by when I started hearing an odd beeping sound coming from next to me. It ended up being Videl's watch, she flicked it out and it turned out to be a communicator. It reminded me of the one Serena used to call her Scouts if she needed back up. I heard a man's voice coming from it.

"What is it chief?" Videl asked with urgency, like the Chief of police?

"We need you downtown Videl, there's a bank robbery going on and they've got hostages! We need you to convince them and if that doesn't work do your stuff on them!" he ordered. She got up from her seat and ran to the door.

"Hope you don't mind teach but I gotta go!" she waved as she ran outside with no backwards glance. What is she doing?

"Videl fights crime all over Satan city! Saving innocent people and stuff. She told me she wanted to be world champion one day and be like her dad."

"Like her dad huh?" I asked she nodded her yes with her pencil in her mouth. Well if she wants' to be like her dad she wouldn't be that powerful. But there was something about Videl that intrigued me; I felt that she was strong, well strong for a human anyway. She could be a good fighter like Krillin and Yamcha were or are... If she trained hard and improved on her techniques, which are probably pretty bad if her father trained her. The bell sounded for the end of the lesson, I gathered my text book into my backpack and rushed to the door. We had a good thirty minute break before our next lesson as I walked out I noticed a lot of people heading outside to enjoy the fresh air. I decided to do so myself, I noticed an empty spot under a shady tree; I laid my stuff down and closed my eyes for a little bit. That's when I heard my name being called again, it was Eirasa and Sharpner, he didn't look like he wanted to be near me. Well that's the vibe I was getting off of him anyway…

"You mind if we hang with you?" she asked politely, I nodded my head yes as she sat down next to me and Sharpner on the other side.

"So how you liking School so far Gohan?"She asked starting a conversation.

"It's going better than I expected that's for sure." I told her honestly. Sharpner started laughing.

"What would expect from a homeschooled student?" he laughed

"Eh you're a homeschooled student!" Eirasa asked shocked. "Who taught you?"

"Mom did. She wanted me to get an education unlike my dad did. He's smart but not book smart." I sighed missing him. I wonder what he's doing. Whatever it is I bet he's fighting or training with the best fighters of the universe…

"Wow she must be pretty smart. Do you have any siblings?" Sharpner laughed again.

"Most Homeschooled freaks are loners Eirasa." He tried insulting me again. I proved him wrong again getting a picture out of my family and the Z fighters.

"Aww you have Twin siblings?"She smiled. "The little girl looks like a cutie she's gonna be a looker when she gets older! Along with her twin brother!" she gave the picture to Sharpner, I smiled as he saw the picture he almost had a look of disbelief.

"Yeah they're cute I guess." He muttered under his breath handing me back the picture, I put it back in my backpack.

"What are their names? How old are they?" dang I can tell this girl is exactly like Serena and Mina in the talkative department…

"Well there names are Gabriella and Goten and they just turned 6." I smiled thinking of them.

"Aww…" the questioning went like this for the rest of the day. It was now the last class of the day and I was itching to get home. I was in Science class when the door opened up and it ended up being Videl. She looked really tired from her day's work of saving the town. She had a couple of bruises on her left arm and decent looking cut on her right leg. She gave her pass to the teacher smiling not showing she was in any pain. I looked at her more closely, her white t shirt was all messed up and her hair was disheveled. How much of a fight did she put up? She walked over to my row and sat on the other side of Eirasa.

"So how did it go bestie?" So these two are best friends huh?

"It went good until this one guy came up right from behind me and pretty much flung me into glass, that's how I got the cut on my leg… but don't worry the bastard is behind bars." She smiled nodding her head looking at the worksheet the teacher now handed her.

"Good job Videl! Does your dad know?"

"I bet he does. It's nothing new though." She told her. The lesson dragged on for the rest of the hour, I got called on twice and got each answer correct. Most of the stuff my fellow classmates were learning I've already known since I was 12! Maybe Gabriella was right when I already knew everything…. Oh well I didn't mind going it kept me busy and it seemed like I made new friends. Most of them were nice minus Sharpner... Like I need another Vegeta in my life. I looked at the clock and it said I had one minute to go. The teacher was giving us our homework to do for the night.

"Alright class I want you do the worksheet I gave you but only the odd ones, there decently hard so I want you use your notes from earlier today…" the bell rang the dismal of the day and everyone bolted for the door. All but Videl. She had fallen asleep sometime during the lesson.

"Tired Videl?" Eirasa worried for her best friend while waking her up. "This is the fourth crime you had to stop this week! How do you have time to sleep?"

"If the bad guys don't sleep neither do I." I smiled when she said that, my thoughts automatically drifted to my dad. We walked outside and everyone stopped mid way to where they were heading home. They were going the opposite direction of me. Good. Then no one could see me fly home…

"Alright well I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Eirasa said friendly waving goodbye as she walked home with Sharpner and Videl. I waved myself and started home. I looked at my watch it told me it was 2:30 pm I had time fly home, eat dinner, do my homework, and get some decent sleep. It took longer than I thought at least walking to outside city limits where I could start flying. I did without anyone noticing calling the flying nimbus after a while getting tired. It was almost sundown when I had finally gotten home, I could smell dinner being made and my stomach started rumbling. I walked in and immediately was hugged by Gabriella.

"Gohan !" she squealed hugging my leg. I smiled down at her.

"How was your day twerp?" I'm the only one that can call her that without getting yelled at.

"Good, Goten and I went to Capsule Corp today!" she said as she went to sit next to Goten.

"Yeah and got her but beat by Trunks!" Goten exclaimed. "She didn't last more than five minutes with him!" he laughed.

"Shut up you big meanie!' she stuck her tongue at him. Mom started putting plates on the table.

"You know Gabriella I don't like when you fight, you could get really hurt. Like a few people I know that did." She said looking at me. I knew she was talking about future Trunks and Serena.

"I know momma but I can't help it! I like to fight. Mr. Vegeta says it's in my blood too." She told her.

"Well Vegeta has no business talking to you about that, if you have any questions about that ask your brother he's certainly more capable into telling you and I'm pretty sure a lot nicer too." She turned around and grabbed the dinner that was on the counter, it was rice and curry. My favorite! I started chewing it down pretty quickly, I didn't realize I was this hungry.

"That's where your wrong momma! Mr. Vegeta taught me some stuff after he saw me lose to Trunks. He said he wanted me to be good fighter along with Trunks to!" she said as she started eating her dinner. Vegeta started training Gabriella? That doesn't sound like him…

"Really?" Mom asked shocked, "I'm gonna have to talk to Vegeta tomorrow then about that." She said sitting down, "he has no right training you."

"But mom I like it when he trains me." She frowned. "He's really nice to me."

"I doubt that honey I think he just feels sorry for you, or Bulma is making him. The second one sounds about right." I almost choked while laughing when she said that. The rest of the night went without any event; I finished my homework within five minutes, even helped Gabby with some of hers. And then got ready for bed. I was about to head for my bedroom when mom called me.

"Hey Gohan?"

"Is it just me or was he future self never really as rambunctious as our Gabby?"She sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Yeah I've noticed that for a while now."I agreed with her.

"Go check on them for me okay?"She said heading to her room, "I have a huge headache."She said rubbing her temples.

"Sure thing mom, you'll need your rest especially if you're dealing with Vegeta tomorrow."I laughed hugging her goodnight as she headed to bed. I knocked on the Twins room. The door had a sing with both of their names on it reading 'Goten and Gabby's room'. I heard Goten say it was alright, I saw rushing back to his bed as he came in. there bed's were in the middle of the room with a night stand in between. Goten on the left and Gabriella on the right.

"Where's mom?" Goten wondered, she normally tucked them in at night.

"she's really tired so she went to bed early, I suggest you guys do the same, sound like you all have a busy day tomorrow. "

"Okay!" Goten said, I went over to his bed hugging him goodnight as I was about to turn off the table bedside lamp, I heard Gabriella ask me something.

"Hey Gohan do you think momma will let me train with Vegeta?" she pouted

"I doubt it sport; mom never really did like Vegeta." I told her honestly. Even though he tried helping me in the Cell games after the girls and future Trunks died, he was never really nice to anyone. But he sounds like he changed if he's nice to my sister…

"Oh." She sighed. "I hope so; he's fun to fight with! Unlike Trunks he tries to cheat all the time. Going Super Sayin on me knowing that I can't." she pouted crossing her arms.

"Yeah well you'll become one too eventually and stronger then Trunks. Trust me." I told her tucking her in the sheets.

"Goodnight Gohan." She said going to sleep. I left their room and closed the room as quietly as I could. I stood there thinking. Wow, things really have changed if Gabby really wants to train. Her future self did too but not to this extent like how mom put it. I smiled, she was more like dad then she would put on. And maybe even stronger than me too. If Vegeta keeps training with her at this rate she could be a Super Sayin any year now. And she's really strong just as her normal self. Along with Goten, I didn't even know if he was one yet but I bet he is. They could be the two strongest kids in the universe if they put their mind to it! Dad would be would be so proud of them. If only he were here…


	17. Training With Vegeta

Chapter 17- hanging out a Capsule Corp.

Gabriella's POV

It was bright and early when momma decided to wake Goten and I the next morning. She wanted to go to Capsule Corp to go talk to Mr. Vegeta about training me. I hope I didn't get him in trouble then again he's just as loud mouthed as momma could be, maybe even worse. Trust me. I've seen Ms. Bulma and Mr. Vegeta fight; it could get pretty bad on occasion...

"Gabby honey wake up."Momma tried shaking me gently awake. I got up rubbing my eyes. She smiled. "You and your brother get dressed we're going to Capsule Corp today. You get to see Trunks." I rolled my eyes. Why would I want to see that jerk early in the morning?

"Who said I wanted to see the annoying jerk face this early!" I pouted. "Can I just hang out with Ms. Bulma she teaches me cool techi stuff!" _I guess I hang out with Gohan too much I'm starting to turn into a nerd like him! _I thought bitterly to myself.

"Oh honey, you don't mean that about Trunks do you? You might actually like him if you got to know him." momma told me as she got my clothes for the day. I grabbed them and started for the bathroom before Goten he was almost out of his bed.

"When he's starts being nice to me I'll be nice to him." I said as I went to the bathroom. Why was everyone always trying to fix me up with Trunks so much? He's an annoying jerk. Even his dad is nicer to me then him! Ms. Bulma said it's because Trunks and I remind them all of a couple that helped stop Cell and the Androids a long time ago. But that doesn't mean we have to be exactly like them. Right? I got out of the shower and then accidentally bumped into Goten and fell on the floor.

"Ow Goten that hurt!" I yelled at my twin while rubbing my knee. I started getting my clothes on quickly. Mom said I looked like dad when I wore his clothes so she tried as hard as she could not to let me where them. So instead I wear a bright pink shirt, black jeans, and white and black shoes.

"Sorry Gabby are you okay?" he asked after I got dressed.

"Yeah I am." He started for the shower as I went to the door. I made it outside to our room when he started the shower and went to the living room. Along the hallway walls I could see photo's of Gohan when he was little with our dad. I always thought he was lucky because he got to know him. Every birthday Goten and I would secretly wish to meet him, but it never came true. I sat on the living room couch and momma came back and sat next to me.

"Momma?" I asked her.

"Yes what is it Gabriella?" she asked as she put her boot on.

"If you won't let Mr. Vegeta train me do you think you can?" I wondered. It was my personal dream to be a great fighter like daddy was along with Goten.

"I'll think about it honey, it's just that when you fight you get hurt. Even if you are good. I mean look at what happened to your father!" she reminded me. Gohan actually told me the truth about his death a long time ago, so mom didn't even really need to say that.

"But momma he sacrificed himself!"I told her. She was shocked I knew the truth "When I fight I'll do it to the finish and make sure I come out as the victor! Please mom?" I said with all seriousness towards the end.

"You really want to fight don't you?" I nodded my head yes. "Alright then, I'll talk to Vegeta but if he won't agree to my conditions I'll be your trainer from now on." She told me going back towards my bedroom, probably getting Goten. Not a while a later we left for Capsule Corp, on the Flying Nimbus. It didn't take long to get there. Maybe it was because Goten and I were in a pretty heated battle of who could beat who in a battle.

"Why are you saying Trunks can beat me? You hate him!" he exclaimed as we approached the door while jumping of the cloud. When I looked again it was gone.

"I'm only saying that because I can read energy! He is stronger then you…as much as I hate to say it…" I muttered the last part to myself. "But he can kick your butt if he wanted too."

"Bulma?" Momma hollered. Bulma poked her head through the kitchen door as we entered. She was wearing a white Capsule Corp. t- shirt, light yellowish green bottoms and her hair was cut really short. She apparently was making something since she had a bowl and mixing spoon in her hand.

"Oh Chi-Chi! I didn't know you were coming today. Come on in make your self's at home. What did you need?" she wondered as we all followed her in to the kitchen.

"I actually wanted to talk to your husband." She said a matter of factly.

"Really? What did he say to you?" she sounded worried now. Momma laughed her own worry off.

"Oh it's nothing to really worry about Bulma," she pulled me closer as I was trying to hide off along with Goten; he was already in another room. Probably looking for Trunks. "This little one said he trained her after she lost to Trunks yesterday." Her grip on me was getting a little tight…her were nails digging into my shirt…

"Oh! That was what Vegeta told me about yesterday! He actually gave a pretty good praise on her fighting techniques, apparently she could be as good as ...Well...A certain somebody." Who are they talking about?

"I know I would just like to talk to him. I've decided he could train her and I will train Goten. Two Sayin's would be hard to train on my own." She sighed, and then laughed. "I'm no Goku!"

"Ha-ha I don't think anyone can be, no matter how hard they train." I heard a male's voice before Ms. Bulma had finished her sentence, it was Vegeta it looked like he just gotten out of the gravity chamber.

"I bet I could." I felt that he was right behind me. Momma looked down at me as I looked up to her. I could tell I should start leaving now.

"Gabriella why don't you go find Trunks and Goten and play with them or something?" I like the idea of or something other than being near Trunks. I nodded, and headed for the hallway I tried listening to the conversation as I got further away from them. All heard was 'what do you want you annoying woman?' and that was Vegeta. I found Trunks room and I was immediately yelled go back out.

"Go away no girls allowed!" he said as he tried pushing me back.

"Hey my mom told me to come here!" I told him trying to pull my way through. Goten got in between us before a fight broke out. He knows my temper could go through the roof if he lets me. And that's how the fight happened. Goten wasn't there to stop it and he only saw the last few seconds of it before Mr. Vegeta broke us off.

"Couldn't you try to be a little nicer to my sister?" he asked him as I went closer to Goten. Trunks looked from me to Goten before he answered.

"Fine. Only because she's your sister." He told him as he went to his bed.

"So why haven't I seen Gohan around lately?" he asked Goten as he sat in the chair that by his desk, and I ended up sitting on the floor. I answered for him.

"He started high school." It made me sad to know my big brother wasn't around as often anymore.

"Oh, so he's going to become more of a nerd then?" he smirked knowing it would annoy me. It did but not to the point of wanting to hit him.

"At least he has some brains unlike you!" I smiled. "I'm surprised you can call yourself Ms. Bulma's son!" Goten started laughing hysterically as I heard the door open. It was Mr. Vegeta… what did my mother say?

"Unfortunately he is her son." He said angrily. Trunks stuck his tongue at me. I did the same back while Goten continued laughing. "Goten your leaving, Gabriella your staying the night." He told us. Goten stopped laughing and looked to me immediately as I did him.

"What happened? What did our mom say?" Goten wondered who was now standing next to me.

"Nothing. Trunks your coming too." He smirked as he left the room. I didn't like the way it looked it almost scared me… he closed the door behind him and all three of us looked at each other with shock. So he was training me! But the bad part is Trunks is joining along too... I really wish Gohan were here to calm me.

"So why do you think I'm leaving?" Goten wondered.

"Momma told me she was going to train you. That's what she told me this morning anyway." I sighed. Goten and I always trained together never alone. Mostly with Gohan.

"Well this sucks, it's not really going to be much of a challenge if dad is going to make me fight you." Trunks said looking over his shoulder. He was somewhat ahead of us. "I wonder why he's making me tag along?" he asked as we exited his room.

"For your information Trunks, I am a decent fighter. Gohan taught me a few things before he started school!" I told him, we were almost to the kitchen and can I hear momma she sounded pretty heated, but didn't show it.

"Okay goten your coming with me sweetie." She said as nicely as she could. She still sounded upset. Goten obeyed but I ended up following him.

"Why am I staying momma?" she got down on my level to look into my eyes. Which were just like hers.

"Vegeta is going to train you. Be nice to Trunks. Listen to everything Bulma and him say. Okay?" she sighed worried.

"How long will I be here for?"

"Just a couple of days I'll pick you up on Friday." She smiled as she stood back up looking to Goten. "Why don't you go call the Flying Nimbus?" he nodded his head yes, came by to give me a long hug goodbye, and ran off outside. I have never spent the night without at least one brother with me before. It felt really weird…

"Alrighty then good luck Vegeta and if she misbehaves Bulma let me know." She looked to each of them and walked out.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Bulma said walking to me. Now I felt like I was intruding on them…like I wasn't meant be here. "Let's get you settled in, and then Vegeta can start training you." She turned back to him. "Is that your plan?"

"Actually it wasn't I was going to start training her tomorrow." Bulma sighed in frustration. I felt someone grab my arm... It ended up being Trunks. For a minute I thought it would be Goten.

"I think we should leave I can tell my parents are going to start another fight." He whispered as he grabbed my hand and led me outside. It was silent again until he started talking.

"Are you really sure you want my dad to train you? He can be a bit challenging." He wondered. He almost sounded worried. Trunks worried about me? Yeah right.

"Yeah I am if my daddy were alive I would have him train me instead Gohan or your dad." I sighed thinking about both of them. I bet neither of us has met the other. "Have you trained with him before?"

"No." he only said but then added. "He said when I get older he would so I wonder why now?" I started thinking the same thing too but the both of us jumped when we heard the door open, it was only Bulma.

"So Trunks and Gabriella what do you want to do today? Your training doesn't start till tomorrow apparently..." she tried sounding pleasant but it almost sounded like a growl...another thing started to growl but it turned out to be my stomach… I never realized I haven't even eaten yet. I ended up blushing in embarrassment.

"Just like your father in the food department Gabriella!" she laughed leading us into the kitchen. "Let's hope you have better manners than he did!" we sat the kitchen table waiting as she gave us each our lunch. I decided, even with Trunks in the room, to ask someone what dad was like. All I keep hearing from Gohan was that he was a great fighter and someone you can depend on. I wanted more information.

"Hey Ms. Bulma?" I asked politely as she gave me my lunch along with Trunks. He started chewing down his food pretty quickly. I ignored him.

"What is it?" she asked sitting down in the middle of us beginning to eat as well.

"I want to know what my daddy was like. I keep getting 'he's was a great fighter. ' from Gohan But that's not enough for me. "

"I knew one day that question would pop up eventually. Why haven't you asked your mother?"

"She gets upset at thought of him." she gave me a gentle smile.

"That doesn't surprise me either." She sighed got back up and went to a nearby book stand. She ended up handing me a picture that showed everyone, the Z fighters, mom, dad, Gohan, Grandpa Ox King, and some strange people I have never seen before. There were three girls who looked really familiar. One looked like an older version of me just a little more mature looking. One with really long blond hair, blue eyes and her hair was styled into pigtails along with the girl who had pink hair but her eyes were a bright red. The blond and pink one almost looked like me and Trunks. I shook that awful thought away. I looked back up at Bulma and she smiled.

"These are the people who helped us defeat Cell and the Androids." She paused remembering something. "Your father did everything in his power to help them even if he didn't know them. Which at first he didn't. He was always nice to others, even to his enemies likes Vegeta for instance. He never went a day without smiling either he was always so happy." Trunks started ignoring his lunch and started to pay attention to our conversation. Before he could look at the picture Bulma took it away.

"Hey that guy with the long lavender hair looked just like me!" _I remember him being a lot cuter then he is. _I thought to myself trying not too snicker.

"You're just seeing things son." She tousled his hair and kissed his forehead "I've been friends with your father ever since he was your age Gabriella, he never changed." She laughed as she sat back down. "If you want to know what your father was like look at Gohan! Maybe even Goten." I smiled taking another look at the picture she had put it back on the shelve. One thing gets me is why do those two girls look like me? Especially the blond?

"Who is the blond girl Bulma?" I asked still looking at the picture.

"You'll find out when you two get older. "Why did she say 'you two'? She smiled again as she started to eat. The rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly. For some odd reason Trunks took me aside and showed me some stuff that he already knew from watching his dad. It was basic stuff I knew from Gohan but I humored him since I was bored. We were inside doing just light kicking and punching exercises when I heard the doorbell ring. Bulma got up to answer it since she was in on the couch reading a Capsule Corp magazine. I was surprised to see who it was.

"Oh Gohan what are you doing here?" she asked as she led him inside. I didn't pay attention and the next I knew I was punched in the face by Trunks. I rubbed my cheek as I gave him a dirty look.

"Hey you weren't the one paying attention Gabriella!" he defended himself. I rolled my eyes.

"I know but it still hurt." I saw Gohan and rushed to give him a hug, it felt like I haven't seen him in ages.

"Why are you here squirt?"He asked messing with my hair. I didn't mind since it was already messed up.

"Vegeta is training me while momma is training Goten!" I exclaimed with nervousness and excitement. Thought of continuing training with him made it somewhat nerve wracking.

"Oh really?" he said more directly to Bulma then anyone."Huh that's unexpected."

"That's what I said. Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah an issue actually came up today and I know I could use your expertise in style." He complimented her or rather persuaded her.

"I don't like where this is going but I'll give it a shot what's going on?" we all sat back down me by Gohan and Trunks by his mom. I laid my head on Gohan's shoulder. I never realized I was this tired.

"So today before school started I noticed there was bank robbery happening. Naturally I wanted to help." He laughed. "I ended up transforming into a Super Sayin but before I did I forgot that people might recognize me from the Cell Games. So I left immediately after I saved the hostages that were there." Bulma figured out the rest of his story.

"So what your telling me is that you want me to make an outfit to the point where people won't recognize you when you're fighting?" she laughed. "And yet still be comfortable enough to fight?"

"Exactly Bulma." He agreed smiling.

"You know you don't have to fight all of the time." She reminded him

"Geez you sound like mom! But I can't help it, it's in me too fight."

"Alright I can see what I can do. Your just like your father." She started for her lab and we didn't see her for a good hour or two. During that time I just hung out with Gohan doing nothing in particular, when she came back out from her lab she had a watch in her hand. It looked pretty normal.

"Okay Gohan." We all went over to her. "All you have to do is press the red button and then you will be transformed." He pushed the button and within a blink of an eye he was wearing the most ridiculous costume I have ever seen! He was wearing black jumpsuit and an almost neon green shirt an orange cape, a helmet with two antennas that came with a visor, and white boots and gloves. I couldn't help but just start laughing when I saw him in that outfit, Trunks joined to.

"What you two don't like it? I think it looks cool Bulma thanks!" he said as he was checking himself out. I was still laughing hysterically, i was rolling on the floor at this point.

"It was all I could do on such short notice but better than nothing. "She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's awesome!"He agreed cheerfully, he was grinning from ear to ear. "I think I should head off Gabby." He called me back to reality as my laughter somewhat subsided. I ran up to him and hugged him goodbye. "Be good for Bulma okay?" I nodded my head as I saw him fly off… the loneliness came back as I started yawning.

"Looks like someone's tired." Bulma said. "And Trunks you should think about bed too, you have long day tomorrow with your dad." she smiled at the thought of Father and son bonding.

"But mom…" he started complaining she led us to our bedroom unfortunately I had to bunk with Trunks. I was too tired to care at the moment. As Trunks went to a different room I got ready for bed and then climbed right on in. This is one of those times where I wish Gohan didn't leave and stayed the night. My nerves were kicking right in and I had no way to calm them down. Why was I so nervous? I know how to hold my ground when fighting. Maybe it was because Vegeta was much stronger then what I was used too? The only people I have ever fought against were Gohan and Goten. Sure Gohan defeated Cell and all but as the years went by I can tell his energy has gone down a whole lot from what it could be. I even remember Picollo commenting on that one time when visited us a few months back. I never realized my name was being called until Trunks almost shouted my name. He was sleeping on the opposite side of the room in his own bed and I was in a pull out bed.

"Gabriella!" he whispered loudly.

"What do you want Trunks?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay? You started to seem nervous about tomorrow after your brother left."

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him not developing on anything else. Trying to keep my cool.

"Why did you ask about your dad earlier today?"He asked. I was taken aback a little from his question; he's never asked me anything personal before.

"Well I wanted to know more." I told him through the darkness. "And your mom was the best person to get information from since mine won't really talk about him. And Gohan only gives me repeated information." I thought a minute before I asked the next question. "Was it just me or did those people in that picture your mom showed us earlier look an awful like the both of us?"

"I knew I wasn't going crazy!" he exclaimed as I stifled a giggle, but quiet enough so he could hear it. "But why won't my mom tell us who they really were or are if they're still alive?"

"I honestly don't know Trunks." I sighed thoughtfully. "Even Gohan won't tell me every time he accidentally brings it up. Or my mom even. "

"It's obviously important." He paused. "I think we should investigate Gabby!" I heard the smile in his voice.

"I agree… wait a minute did you just call me 'Gabby'?" I asked. He's never called me that only Gabriella or even weirdo when he was mad at me.

"Um…no I didn't!" i couldn't tell if he was blushing or not so i ignored it. I decided to continue with what I was about to say.

"I agree we should get the information out somehow and the next time give what we got."

"Good idea Gabriella!" he yawned and I heard him turn over in his bed. "Well I'm going to sleep see you tomorrow!" I didn't hear anything else from him and it just left me to my thoughts. Every time I closed my eyes I saw that picture of the Z fighters and those girls in there odd uniforms. I opened my eyes breathed and focused on something else. Training and fighting with Vegeta. The thought nerved me now more than excited me as it did earlier today. I closed my eyes and tried going to sleep. Nothing is going to be simple anymore is it?


	18. Hearing Daddy's Voice

Chapter 18-

Gabriella POV

Like I thought training was not going to be easy. I have gotten stronger, but at this point it was just getting to the point of being unfair. Vegeta was having me fighting Trunks as a Super Sayin. It was funny how he found out. I already knew from Goten so it didn't surprise me as much. To say he was mad was an understatement.

"Has being a Super Sayin become a child's play thing!" he shouted as he watched Trunks jumping up and down in his Sayin form. I giggled. "It's not funny!" he grunted at me. I cowered back out of fear.

"If it helps I can't turn super…" I trailed off bowing my head in shame. I felt a slight blush form on my cheeks at the embarrassing thought. What kind of fighter am I if I can't turn super? I can never prove to my dad that I'm strong if he is watching me from above.

"Of course you can't." he told me angrily. "No female in this universe has been able to...!"he trailed off himself, but for some reason I noticed he put a lot of emphasis on _this universe_.

"This universe?" I questioned he sharply turned around shocked that I happened to be paying attention.

"No more questions!" Trunks had stopped jumping up and down and stood next to me. "You two are annoying me… take the rest of the afternoon off!" he shooed us off, walking away mad.

"Why didn't you tell your dad you were a Super Sayin?" I asked Trunks as we exited the gravity chamber, I immediately felt a hundred pounds lighter. The last thing I heard was Vegeta fighting and yelling the chamber…and a few ki Blast here and there…

"Cause I thought he already knew." He felt bad I could tell just by the look on his face. He looked really upset... it was odd to me.

"Can Goten go super?" I wondered.

"Yeah, remember when Goten and I went training last time we came over by our self's without Gohan?" I nodded my head yes. If I remember correctly that was a week before school had started for Gohan...

"So Gohan doesn't know about Goten either?" he shook his head no.

"Well at least I don't think he does." He shrugged his shoulders as an afterthought. Bulma heard the both of us and told us to come to the lab as we entered. We listened, she was working on her latest invention and it looked really cool. It was going to be Capsule Corp spaceship; the first of many. She's been designing it for the last few year s after my daddy had died. Every now and then she would let me help her build like putting parts together and stuff. Like I said I like all the techi stuff it keeps me distracted.

"So what's going on you two?" she asked under the ship, trying to look up.

"Vegeta is mad because Trunks can turn into a super Sayin." I smiled and giggled. I found it funny Vegeta was so jealous of a seven year old. When I turned to Trunks he was blushing a brilliant red, which made me laugh even more.

"Oh! I didn't even know! Trunks why didn't you tell me?"She sounded mad but happy at the same time for the face that he is like his father.

"Sorry mom."

"Well I can tell you two this..." she got up from under her half finished ship. "The reason he is so mad is because he's worked his whole life to reach the kind of power he has. "She whipped off the dirt that was on her face. "And too find out a seven and a six year old can easily become one he has a badly bruised his ego. He already has to compete with Goku and now he has to compete with children." She told us kindly. "Can you become one Gabby?" I just shook my head no to ashamed of the thought to speak still. Why would she automatically assume I was one?

"Huh that's weird." She said mostly to herself, I heard the door open again and it was Gohan…what happened now? I ran up to him to happy to care and hugged him.

"Hey Gohan!" he smiled at me as I ran up to him.

"You okay?" I gave him the biggest smile I could.

"Sure I am!" I even stifled a giggle to prove to him, what Bulma told me was still on my mind. I walked to them with Gohan by my side.

"Do you have any smaller head gear Bulma?" he wondered out of nowhere.

"Of course I do! Why do you need it?"

"Well this girl in one of classes named Videl saw me change into my Great Sayaman Costume and now she's bribing me into competing for the World Martial Arts Tournament if I don't she'll tell the whole world who I am!" I didn't know there was so much going on in Gohan's life that he wasn't telling me. Why didn't he? And what the heck is the Great Sayaman? I hope it's not his super hero name… it's kind of lame.

"You can't have a normal day can you Gohan?" she mumbled to herself I heard the door and this time it was Vegeta he still looked somewhat mad but I could never tell anymore.

"What Tournament?" he looked from Bulma to Gohan Ignoring Trunks and I; Trunks immediately walked over by me. He's been doing that lately whenever his dad got mad or just so he won't be himself. At first it would startle me, but then it almost felt like he should be there…

"There's a tournament that shows who the strongestfighter in the world is. They hold one every year. I remember my dad competed in some of them and I believe he won as a kid. It's a good three weeks away. " He told him, bringing me back from my thoughts

"A tournament huh?" he thought to himself. Then the evil smirk came back scaring me. "I think I might compete in this tournament myself. It should be an interesting fight." A world tournament... The thought intrigued me to the point where even I wanted to join. But mom probably won't buy into it….I tugged at Gohan's pant leg.

"Do you think I can enter Gohan?" I asked. He looked down at me shocked. "I promise I'll train hard!" I begged. I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"So much like her father eh?" Bulma laughed.

"Yeah she is." He laughed along with her. "Okay sis you and Goten can join, I wonder if the others will?" he turned his attention back to Bulma.

"Well I think Krillin may want to do it, Android 18 too. Maybe you should ask Picollo if he wants to join also." Bulma said getting excited

"Whose Krillin and Android 18?" Trunks asked his mother.

"Their old friends honey." She smiled. It all got quiet really quickly as I heard a voice I never heard in my life. It was a male's voice but it was sweet and caring almost like Gohan's. A voice I can trust.

_"Hey guys can everyone here me?"_ why did this voice sound familiar to me?

"Dad!" Gohan shouted. That's no way that could be our dad! Goten's going to flip when he hears about this!

"_Hey son good to hear your voice again." _The cheery voice said. I bet he doesn't even know about me or Goten… I sighed at the sad thought

"Yeah same here! What's going on dad?" Gohan asked looking up towards the sky. I tugged at his pant leg again.

"Is that really our daddy Gohan?" I whispered.

"Yeah it is sissy." I've never seen him this happy in long time…actually never. It made me just as happy.

_"Well King Kai here says that I can come back to earth for one day! Apparently I have enough credit to do so!"_ he laughed at the thought. I liked it when he did; it almost made me want to. Was his attitude that contagious?_ "And I was thinking I could join the tournament myself!' _

"What no way!" Gohan's smile got bigger and bigger.

"It's decided then if Kakorot is fighting in the tournament, then I am. We still have our match remember?" he reminded him with that evil smirk that scared me more than the last one. What was Vegeta talking about? From what I remember Gohan told me they had a big fight when Vegeta first arrived on Earth having Dad as the winner.

_"Of Course I do Vegeta looking forward to it. I can't wait to see you all in three weeks! I expect a good fight from each of you, See you soon!" _As quickly as the cheery voice came it went and it was only us again. Why do I have a feeling Vegeta wasn't going to train me anymore?

"So you know what this means right Gabriella?" Vegeta asked me. I nodded my head, and then looked back up at Gohan.

"Looks like I'm coming home a day early then planned." I smiled and honestly a little glad. Who knows what kind of torture he would have put me through? I shuddered at the thought … one day was enough.

"Well I guess we should be heading home then." He sighed happily." Headgear Bulma?" he said as an afterthought.

"Oh of course!" she went to the draw next to her and pulled out something white and a pair of dark sunglasses. When he put them on it just made look even more like a nerd then before…. I didn't think it was possible but it was. Trunks and I just looked at him funny. Holding back or laughter…

"You two still don't like it?" he wondered. We shook our heads no and he just sighed. "oh well thanks anyway Bulma, for everything." He bent down on his knees and I climbed on his back, I still don't know how to fly yet...

"No problem, see you two soon!" She smiled. Trunks ran up to me quickly before Gohan was about to fly off.

"Hey remember the other night! Okay?" he whispered loud enough for me to hear. I nodded as Gohan flew out the large glass window of Capsule Corp. It was still daylight when we left the building but the air had a chill to it. I clutched to Gohan for warmth and it worked. I can't believe I just heard my daddy's voice for the first time in my life! It was just as I imagined it would be, happy and go lucky like Bulma had described him yesterday. I wonder if mom will let me train with Gohan so I can compete in the tournament as well. I hope so I want to prove to dad that I'm strong like him. Maybe not as powerful as him, but enough to hold my ground.

"You okay there Gabby?" Gohan wondered. We were outside city limits at this point, but we were heading the opposite way home… we were over the ocean now.

"Yeah I am. Do you think Mom will let me train? I mean she let Vegeta of all people to train me." I asked him. He was quiet for a minute before he answered.

"That's a good question. I don't know honestly, she barely let me fight in the Cell Games. "He started imitating some weird voice then I realized he was making of fun of the announcer for the tournament. "Gohan the son of Goku will not be fighting in the tournament because his mommy won't let him!" he was mad at the thought but it made me laugh.

"Hey now she might not let you fight either! Along with Goten!" he defended himself. When I looked around we were now in the middle of the ocean. Where are we going?

"Why are we in the middle of the ocean Gohan?" I asked continuing to look down at the deep blue water. I was afraid I might fall in but I know Gohan would never let that happen.

"Remember the names Android 18 and Krillin?" I shook my head yes and he continued. "Well I'm going to see if they want to fight. I hope they do I haven't really seen them in seven years!" he added getting excited.

"Wow that's a long time!" I commented. "So are they married or something?"

"I think they still are." He said, not a little while later we could see a little house on tiny island. It was pink and it almost looked Victorian. As we got closer to the home I could see in big bold pink letters with the words Kame. I could also see three people outside two people in lawn chairs and one person playing in the sand. Gohan landed and let me off his back. I stayed close to him out of habit. The two adults walked up one was a very short male. He was little bit taller than me and he had black hair and eyes. The woman was unnaturally beautiful; she had shoulder length blond hair and bright piercing blue eyes.

"Hey Krillin and 18!" he waved walking up to them; I ran a little to catch up with him.

"Wow Gohan! Has it really been this long since we last saw each other?" he exclaimed shaking his hand. "You're taller than me!" he laughed.

"Not hard to do Krillin." Gohan joked. Krillin pretended to be offended.

"Hey now." He said between laughs. "Who's the little girl Gohan? Is it Gabriella?" he asked. How did he know my name? I don't recall meeting him before…

"Yup this is my baby sister Gabby." He smiled down at me then back to Krillin. "She's a twin actually... Goten's at home at the moment. Mom was training him while Vegeta was training Gabriella." He explained.

"Why was he?" he asked looking down at me with a confused look.

"I wanted to learn how to fight but mom didn't want to so she let Vegeta do so." I explained speaking for the first since we got here.

"Huh that's unexpected to do so." He shrugged his shoulders. "So anyway why are you two here?"

"Oh right! Well as I was at Capsule Corp and I talked to my dad! He said he was able to come down in time for the next World Martial Arts Tournament for one day!"

"What! No way! That's wicked cool!" he said laughing while jumping and down. I saw a little girl run up to her dad. She was shorter than me, wearing a pink dress and shoes. Her blond hair was in pigtails to keep away from her blue eyes.

"Who is that Krillin?" Gohan asked for me.

"Oh this is my daughter Marron. She's Five. "He smiled looking at her.

"She's gorgeous!" Gohan complimented, Krillin said thank you, and then I finally heard 18 speak.

"Well I think I'll compete life is getting a little boring. "She smirked at Gohan.

"Oh I forgot to mention this to Vegeta but if you guys compete there's grand prize money if you make the finals." He remembered. I think he purposely forgot to tell him…

"Then we have to compete." Android 18 said looking at her husband.

"Okay fine." Krillin Smiled sighing. "Is Picollo going to fight?" he wondered.

"I hope so! It'll be cool if he did." Gohan agreed. I hoped he did too; Picollo was one of the few people I liked and could trust.

"Well you can count on us Gohan, we're in!" Krillin said cheerfully, he then looked to me.

"Are you wanting to join too Gabriella?" he asked me, I was about to speak but Gohan answered before I did.

"She's got dad's fighting spirit Krillin." Gohan told him. That's not the answer I would've given Krillin if he gave me the chance.

"Ah, I see well good luck on telling Chi-chi!" he said. How would that simple statement answer my question? I looked back up at Gohan as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah don't remind me Krillin…" he shuddered at what momma is going to say, even though I have an idea on what it'll be. "Well we better be off." He said bending his knees so I can climb on his back again. Krillin commented on this with shock in his voice.

"What she can't fly?"It sounded as if flying was second nature for me. Which it wasn't, I wasn't the only one who couldn't either, Goten also couldn't fly. Sometimes I wonder why no one has taught us….

"Nope." he turned back around to face Krillin and Android 18 for one last time. I had to move my head so I can see past his.

"See you at the tournament you two!" he shouted as Gohan had taken flight. Could it be possible that Krillin knows about that female fighter I saw in that picture? I still can't pinpoint why everyone keeps comparing me to her! It's starting to tick me off a little. I never even met her and I hate her!

"Hey Gohan?" I asked him. He seemed to be in his own little world. But I calling him brought him back to reality.

"What is it Gabriella?" he started to veer to the right a little, I looked around me, we were still in the middle of water, but in the very far distance I could mountains. We must be getting close to the Look Out. Picollo lives there with other guys by the name of Mr. Popo and the new Guardian of the Earth, Dende. He says it's too keep an eye on Dende to see if he is doing the job right, I just think he likes it up there. Now to think of it I don't think he has a home of his own other then there.

"Why did Krillin think I could fly?" like I thought he wasn't going to answer. He dodged around like he always does.

"Everyone knows how to fly in this family Gabriella. He just kind of suspected it." I rolled my eyes. I can tell when Gohan lies. When he does it's almost pathetic, sometimes his voice gets very high pitched but this time he was able to keep his cool. But I know better. For now I let it go, not wanting to argue thinking my anger will get the best of me. Mostly I can keep it in check but when it goes, it's gone.

"Oh okay." I simply say. We eventually were back on land and Gohan started to fly faster. With the speed I could see the pole that led up the Look out. He started going upwards and I clung on harder, halfway up, we waved to Koran, but didn't stop. After a long while we finally landed, it still looked the same. Palm trees here and there. One building with many chambers and rooms. I heard someone coming and it ended up being Dende. He changed a little since I last saw him. He was taller but that was pretty much it.

"Gohan and Gabriella! What a pleasure to see you guys. I knew I felt a familiar presence not too far off!" he hugged each of us. "What do we owe the special visit?" not too far behind him were Picollo and Mr. Popo.

"Well, it's actually really good news! I was at Capsule Corp with Gabby here earlier and I had talked to my dad!" they all freaked minus Picollo he was calm.

"What no way!" exclaimed Dende, Gohan nodded and continued. He told them everything that happened. Picollo seemed hesitant.

"So what do you say Picollo? Want to compete?" he was begging, I joined too.

"Please Mr. Picollo?" I begged with my sing song voice.

"Alright fine, this should be interesting. "He was actually smiling now. I jumped on Gohan's back having the feeling we were about to leave.

"Okay then see you guys in three weeks, train hard Picollo I want a good fight." Gohan told him smirking.

"You know me not to give a good fight." We left after that. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and eventually I think I fell asleep on Gohan's back, because when I woke back up we were almost home. The sun had set and all the stars were shinning through some clouds. We landed in the back yard and Gohan stopped before I was able to get to the door. He grabbed my hand and I had to look back up at him.

"What's wrong bro?" I worried, he bended down on my level.

"Can you promise me not to say anything until I bring it up to mom about the tournament?"

"Um sure Gohan, sure." I tell him. I don't blame him for wanting to tell momma by himself. But if she finds out that all three of us want to compete in the tournament she'll probably say yes, especially if our daddy is coming back for a day. I wanted the tournament to happen. We entered the house and momma was cooking dinner. I don't think she expected to see me but was happy nonetheless.

"Gabby!"Goten shouted seeing me. We ran up and hugged each other then sat back at the dinner table.

"Gohan, why is Gabriella home early? She wasn't supposed to come home till tomorrow." momma wondered taking out an extra plate.

"oh well um I don't know how to tell you this mom, but today a girl in my class saw me change from costume into my normal self and now she's making me compete in the world tournament! If I don't she'll tell the whole world who I am!" he paused for her reaction.

"Well isn't that some kind of predicament, sure you can enter!" I was shocked she said yes. Just wait till he asks if he can take some time off to train she'll go ballistic!

"Thanks but I was also going to ask if I can take a month of a school to train..." Gohan never finished asking his question as momma started to yell at the top of her lungs, I was prepared for it but it still scared me.

"Have you lost your mind!" She screeched. "There is no way I'm letting you compete AND take a month off of school! You are doing too well to be doing this! Do you want your grades to drop! That's what will happen!" she threatened. I looked to Goten and he was as scared as Gohan but more so since he wasn't prepare for the yelling like we were. I feel bad that we didn't tell him. Or call him to warn him at least.

"Please mom, if you win there's prize money involved!" he calmed but not by much. She was yelling still, it went down an octave.

"Prize money? How much?" she inquired.

"About 10$ million then it goes down from there. "He explained, this seemed to calm her, "And when I was at Capsule Corp today I talked to dad and so did Gabby!"

"That's nothing to joke about Gohan." She scolded him.

"No seriously mom!" he defended himself. "Gabby was there too! Huh sis?"I bet the only reason he would ask me, is so momma could believe him. Is this why he didn't want me to say anything?

"Really Gabriella?" momma asked me with hope, to calm her I nodded my head.

"Yeah he was there, I didn't see him or anything but I heard him. He sounded really nice and very cheery." I smiled remembering the cherry voice in the back of my head.

"You can bet he is honey. Alright I guess I have no choice into letting you all compete." we all nodded agreeing as she sighed. She perked right back up again.

"Oh this is going to be exciting the twins get to meet there daddy for the first time!" she gushed at the happy thoughts while hugging us. She did this throughout dinner, and I couldn't help but smile. As long as I have known my momma I've never seen her this happy. I guess she was always missing daddy. Dinner after that was very uneventful and I couldn't be happier then to back in my own bed. Gohan was long passed out in his own room, Goten and I had mashed our bed's together to excited to go to sleep. We normally do this when something exciting happens. But it hasn't in long time.

"So did you really talk to dad?" Goten asked with wonder, and I heard a little jealousy in his voice too.

"No I only heard him, but it was cool either way. He was cheery and happy." I sighed. Now I have a voice to match the pictures in the hallway.

"lucky." He mumbled. "I can't believe we finally get to meet him though!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

"Me too." I giggled softly.

"I wonder what he's like."

"Well Bulma told me he was a really nice guy and would do anything for anyone even if he doesn't know them." I lay back down on my side of the bed, getting a little worn out. Goten copied me. It was silent for a while before he spoke again.

"How was training with Vegeta and Trunks? Was Trunks nice too you?" he worried. Most of the time Goten was never the one to get overprotective of me. It was mostly Gohan.

"Oddly enough ,after a while, yeah, he was."

"Good."

"But training with Vegeta is something I'll never do again. Why didn't you tell me both of you can go super?" now it was my turn to scold.

"Opps sorry, ha-ha I forgot !" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes you can be so ditzy Goten! I swear!" he just grinned then yawned. I did the same and my eye lids are about to close for the night. I turned to my side after muttering goodnight and I love you too Goten. But I think he was already fast asleep. My eyes gave out finally to sleep. All I dreamt about for the rest of the night was meeting my daddy for the very first time.


	19. Training With Videl

_**Gabriella's POV (in case anyone forgot ^.^) anyway please i want to know how you all like the story, wether it's negative or positive. but if it's a mean and nasty comment i will delete it! i want at least three reviews before i post chapter 20. **_

Gohan was a lot nicer then Vegeta that I was positive. Two weeks have gone by and three things I was absolutely positive on. One- Goten and Trunks can turn super and I can't. Two- I still don't have that much information on the odd girls from Bulma's picture in her living room. Three- I was excited on meeting daddy. The last thing I haven't been able to get out of my mind for the last two weeks along with Goten.

Momma didn't want us trailing off too far from the house so we were near the backyard, but we tried not to use many Ki blasts that would destroy the house. Momma was very specific about that; I was relaxing watching Gohan train Goten for a while considering I have been training non-stop for the last three hours. I almost passed out myself; Gohan was concerned for my health so he made me take a rest. As Gohan was throwing rocks at Goten-while Goten shot the rocks into nothing, I felt a new presence not too far off. The closer It got I could see a huge plane coming our direction. As it came close I heard a female voice shouting my big brothers name. Gohan waved as he started talking to us.

"I forgot about Videl's other part of the deal! She wanted to know how to fly also!" he sighed as her plane landed. "Be nice to her okay kids?" we nodded our heads and he calmed down somewhat. A young girl around Gohan's age stepped out of the plane then She pushed a button on the on the side of the ship and it became a small little capsule. She was decently tall; she had purple eyes with dark raven hair that was long enough for pigtails. She was wearing a simple white T-shirt and black shorts. Her shirt had the same pin Gohan wore too school with.

"So you think you could miss a month of school and I would forget about our little deal?" she inquired. Dang she sounded tough, no wonder Gohan sounded worried about her... "Well that won't work." She put her hand on her hips. She reminded me of momma when she did that.

"Honestly Videl I forgot I was busy training my little siblings…" he trailed off looking at me and Goten.

"Oh right! I forgot you had siblings! My bad Gohan!" she apologized at least she can be nice

"Is she going to train with us Gohan?" Goten wondered. I was wondering the same thing actually. …

"Yeah do you mind training with a couple of six year olds Videl? I was actually going train them how to fly also. "He told her, Videl gave him a gentle smile.

"Sure I don't mind they seem like good kids." She stood next to me. "So why don't we get started!"Gohan for some reason started to get nervous. He thought for a minute and then started to speak.

"Well basically all you need to do is lift your energy below your feet. That's basically it! A toddler can do it!" Videl started to get mad so in defense Gohan said … "I mean a toddler who had many times practicing!" his nervous tick was starting to show.

"What are you talking about Energy?" she was starting to sound upset…

"He means like this!"Goten explained. He pointed his index finger at a boulder and a bright red yellowish light emerged from the tip of his finger. It crumbled the boulder into pieces. I looked at Videl and she was shocked, not in an angry way but it looked scared almost.

"Yeah something like that." Gohan said sighing. "If that's not energy then what do you call it?"

"Well…" she struggled to find the right word. "It's a trick!" she got in his face pointing her gloved hand.

"No it's not a trick." He pushed her back.

"Then I never seen anything like it before okay?" she sounded embarrassed for some reason as she crossed her and took a step back she thought for minute. "Can your sister do the same thing your brother did?" she wondered. I looked too Gohan not sure what to do, he just nodded. So I took the cue, raised my palm ever so slightly focusing my energy and a bright blue beam escaped from it. I aimed for the boulder the one next to where Goten hit the first. It was basically nothing.

"It's like you guys are from another planet or something…"she didn't finish as her surprised face looked to Gohan. She has no idea how right she is about our family. Gohan decided to teach Videl separately about energy so Goten and I went and tried flying on our own. We were near the mountains closest too our home. Goten had easily been able to lift himself off the ground. Now it was my turn.

"Come on Gabby you can do it twiny!" he laughed and I did too. I focused taking a deep breath, when I reopened my eyes I was in mid air. I tried going higher. When I got to certain height I noticed would get very wobbly. I lost focus and I fell down on my feet and slipped. So much for graceful flying. "You okay?" Goten asked helping me up. I brushed the dirt off of my favorite purple shirt.

"Yeah I am that was amazing!" we both tried again at the same time. To help each other out on getting higher elevation we decided to have a competition. Whoever got higher than the other the better that person got. Then the winner went higher and so on. Wait until Gohan sees how much we learned in twenty minutes! We were above the mountains at this point, I could see Gohan and Videl sitting and talking. Are they taking a break? I looked a closer and I noticed Videl had her hands somewhat closer together, was she trying to summon some energy?

"Should we go down there yet?"Goten asked. I shook my head no. they looked really intense in what they were doing. I continued to watch from where I was. All of the sudden I felt Videl's energy climb the more she focused…from where I was I could tell she almost summoned a ki blast. "Wow Gohan must be some great teacher." Goten complimented, he must of felt it too. When I looked back to Videl she had almost fainted. I flew down to her shakily along with Goten to see if she was alright.

"Is she okay Gohan?" I asked, Videl looked back at me and smiled.

"Yeah I just got worn out that's all. Gabriella right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah Gabby is fine too." I laughed and so did she. Momma called us in for lunch and we decided to have it outside I sat next to Videl. She was really cool and I wanted to get to know her more. Goten was by Gohan and momma at the end of the table. She gave all of a bowl of rice I started eating hungrily. But unlike my brothers I have manners at the table.

"Wow this is delicious Chi-Chi!" Videl complimented momma. "I should give this recipe too my cook!" she continued eating. I stared at Videl. Cook what is she rich or something?

"Your cook! Your family must be loaded!" momma thought for a minute before her next question, "How many rooms do you have in your house." _why would that matter momma?_ I thought to myself. Videl had to think for a while before she answered.

"Huh good question I think 50?" she was even questioning herself as she dug into her lunch.

"50! That's like a small village!" I couldn't argue with momma on that one. She turned to Gohan with the same high pitched tone in her voice. "And you plan on marring this girl!" _momma is jumping to conclusions again. I don't even know if Gohan likes Videl that way. The same going for Videl._ As momma asked this or really shouted it he spit out half his lunch on my face. When I looked up he was blushing a violent red and started yelling.

"Who said anything about marriage!" Videl quietly started laughing to herself but I was the only one who heard her. At least Videl can take momma's head strong personality. I whipped the food off my face. _I think I'm gonna like Videl, _I thought. The rest of the day was spent on helping Videl on how to fly. Now that she can somewhat control her energy. Goten and I were starting to get the hang of it. Goten at this point could do figure eights and summersaults, while I was still shaky at the first few feet. Gohan said he had this problem too when Picollo had trained him. We decided to take another break. Goten was having too much fun chasing a butterfly that happened to be near but I was getting worn out.

"You okay sis?" Gohan worried as usual. I have been up since five this morning training with him until Goten woke up two hours later. I've never been more tired. Not even when training with Vegeta was I this tired.

"Yeah I'm fine Gohan." I told him to calm him down. We all sat down in a circle or rather a triangle if you wanna get specific. Videl joined us last while whipping up the sweat on her forehead.

"I don't know how you guys can do this every day! It's tiring." She sat in between Gohan and I. I looked for Goten, he still was trying to capture the nearby butterfly.

"You'll get used to it after a while, it just take practice." He told her kindly.

"Just wondering. Who taught you this stuff?" she wondered. "No offence, but it doesn't look like your mom would teach you something like this. " Gohan laughed and I did agreeing with her.

"My dad taught me most of the stuff your learning then I started learning the rest from a good friend name Picollo."

"So where is your dad?" she asked, "I've never seen him around before. "

"He's no longer with us…" Goten landed interrupting him.

"But he will when we go the tournament!" he got all excited but Gohan and yelled at him.

"SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT GOTEN!" we both shouted getting up. He immediately closed his mouth getting red in the face. _Even I have some commons sense not to talk about it!_ I thought angrily towards Goten.

"Sorry!" he said defensively.

"So what you're saying is.." she got up and walked near Gohan. "Your parents are divorced and he's competing in the tournament for money…and he's with another woman? .. Typical! That's why people like us got to stick together!" she said happily, as though she' not the only one with family issues.

"Um yeah sure Videl." Gohan sighed at her, I had to join. _Hey I guess it's better than her finding out our daddy is coming back from the dead for one day. That probably would have made her gone crazy, _I thought myself. She left later that day as the sun had started to set. She can now fly as well as Goten. As much as we tried telling her that we always have tomorrow to practice she would still continue to fly. She was decently fast, as fast as me even and I can almost catch up to Goten. And he's a speed demon in the air. She landed after trying to catch Goten. I guess she figured out she can never catch up to him like me.

"Well I got to shoot off. My dad will kill me if he finds out I was this late out to a friend's house. Let alone a guy friend." She laughed. "Thanks for teaching me Gohan."

"No Problem, I'll see you at the tournament!" he exclaimed as Videl got out her yellow plane Capsule.

"Yeah see you then! I'll be practicing my flying while training so I expect a good fight from you Great Sayaman." She smirked and so did he.

"No worries I always do." She clicked and threw the capsule on the ground, when the smoke cleared her ship appeared. She hopped in and started waving goodbye.

"See you Gabby Goten and Gohan!" I waved along with my brothers, we still were until she was out of sight.

"Finally she's gone." Goten muttered but Gohan heard him anyway.

"Hey she's not that bad." He defended her still looking to where her plane had flown off. Why do I have a feeling he does like Videl?

"Yeah I guess."Goten said. We all went back to our house tired after the long day of training. Nothing happened at dinner, so we went to bed happy. I went to Gohan's bedroom to see if he was awake to talk about tomorrow. Sine I know how to fly now maybe he can help me become a Super Sayin? I knocked on the door and Gohan was lying on his bed.

"What's up Gabriella?" he asked getting up.

"I was just wondering if tomorrow if you can help me become Super ?" I asked him nicely.

"Um yeah Gabby, you know it doesn't happen overnight though." _Well apparently that didn't apply to Goten and Trunks…._ I thought bitterly.

"Yeah I know Gohan." I sighed, hugged him goodnight and went back to my room. His bed was back on the other side room and it looked like he was asleep. I hurriedly climbed to my bed and pulled my pink sheet covering my body except my head. I instantly fell right to sleep thinking of the tournament.


	20. The Return Of Sailor Mini Moon And Pluto

_**Gabriella's POV- Chapter 20. Enjoy ^.^ as always read and review**_

The week went by faster than I thought and I was happy for it. It was the last day of training and it's not going like how I hoped. The closer I would get to become a Super Sayin I would just take three steps back. Gohan says I'm trying too hard. Maybe I am. I don't think daddy would care if I ever did become a Super Sayin... but it would be nice just to prove how strong I can be. With one final yell I collapsed to the ground, Goten catches me before my head hits the sharp rocks nearby.

"Gabriella!" Gohan shouted running to me, Goten still held me. "That's it sissy you're working yourself way too hard! Who and what are you trying to prove?"he yelled at me helping me back up. I was getting really mad at myself at this point and tears were starting to form in my eyes. I started yelling at Gohan, both of them were shocked as I have never yelled at either of them before.

"I'm doing it for myself Gohan! And to prove I'm strong like our father is!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Scaring Goten too.

"he wouldn't care Gabriella!" Gohan was yelling back me and it honestly scared me. Gohan was one of those guys that had a very kind soul and that no matter what you did they would never get mad. I think I finally made him snap today. The tears that were building finally pulled over. I never really was a crier, it would take a lot for it to finally get to me. I looked to Gohan with all Seriousness, he was shocked at first but then he just looked mad once again.

"You don't think I know that Gohan?" I asked him. Goten started running to Gohan's side. " You've known daddy longer then Goten and I and it's not fair that we're just now meeting him for the first time! I want to prove that I'm just like him!"

"You don't have to be a Sayin to prove that though sissy." I looked up whipping away my angry tears. Gohan was by my level now smiling no longer angry. He messed with my hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. "Please for me stop for the rest of the day?" I nodded still too mad to talk and he kissed the top of my head, all three of us decided to walk back home considering it was almost dark out and momma wanted us home before the sun fell. Gohan entered the house first with Goten and I trailing behind him.

"How was training today kids?" momma asked while she continued to make dinner. I sat next to Gohan and Goten next to me. I put my head on the table more tired than I have never been in my entire life. The more I think about, I think I have over worked myself. Momma turned around and saw me lying on the table. "Are you even hungry honey?" she wondered she almost sounded worried. She started talking to Gohan but I ignored their conversation until the very end.

"She's been over working herself mom, I think she's just very tired." I heard both of them sigh as I felt my eyes close. It was hard to keep them up much longer.

"Well I knew she had her father's fighting spirit but I don't remember him going to this extent." She sighed once more, as she gently tried waking me, at this point I'm half asleep.

"I agree mom." Gohan told her

"I don't think she'll be eating tonight why don't you take her to her room?" she kissed my forehead as I felt Gohan pick me up. I reopened my eyes as I felt Gohan change me for the night. Once I was in my pajama's I started talking. Or rather mumble at this point.

"Are you mad at me Gohan?" I wondered, he seemed pretty mad earlier and throughout dinner. It's normally Goten that gets him mad.

"No of course not sissy!" he exclaimed as he sat on the edge of my bed. He pulled my sheets up to my head. "I was just worried about you, I guess you can say overprotective." He laughed, I was too tired to laugh so I just smiled. Gohan kissed me goodnight, and then left the room. I instantly fell asleep, it wasn't a while later that I heard Goten enter the room. I heard him come near my bed. He hugged and kissed me goodnight like Gohan did earlier. But he told me he was just as worried about me as Gohan was maybe even more since he was my twin. He laughed and then told me I was stupid for the stuff I pulled earlier today then he went to his bed and fell asleep. I eventually heard him snoring slightly. I finally fell deeper into sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by the sun. I rubbed my eyes and Goten was already up and dressed. He was wearing his normal blue and orange Gi. He smiled as he jumped on my bed. I playfully pushed him off and he just laughed.

"Someone seems to be in a better mood." He said as I grabbed my outfit for the day. I decided on a red short-sleeved t shirt, black jeans, black and white shoes and some fingerless gloves. For some reason I've always had an odd attachment to the color red. I could never explain it.

"Yeah I am I'm excited!" I bolted for the shower as Goten went to the living room, where I heard Bulma's voice. I hurried out quickly as I did. I brushed my hair and teeth. I pulled my hair into a braided ponytail and then left the bathroom. Once I entered the living room I saw Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks. When I saw Trunks he smiled and I returned it. For some reason I hugged him as he walked up to me. All the adults ignored it, for that I was thankful.

"Hey how are you? I heard you over trained yourself yesterday!" there's that worried tone again. It was still so odd too hear but also I wanted it to go away….

"yeah I know but I'm okay, so no need to worry." We all left after that, onto one of Bulma's Capsule Corp's ships. It was silent for a while until Bulma started speaking again.

"So I hear there's going to be junior division this year!" she said joyfully. A Junior Division? So is she telling me that all my hard training was for nothing? I clenched my hands into fist to hide my anger as Gohan spoke for me.

"really Bulma? That's crazy! So all the hard work, Trunks, Goten and Gabriella did would be for nothing until the finals?" I sighed as he said what I wanted to.

"I know it sucks now, but think as you get older kids you get to fight the big leagues!" she smiled as she started paying more attention to flying. It was quiet until I noticed an island not far off. I didn't know that there was an island made specifically for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Was my daddy already there waiting on us? I started to get very fidgety. I started playing with the velcro on my gloves to calm me. Trunks noticed since he was sitting right next to me. I smiled hoping it lessened his worry. We landed at the entrance of the island and I already was nervous, I clung by momma the entire time as we entered the Island. It almost looked like the street fairs that West City would have every now and then. I heard someone call Gohan's name not too far and it ended up being Krillin with his family. Then I noticed Picollo with them as well. I started to calm down when I saw him.

"Hey you guys decided to make it!" he joked around as we went up to him. "Good to see you Chi-Chi! Wow Goten looks like a mini Goku!" he laughed as he said hello to momma.

"I know don't he?" since Goten was the closest to her she ruffled his hair. I giggled at him and he just gave me a dirty look. I started looking around and I noticed our daddy wasn't here. Where was he? Could he not make it?

"Where's dad you guys have you seen him yet?" Gohan asked once again reading my thoughts.

"No we haven't it's starting to worry me too, I'll go search the area." Krillin Volunteered. Just as Krillin had finished his sentence I felt a _very _strong energy very close. It was stronger than Vegeta and Picollo combined! I turned around behind me and it was him! I didn't expect him to be that tall! He does look like Goten too. He was wearing his orange Gi that I saw in all the pictures. His hair was spiked all over the place like Goten's hair. These two could be twins if it weren't for the age difference!

"Hey you guys good to see you again!" he said in his cheery voice I heard at Capsule Corp. it was a perfect match!

"Dad!" Gohan said as he ran up too him.

"Wow Gohan you're a giant now!" daddy said. I guess the last time he saw Gohan he was a little taller than me and Krillin. They hugged as I hid behind Gohan; I looked for Goten he was hiding behind momma. I never realized I would be this nervous when the time came to finally meet him. He was so nice though, so why am I nervous?

"Who's the little girl by your leg Gohan?" he wondered, then again, it almost sounded like he expected me to be here. Gohan picked me up.

"This is Gabriella!" he smiled laughing.

"Oh! You look like your mom! Practically a mini her!" he whispered to Gohan but I still heard him, and I just had to giggle. "She doesn't happen to have her anger issues does she?" Gohan nodded his head no. I was laughing hysterically at this point. Gohan put me down as I rushed over to Goten. He was still hiding behind momma.

"Come on Goten!" I said as I pulled on his arm. He resisted somewhat but he eventually let go. I dragged him over but he clinked on to me instead.

"This is Goten!" I exclaimed to daddy.

"He looks like a mini me! Are you two twins?" he wondered. We nodded as he looked to Gohan. He just shrugged his shoulders. I didn't notice until now because of the excitement of meeting daddy, that there was a woman on a glass ball next to him. She almost looked like a witch the hat she was wearing!

"Alright Goku you know the rules, you have twenty-four hours before your time is up." said the witch.

"Thanks Ba ba!" he said waving as she floated away. "Well we probably should all go get registered!" he said. We all started walking to the registering station. Trunks decided to walk with me and Goten besides me.

"I don't see the big deal about your dad you guys." Trunks said. He was reverting back to his old ways…. Why is he being mean all of the sudden? I like the nice Trunks better! "He doesn't look that strong."

"For your information Trunks, Gohan told me he was the strongest man in the world!" I yelled at him getting angry. "I mean he did beat your dad a long time ago! Didn't he?" I was steaming at this point. My face was super red as I crossed my arms. Goten was laughing when I felt someone come up from behind me... I turned around to find daddy and Gohan were staring at me.

"You okay sissy? You look mad?" the anger I felt washed away as I became embarrassed. My face became a more violent red as every adult turned to me. We were at the registering booth and I could already see a couple of competitors. One that really caught my eye was a girl in her late twenty's,dressed in all shades of pink along with her hair, but her eyes were red. There was another one by her and she was holding a weapon with a red garnet top. It almost looked like a key. Most of her uniform was all black minus the red bow in the middle. These girls looked really familiar to me. Almost like the girls I saw in the photo at Bulma's…

"Hey aren't they…?" Trunks wondered. As we got closer I heard there names.

"We would like to register to be in the tournament. Sailor Mini Moon and Pluto please." The people looked them over as they were something to strange to look at. I have to admit they kind of are...

"Dad! That can't be them can it?" Gohan wondered out loud. He almost sounded excited to see them...

"I think it is Gohan..." he trailed off as he went to go talk to them. I followed with Gohan.

"Mini Moon and Pluto what are you here for?" he asked kindly but sternly.

"To compete why else Goku Son?" Pluto smiled mischievously, as Mini moon was registering her name. After she was done, Mini Moon walked right beside me and Trunks too Vegeta.

"Mini Moon! What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked shocked. Bulma went up and hugged her.

"Wow Mini Moon you grew! How old are you now?" Bulma asked her.

"I'm in my late 20's. I'm married now; I even have my own brat back at home. To Helios. Her name is Trinity and she's 4." She laughed nervously while blushing. I kind of noticed she had Gohan's nervous tick.

"wow." Bulma said again. "There must be some big reason why you two are here! Where's your mom? Could she not leave the palace?"The soldier in pink nodded her head yes.

"Momma really wanted to come and see you guys again, but Pluto and the other scouts made her stay home and watch the Palace with papa." She explained sighing. "Even Sailor Jupiter wanted to come! I think she might be but I'm not sure entirely yet. Or maybe all of the Inner Soldiers, but I don't know."

"How is Sailor Jupiter? And the other Sailors?" Bulma wondered as I went back over to Trunks.

"This is way weird Trunks." I told him. "It's like there long lost friends or something!" I noticed he was staring at the Pink girl. I started feeling oddly jealous of her…

"It feels like I know her when I don't! I can't explain it Gabby! It's driving me crazy." He agreed with me I nodded along with him. I especially felt like I knew Mini Moon… all the others were signed up except for me, Gohan, Picollo, Goten and Trunks.

"I'll go First!" exclaimed Gohan; I laughed as he used his super hero voice. It was too over the top. "The Great Sayaman." He told the guy. Daddy took notice of the weird name.

"The Great Sayaman?" he wondered about too laugh. I think I heard Sailor Mini Moon and Pluto giggle themselves.

"Yeah...why…. you don't like it?" he asked. Daddy was biting his tongue.

"I like the name Gohan better." I heard Mini moon say.

"Oh shut it Mini moon." Gohan said as he went over to her, he playfully smacked her across the head. She tried doing the same as Goten Trunks and I were entering.

"Goten Son!"

"Gabriella Son!"

"Trunks Briefs!" all the guys behind the booth leaned over to see us. They looked questionable, probably wondering if we can fight. Just wait until Goten and Trunks fight in the finals…they marked their names down and then mine. I started getting really mad again when they said I was too cute too fight…just wait till they see me in the ring. They'll regret thinking it. Finally it was Piccolo's turn to register… he wasn't using his real name either.

"Majunior." He said. We all looked at him as he walked back. Gohan especially.

"Majunior, Picollo?" he wondered. Even the Sailor girls questioned it…

"I didn't want people to recognize me from the Cell Games either." He simply said as he walked off to where the other competitors were, Vegeta followed him as he already said goodbye to Bulma.

"Well good luck everyone!" momma said hugging each of us, daddy the longest. "Make sure you watch over the kids Goku. Especially the twins! Their more feisty then Gohan was at their age!" momma said.

"Don't worry Chi-chi! They'll be fine."

"Good luck Mini Moon and Pluto it was great seeing you too again." Mini Moon hugged momma to.

"It was good seeing you too Gran…I mean chi-chi!" she caught herself from saying something bad. It almost sounded like she was about to say '_Grandma'. _

"Oh Mini Moon..."Sailor Pluto sighed as Mini Moon blushed, her face matched her uniform.

"Well sorry Sailor Pluto nobody's perfect you know!" she pretended to yell at her but she couldn't stay mad at her anymore. Sailor Pluto laughed as Mini Moon tried to catch up with Vegeta and Picollo. Goten, Gohan, Trunks and I followed next to daddy to the place where the other competitors were. I guess I'm glad I was in the Junior Division… they all looked really strong! But then again with my Sayin ability I bet I could take them down with one single punch. I looked around trying to find people my age but there weren't that many and they all looked really weak next to the adults, I guess that's why there was a separate division this year. I sighed, and daddy heard me.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" he wondered.

"I just wish I can fight with the adults! At least then I would have some decent competition!" I sighed again as he started to laugh. I kind of liked it when he did.

"At least you know you have a challenge at the end, I have no idea who I'll be fighting!" Gohan laughed along with Vegeta.

"Come on dad we all know you're going to be fighting Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I'm going to have to agree with your son on that one Kakorot, you should know better." He smirked.

"You never know, Picollo might win." He said. Why does he think he won't win? He's the strongest man in the universe!

We decided to wonder around before the junior division began and we bumped into Mini Moon and Pluto. I still have a feeling they weren't here just to compete. The way Bulma had put it they must have a really good reason for being here. Vegeta apparently didn't believe them either as he was the only one who went up to them and ask. I overheard their conversation.

"Why are you two really here?" he asked. Sailor Pluto answered as Mini Moon went to go talk to Gohan.

"I felt a disturbance in the timeline Vegeta, and not a good one. It leads back to this time period. We may have a new enemy on our hands so I told Neo Queen Serenity and she said do whatever it takes for it not to happen." Pluto explained as she switched hands with her weapon.

"Then why is her daughter her? Wouldn't she just be at risk? Remember the last time she was here?" daughter? By now I was thoroughly confused along with Trunks when I looked his way. Pluto nodded agreeing, thinking the same thing as Vegeta.

"I agree Vegeta. But Mini Moon wanted to come and the Queen said it was okay...So here she is. The others might show up if it gets any worse." She shook her head, "let's hope it won't." Vegeta nodded agreeing with her. I heard another voice not too far off and it looked like only daddy and Picollo knew who he was.

"Ah Goku! You're in the tournament this year!" daddy shook his hand, "and I see you brought friends with you this is sure to be an amazing show!"

"You bet I also got my kids to enter also. "He told him, this guy must be the announcer for the tournament, he was dressed very nicely, hair combed, and his suit looked like it came straight from the cleaners.

"Now tell me it wasn't Mr. Satan who killed Cell now was it?" he nugded dad, he shrugged his shoulder's teasing him.

"Can't say!" daddy said. the annoucer shrugged it off as if it was a normal conversation. _A__t__ least somone know's about daddy's amazing_ _ability_. I thought smiling.

"You're not going to blow up the arena again are you?" he wondered.

"We'll try not to." Picollo told him while smirking.

"Great then, I'm expecting a super show!" he said as he ruffled Goten and I's head, I tried trying to brush him off. "You three youngster's should start heading to the waiting room for the Junior Division. Good luck to all of you." He said as he left for the Arena. Gohan walked up to Goten and I as Trunks went back to his father.

"Good luck to both of you, you three will all be fighting each other it seems like." He sighed.

"Don't worry we'll do great Gohan, you trained us after all."Goten told him I nodded agreeing. Daddy walked up to us as Gohan took the cue to leave.

"Looking forward to watching you two fight. You two will be amazing." He smiled, and Goten and I did the same back. I noticed all the other child fighters heading to the waiting room, so did daddy. "you should get going." He hugged each of us, but I held on a little while longer, savoring every moment of it. We didn't say anything as I let go of him. I smiled at him one last time and started running to catch up to Goten and Trunks. I finally caught up to them, out of breath by the time I did.

"thanks for waiting for me!" I said sarcastically.

"No problem sissy!" Goten teased me. I playfully shoved him. We entered the waiting the room and I felt very confident I was gonna make the final three; all these competitors were so weak! I can hardly stand it at this point. I found an open space by the wall for us three and we just waited until we would get called on.

"who do you think is gonna be the final two?" Goten wondered.

"It's out of the three of us that's for sure."Trunks said. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I knew that, I meant out of us three!" he said pointing to each of us. I thought for a moment reading both of their energies for the first time since we met up. Goten was pretty much the same as mine until he turned into a Super Sayin. As for Trunks…wholly crap! It changed dramatically! It was a higher level than it was three weeks ago. I have a feeling that if I were to fight him he might actually be the challenge I was looking for. But then again I'm worried I might lose. It was dramatic how much stronger Trunks got.

"Good question Goten; let's just wait until the tournament starts." Trunks told him calmly, he kept looking at me through the corner of his eyes the entire time. Have I gotten stronger too? Is he worried about me like I am to him?

_**Ohhh a cliff hanger!loll …anyway I figured this chapter had some many twist and turns with the Sailors showing up it should be an awesome show! as always I want a review…at least one this time! Pretty please? I'll love you forever 3 **_


	21. Gabriella vs Trunks

_**Gohan's POV **_

I looked to where my little sister had run off too, worried. She lately has been overworking herself to the point of exhaustion. I know she wants to fight and be like dad, but there's a limit! At the moment I was looking for Videl. Lately I've come too really like her and I think she might even like me. But I wonder in a romantic way? I was near Picollo and dad waiting for further instructions on our part of the tournament. _I hope I don't miss Goten and Gabriella's fights, _I thought. While talking to dad I was still looking for Videl.

"Gabriella is like her future self huh?" dad asked after a while. I nodded

"Yeah she is it's like she never left. But she definitely loves to fight more than future Gabby."I know Gabriella hates being compared to her; I have a feeling she might now about her future self. But I don't tell anyone this.

"I noticed that too." Dad laughed, "I had no idea I had a son though this definitely made my day! Does Goten like to fight? Or did you make him enter?" he wondered.

"Yup, he does." This made dad even happier. I looked over too Picollo and he seemed really tense. Was he nervous for the tournament? There's no reason he should be. He's one of the strongest people here. "What's wrong Picollo?" I finally asked him.

"I feel a new presence, not one I recognize." He told me.

"You're probably just feeling Sailor Mini Moon and Pluto Picollo. You haven't felt their energies in a very long time, maybe it's throwing you off." Dad explained. I agreed with him. I looked over to Mini Moon as she was talking with Vegeta. She has somewhat changed with in the last few years. Only in height. Her strength has stayed the same. When she got home I guess she stopped training and settled down with Helios. I left dad and Picollo to go talk to her.

"Hey Mini Moon." I said, she smiled and hugged me, I hugged back.

"Now that Grandma Gabriella isn't here…Hi Uncle Gohan!" she laughed, Pluto rolled her eyes at her princess.

"You've been holding that in since you've gotten here haven't you?" Vegeta snickered, Mini Moon nodded.

"You bet I have Grandpa V! Its good thing my mom isn't here!"

"Why do you think we made her stay home at the palace?" Pluto told her. "Serena could never keep a secret."

"Yeah I know that. I was kind of glad she stayed home! Are the other scouts coming at all Pluto, have you gotten a hold of them through the communicator?" She wondered. Was the threat there worried about that big of a deal? I looked back over to Picollo and he was still in the same position, dad was off with Krillin. He was very tense with his arms folded and eyes closed as I if trying to concentrate. _What could Picollo be so worried about? I haven't felt anything bad since we've gotten here._

"Yes I have, the rest of the outer scouts will come to watch the tournament." She smiled; I did too looking forward to seeing Michelle, Amara and Hotaru.

"Yay!" she cheered being as ditzy as her mother, "even Hotaru?"Pluto nodded once again, Vegeta rolled his eyes as Mini Moon cheered again.

"You're like your mother." He was trying not to smile. I heard my name in the far distance. It was finally Videl. She ran up to me at first I didn't recognize her… she had cut almost all her hair! It was actually better this way then when it was long. She styled it so it looked it was spiked in different directions.

"Hey Go… I mean Great Sayaman. "She almost forgot I entered a different name, for a while I did too.

"Hey Videl." I smiled, genuinely happy to see her.

"So where are Goten and Gabriella? I wanted to wish them good luck on their fights." She asked looking around.

"They are already left to get started. I hope they haven't actually begun." I sighed.

"They won't for another ten minutes they have to draw on who they're going to fight." Videl said. "We will have to go through eliminations. My dad wouldn't tell me how they've designed it." Videl sighed then noticed Mini Moon. I forgot she was there when Videl arrived.

"Who are you? I don't remember meeting you before." She looked at Mini Moon curiously then the same at Pluto. Mini Moon smiled and shook her hand while looking to me.

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon, people mostly call me Rini. Nice to meet you Videl." She said politely, Videl shook her hand then let go.

"What's with the uniform?" she asked. Mini Moon looked to me for help not sure on how to answer; I was at a loss myself.

"It something that goes with what I am. It's hard to explain, especially in such short time." She ended up telling her. I heard some not to far off and it ended up being one of the officials. All the fighters gathered around them waiting for the eliminations to begin.

"Alright gentleman," he then noticed the only few girls in the area. "And ladies. This year since they're so many fighters' we decided to have an elimination round. "A group of workers brought out big machine that resembled a punching bag. They started working in some codes that made it turn on. I wonder if Goten and Gabby did the same. "Please if you will wait a little in straight line we could do this fast and easy." We all did as we were told; Mini Moon was in front of me and behind me was Krillin then Android 18. I heard the door open not a while later, and it was some paparazzi with Mr. Satan. _What was he here for?_ I groaned in my mind.

"Before we can allow you to begin, Mr. Satan will throw the first punch to the machine. Then we will base off your score to enter the tournament." Explained the official. Mr. Satan stepped carefully to the machine. He threw back his arm the tiniest bit and released his punch. The numbers on the tiny screen moved really fast then showed his score. It ended up being a 138, this should be easy.

"Ha try and beat that!" he said showing off. His followers cheered as he exited the area and slowly one by one we moved to the front of the line. We were decently far back. I heard Mini Moon sigh.

"At this rate we won't get to see Grandma Gabriella, and Great Uncle Goten fight." She crossed her arms pouting.

"I know I wish it would hurry up! I especially wanna see those three fight." Krillin said agreeing. "I wonder out of the three who are the final two? Trunks and Gabby seem a good fit."

"I don't know Krillin. Goten is really strong too, but I guess your right he won't go Super though, since I asked him not too. Oh and Mini Moon please don't go Super either please." I begged my great niece. She whined once more.

"Oh why Gohan? It won't be that much fun! What if I have to fight Goku? Or Vegeta?"

"He'll go easy on you I have a feeling Rini. As for Vegeta good luck." I said, she sighed once again.

"Fine, only for you Uncle Gohan, if it was for anyone else I would've said no." she continued to pout. Krillin laughed behind me not saying anything, we were finally half way up the line when the announcement aired all over the island. '_We are starting the Junior Division, everyone that is watching please take your seats. The first round is about to begin shortly.'_ I groaned out of frustration along with Rini.

"Can you hurry up!" we both shouted. The officials were able to see us but they had to crane their necks. I heard them, barely.

"We have some difficulties with the machine it'll only be a moment." he told us going back to work. I heard Krillin from behind me.

"Dang can you two be anymore related?" he laughed. We rolled our eyes, and continue to yell at the same time.

"We can't help it!" I looked to Rini and we just started laughing. I could've sworn I heard Android 18 snicker. Finally it got to our group, Videl was the first of them getting a higher score then her dad being a 150. I knew she could be better than him. As she finished she came back over to wait with me.

"Good job up there." I told her.

"Thanks, I've also been practicing some on a certain… thing you taught me. My dad is going to be speechless when he sees me fight!" she explained getting excited.

"What move is she talking about Sayaman?" Krillin nudged me slyly.

"Not what you're thinking Krillin!" I yelled at him while keeping my cool. Videl laughed as we moved a couple of paces. Picollo was next he still seemed really tense, he looked at the machine briefly, lightly tapped it with his hand and his score came out 500. _He wasn't even trying._ I thought. The officials were shocked watching him leave to the waiting area. Next was dad, he smirked as he prepared himself. Like Mr. Satan he drew back his fist but barely put any power into it. But he didn't show off. His score ended up being a 700. Videl was speechless as she saw dad casually walking over to Picollo. Vegeta was next, he seemed really mad about something. _What _was he mad for?

"Is he okay? He looks like he's about to do something really stupid…" Rini said concerned for her grandfather. Vegeta raised his hand flat, not forming a fist. Within in a second a beam of yellow and red light illuminated from his palm and destroyed the machine into bits. Rini and I were shocked and angered with Vegeta. How could he do such a stupid thing in front of so many people?

"It's safe to say I'm in the tournament." He said walking away. Rini and I sighed at Vegeta's current moment of stupidity.

"Now we're never going to see Goten and Gabriella fight!" Rini complained. I looked to Videl, she was still looking to the direction my father, Picollo, and Vegeta had walked off.

"How can they act so casual? That guy blew up the machine with his hand!" she exclaimed pointing to Vegeta.

"That's normal Vegeta behavior Videl, you'll get used to it." I told her, hoping to calm her.

"Normal? How many people do you know who can do that? Huh? Anyone else I should know about?" she was getting angry not knowing the truth. I don't blame her I get the same way after a while. I sighed looking to Rini for help. She took the hint thankfully.

"I can Videl, I've been able to for years, my mom is also the same way along with my grandparent's." she smirked looking to me. She said it all.

"Are you guys even from this planet?" she whispered to herself but I still heard it. I sighed wishing I can just tell her everything right her right now. But there are just too many people. Rini heard my frustration by putting her hand on my shoulder. She gave me a small smile consoling me. She would know how I would feel, for now the only person that does. It took at least twenty minutes for them to get a new punching machine. Then another ten trying to set it up. I was listening to see if Goten, Gabriella, or Trunks have fought yet. Neither of them has. Rini was becoming very impatient by the time Sailor Pluto had her turn, I was surprised how high it was. It was 490. Rini told me she wasn't even trying like Picollo. Pluto walked by but stopped momentarily when she reached us.

"I'll be with Vegeta and Goku, Rini" Rini nodded as she turned to leave. Finally it was her turn, as she went up I heard the few bystanders that stayed behind to watch. They whistled as she walked up to the machine, all the while I wanted to punch them. Krillin noticed, lightly holding the back of my shirt. She stepped up, gave all the men her cutest smile, raised her fist and lightly punched the bag. With her Sayin and Sailor abilities combined she wouldn't have to try much. The machine read 630. I was smiling from ear to ear as Rini walked by me.

"Good luck Great Sayaman." She winked as she walked off to find Sailor Pluto. Videl still had the look of shock as she watched Rini walk off. All the men who had eyed her now had the look of shock as well I was holding back my snicker as I took my turn. I barely touched the bag but my score was very high anyway. It was around 800. I walked back surprised at myself not looking at Videl. I walked passed her since she couldn't move. _Sorry Videl I wish I can tell you everything._

_**Gabriella POV**_

When will it be our turn already? I was still with Goten and Trunks and about six fighters have gone. I was watching Trunks and Goten mock fighting when finally I heard my name being called. I jumped up running to the front.

"Gabriella Son?" the official repeated. I ran up too him with Trunks and Goten flanking behind me.

"Finally one of us get's to fight."Trunks muttered. I ignored him anxious to see my competitor.

"Your competitor is Avery Lyles. Good luck to the both of you." He told us. Avery stepped up standing over me. He was taller than me, but not stronger. He looked to be almost 10 years old. He was decently built. He had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Aw come on I have to fight this little girl?" he whined like a spoiled brat to the official. "I want a redraw!" he complained looking me over. Trunks stood up for me, I was shocked that he did.

"Hey you better watch it she can beat you with one punch." I blushed a little.

"Yeah well we'll see about that!" Avery said as he walked into me.

"Don't worry twiny you'll be fine!" Goten encouraged me. I smiled hugging him and walked off. Avery took the lead in front of me. The announcer stopped us, mostly me, as Avery was still taking the lead.

"Hey just wondering what is your father's name?" he asked. Does he know my daddy is Goku?

"His name is Goku; my momma is Chi-Chi." I told him. He smiled brightly at me as I walked on to the arena.

"Ladies and Gentleman, in this round we have the strong and bright Avery Lyles competing today, but also a very special young lady! She is the daughter next to one of the most amazing fighters and not saying he can beat Mr. Satan, are the one and only Goku! He has fought in tournaments before and was champion himself! Please all welcome the beautiful Gabriella Son!" he praised me as the audience cheered for me, Avery was a few good feet away from me. The announcer stood in the middle and gave the okay to start fighting.

"You ready to lose little girly?" he mockingly asked, I wasn't afraid. I smirked, not showing any fear.

"Not at all." He started charging after me. He threw the first punch as I dodged it. He continued this for a while but backed eventually off. He charged after me again but this time I hung onto his clenched fist. I was having fun with this jerk face kid. I only threw him halfway across the arena, and ran over back to get to him again. I grabbed his arm as if it weighed nothing and flung him out of the arena. The crowd cheered as I did realizing I had won. It was too easy of a victory for me. The announcer rushed over to me, he grabbed my hand and raised it high in the air.

"And the winner for knocking her opponent out of the ring is Gabriella son!" the crowd cheered once more as I walked out the ring. When I looked behind me I noticed Avery was flung into the wall. _I guess I accidently used too much of my strength on him. Opps. _I thought as I walked back to the waiting area. Goten was happy about my easy victory but Trunks looked as if he didn't care. I don't either. I was more anxious for the final three. It took forever just to get to the final four. It was just me Goten Trunks and some older boy around 13 years old. It was Goten's turn to go this time. Goten's opponents' name was Odasa, he reminded me of Avery but he was even more of a jerk then he was. Goten and Odasa walked off with the announcer and I went up for a closer view. Odasa took the lead onto the arena by pushing Goten out of the way.

They each bowed to each other before they officially started to fight. Like Avery, Odasa charged after Goten at full speed with his fist ready. He only faked to hit him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like Odasa was getting mad about whatever Goten had said to him. Odasa actually tried hitting him this time. Goten caught his fist and then with his free hand punched Odasa in the stomach. Odasa reclined back and landed on the ground. He was starting to get angry flying every punch and every kick to Goten's face. Goten as fast as he was blocked every move. Goten must of started to get bored since he kicked Odasa out of the ring right in the face, he didn't hit the wall but he was knocked unconscious.

"And the winner for this round is Goten!" the announcer cheered. Officials had to get a stretcher for Odasa; they put him on it and rushed to the tournaments hospital. Goten rushed back over to us. I hugged him while congratulating him. Now it's the final three! The entire fighter's that were lost went to go find their families while we stayed behind. I was getting very excited and very nervous. Why do I have a feeling I will be fighting Trunks?

"Now as you three know you're in the Semi Finals. So good job too all of you!" he congratulated all of. Trunks was still giving me the same look he was when the tournament started. "The first part will be against Trunks Briefs and..." he looked between me and Goten deciding on which one to pick. His eyes landed on me. "And you Gabriella Son." He smiled at the both of us. I was looking to Trunks now trying to hold back my worry. What if he goes Super Sayin on me? I won't stand a chance if he does. The official left to get the announcer. Before he did I asked Trunks,

"You're not going to go Super Sayin on me are you?"

"Maybe." He smirked, it reminded me of his father of how cocky he can get and especially right now since he had bad intentions behind it. I wanted to slap it off of his face.

"Oh come one Trunks it won't be fair." Goten complained with me. "I would do the same for her! Please Trunks at least for me." He begged at the end.

"Fine." He said almost getting angry. The announcer came in this time; Goten gave me one last hug for luck as I left the waiting room. He stayed behind the entrance of the waiting room so he can get a better view of our match. Trunks and I walked side by side not saying anything to the other. We stepped on to the arena as the announcer gave us our introductions.

"Now we are in the Semi- Finals! Our first competitor is Trunks Briefs, only at the age of seven he has managed to beat all of his rounds. He spends most of his time training with his dad but will it be enough to beat his opponent?" the crowd cheered, he continued. "Our next Semi-Champ is the beautiful Gabriella Son. She is only Six years old along with her twin brother who is also competing. Don't let her age fool you but she is stronger then she looks! Will she be strong enough to beat Trunks?" the crowd cheered again as he gave us the okay to fight.

"Are you ready Gabby?" he asked.

"Ready whenever you are Trunks." I smirked. He got into his fighting stance as I did the same. Both of us charged after the other at full speed, only now I realized we were only warming up. _I hope I win so I can fight Goten in the finals_. He was using minimal strength along with me. We started flying up in the air now. Trunks somehow managed to get me the stomach but I rebounded with a kick of my own to his head. He was almost flung to the ground but he managed to stop himself in time. _I wonder if I can use energy blasts_? _Gohan didn't say anything against it_… before I had time to finish my thought Trunks had flown his ki. I barely dodged it in time. I responded with one of my own. I raised my palm, aimed for Trunks and we were back on the ground. I flew back toward him and kicked him right in the face. He was knocked out but only for a few seconds. He got back up.

"Tired of the warm up?" he asked.

"You bet, now let's really start this." We both raised our energies more, but when Trunks had raised his I noticed he can turn super any moment… he wouldn't go Super Sayin on me knowing I can't right? He took the air again as I stayed below. _What am I going to do now?_ I charged after him without planning my next move, I aimed a punch to his face but he caught my hand. Without blinking he twisted my arm behind my back to an almost breaking point. I didn't scream from the pain all though I wanted too.

"We can end this now you know." Trunks said in my ear. "Less humiliation."

"Not a chance." I said trying to get out of his hold. I let out a little whimper from the pain.

"Fine then." He released me by throwing me back to the ground. I landed on the arena but almost to the point of disqualification. I couldn't get up and Trunks landed right in front of me. I tried to move but it felt almost impossible with the way arm felt.

"I thought you said you trained." Trunks criticized me. I was breathing very heavily at this point, all the late training sessions with Gohan are finally catching up to me and not in a good way…

"I did you jerk." I said getting angry, I had hardly any energy left but I raised it as high as I can get it. I got back into a fighting stance as Trunks did the same. I prepared my attack, "KAMEHAMEHAA!" I screamed at him, Trunks at first was taken aback but he recoiled with one of his own. He raised his hand and bright yellow-reddish light illuminated from his hand. Our waves were very strong that I knew for sure. _Sorry I had to release a ki blast Gohan but Trunks is kicking my butt at this point. _I pulled more power into mine, but the more I did the more energy I lost. _I guess I have over trained myself dang Gohan as always was right._ Trunks was pulling more energy to his blast at this point, and I felt myself slipping off the arena. I never realized I was still by where I had landed._ Gosh that was stupid starting a Kameawave right at the edge of the arena, way to go Gabriella, way to go. _With one finally pull Trunks had managed to make me fall out of the ring. I landed on my back too tired to get up at the moment. Trunks jumped out of the arena and helped me back up. I was never expecting to get this kind of gesture from him.

"You did great Gabriella." He said holding out his hand. "Maybe we can have our own fight sometime one where there's not so many people." He suggested I nodded agreeing.

"It's a rematch then." I smiled as we walked back to the waiting room. Most of the adults were there now since it was almost there turn to fight. How much did daddy see? I saw Gohan and ran up to him, then wishing I hadn't since my legs screamed and arm in pain.

"You did great sissy!" he picked me up; I laid my head on his shoulder never realizing I was this tired._ I can't believe I over trained myself I bet if I hadn't I would be in the finals with Goten,_ I thought bitterly.

"Did you all watch?" he nodded. "Yeah you should've seen the look on dad's face!" he laughed; I joined but yet again regretted it. When did Trunks get me in my ribs? How many injuries do I have? Gohan put me back down as daddy came up to me.

"That was incredible Gabby!" daddy said I smiled. He ruffled my hair. "I don't remember being that strong at your age." Daddy praised me. I blushed as he did, but it made me feel good like I had accomplished something. I guess I'm more like my daddy then I thought. _Maybe Gohan was right like always, even though I'll never admit it. _Goten came up to me now and lightly hugged me. I was glad he did, everything was screaming at me now.

"Are you okay?" he worried. "Trunks didn't go easy on you it looked like." He said. _Actually he went way too easy on me he still has decent strength left to fight you._ I didn't say what I wanted to so I said this.

"He was okay." I told him to calm him. It seemed to work, the officials grabbed Trunks and Goten to the arena for the semi finals. _Goten you better beat Trunks for me if not I'm gonna kick your butt later._ I thought as I watched my twin go for the win.


	22. Supreme Kai's Warning

Chap 22

_**Gabriella's POV **_

Now it was between Goten and Trunks. Trunks still had some energy from our match but I wonder if it'll be enough for him. Goten won't go Super Sayin on Trunks but I don't know if it'll be the same backwards. He almost did when we were fighting that I know for sure. It was almost as if he stopped himself… I shook my head away from the though. Trunks was starting to be nice to me now but he wasn't being generous. If he was he would've let me win. Goten took the lead running up the steps to the arena as Trunks casually walked up behind him. The announcer did the introductions for both and then he finally gave the okay to start fighting.

They were as fast as lightning! Sometimes I couldn't see them, and when I did I saw only ki blasts. Gohan was watching with me along with daddy. They both didn't show any emotion. Do they know Trunks might win too? I felt someone come up from behind me and it was the Sailor Mini Moon girl… The more I look at her she is that girl from the photo Bulma showed me a few weeks ago. She still looks familiar not just from that but like I know her kind of the thing.

"Is Goten a good fighter Gohan?" Mini Moon asked him.

"Yeah he is unless he get's distracted, sound familiar Mini Moon?" he joked, she playfully nudged him.

"Hey that's my mom you're talking about," her mom? Gohan knows her mom? She continued watching Goten and Trunks fight as I did the same. They were back in the air now. Trunks did the same to Goten as he did me on our match he had him in choke hold. Goten was struggling now. Without even thinking Goten shot a blast to Trunks' side and he backed off. Both of them I can tell were getting very angry. I can tell by Goten's face he was debating if he should become Super, but the thought of Gohan keeps entering his mind. Trunks on the other hand wasn't worried about Gohan anymore like Goten. With one loud yell Trunks' energy raised dramatically, his lavender hair now blond, blue eyes now turquoise green. Goten didn't see what was coming next as Trunks lifted his palm and with a bright blue blast knocked Goten out of the ring. He was still on the ground not moving. I ran over to Goten ignoring daddy and Gohan and helped up Goten.

"Are you okay Goten?" I worried. The audience was cheering over Trunk's victory. He was still up In the air watching us.

"yeah I'll be fine," he looked up at Trunks as he landed on the edge of the arena. "you cheated you turned Super Sayin on me!"

"Hey you only made me promise to not go Super on Gabby so I didn't you didn't say anything about you." He smirked, I laughed.

"You kind of did Goten."Goten grunted as he got up, we walked back to the adults as Trunks stayed behind on the arena. The winner of the Junior Division got to fight Mr. Satan. He'll win easy with one punch I wasn't entirely worried.

"You okay there Goten?" Gohan worried. He nodded sad that he still lost to Trunks. I looked back to the arena Mr. Satan was there posing to get the crowd willed up for him. he then charged after Trunks. Trunks just stood there as Mr. Satan fake punched him. Mr. Satan still had his fist to Trunks face but hadn't moved. Now they were talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but whatever it was it made Trunks start fighting this time. Mr. Satan had barely dodged every move Trunks had thrown to him. with one final kick to the face Trunks managed to knock Mr. Satan off his feet. It was dead silent as he was on t he ground. Within a moment he shot right back up.

"that was the plan all along ladies and gentleman! I let the little kid beat me!" the crowd cheered as I sighed with Goten. Everyone knew better that, he was literally almost knocked out cold. Trunks came back alone this time. An official was behind him this time ready to give everyone further instructions.

"Will all of the adult fighters follow me please?" he asked Gohan, daddy, and Vegeta stayed behind.

"Good job son." He muttered to Trunks he smiled brightly at his father.

"thanks dad!" Vegeta left to find the others.

"You two should be proud of yourselves on making it as far as you did! Way to go! especially you Goten!" daddy complimented us.

"Thanks good luck to all of you!" Goten said I nodded agreeing. I watched them walk off with Mini Moon and Pluto.

_**Sailor Mini Moon's or Rini POV **_

Wow a lot of things have changed since I was last here. Especially the whole Goten thing. Even Pluto didn't see him coming! Did my mom? He's not around in our universe though... Grandma Gabriella is so sweet as little girl to. Even a little feisty. The one I know was so calm and collected and always tried to be happy. This one didn't have to try. And Grandpa Trunks was very different from the one I'm used to. He almost acts like Vegeta. enough said. I'm not used to all of this just yet. I was with Pluto waiting to draw to see who will fight who in our Division. Hoping I'm not paired up with Grandpa Goku or Vegeta.

"are you okay Mini Moon?" my guardian worried .Pluto has always been there for me, and she still is.

"Yeah everything is just so different, I don't remember there being an Uncle Goten. Do you Pluto?" I asked her.

"No there wasn't we knew going back to the past would change this timeline entirely." She sighed. "I guess we never realized how much."

"well it doesn't seem to matter Uncle Goten looks like a good kid." I told her she nodded agreeing. I looked around at our competitors. Most of them seemed really weak, except for a few. When I looked Piccolo's way he seemed really tense still. I don't think I ever saw him like this. Not even when we were fighting Cell and the Androids. I walked over to him demanding an answer.

"what's up with you Piccolo?" I wondered, maybe a little too demanding. He looked up at me and just sighed.

"There are a couple of people here who are really strong Rini." he said using my civilian name. For a minute I was caught off guard. "and it's not you two. Someone else." He looked to the direction of two fighters. They didn't even look like they were from here at all. Not even the planet Earth even. One was really short and had purple skin. His outfit was strange, but maybe not to him. His hair was shrieking white and styled into a mo-hawk. He had earrings on also, along with his friend. His friend was super tall well taller than a normal human anyway. And had pink skin, but not the kind of pink I have on my uniform. A darker shade.

"You're worried about them?"He nodded. It didn't seem like that big of a deal. But one of the things I never do is - doubt Piccolo. I sighed figuring out he was right. Is this the threat Pluto was worried about? They were strong…

"It's not them, the evil beings you're worried about." Piccolo said reading my thoughts.

"Then who is it?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders unable to answer my question. I sighed as I walked to both of my grandfathers. They weren't talking or anything but they were on guard just as bad as Piccolo. "You guys too?" they nodded looking to the weird fighters.

"Stay on your guard Mini Moon." Grandpa Vegeta said. When he was done I saw a group of officials bring out a big whiteboard, a box, and a clipboard probably with our names on it. We gathered around them ready to begin.

"Okay ladies and gentleman we will be drawing to see who gets to fight who, in this box is a number and whoever gets's that number will have partner. Mr. Satan is already on the board and he will be fighting in the fifth round. So whoever gets the number six will be his partner. "He smiled as he called out the first name. I looked around the seventeen of us wondering who I'll be fighting. "Android 18." He called out. This was the first time I noticed Android 18 since I have gotten here. She hasn't changed much since our last meeting on the Lookout. Except maybe adding a few laugh lines on her face. She casually walked up to them, and picked her number. She drew the number six.

"Is there any other name you go by darling?" the official kindly asked.

"18." She said sarcastically as she flew the little ball back to the official and stood next to Krillin. The drawing was very uneventful in my opinion. That is until it was both of my grandfathers turn. Grandpa Goku walked up next and drew an 11. He went back to my side as Vegeta took his turn. To my dismay he was going to fight Grandpa Goku! On the first round!

"Uh oh…" Pluto said saying what I wanted to. I could only nod as Vegeta walked back over to us.

"It looks like we finally get our match Kakorot." Vegeta smirked evilly. He looked to me sensing my worry or at least that's what I thought until he said this. "Don't worry Rini; I won't hurt him too much." Then he walked off. Two more people went to go draw neither of them had anything interesting about them. One was really odd though he seemed to have trouble walking on his own two feet. Every time he walked he almost fell over. Apparently his name was Mighty Mask. Since there was an odd number of fighters Mighty Mask will have to wait till the next round to fight. I heard my name called and I was automatically got paired with Pluto.

"Go figure, huh Mini Moon." She snickered. I laughed with her. Of course I would get paired up with her. We were escorted to another room. I was going in the last battle with Pluto so I had all the time in the world to spare. Out of nowhere I heard my communicator beep.

"What was that Mini?" Grandpa Goku asked since he was right by me.

"My communicator…" I trailed off as I flicked it open, it ended up being Michelle.

"Hello Rini" she sweetly said, I smiled happy to see her. I sure do wish Hotaru was here to calm me more…

"Hey Michelle, you guys here yet?" I asked her. "The Adult Division is about to start." I reminded her.

"Yes we are here young one; we're with your great-grandmother's actually, Yamcha, and Krillin's daughter Marron." She said, then she noticed Grandpa G. "Oh, Hello there Goku Son, I honestly wasn't expecting you." She told him

"Yeah I have a lot credit from my previous life, so King Yamah let me come back for day." He explained, she smiled at the news.

"Great! We should catch up after the tournament, if things go smoothly." She thought for a minute. "Is the enemy there?" she wondered asking the both of us.

"We're not sure Michelle; make sure to tell that to Amara and Hotaru. Keep your eyes open during the fights." I warned her, she nodded understanding.

"Good Luck against Pluto." She told me. I almost forgot we were right in the arena where everyone could see.

"Thanks see you soon Michelle." I closed the communicator and looked at Grandpa Goku and sighed. The matches were about to begin again so we were escorted back to the waiting room. Krillin was the first to go against someone by the name of Pintar. Pintar was a very large man towering over Krillin- then again that wasn't hard to do. He was strong but that mostly appeared in stomach, he looked very fat, too fat to fight almost. That apparently isn't going to stop him. I giggled when Krillin begged his wife to trade opponents with him. Android 18 was still her stubborn self.

"No. Mr. Satan is mine." Android 18 said. He sighed finally giving up and followed his opponent to the ring. The announcer did there introductions, giving Krillin a very good praise for being in previous tournaments in the past. He gave the okay for them to start fighting. They stood there for minute not doing anything. Pintar was probably trying to scare Krillin. Krillin just stood there remaining calm. Without any warning, at the speed of light, Krillin charged at him. From what I saw he punched him in the stomach and then did a back flip kick to his head. It was amazing at how fast he was! The crowd cheered as Krillin left the ring fist high in the air. All of us cheered for him as he came back.

"Way to go Krillin that was awesome!" Gohan said.

"Awesome job pal!" Goku complimented him. The next person that was up was Piccolo and some guy named Shin, Shin was the little purple guy Piccolo was so concerned about earlier. As Piccolo walked by us Shin did also. I immediately got a chill down my spine as he accidently brushed against me. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. But either way I couldn't pin point where I felt this before…

"You okay Mini Moon?" Pluto worried. I brushed it off thinking I was just being overly paranoid just like Piccolo.

"Um... I'm fine Pluto." I calmed her. Or at least it looked like it. Pluto was very good at hiding her emotions. Shin and Piccolo entered the arena with Shin taking the lead. They stood a few good feet away from each other. They didn't fight or anything it looked like they were talking. "Why aren't they fighting Uncle Gohan?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know Mini Moon." Piccolo stood frozen still as Shin spoke to him…like he was frozen with fear. I have never seen anything scare Piccolo before it almost scared me too. Shin spoke again from what I could see and as he finished Piccolo walked off the arena. The audience booed as he did and Shin followed a good distance away from him. Shin brushed passed me as he did he talked to me.

"Whatever you do, when your great uncle fights, don't do anything to save him." Shin gave a brief smile. "I never thought I would be meeting the future Queen of 30th century. Rini Shields." He grinned more as I stood frozen. Why wouldn't he want me to save Uncle Gohan? He doesn't fight until after Videl does…

"Mini Moon?" Pluto was worried even more now as I stood with look of shock and fear in my face. How did this Shin guy know I was going to be Queen? No one here knows about that expect for certain immediate family members… I looked too Grandpa Goku for help hopefully he heard so I wouldn't have to speak. I was scared I didn't know how to respond. Thankfully he heard me and he nodded.

"Do as he says Rini." he said. "We don't want to start anything just yet." I agreed but I was still scared as to how this Shin guy knew my name and who I was going to be. I felt a slight chill as I saw Videl's competitor. He was very strong almost to the point of unnatural. Almost like he was injected with something. He looked scary, not only because his muscle over powered his body but the vibe I was getting off of him. I almost wanted to run away and hid away from him. Before Videl could leave the area I grabbed her and pulled her aside. She looked at me curiously knowing this is our first conversation alone, but seeing the worry in my eyes she let that thought pass.

"What's wrong Rini?" she asked her purple eyes curious and somewhat scared.

"Just be careful when you fight Spopovich, Videl, he's unnaturally strong he can kill you with one punch if he wanted too." I warned her, being as I nice as I can. She made me let go of her arm, I forgot I had a grip on it.

"I'll be fine Sailor Mini Moon, for your information I'm a pretty strong fighter like my dad. I can take care of myself on and off of the ring!" she got angry and stomped off behind Spopovich. I went to Gohan's side; he didn't seem the least bit worried for Videl. From the way he acted earlier, I figured he _really_ like her. Like me and Helios.

"Gohan?" he turned me.

"What's wrong? You too Rini?" I nodded.

"Yes Great Uncle Gohan, there is something off about Spopovich, and it's not a good thing. He seems almost evil to me. Shin and his friend are not." He looked from me to Spopovich wondering how I could have possibly figured something like that out as quickly as I have. I have seen a lot in my life knowing who my family is but this _thing _called Spopovich was something entirely different…

Videl and Spopovich had already begun fighting the next time I looked to the arena. At first it looked like she was winning…then my point to Videl was being proven. Spopovich was beginning to take the lead and started treating her like a punching bag. As stubborn as Videl was managed to get loose from his grip. She was very close to the arena as she managed to get free. After getting tired of being on the ground Videl had done something I didn't think she was capable of doing. She flew and pretty good distance off of the ground…maybe she can do this.

"I taught her that move!" Gohan said proudly.

"She should've stayed and got disqualified." Grandpa Goku said. He looked so serious; even though I was happy that Videl got out of it okay I kind of wish she did to.

"What? Why dad?" Gohan questioned. Grandpa Goku didn't answer as Spopovich charged after Videl, who was still up in the air. He got behind her and bashed her head with his fist. She landed on the ground at first unable to move. As she tried getting up Spopovich landed not too far from her. He walked to her painfully slow. Videl managed to get up on all fours but he knocked her back down. With his foot he started acting like he was crushing her skull. When I looked again at Uncle Gohan, he was livid. I mean really angry. I can see his thriving off of him as Spopovich brutally beats Videl.

"Calm down Gohan." Warned Goku he tried holding back his son as he watched Videl be beaten to death. I heard someone come up from behind us, and he looked like he was friends with Spopovich.

"Spopovich enough. Save your energy." He warned his friend stepping past us. Spopovich grunted as he kicked Videl out of the ring. Uncle Gohan rushed to her aide, gently picking her up. The medics of the tournament arrived in a hurry to collect the champs' daughter. Videl looked like she wasn't even alive as Gohan carried her back away from prying eyes. She put her on the stretcher the medics offered her and she was rushed immediately to the tournaments hospital.

"I'll be right back, Videl is going to need a lot more energy boosting if she plans to live. I'm going to see if Koran has any Senzu beans for her." This seemed to calm down Gohan some but he still looked worried for his friend. Grandpa looked to me one last time as he pressed two fingers to his forehead, then in a flash he disappeared.

"I'm going to check on Videl, Rini." he told me. I smiled at him, knowing he cares more for her then anyone realizes. He rushed off to the direction where the medics took Videl. I sighed as I heard my communicator beep once more. I flicked it open finding it was Hotaru and not Michelle.

"Hotaru! Please tell me they aren't the enemy?"I begged.

"I'm afraid they are. Be careful Mini Moon." I nodded.

"What about that Shin guy?" I asked her.

"He's not the enemy Rini, but those two guys, Yuma and Spopovich are. But they didn't get that way naturally." She explained.

"I had a feeling you would say that Hotaru." I sighed wishing she hadn't.

"When do you fight?" she asked me. Wasn't she here for the drawings?

"Last, with Pluto. Weren't you here for the drawings?" I asked her Vegeta was by me now.

"No I came shortly after Amara and Michelle. Your mom had things for me to do before I left the palace." She laughed. "You know Serena, I think she was supposed to do them but made me instead." She laughed again and I did too. _Oh mother will you ever grow up?_ I thought still laughing with Hotaru. Even in a time of crisis can she calm me down.

"How's Trinity?" I asked her. She was the one left in charge of her when I left.

"She's fine but misses you terribly Rini, I left her with Mars and Jupiter." She said. I nodded thinking she would be best with them. Two of the most responsible Scouts there. I sighed knowing I have to hang up soon.

"Where is your grandfather Rini? She asked.

"He's right by me.." I said pointing to Vegeta. He looked over wondering if he should come over.

"No I mean, the nice one, Goku." I laughed again, she only said that knowing he was there, Vegeta grunted and walked off.

"Hotaru…" I laughed, she smiled. "He went to go get some Senzu Beans for Videl, she got pretty badly beaten up Uncle Gohan went back with her or is trying at least." With as famous as Videl Satan is I doubt he'll get in, just by saying he's a friend of Videl's. I should have told him but I didn't have the heart too. He seems to really care for her.

"I'll see you soon Mini Moon." I nodded as the communicator screen went blank. I sighed again as I leaned against the wall near me. What am I going to do? I know I'm not strong enough by myself for Spopovich and Yamu, but maybe while Grandpa Goku is alive for the day he can destroy them. But after he leaves we have to find the source behind them. Shin came up next to me.

"You are right about that Sailor Mini Moon." I blinked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about Shin?" I kindly asked, with my guard up. Still not trusting him yet.

"I don't know why you don't trust me I am a friend. And about Spopovich and Yuma. There is a source that has created them. You will find out in due time, after Kabito fights your Uncle. " He told me answering almost all of my questions.

"Why can't I save my Uncle? What is Kabito going to do to him?" I was getting angry now with the lack of information given from him.

"No need to get angry Rini." he said. "It's not Kabito who will hurt him." he walked off after that to who must be Kabito. Kabito looked my way, and nodded confirming what Shin had just said. _Grandpa Goku please hurry back with those Senzu Beans for Videl, we need you down here and fast. _I thought thinking somehow, someway that he could hear me.


	23. Mini Moon's Problem

_**please read and review i miss your guy's reviews...**_

_**Hotaru or Sailor Saturn's POV **_

I couldn't believe what I just watched. That poor innocent girl. I think her name was Videl… if it was anyone other than her I wouldn't feel as bad but the way Gohan reacted to her beating he seems to really care for her. I had just hung up with Rini or rather Sailor Mini Moon, telling her to be careful on whom to trust. Yamu and Spopovich give me chills just by looking at them... As for Shin and Kabito. I hope Rini is trying to get there help we're going to need it.

"Why so tense Hotaru?" asked Rini's, Grandma Bulma.

"Remember those guys Spopovich and Yuma?" she nodded taking the hint from there, I always did like her. She was so smart like Sailor Mercury.

"What did Rini have to say? And Goku?" Bulma wondered.

"She had the same suspicions. Goku wasn't there at the moment; he went to go help Videl. But I'm pretty sure he knows." I told her.

"Good for Goku." She smiled for her friend. "We can never have moment's of peace can we Hotaru?" she wondered out loud, I know it was a rhetorical question but I still answered anyway.

"No, I guess we can't." I sighed. _If we could we would've never come back._ I thought thinking the sad truth of the reality.

_**Gohan's POV **_

Where was dad with Videl's Senzu Beans? It shouldn't take this long if he was using instant transmission… so why was he taking so long? Maybe he stopped to see Dende? I sighed as I was looking for Videl's room .I finally found it seeing body guards in front of her door. I knew this wasn't going to be easy when I decided to go see her. I think even Rini knew it would be difficult. Coming down the hallway I saw Mr. Satan coming to see his daughter. I ran up to him, I know I have changed a lot in the last seven years but maybe he might remember me so I can come in.

"Mr. Satan!" I hollered trying to catch up I finally did as he stopped.

"Sorry no autographs I have a family emergency…" I interrupted him.

"I know you do! Please I go to school with Videl and I'm really good friends with her, please let me in…I can help get her better, my dad, he went to go get something that'll instantly heal her!" I begged almost shouting. I hope he'll let me in. I _need_ to know how bad she is... I know how badly beaten she got by Spopovich but I still need to see her. This feeling won't go away till I do.

"Sorry no. maybe later." He said trying to get through the door.

"Please sir, I'm really worried about her and..." he interrupted me.

"No!" he was getting angry. "No one will see her until she is well again! Now go before I beat you down." He threatened as he went through Videl's body guards. They stepped back in place as he closed the door. I sighed in anger this time and ran back towards the waiting room. Rini ran up to me as I came back in.

"Is Videl going to be okay Gohan?" she asked. Her communicator was still in her hand...Who called now?

"I don't know Mini Moon." We both sighed. "Who called?"

"Oh Hotaru called, she arrived during Videl's match… and then not a while later my mother called." She hesitated on telling me about Serena. Why would Serena call?

"What did Serena want? To check in?" She nodded.

"Yeah but she felt some really weird disturbance, she couldn't place it. She knew it has something to do with the family or the Scouts..." she trailed off flinching as she did.

"Serena did always get weird vibes Mini Moon. I'm sure she's just worrying about you too much, like last time."

"I agreed though, I feel the same way Great Sayaman." She said using my tournament name as the announcer came up behind me. He lightly tapped on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to begin your match with Kabito?" he asked. I turned around to face him.

"Can you give me a little while longer please? I'm waiting on my dad he's going to get something for Videl that'll make her feel better." I explained. He perked up knowing I was trying to find a way to help the champ's daughter.

"Why of course you can!" he exclaimed happily. He went to go tell Kabito our match has been delayed for a little while longer; he looked my way after he was done. He didn't seem mad as he did more like he was wondering why. By this time I was getting very frustrated with my father…what is taking so long? I need to help Videl before I lose it completely!

"Has dad shown up Rini?" she shook her head no. that was the answer I was afraid of.

"Don't worry though Uncle Gohan I'm sure he'll make it in time..." she trailed off once again. Ever since Shin and Piccolo's match she's been acting like she wants to tell me something but she's scared too. Did Shin say something to her to make her so edgy with me?

"Are you okay Rini? Ever since Piccolo's match you've been a little..." she interrupted me, almost acting mad at herself.

"I'm fine." She said with a little anger. "You'll see soon enough." She spat. What the heck was up with her! She was never like this with me before…

"Rini…" she interrupted me again. I was shocked with her behavior it almost didn't seem like her, she was always so nice to everyone unless something bad was about to happen, she can be a little moody.

"Just can it Uncle Gohan!" a few people were looking at us now. Mostly those that don't know us. She stomped off towards Vegeta knowing he won't spark up a conversation. I sighed frustrated once more. I started feeling a tremendous power reappearing once again but I didn't see anyone who matched it. I jumped a little when dad finally rematerialized in front of me.

"Finally dad!" I exclaimed looking at the bag of Senzu Beans. _Videl will be better in no time! Now I just have to get past the body guards._ He handed me the bag of Senzu Beans, once I grabbed the bag I looked inside. There was a decent amount, about four. I took one from the brown bag while smiling at dad. "Thanks dad!" he nodded smiling.

"Go help Videl, Gohan." He ordered, it really wasn't though as he was smiling the entire time. I nodded running back to Videl's room; with my luck the body guards were gone. I hastily opened the door but was ordered by her doctor's to get back out. I ignored them rushing towards her. The more I did I almost regretted it. She was so horribly beaten up. It reminded me of when future Gabriella had gotten beaten almost to death by Cell. She had several bruises on her arms along with some severe wounds that were bleeding through her bandages. Her had some bandages to, she will probably have a concussion later… more cuts can be seen on her face, one that was most noticeable was the one on the bottom of her lips. She heard my voice as I was yelling to get her dad off of me. I used more strength then needed and pushed him out of the way and rushed towards her.

"Gohan…" she managed to get out. Even saying my name caused her pain.

"It's gonna be okay Videl." I said to her. She raised her left hand for me, I took it without question.

"I should've listened to Sailor Mini Moon…" she flinched every time she spoke. I did along with her not even realizing it.

"You didn't know Videl it's not your fault." I told her showing her the Senzu bean. "I have something that'll make you feel better."

"What is that?" she asked while coughing, she moaned from pain afterwards. I rose up the little green bean so she can see it.

"It's called a Senzu Bean it has amazing healing qualities, it'll make you feel better in an instant. All of the pain will be gone along with your broken bones." I said. "Please take it Videl." I begged. She nodded.

"Videl don't you dare take that thing he is giving you! Or I'll..." her father shouted, we both ignored him as I slipped the bean in her mouth. She chewed it slowly considering everything hurt at the moment. I let go of her hand as she swallowed. She shot right back up on two feet on her bed. I smiled at her father.

"I'm all better!" she shouted jumping up and down on her bed. Laughing the entire time.

"What the heck, she was withering in pain a moment ago!" Mr. Satan continued to shout. Videl stopped jumping and landed on the tile floor. I was still smiling as she did.

"Thanks Gohan, for everything."

"No problem Videl." She hugged me as her father was trying to get her off of me.

"Even though your better Videl I still want you to take it easy." He ordered her.

"Don't worry daddy I will." She told him. "Now I think you have a match to win!" she exclaimed changing the subject. We walked out of the room while her dad stood there as clueless as possible. We were trying not to snicker as we made our way back to the arena's waiting room.

"It was pretty bad wasn't it?" she wondered.

"Yeah, it was horrible…" I trailed off.

"Thanks though Gohan… no one I know would've gone to those lengths just to make me feel better… other then my dad." She said looking up at me. She was smiling and I couldn't help but do it back.

"Like I said no problem." I told her as we entered the waiting room, Rini was the first person to come up to us along with my dad.

"I think you should start fighting soon Gohan. The crowd is getting pretty mean." He said, I nodded agreeing hearing all the boo's that were ensuing.

"No! He can't fight Kabito!"Rini argued with dad. Why all of the sudden is she being mean to everyone? She has to be worried about Kabito…

"Mini Moon, he has to." He said to her. She stomped off mad once again to Vegeta. "Just like Serena..." he sighed. I laughed agreeing with him.

"Yeah stubborn and easily can get mad." I laughed again, the announcer came up to us, he immediately noticed Videl was better. But he still looked rushed and somewhat scared. Probably because of the crowd.

"Videl! How are you better? You were beaten almost to death!" he said. Videl smirked looking to me and my dad.

"My friends here had something that easily made me better… can't remember exactly what it was called though." She was lying, trying to hide our cover. I know she knew.

"Oh okay then glad you're better! I hope you can start now because the crowd is getting a little unruly..." he said, he sounded scared to go back out there.

"Don't worry I'm ready." The announcer went to go Kabito and he walked along side him, he went straight past me.

"Good Luck Gohan, I'll be watching." Videl smirked.

"Thanks." I said, I looked to dad for anything he wanted to say but he was having the same expression as Rini. After a minute or so he stopped and returned to his normal self. What the hell is going on?

"You'll do fine son, good luck." I took his answer as reassurance, but now with the way dad was feeling I almost didn't want to fight.

_**Rini or Mini Moon's POV**_

Even with my hintful warnings, Uncle Gohan was still going to fight. Vegeta was doing his best to calm me, but I was too livid to say or do anything. Not just because he didn't listen to me but because he was going to get hurt and I couldn't do anything to save him. How can everyone let him fight even though we know he's going to get hurt? I felt someone come up from behind me and it was Shin. He didn't say anything but he was watching Kabito and Gohan enter the ring. The crowd was going wild as they finally were about to fight.

"Whatever you do…" Shin began but I interrupted him.

"I know don't save him." I sighed just frustrated with this whole situation.

"I know you care for Uncle, but Rini this will be great for you all if you listen." He said, almost wishing he didn't tell us.

"How do you know so much about me? Like me being future Queen of Crystal Tokyo?" I asked him, "that won't happen for at least another year…" my coronation for Queen-hood was a good year away. I was studying with the Inner Scouts and my own Quartet when Pluto felt a disturbance in this timeline. I figured since I was about to become Queen I might as well show some responsibility. That and I cared too much for these people to get hurt.

"I have abilities Rini, where I know everything about everyone." He told me still looking at the arena.

"So, you can read minds?" I wondered. He nodded his yes and I turned my attention back at the ring, Grandpa Goku, I, and Shin were near the front. Both Grandpa Goku and I had our guards up ready for anything. Kabito didn't do anything nor did Gohan do anything to him. They were just talking. Gohan looked like he was getting pretty heated at this point. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Spopovich and Yuma ready in case they need to charge. Were they the ones who were going to attack Uncle Gohan? Shin once again nodded yes, the answer I hoped to be no. I heard another voice this time it was Grandma Gabriella, standing next to Grandpa Goku.

"What are you doing here Gabriella?" asked Grandpa Goku. He didn't seem mad but worried. If I know Grandma Gabriella, she will do anything in her power to save her brother. I was remembering the fight with Cell, after I had died…from what I heard from Trunks, she got livid.

"I've come to see Gohan fight!" she said excited. _Just wait till she sees what happens_. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Okay then Gabby, but you have to promise me, you'll listen to me, Vegeta and Mini Moon. Got it?"She nodded wondering what was going like Gohan. She continued to watch the match. That's when I felt Gohan's energy rise to a level I haven't felt in a very long time. Why was he going Super? He was in his fighting stance, yelling to get out all of his anger and frustration. By now I could see the electricity of his power.

"I've never seen Gohan do this before!" Commented Grandma Gabby. I have and only once. When I looked up Gohan's hair was bright yellow, eyes green. His power was higher than before when he fought Cell. I knew he was powerful then but not like this. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Spopovich and Yuma make a break for Gohan. I almost went in to stop them, but I stopped myself remembering my promise to Shin. Gabriella didn't know any of this; she got away from Grandpa's grasps and flew to the arena. Spopovich and Yuma had something that was stealing energy from Gohan. I never noticed it until now.

"Sailor Mini Moon stop her!" both grandfathers shouted. That's when I flew in front of Grandma Gabriella.

_**Gabriella's POV **_

They were hurting Gohan! I had to save my big brother; especially after all he's done for me... I ignored the calls coming from Daddy and Vegeta and tried flying to the arena. But the Sailor Mini Moon girl stopped me. Why would she stop me from saving him? I though she cared about him like do.

"Please Gabriella I don't want to use any force on you. Please step down and listen to your father and Vegeta." She ordered me. How dare she order me! She doesn't even know me!

"How dare you, just because you know my brother doesn't mean I have to answer to you! You don't even know me!" I shouted, my anger was rising. I wasn't the only one getting angry at this point. I saw Videl yelling at Daddy to go save his son…

"Yes I do know you!" she shouted back . We were above the ground, I could hear the shocked gasps of the crowd below. I could hear only in my mind Momma yelling at me to get back down.

"How?" I asked. she looked like saying she regretted telling me. She sighed as she answered.

"I am your future Granddaughter, Rini." the anger was still there in her voice. She had her arms spread out ready to block me if necessary. I knew she looked like me! So then the blond girl must be my future daughter…but who is her father? I looked down below us and Spopovich and Yuma were still attacking Gohan. His energy was almost completely gone. Almost to the point of him having no life. Even though this girl says she's my future granddaughter I still have to save my brother. She probably doesn't have any siblings. How can she understand my pain?

"I'm sorry but I have to save my brother." Before she could even blink I flew under and towards the arena but something stopped me. Mini Moon had blasted me right on my side and I flew across the arena and hit the wall. I blacked out. I heard her say before I did,

"I'm sorry I have to use force on you."

_**Mini Moon's POV**_

It killed me that I had use force on Gabriella, but she gave me no choice. I should've never told her about us being related. At least she can be trusted in not telling Trunks. Right? Right. I was still here in one solid piece so something I did must have made me still be here. I flew back down to Grandpa Goku and Vegeta. they both nodded to me. I hope I didn't hit Grandma Gabriella too hard..

"She's had worst blasts at her she'll be fine." Vegeta told me. She was a tough fighter but I still felt bad that I had to hurt her. When I looked to the arena it got awfully quiet. Spopovich and Yuma had let go of Gohan as he collapsed to the ground. They flew off saying something to each other before they did. We all rushed to him, me, Pluto, Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku. I was surprised Vegeta did. Krillin and Android 18 went to go help a passed out Gabriella.

"Is he going to be okay?" it was Videl that asked. "Can I help?" _she wanted to repay him for helping her_. I smiled at the thought.

"He'll be fine." I heard Shin say as he came up behind me. "Kabito do you think you can heal him?" he asked his friend.

"Yes I can Shin." He said. He rolled Gohan back over on his back side and raised his hands above his chest. A bright glow illuminated from his hand as Gohan slowly reopened his eyes.

"What just happened?" he asked as he was trying to come back to reality. Videl was by him trying to help him up. As he got up she hugged him and he hugged back.

"We'll explain everything if you just follow me." Shin said. "We're going to need a few of you but not everyone."

"I'll go, I came for a reason. Pluto will to." Pluto nodded her head agreeing with me weapon by her side.

"Alright then lets head off, Kabito you stay by Gohan." Shin ordered. Kabito stayed as Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo flew off.

"I'm coming with you Gohan." Videl said, Gohan immediately rejected this.

"No Videl, you can easily get hurt." Pluto and I agreed with him as she looked our way.

"I don't care I'm coming." She said stubbornly. Gohan sighed getting frustrated. Videl almost reminded me of my mother at some points. We started flying off but before I did I had to make Grandma Gabriella was okay.

"Aren't you coming Mini Moon?" Pluto wondered, she was still in the sky but hasn't flown of to meet the others.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Luna P. no worries." She flew off with my permission. I ran over to where Krillin had taken Gabriella. She was still passed out in his arms. How bad did I hurt her?

"She'll be fine Rini, go with them. We'll watch over her." Android 18 said. I don't ever remember her being this caring and nice. Maybe being a mother herself has changed her. I smiled at the thought and looked at my Grandma one last time. _Soon you will know everything like I will. I love you Grandma Gabriella don't forget that. I'm so sorry. _I kissed her on her forehead and flew off in the direction of the others barely making it.

**_ohh what has Rini done now that Gabriella knows about them being related? how will Gabby cope with the idea? will she tell Trunks like they promised each other? find out by sending two reviews :) _**


	24. Turned To Stone

_**Rini's POV**_

I flew off leaving the tournament sight. Gladly. It was beginning to be ridiculous; the crowd was getting ruthless with throwing objects. I'm glad the attitude in humanity changes by my time. I finally caught up to Gohan, Kabito, Pluto and Videl. I flew next to Gohan.

"Is Gabby going to be okay?" he wondered. I guess Pluto told him I had to fight her to stop her from saving him. I sighed nodding my head.

"Pluto told me, Rini. Why did you tell her?" he laughed surprisingly. "She won't stop asking questions once we get back!" I would think he would be mad. It was huge secret for a little girl her age to find out about….

"I honestly don't know…" I trailed off. Why did I tell Grandma Gabriella? I should've just used force the first time she started to argue. I went to drastic measures way too early. I looked to Videl; she looked as if she still didn't know what was going on. I have a feeling I have to tell her sooner or later. "So what is exactly going on?" I asked hopefully changing the subject.

"I'll explain when we meet up with Supreme Kai." He told us. Supreme kai? Does he mean Shin? I think I like his Earth name better. "With the speed we're going at it might take us Millennium." He looked to Videl as he said that. Videl was beginner flyer so no need for the insults. I was slow like her when Grandpa Trunks taught me… Gohan drifted back to us.

"I think I'm slowing you guys down." She said as she looked to Kabito. He was still looking ahead but I'm pretty sure he could still here us.

"I told you, you should've stayed back." Gohan said smiling at her.

"Yeah I know." She sighed "Can you answer me one question and have it be the truth?" she asked him with all seriousness. He nodded for her to continue.

"It wasn't my dad who killed Cell was it? It was you." He looked down to the Earth below us, not sure if he could trust her with his secret. He looked back up at her and answered.

"Yes I did." He simply said. His face showed no emotion.

"Don't worry Gohan I won't tell anyone about this. Promise." She crossed her heart to prove it. "I just wanted to know the truth for once." She looked to each of us and then flew the other direction to the island. All of us sped up and was able to meet up with everyone else. I flew closer to Grandpa Goku feeling a little calmer. This was the point. He smiled when I looked his way reassuring me everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't help listening to my mother's worry in my head and replaying our conversation over and over…

_I heard my communicator beep as I hung up with Hotaru. Who could it be now? All the people that were supposed to be here are. I opened up my pink communicator that also acted like a mini computer and saw my mother's worried look. She was dressed in her usual white gown, with the gold and red crown. I smiled happy to see her but worried too. When I'm away she always called when something bad happened or was going to. When it came to this sort of thing she was always right. _

_ "Hello Rini. It's not good." She said right off the bat. _

_ "Yeah it always is when you call mom." I sighed fearing the worst. _

_ "Just the last couple of hours I've been feeling someone in the family is going to get hurt or is going to…" she flinched not able to say the words. "It's started in the Court Room and hasn't stopped since. It chilled me. I had to leave during a very important meeting." _

_ "That bad?" she nodded yes. "Who is it? Do you have a feeling on which it could be?" _

_ "For some reason yes, Grandpa Vegeta, and…" I had to argue there's, no way someone as strong as Vegeta can get killed. _

_ "Momma your going crazy! There's no possible way Vegeta can die!" I whispered, Vegeta was in the room not too far off. He looked like he was listening. I walked a few good feet knowing he won't be able to hear me. _

_ "I know honey but lately my feelings haven't been wrong." She said. "There was one more person." _

_ "Who now?" I said a little to mean. She brushed it off almost as if she suspected I would act this way. _

_ "Gohan." She sighed almost starting to cry. "I won't be able to go back there, you have to tap into your power Rini, to save them both." I couldn't say anything to her with the thought my great uncle was going to get hurt or die along with my grandfather. I was so angry or rather livid with her enough to hang up on her. I didn't mean too I was just so mad. How can she predict something so horrible? Why would she even tell me if she knew it would have this affect on me? _

"Rini?" It was Gohan he was waving his hand in my face to call me back to reality. Ever since my call with my mom I haven't been able to shrug off the feeling she might be right. I blinked several times before I was actually paying attention. Shin was talking now finally explaining everything.

"Now as I was saying Majin Buu is a very powerful being. His creator is named Bibidi, together they destroyed countless of worlds and lives. With each passing time Majin Buu became more difficult to control. Each time they were done destroying a world Bibidi would seal Majin Buu up in a very powerful seal only the purest energy can open" he paused as he looked to Gohan. "That is where you came in Gohan. They needed your Sayin energy to resurrect him." Gohan was shocked with the news but after a while he got mad at himself for being used for something so evil. I flew closer next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him. It seemed to work. It always worked the other way around.

"You didn't know Gohan it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself Great Uncle Gohan." I pleaded with him. Supreme Kai continued his story after I calmed him.

"The only way I know this is because I have confronted him in the past. I defeated Bibidi before he could be released again. Without anyone to cast the spells needed to release him he was sealed forever." He stopped speaking as we all looked to him. _So why do you need our help Shin? _I thought to him. He smiled at me remembering he told me about his gift. He continued once again. "I considered defeating Majin Buu while he was concealed but it was too risky if he came out from trying to do so. Bibidi had a son named Babidi. He knew all of the spells his father did but not the one to release him. So he was going to need energy to be resurrected." He said.

"So you want us to stop this Babidi is what you're saying?" Grandpa Vegeta asked. Supreme Kai nodded his yes.

"That is the plan, but we also need to destroy Spopovich and Yuma too. And anyone else working with Babidi." He explained. It was quiet for the rest of the way leaving everyone to their thoughts. _I'm glad Pluto felt this disturbance before Momma did and that I joined with her. There is no way one Sailor Scout is able to defeat this enemy on their own. _I looked Supreme Kai's way and all he did was nod in agreement. _If my mother came back as Sailor Cosmos would she be able to defeat both Babidi and Majin Buu?_ I thought to him once again. He shook his head no, for some reason not being able to speak. Wow, if my mom as Sailor Cosmos can't beat them then who can? We eventually we were out near mountains. Deep in them was an odd looking Spaceship. This must Babidi's ! I noticed it had a neatly printed 'M' on the front. Was that some sort of symbol to recognize who they were? Now that I remember Spopovich and Yuma had the same 'M' imprinted on their foreheads… we stayed covered in nearby boulders and concealed our ki. It was sort of hard for me to do considering I haven't fought in over seven years my time… I was still able to do it though. Spopovich and Yuma were outside of the ship and three more stepped out. One looked like an alien guard that had the same 'M' on his forehead. Another was very tall, pink skinned, and very strong. He wore a blue uniform that had a flowing white cape behind him. He also had the same 'M' on his forehead. There was one short guy that looked very wickedly evil, for some reason I had a feeling this one was Babidi. I looked to Shin to see if I was right, he nodded. After Spopovich and Yuma gave what they needed the alien looking guard kills both of them.

Not while after we landed the tall pink guy seem to notice our presence, he turned to our direction and it seemed as though nothing happened as he opened his mouth to spit at us. I dodged every single one. But when I turned around I saw, that Pluto and Piccolo had been turned to stone! Pluto seemed to have figured that he knew we were here. She had her weapon ready to use her signature attack. As for Piccolo he was caught off guard completely. That was never something I would ever see coming from him.

"OH NO SAILOR PLUTO!" I screamed, I started charging after them for hurting Pluto but Grandpa Vegeta gad stopped me. He had both of my hands pulled back and every time I tried moving it would be painful.

"The only way we can get them back to normal is to kill Dabura!" exclaimed Supreme Kai. I was trying to get free from Vegeta's hold on me. I was still screaming from pain in loosing Pluto but eventually I stopped and he released me.

"Who the hell is Dabura, I'll kill him." I said through my teeth. The anger building inside was starting to get uncontrollable. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Goku, it almost calmed me but it only stopped from going down to the ship. Supreme Kai had pointed to the tall fellow as he looked directly back at me.

"That is Dabura." Dabura, Babidi, and the alien guard had entered the ship as he pointed to him. We took that as a challenge que and headed for the ship. I almost didn't want to afraid something might happen to Sailor Pluto and Piccolo. Vegeta ended up grabbing my tiny pink cape and pulled me with them. I made him let go as I finally regained control over myself. We all stopped at the entrance, wondering if we should go in. I was the only one who took a step forward taking a huge breath. The door opened upwards. It was completely dark inside. Now I was starting to wish I wasn't the only Scout…

"Looks like we have company." Grandpa Goku smiled looking up. In the distance I saw three figures fly towards us. It ended up being Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. I ran over to Hotaru glad to see her.

"What's wrong Mini Moon?" I looked to the direction to where Pluto and Piccolo had been frozen with stone. Uranus got mad instantly but Neptune had somewhat calmed her.

"What happened to her!" she asked yelling at Shin. "What the hell did you do to her?" she was yelling in his face. I stepped in between them worried she might attack Shin.

"It wasn't him Uranus, the people inside this ship did it, and Shin and Kabito are on our side." I explained. She still had her grip on him. "I order you Sailor Uranus to step down away from Supreme Kai." She looked to me as angry as I have ever seen her. She still had her grip on him ready to release an attack.

"You're not the Queen yet Rini." she spat ready and armed to kill Shin and Kabito still convinced there the enemy. Why didn't Hotaru tell them that they weren't? Were they not sitting together? I looked to Saturn's way and she shook her head no reading my thoughts.

"I may not be Queen yet Uranus but I'm still the Princess. I can still give orders to all Soldiers aside from my own." I grabbed Sailor Uranus's wrist and forced her to let go of Supreme Kai. She was still mad maybe not Shin but at me.

"We should enter the ship, we have to kill Dabura in order to get Piccolo and Sailor Pluto back to their original selves. " Kabito reminded us.

"You better hope that's the only thing needed to be done." Uranus spat once again looking to Pluto's stone body. All of us entered the ship ignoring Sailor Uranus hurtful comments about Shin and Kabito. Nothing happened as we entered just the light flickering on. It almost looked like another arena. The room was round with different shapes of red yellow and orange. _It sort of matches my uniform_ I thought looking from the floor to my skirt. Shin smirked as he heard my ridiculous thought. That's when I noticed the alien guard on the far side of the room.

"Who are you?" Grandpa Goku asked.

"Pui Pui is the name." he smirked, which sent chills down my spine. "So you want to fight Master Babidi to avenge your friends? Well, "he chuckled "first you must fight three different levels in order to do so. But each time there must be a different fighter. You may talk amongst yourselves." He left the room and it was just again. We all formed a circle, deciding who will fight each level.

"I say I get to fight." Vegeta said first, Uranus agreed with him or well shouted still mad about Pluto. After Uranus started yelling everyone else did. Saturn and I just stood quietly, for some reason I didn't have the urge to fight. This hasn't happened before. I normally love to fight. Mother always said that was the Sayin Blood in me talking. Even Grandma Gabriella agreed. I sighed as Grandpa Goku had broken up the fighting that was ensuing between the Scouts and Z fighters. Shin along with Kabito had stayed quiet this whole time.

"I have an idea on how we decide this up!" Grandpa Goku explained. He smiled just waiting for us to say something.

"Well, what is it Kakorot?" Vegeta said getting impatient.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" he exclaimed. The guys agreed while us Scouts and Kai's just looked at them shocked.

"There really letting the fate of the planet Earth depend on a game?" Shin asked I almost didn't hear him but laughed once I did.

"Yup. That's my family for you!" I laughed as Saturn and Neptune giggled. Uranus was still peeved with me for ordering her around so she still didn't say anything. In fact she hasn't looked my way. I was watching Grandpa Goku and Gohan battle it out. Goku won choosing Scissors over paper. Now it was between him and Vegeta. Vegeta won with Paper over rock. I had to giggle when I saw Grandpa Goku's reaction to losing to Vegeta.

"He cheated, Rini." he pretended to pout. Or at least I think he was pretending…

"Alright I'm ready for whatever challenge you got for me!" Shouted Vegeta to all over the ship. I swear his voice could be carried all over if he wanted it too... Pui stepped out once again looking ready for anything. It wasn't Pui's voice I heard next, it was one I didn't recognize but I had a feeling it was Babidi .

"I will be transporting all of you to the place of your first level. " I could only imagine Babidi raising his arms changing the scenery. We arrived to dark and dreary place. It was dark and very cold and I had a feeling that it was like this all of the time. I for some reason felt very heavy. I almost had trouble standing on up on booth of my feet. I collapsed on my knees already getting weak. _What was this? Why am I having trouble standing up on my own? _

"This is my home planet." Explained Pui. "It has the gravity of 450 times that of the planet Earth." He laughed evilly. "Good luck trying to fight me. Vegeta." how did he know our names? Was he listening in as we decided who was fighting first? The guys helped me back up but I still had trouble standing on my own. I held on Gohan shoulder tightly hoping he won't let go. Neptune held the other side of me but she was having trouble herself along with Saturn and Uranus.

"Well I feel sorry for you Pui. But I'm used to fighting in only 500 times the Earth's gravity." He laughed just as Pui did, but I actually understood his dry humor. Pui was shocked as he and Vegeta began to fight. For a while Vegeta was just toying with Pui. He just kept grabbing him while flinging him against the boulder's and rocks nearby. He eventually became serious as he powered up a tiny bit and with one tiny ki blast shot him dead. "That was too easy."Vegeta said, he almost sounded disappointed. The room went back to normal. It was Goku's turn now. It didn't take long for his opponent to show up. We were on a different level of the ship, the ground being dark purple and dark tinted windows all over the wall. Grandpa Goku's fighter was kind of creepy looking now that I look at him. He was very tall his head almost hitting the ceiling. His skin was a dark green, almost like the color of Pluto's hair. I flinched at the thought of her…

"Yukon?" Saturn whispered to me. I didn't realize Babidi was talking until Saturn was.

"What's a Yukon?" she pointed to the green being. "Ohh…" I trailed off. I got busy watching Grandpa Goku fight Yukon. Every time Goku fights it's always incredible. Even when he dodged Yukon's blades that were attached to the wrists of his hands. Grandpa was trying to avoid us getting hurt I could see that. One time one of Yukon's blades almost hit me and Uranus. She grabbed me out of the way in time; I was surprised she did knowing how mad she was.

"You're still part of the Royal Family I have to protect you." She told me with an edge in her tone but then she smiled. "So they're really on our side?" I nodded yes. "Good. Now I feel bad." She laughed as she looked towards the fight.

"I know your reasoning's Uranus no need to explain. Remember that I'm a scout too." We didn't say anything else after that. That's when I noticed that every time Goku shout a blast to him…

"It's sucking all of his energy." Neptune finished my thought. Upon hearing this Goku powers up into his Super Sayin 2 form. This apparently was too much for Yukon to handle. Whenever Yukon would touch him now he would swell up even more. By this point in time Yukon had exploded in to nothing .I guess Grandpa Goku's energy from his Sayin 2 form was too much for Yukon to handle or any energy for that matter.

"Great job Dad!" Gohan said high fiving him as landed and returned to his normal state.

"Yeah awesome Grandpa G!" I hugged him once I reached him. he smiled at me as I did him. he turned his attention back to Gohan as he let go of me.

"Have fun son. Haven't seen you fight in a while, give it your all." He smiled brightly at his dad.

"don't worry dad always do." He stepped into the middle of the room waiting for his opponent. After waiting a while he finally showed up. it was Dabura, grinning menacingly at us Scouts knowing he traumatized us Scouts for hurting our friend. He especially grinned at me knowing he hurt me the most.

"well this is the fighter you have chosen?" he questioned, he was looking mostly at me. I got chills every time he did.

"Yes it is his is great fighter he'll kill you within the day." I spat at him. he laughed getting ready to charge at Gohan. Gohan got ready to. They started to going for each other and that's when I noticed that Gohan's energy wasn't as strong as it used to be in his normal state. The last time I was here it was enormously high. _What the hell happened to you Uncle Gohan? _


	25. Battle Royale

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I woke up in a haze, by Android 18 and Krillin. What happened to the others? My daddy and Gohan were gone also. I hope they'll be okay wherever they are. I then noticed the Sailor Girls were gone as well. Something bad must be going on if they went with the guys.

"Are you okay Gabriella? You took quite a punch from Mini Moon." Krillin said giving me some ice for my side and head. I don't even remember our conversation before she knocked me out. But I have a feeling it was important. I put the ice on my head feeling it was the worst pain at the moment. It cooled instantly I left it on my head but it ended up falling Android 18 helped me with it.

"Yeah I'll be fine Krillin. Where is everyone, Daddy and Gohan I mean?" Krillin and Android 18 exchanged a look before a answering. Do they know what's going on? And if so why won't they tell me?

"They had to do a quick job for someone Gabriella. They'll be back soon." 18 said taking the lead. It seemed to calm Krillin considering he was starting to get freaked out in telling me. I sighed, what's going on? That's when I noticed Vegeta and Piccolo were gone to. Along with two other people. Did those two people have something to do with Spopovich and Yuma? I have a feeling they did. An official came into the room calling the last of the fighters. Krillin stayed behind. The only people that were here were Android 18, Killa, Jewel, and Mighty Mask. Mighty Mask had something about him that looked off and for some odd reason two different energies. I got up and walked to the other side to where he was. He looked at me through his peep holes of his pointed mask.

"And who might you be little girl?" he didn't sound grown up at all. His voice was to fake. It almost sounded like Trunks to me…

"Trunks?" he blinked looking shocked I figured him out. He pulled me out of the waiting room.

"Better not tell anyone Gabriella you hear me?" He bended over. I pulled his cape off and found Goten being his bottom half. What are these two trying to do? They're going to get in so much trouble. Momma will be worse than Ms. Bulma…

"Hey Twiny!" Goten said acting as if nothing is wrong. I sighed and pushed them off each other there costume was falling off and everything.

"Are you guys insane!" I yelled. Good thing we're in another room. Or rather the hallway."Our moms are going to kill you. Especially after what happened with Gohan!" I continued to yell.

"Aw come on sis. We just wanted to fight in the adult division!" Goten said standing up for the both of them. I sighed not too sure if I should go find our moms or not. I inwardly rolled my eyes knowing how much I wanted in that division too so I let this slide.

"Fine but if you two get yourselves exposed by Android 18 it's not my fault." I told them. I rolled my eyes at them. "You know I bet Android 18 will make it difficult on you two." I Told them, maybe this will make them back down. Now that I think about… why hasn't she noticed that there were two different Ki's? Maybe she did and wasn't saying anything until the match. I smirked at the thought but it vanished when I faced them.

"Yeah we know we've been concealing our Ki so she won't know it was us." Trunks said Goten interrupted half way through.

"We were supposed to conceal our ki?" he almost shouted.

"You haven't this entire time!" Trunks yelled, I shushed him before he could get any louder and have them blow there cover before they fight. Goten shook his head, sorry he didn't know. Sometimes Goten can be so stupid…

"You never told me!" he loudly whispered. Trunks was thoroughly mad at Goten but he hid it very well. He sighed hopefully getting out his frustration. It didn't sound like it though.

"I didn't think I had to tell you Goten, I thought it would be obvious with all of the adults around." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well it'll make it more interesting to fight her I guess." I hid my snicker as they were trying to get there Mighty Mask costume back on. Android 18 was nice but I have a feeling she knew about them, she wasn't going to make it easy. I gave them their mask and Trunks flung it over his head.

"Hey just wondering, where did our dad's go? And Gohan?" Trunks wondered.

"Once I know I'll tell you." I simply say. He shrugged his shoulders as Goten carried them both to the waiting room. I walked back in alone making sure not to make anything to suspicious. All the fighters were gathered around an official as I walked up to next to Krillin. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"Since half of the competition left they've decided to have a Battle Royal. All fighters in the ring at once, the last person standing wins. Even Mr. Satan is fighting." He told me. I was about to burst out laughing when he told me, since as far as I knew, I was the only one who knew about Mighty Mask. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing Krillin!" I told him, a blush starting to form from embarrassment. Android 18 walked back to us, smiling the whole time.

"Good luck babe!" Krillin said bending up to kiss his wife. She bent down to match his height.

"Thanks should be fairly easy." She commented mostly to Mighty Mask. With the way they were positioned it shouldn't take long at all for them to mess up completely. I was still trying to not to laugh at the entire situation as 18 spoke directly to me.

"Are you okay Gabby?" she wondered. She was a lot nicer then when Gohan had described her. I guess being a mother changes you.

"Yeah I'll be fine Android 18. Thanks for helping me." I smiled as she walked off with the other fighters. It seemed to take forever for Mighty Mask to get into the ring. Or should I say Goten? I eventually had to press my lips together to keep me from laughing. The whole time Krillin kept giving me the look as if I have finally gone crazy. I probably have thinking this whole situation was hilarious. After about a minute later the crowd burst out with cheers for their world champion. He ran to the ring and then jumped before reaching the top step. He did a back flip on mid air then landed making the crowd go crazy. I felt someone else come up from behind me, it was Videl. Where was she? Does she know what happened to Daddy and Gohan?

"Hey Gabriella!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her as Krillin went off to somewhere else knowing his wife will win the match.

"Hey Videl, where are Daddy and Gohan?" she shrugged her shoulders. She seemed to be out of breath.

"I don't know if I did I would tell you." She said, still heavily breathing.

"Are you okay?" I worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine I'm not used to flying such long distances like you guys." She laughed. "You all make it look so easy!" she chuckled as she leaned by the closest wall. I turned my attention back to the ring, it looks like Killa and Jewel were knocked out of the ring and all was left was Mighty Mask, Android 18, and Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan was being a huge coward in my opinion. He was standing back as Android 18 and Mighty Mask battle it out. Android 18 took to the air. It seemed as if Goten was having trouble holding Trunks' weight as they flew up to the air. before they could even dream of reaching her, she raised her palm and released a very tiny ki blast. The blast was enough to make Trunks fall off of Goten's shoulders. They looked at each other freighted; they landed and ran away from the arena, the waiting room, and me. My laughter had finally taken its toll on me and I fell on my back laughing hysterically. Krillin walked up to me watching as I continued to laugh while Goten and Trunks ran for their lives.

"You knew all along didn't you?" my laughter answered his question. Videl giggled along with me. It took a while for the laughter to subside. When I turned my attention back to the arena Mr. Satan and Android 18 were about to fight. Videl held me back up so I can see properly.

"My dad is going to win!" Videl said. I didn't want to say anything that might offend her, since I wanted her to be with Gohan eventually. So I let it slid. Android 18 can knock out Mr. Satan with one punch if she really wanted to. Android 18 ran towards Mr. Satan, she grabbed him in a choke hold; she had him there for a very long time. I couldn't tell if they were talking or not since their backs were turned to me. Eventually 18 let go of Mr. Satan by flinging him to almost the other side of the ring. She stood there for a minute not saying anything or doing anything either. Mr. Satan charged after a while, he stopped once he reached her, fist to her face. It almost looked like a belated reaction to it….she pretended to fly out of the ring! Why would she do that? That's not the Android 18 I know….

"And Android 18 is out of the ring! That leaves Mr. Satan as the champion two years running!" the announcer cheered happily. He stood next to Mr. Satan. "So Mr. Satan that was an interesting move there, it almost looked like the young lady had belated reaction! Is that part of the move for that to happen?" he asked shoving the microphone near his face. Mr. Satan started laughing as if he were crazy. I'm starting to think Videl might be the only sane person in her family.

"Yes it is my good sir! That move is called Miracle Super Ultra Megaton Punch! That always happens when I fight others with it, the move distracts the opponent and they almost forget how to act!" he sighed as the audience cheered, meaning they bought what he was saying. I rolled my eyes knowing full well that he was lying. Android 18 walked back in the room, smiling. Why was she when she just lost?

"What the heck was that 18?" Krillin wondered.

"He promised me twice the amount of money if I threw the match, so I did." She smiled down at Krillin.

"Wow! Were set for life, no way! This freaking awesome!" I smiled happy for them. But then I started wondering is Daddy, Gohan and the others are doing. Are they okay? What's going on there?

_**Rini or Mini Moon's POV**_

Uncle Gohan was really rusty fighting someone much stronger than him, what has he been doing the last seven years? Studying like Grandma Chi-Chi wanted him too? I have a feeling that was highly possible. We had been transported to a mountain range that must be somewhere on the planet. It almost looked like the ones out near Mt. Poaz. Gohan is struggling against Dabura. Very badly and he was at highest peak of energy use when not in Sayian form. Why won't he just transform into one? It'll make this match a whole lot easier on him and everyone else watching. Grandpa Vegeta's comments about Gohan's fighting skills were starting to get on my nerves.

"Kakorot, why don't you let someone else fight Dabura?" he glared towards the battle field. "Your son may have defeated Cell but he has weakened tremendously." He said calmly. Well as calm can get for Vegeta.

"No Gohan will be fine Vegeta you just need more faith he can kill Dabura." He told him. Vegeta was getting thoroughly angry.

"Grandpa V." he turned his attention back to me, only my mom used that nickname for him. "Uncle Gohan is a great fighter. Sure he maybe rusty but…" he interrupted me, my anger was coming back all because of him. I turned back to the battle field while Vegeta gave a rebuttal, although I ignored it. Gohan had managed to turn into Super Sayian 2 form. He now was evenly matched with Dabura and everyone could see it. I smiled at his improvement while cheering for him "Yay! Go Uncle Gohan!" I cheered. The scouts giggled as the guys just ignored watching the fight. Vegeta on the other hand was getting madder by the second.

"Kakorot let me fight Dabura. I can kill him much faster than your son." Vegeta demanded. I don't think I've ever seen him like this before. I remember him being arrogant and cocky but not to this extent. I tried ignoring the fight between my grandfathers. That's when I noticed that Dabura was listening in on their conversation. Dabura for some reason teleports us back and both he and Gohan land back on the ground. He started talking to Babidi, whose voice could now be heard throughout the ship.

"Master I think I found the one." He said to Babidi. _What does he mean by the one?_ I thought to Shin. He couldn't answer, not knowing how too.

"Are you sure Dabura?" questioned Babidi; gosh his voice was high and annoying I wanted to punch him to make him shut up.

"Yes master, I'm sure he has no pure heart what's so ever." I knew immediately what was happening. Vegeta was the one who didn't have the Pure Heart. He wasn't even close. "He could be used for our advantage if we take the opportunity." He told his master. No! No matter how much of a jerk he is he is still my grandfather. And I couldn't no I won't let my mother's prediction come true. Dabura disappeared after Babidi gave him the okay too. Gohan was still in his Sayian form anxious for the fight to continue. It was a while before anyone said anything. Either to afraid too or just didn't know what was happening.

"Come on Dabura!" Shouted Gohan. "We still have a match to finish! Or are you scared?" he said getting edgy. I walked up him hoping I could calm.

"Hey, you might wanna chill for a while. Save your energy by de-transforming. I have a feeling it will be a while." I said to my Uncle, he just looked at me then to Grandpa Goku. He nodded agreeing.

"Only if you will." He said. I sighed agreeing to it. I focused and when I looked I was back to my human self, and he was back to normal. I walked back to the other Sailor and they have gone back to normal as well.

"Why did you guys do it?" I wondered looking from Amara to Michelle to Hotaru.

"Your right that's why." said Michelle. It was quiet again as I was by Goku we were the only one talking. About nothing in particular, just about my family life now and when I'll be Queen. A scream started and it was Vegeta, something bad was happening to him. He had his fists to his head as if he was trying to get something out of his head, or maybe someone. His power was increasing so dramatically that I was scared it might be too much for him. I tried to help him but the force of his power had me flying to the other side of the wall. The girls tried helping along with Shin. When I got back up, I could see he turned full on Super Sayian. It was like when Gohan was fighting Cell. I could see the electricity of his power. But when I felt his ki, it didn't feel like it was him. Like he was pure evil. That's when I noticed that he had the same 'M' on his forehead. He smirked evilly. He started walking over to my direction. I pulled out my transformation wand wishing I hadn't de-transformed from Sailor Mini Moon. He stood a few good away from me, and honestly I was scared. He didn't say anything nor did as the Outer Scouts stood in front of me. He rolled his eyes at them punching and hitting each of them before they could say anything. Michelle was knocked out cold, while Amara was trying to wake her up Hotaru was the only one still by me. He eventually did the same thing to Hotaru as he did Michelle, but he sent her to the other side of the room.

"Grandpa Vegeta, why would you hurt Michelle and Hotaru?" I shouted at my grandfather. He didn't answer me. He grabbed me by my throat and then flung me by Grandpa Goku's feet. He helped me up.

"Why did you just hurt Rini, Vegeta? Your own granddaughter!" he shouted. When Grandpa Goku got mad he could yell. Sometimes it would scare me even.

"She's no granddaughter of mine. I will never except that." He spat at him. I coughed as I clung to Goku needing the support to stand. What was wrong with him? What did Babidi do to my Grandfather?

"That gives you know right to hurt anyone who has been willing to help us. Or hurt family Vegeta." he said sternly.

"Well why don't we all take this somewhere else shall we?" I heard Babidi again.

"What did you do to Vegeta!" I screamed at him, he never answered but he had teleported us to a different place. It was one I wish hadn't picked. The World Martial Arts Tournament. All the people went silent as they saw us reappear during what appeared to be Mr. Satan's victory of the tournament.

"Why don't we have a little match Kakorot?" the evil smirk was back and it gave me chills. _This isn't my Grandpa Vegeta._ When Goku didn't answer Vegeta raised the palm of his hand. It didn't look like he was aiming at anything in particular and then when before I could even blink he summoned a Ki and exploded half the stadium with people still there. I couldn't believe that he would hurt so many people without having a conscious! Now I know it's not the real him. "You have surpassed me in power Kakorot, but now with my recent upgrade in strength I want a rematch." He told him. Grandpa Goku thought for a minute before answering him.

"Alright Vegeta, but away from here. I don't want you hurting more people." Apparently it looked like Babidi heard Goku's request and there were transported to somewhere else. All of us just stood there wondering what to do next. We still need to get Sailor Pluto and Piccolo back to their normal selves, but what do we do about Grandpa Vegeta? How do we get him back to himself again?

"We will worry about Vegeta later, Rini." he said reading my mind. "Like you thought we need Sailor Pluto and Piccolo back."

"So should we go back to his ship again?" Gohan asked him. Shin nodded.

"Yes, to kill Dabura and Babidi before it gets worse." Kabito said. I almost didn't want to go. I wanted to find my Grandfathers and try to convince them that they don't need the fight. Or at least Vegeta. Shin ignored my thought and flew off to the direction of Babidi's spaceship along with Kabito. Gohan, I and the girls were still here wondering if we should follow him.

"I think we should go he's right about needing Pluto and Piccolo." Gohan sighed, worried for his teacher. I agreed with as the girls did too. We flew off the same direction leaving a speechless crowd behind us. We eventually caught up to Shin and Kabito as we neared Babidi ship. We landed near the front, and entered this time we knew what to expect. Dabura and Babidi were standing out in the open with an odd looking shell that must have been Majin Buu's seal.

"Gohan and I will be fighting Dabura and Babidi." Shin told us. I didn't mind. My throat still hurt from when Vegeta had grabbed me and flung me against the wall. We stood there for what seemed to be forever. He didn't notice us at first but he did after he sent the correct codes into a weird looking machine that was connected to Majin Buu's brown egg.

"You're not going to Gohan and Supreme Kai." He said laughing. "The machine that has been holding Majin Buu is now ready! We can now release him!" he exclaimed happily. Pink clouds started to appear, for a minute I couldn't see anything at all. Then once the smoke cleared I saw him. It was Majin Buu the creature that has killed thousands of people and homes. The creature that can kill anyone.


	26. Death Of Vegeta

_**Mini Moon or Rini POV**_

As the pink smoke finally cleared, I saw him for the first time. He honestly didn't seem that powerful. What was Shin so worried about? As Majin Buu was released from his egg he started dancing around like he was a little kid. He had really pink skin- that would explain the smoke. He was very fat to the point I wonder how he can be the most terrifying thing in the world. He had on very baggy white pants held up by a black belt again having the 'M' symbol. He also has yellow shoes and gloves. His skin for some reason looks like he could be made out of chewing gum. He dons on the same cape as Sailor Saturn having his being black and purple.

"Don't be fooled everyone. I've seen what he can do, it's horrible."

"You're the one whose horrible." Majin Buu laughed still dancing around. _wow he really is like a little kid. _

"Don't be fooled Rini." he told me. I gripped my transformation brooch wondering if I should transform back again. Shin didn't say anything so I guess he was leaving it up to me… I held up my compact high in the air and shouted…

"MOON CRISIS POWER!" I yelled. As I was transforming I heard the shocked gasps of Dabura and Babidi. When I was done, they didn't do anything. Not even sending Majin Buu to attack me.

"Crisis Power?" Gohan asked. "You didn't upgrade like Serena?" I shook my head. Truth be told when I got back home to the 30th century I went back to my old ways of living and started preparing to be Queen. But first I married Helios- who I was seeing before I even showed up back in the past. We married two years later than a year after that I had Trinity. After I had Trinity I haven't fought that much when I got home, actually never.

"No I didn't I stayed the same I've been in my uniform for the last couple of hours. You should have realized that uncle Gohan. Geez and I thought you were smart." I giggled a little as he blushed a brilliant red. When I stopped laughing I then noticed Babidi and Dabura were arguing.

"He just doesn't look that powerful master." Dabura said.

"You should know better not to judge a book by its cover Dabura." Babidi argued back. In rage Dabura started attacking Majin Buu. Dabura started randomly punching and kicking him, but it was as if his skin would dissolve every move. Majin Buu turned around after feeling Dabura's punches and kicks. He stares at him for a moment. But it looks like his eyes are permanently shut which made it even more creepy. Dabura started again this time using his spit that turned Piccolo and Pluto into stone... Majin Buu unfortunately dodged it. _I wouldn't have minded if Dabura killed him_. That's when Majin Buu releases his first attack, the tentacle on top of his started shining a brilliant pink and then with the blink of an eye, Dabura was turned into a …cookie? It fell to the ground; Majin Buu picked it up and shoved down his mouth. I didn't know if I should have been disgusted at the thought or happy because he was killed.

_**Sailor Pluto's POV **_

Once I was able to move around again, I had almost tripped. What had happened to me? Piccolo had caught me before I had fallen to the ground. We were still in front of the ship, where were the others? is Mini Moon okay?

"We should head inside." Piccolo suggested, I nodded agreeing. He stopped suddenly as I did, I felt four tiny little energies but powerful nonetheless. The closer they got I noticed it was Trunks, Goten and Gabriella. They each landed in front of us.

"What's going on?" asked a young Gabriella. She was so worried, probably about her older brother and father. Does she remember what Rini had told her before she passed out?

"We don't know. We just…" I didn't know how to explain what happened to them. It was difficult for me to even think about it, especially when I don't remember anything. Thankfully Piccolo answered giving the children the truth but not all of it.

"We were attacked and just woke up." I finally saw that fourth power coming our direction and I had a feeling it was Vegeta. For some reason he felt like he was completely evil. He was before in my mind but not to this extent. Little Trunks got excited to see his dad fine and unharmed but Piccolo had to cover his mouth from saying anything. Whatever happened to Vegeta it wasn't good. I told the twins to be quiet for just a moment as I got my time key staff ready to fight. Vegeta just stood there not doing a thing. Then with one burst of energy he let out he exploded half of the ship. Smoke started rising in the air as Gabriella and Goten clung to my leg holding on for dear life. As the smoke cleared, I could see Mini Moon passed out along with Gohan. Kabito looked as if he wasn't alive. There was a little man there to somehow he survived Vegeta's explosion. And a hideous pink creature. Is that…

"Majin Buu." Piccolo finished my thought. "Vegeta is being controlled." Piccolo said through gritted teeth.

"How?" he didn't answer and I wasn't expecting him too. I tried looking closer to see Vegeta's face of any changes that might be possible but all saw was a mysterious 'M' on his forehead. Just like Babidi's guards. This isn't the Vegeta I know. Now he is purely evil. But how can anyone as strong as him can be controlled? The two started to battle it out. For a while it seems like Vegeta was winning against the pink menace. His powers whatever happened to them, gave him the upper hand. Majin Buu getting enraged at the thought of loosing raised his energy, now somehow he was winning. Vegeta's energy was weak when he started the fight to begin with but now it was beginning to be unfair for Vegeta. When I looked down to check on the children, they were gone.

"Piccolo?" he turned to me. "Where did the children go?"

"You weren't watching them!" he asked getting angry.

"No I was watching the match incase Vegeta needed any help." I defended myself, normally I'm very good with children but I've only have had experience with Small Lady. Piccolo rushes off to them but instead he goes to Babidi without any warning. He with a power not even I can understand kills Babidi cutting him in half. I rush over immediately to the children, hoping to get them back. They are so stubborn like their parents. Even more if possible. Trunks was by his father as I walked over to Mini Moon. She was still breathing, but knocked out cold along with Gohan. I took a look up at Vegeta and Trunks, Vegeta was hugging his son. It seemed awkward to me, they don't look like they bond very much. As Vegeta was hugging his son he knocks him out cold in the back of the neck. I immediately wanted to help him. But stopped once Goten ran to Trunks' aid.

"Why did you do that!" shouted Goten. "He's your son! Dad's aren't supposed to hurt their sons!" Vegeta then punched Goten directly in the stomach. Also knocking him out cold. Gabriella knew better then to confront Vegeta and stood near her older brother's body trying to wake him up.

"Will you mind to take my son back to safety?" wondered Vegeta. I smiled at him, picking up Little Trunks.

"What are you planning on doing?" Gabriella asked him. Vegeta smiled at her but it wasn't his usual evil smirk, but a kind one.

"Something that'll benefit everyone, Gabriella." He sighed still having the kind sad smile. "Your just like your father." He said to her. He walked up to her, but she was defensive after seeing what happened to Trunks. Vegeta didn't knock her out but he genuinely hugged her. "Good luck, tell Trunks and Bulma I truly love them. You could be one of my daughters if Kakorot wasn't your father." She was shocked at his behavior as I was. But it was good thing. Vegeta turned his attention back to Majin Buu. I took that as a cue to leave before he did anything drastic. I have feeling this was the last time I would be seeing Vegeta. I grabbed Mini Moon as Piccolo took hold of both Goten and Trunks. Supreme Kai took Gohan. We started flying off but I noticed Gabriella stayed behind. I heard a little part of what she was saying.

"Why?" she wondered, she looked like she wanted to cry.

"It's the thing to do. " he said looking up at the sky.

"But Bulma and Trunks need you and ..." he interrupted her.

"They'll be fine and so will you." He looked down at her, almost as if he was seeing her as his own child. Gabriella ran up to him and hugged his waist. He didn't brush her off, she ran off a good feet then started flying to us; I swear I saw a tear trickle down her face.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I know Vegeta has the right idea in mind, but he was growing on me. Whether I like it or not he was like a father figure to me after a while. Especially since mine is never home. We were out of the mountains now flying back to the World Martial Arts Tournament. That was when I felt a very bad disturbance. Vegeta was sacrificing himself so he can kill Majin Buu! The Earth started to tremble and then just like that I couldn't feel Vegeta at all. The tears that threatened to fall now have. I stopped and so did Sailor Pluto and Piccolo. Piccolo was carrying my passed out twin and Trunks while Pluto holding Mini Moon.

"He's gone Gabriella we don't have time to waste." Piccolo told me as nice as he could. I didn't say anything as I was afraid I might actually start crying. After a while Mini Moon started to stir and then Trunks.

"Why hello there Small Lady." Pluto said. Mini Moon jumped of her back, then smiled.

"Glad your okay Pluto you too Piccolo." Trunks was fully awake at this point and was now flying with me. I hope I don't have to tell him about Vegeta.. That'll be just too painful. For the both of us. Eventually we started to see the island and landed at the entrance to find that everyone was waiting on us. Trunks and I's mom's ran up to us hysterically worried.

"Oh Gabriella I was so worried about you!" Momma said hugging me to death. Bulma was doing the same to Trunks. Piccolo still carried a passed out Goten.

"Where's your father?" they both asked. I looked to both Sailor Pluto and Piccolo for help not sure how to answer. I knew Vegeta was dead, as far my Daddy was concerned I had no idea. I could feel him so I knew he was still alive. That part was good. But where was he? Is he hurt? What did Vegeta do to him? He was evil when he fought him so hopefully he didn't do too much damage.

"We will explain when we get to the Look Out." Mini Moon said to them. They both turned to her.

"That bad?" Bulma was almost afraid to ask. I was afraid I would start crying, Trunks was by me again and he took my hand. I looked at him, knowing he knows what I do. Trunks isn't one to cry.

"Yes. But we're going to need to find the Dragon Balls." Piccolo said. "We need to wish everyone back to life that Vegeta had killed this morning."

"Right! I totally agree Piccolo." She said as she dug into her dress pocket and pulled out her Capsule Corp plane. She clicked the top part of it and flew it to the ground. "First we need to go to Capsule Corp to find the Dragon Radar. I didn't think I would need it today." She sighed. We all followed her in. Momma took Goten from Piccolo's hold as Mini Moon, Pluto, Android 18, Marron, Krillin, and Yamcha, followed her inside. Goten started to stir in her arms and sighed in relief. I didn't realize that I was still holding Trunk's hand, I blushed and let go as he did. It felt normal for it to be there …

"What happened?" Goten murmured rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Goten your okay!" Momma started hugging him to death.

"Mom can't breathe…" she let go immediately.

"Where's dad?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders unable to answer my twin. I wasn't wanting to anyway for the death of Vegeta was still on my mind.

"Didn't he go off somewhere with Vegeta?" Bulma wondered from the front of the ship. I gulped hoping to choke down a couple of tears that were forming. Trunks was back to my side in an instant.

"What happened to Vegeta and Goku, Gabriella?" Momma demanded seeing my reaction.

_**Sailor Mini Moon POV**_

Grandma Chi-Chi was starting to worry, and when she did she got demanding. I felt bad for Gabriella so helped out.

"She doesn't know Chi-Chi, let her be." I said in the same demanding tone. Chi-Chi turned to me ready to yell, and then she saw my face. when I was holding on to Pluto I had felt Grandpa Vegeta's energy disappeared knowing my Mom was right once again. So does that mean when Supreme Kai took Gohan it was because he was dead? I shook away the horrible thought. _No, Gohan can't be dead again, sure he stepped in front of me as the ship was collapsing but that can't mean he's dead_. Chi-Chi didn't say anything else as I went to the opposite end of the ship, ready to cry my eyes out. I couldn't knowing the kids were in the room, for someone who had just met him it would be weird in their eyes. But I've known Vegeta longer than they've been alive, through stories, actually meeting him- though I was scared witless the first time- then finally knowing him as my…

"Mini Moon?"it was Grandpa Trunks

"Yeah what do you want?" I asked him, maybe a little to mean.

"never mind." He went back to Gabriella and Goten. I sighed feeling bad but I just wanted to be alone to mourn. My communicator beeped once again, but I ignored it. When I didn't answer mine Pluto's went off but I ignored her conversation as well.

"It was your mother, why didn't you answer her?" she demanded.

"Why do you think Luna P?" I questioned back. She only nodded and then left. We reached Capsule Corp with no time to spare, Grandma Bulma practically ran inside and then back with the Dragon Radar. I don't think I've ever seen it before in my life. Not even when I went to the past the very first time. It was white but its screen was green. Bulma clicked the little top part and it turned on showing seven different lights. We reached the sight of the first Dragon Ball. It was near some mountains that reminded me of Mount Poaz. This didn't take long to take finding the first six dragon balls but the last one was. Yamcha was controlling the ship and it was heading straight to the Earth. It in a quick thought Android 18 handed Marron to me, left the ship, and then flew it under it. When I looked up again it was almost to the ground but she caught us mid way. She grabbed the front of it and then gave us a gentle landing. All of us breathed a sigh relief as we exited the ship.

"Nice save their 18!" Krillin said as I handed him Marron back. She was scared witless. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to fly as she got older. She smirked as Marron rushed up to her.

"Well it's not too much damage that I can't fix."Grandma Bulma hollered. "It'll take at least an hour before we can go Dragon Ball hunting again." She sighed. The boys went off their own way but Gabriella stayed behind and next to me. Does she remember what I said before I had to knock her out?

"I think I remember, Rini." she said. She was so sure of herself to.

"Really? What do you remember?"I played along hoping it was something entirely different.

"Don't play dumb Sailor Mini Moon! You called me your grandmother before you attacked me!" she smiled at herself knowing she was right and that she had remembered. I hoped she wouldn't consider how hard I had hit her…

"Shh…" I told her covering her mouth. She said it loud enough for the boys to hear. They went back to their own thing ignoring us. "Please you have to keep it a secret from your brother and Trunks. You understand? You can drastically change the future!" I whispered loudly.

"I can don't worry." She smiled. "It's nice to know I have you as granddaughter." She was now blushing then it faded quickly. "Do all of the adults here know about this?" she wondered. "And Daddy?"

"Yes." I sighed wishing I didn't have to tell her, she didn't seem mad. That was a good thing.

"Oh." Was all she said."I had a feeling, so when you guys came back to the past, did my future self did too?"

"Yes she did." I smiled this time realizing how much a like these two are.

"No wonder everyone keeps comparing her to me!" she exclaimed happily.

"They do?" I was shocked, then again I wasn't. They still shouldn't have though even if she is a lot like my Grandma Gabriella. Just a little feistier. Maybe it's because of her age?

"Am I really cool in the future?" she wondered, I had to laugh as I ruffled her hair. She tried to stop me but I still was able too.

"Yes you are." I said still laughing. "One of the most amazing people I've ever met except for Goku and Vegeta of course." I flinched when I said Vegeta. Gabriella noticed and then hugged me.

"I miss him too, even if he is a big jerk." I laughed again as I brushed away a few tears. She laughed along with me, Bulma exited her ship with a grin on her face.

"Okay so it was quicker than expected but it works! We can continue Dragon Ball hunting!" we all filed back in. I just wanted this day to end. It didn't take long finding the last Dragon Ball, Goten did in a matter of six minutes finding the four star ball. Chi-Chi and I smirked as he came up with it. It was flashing brightly as it joined the others, and together they sounded as if they belonged to each other. We decided to make the wish then and there not missing any time… Piccolo decided to summon Shen- long.

"Shen Long I Summon YOU!"He screamed. A beam of energy burst from the Dragon Balls making its way through the sky. With a clash of light a dragon appeared. I don't think I've ever seen the dragon before now that I think about it.

"Wow no matter how many times I've seen it this never gets old." Bulma said looking to Shen Long. The Dragon started speaking asking about the first wish, Piccolo decided to tell him for us. How many wishes do we get? I remember it was only one then we have to wait a whole year to summon him again. Grandma Gabriella in my time told me it changed after Dende took over Kami's place...

"How many wishes do we get?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We get two. It should be easy enough. It won't come back for another four months." Krillin told me. "You were dead then weren't you?" I nodded. Technically I just wasn't in existence, but all in all still the same.

"So was my mom, the reason I was." I told them. Gabriella was listening the entire time, I wasn't surprised about that. Piccolo made the wish.

"I wish for all of the people Majin Vegeta and Dabura killed brought back to life!" Piccolo exclaimed to the dragon. The Dragon's eyes went a bright flashing red.

"Your wish has been granted, what is your next wish?" he asked getting somewhat impatient. I can tell this was a very temperamental dragon. That was when I felt a very strong energy coming our way but I couldn't see it. Was I the only one who felt it?

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels it?" I kept looking around keeping Grandma Gabriella safe. The others were on guard as well. Could it be Babidi and Majin Buu? At that thought I pushed Gabriella behind me.

"Hey you guys!" it sounded like Goku… out of nowhere he reappeared. I feel out of surprise on to Gabriella. I heard her squeal along with me.

"Ow Mini Moon!" she shouted rubbing her head. Goku helped her up as she hugged him. I smiled at the sight.

"Sorry your dad surprised me." I pretended to glare at him as he laughed.

"Sorry you guys but please to don't make another wish!" he begged as he put Gabriella down, she stood next to him.

"Why Goku?" asked Chi-Chi.

"We need to train the little ones." He said looking from the boys to Gabby. Everyone looked to Piccolo wondering if we should go with what he was saying. They stared at each other a moment, then Piccolo nodded.

"We don't need any more wishes." He said to Shen-long. The Dragon nodded its head obeying its command.

"So be it. Until the next summoning." The dragon disappeared; the dragon balls started to hover in the sky then blasted to all corners of the earth.

"Okay everyone we need to go to the Look Out, I have a move that can help us. But we need to hurry my time is almost up." I sighed realizing the sad fact. "Everyone please grab a hold of me I can take us to the Look Out." Everyone obeyed his command. I grabbed a hold of his shoulder as I clung to Gabriella. She was holding Trunks hand, looking nervous. I smiled, these two have never changed. "Close your eyes." He told us. I did as I was told, and by the next time I reopened them we were at the Look Out. It hasn't changed that much, just Dende. He grew taller and looked like a younger version of Piccolo. Goku takes Goten, Gabriella and Trunks to another room.

"Hey Bulma?" he called. Bulma rushed to him.

"Yeah Goku what's up?" she wondered.

"Make sure no one but Piccolo can enter this room." He ordered her. She didn't mind knowing he wasn't like this all of the time.

"Sure thing Goku." She knew what he was talking about. I giggled knowing Grandma Chi-Chi would want to barge in the room wanting to know what's happening. She almost followed them but stopped herself.

"They'll be fine Grams." I smiled at her. I looked to the north and I felt four powers coming our way. All the guys turned my way also wondering who it could be; almost everyone was here except….

"Hey guys!" I shouted as I saw the Outer Scouts. I ran to Hotaru's side. "What took so long?" I asked.

"We decided to stay behind and clean up the mess Vegeta created at the tournament. Speaking of which, where is he?" I sighed. I knew this time would come when I would have to tell everyone what happened.

"Vegeta…" I breathed for a minute before I spoke. "Vegeta is dead." I heard Grandma Bulma gasp, then all I heard was crying. All of the guys were shocked. Pluto stood by me laying a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Oh Mini Moon I'm so sorry." Neptune said hugging me. I clung to her, the tears coming back this time. Uranus felt the same, but she never did like him. But she still felt bad about what happened.

"Where's Gohan?" it wasn't any of the Scouts that asked, it was Grandma Chi-Chi. I didn't know how to answer her still. She was getting mad now, that was obvious. "Rini Briefs your better tell me right now! Where is my son?" she was in my face now, the scouts backed off not bothering to get her off of me. I tried feeling for Gohan's energy but I couldn't anymore. Where did he go? Is he still with Shin and Kabito- now that he's wished back?

"I can't feel his energy anymore Grandma." I told her calmly, she gasped. I didn't tell her that was dead, since I really didn't know if he was or not. But since I couldn't get a good read on him, he might as well be.

"Does that mean he's…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she clung on to me. She started crying and no matter what I did I couldn't get her to stop. Not even after my pleas of telling her that he might not be dead just far away from where I can't feel him. I had a feeling that I was in denial, it looks like my mother was right again. I cried along with my Grandmother silently.

_**Gabriella POV**_

Training with Dad. That was something Goten and I always dreamed of every day. I just never thought it would be like this. We all followed him to another room where no one will be able to see what we're doing. Piccolo was coming along with us for some reason. Is it because daddy was so pressed for time that he had to teach him what he was teaching us? I bet that was it. All three of us stood next to each other ready for anything that dad had to throw at us.

"Okay kids, why don't you power up?" We did as we were told; with an instant our energies were higher.

"Wow I don't remember being that strong as a kid." Commented daddy.

"Trunks seems to be stronger then Goten and Gabriella." Piccolo said. Unfortunately he was right, I could see his energy around him and it was much larger than ours.

"Don't worry you two." He said calming us. "It's normal since Trunks is a year older then the both of you." He explained. He thought for a minute. "Who's a Super Sayian around here?" he wondered. Goten and Trunks raised their hands, as I kept quiet.

"You're not one are you Gabby?" he asked as Goten and Trunks turned super. I shook my head no. he smiled as he bent down to my level. Now I know where I get my smile from.

"You will be eventually don't worry." He bent back up, as he looked to Piccolo. "I need to show you the move before I leave Piccolo the boys need to learn it." Why just the boys? What am I going to do?

"Okay Goku." He said a little unsure. Daddy stepped back away from the group and prepared his next move. He bent his knees as we strained to get a good look at him. He started moving in an odd way. In one final move he had his knees were bent and both arms extended and fingers pointed to nothing as he shouted,

"Fusion ha!" he exclaimed, we just looked at him like he was crazy. I'm starting to think he was. Piccolo looked at him dumbfounded as he went over to him.

"I'm not doing that Goku!" he told him. I don't blame I'm glad I didn't have to do it.

"Please Piccolo?" my daddy begged. "Just once so you know how to teach the boys." Piccolo stood there for what seemed forever as he thought about his answer.

"Fine. The things I do for you Goku, I swear." He murmured as he took position. They did the same ridiculous dance dad did by himself. They demonstrated once again. We stood there paying attention, well I was. I didn't even have to do anything and they were being absent minded! Boys can be a pain. For some reason I started to feel a little dizzy glaring at them. The world started to turn as I nearly collapsed. Daddy caught me in time. I started hearing a high pitched voice but for some reason I had the urge to close my eyes. I did. I can see a little yellowish brown man wearing bluish clothing with an orange cape. Next to him was a big pink monster, he was fat, wearing white baggy pants. He had a purple cape, along with yellow shoes and boots. The little man started talking again making me get up.

"Hello people of Earth," he said grinning. "My name is Babidi and this my friend Majin Buu, say hi Buu." He ordered him. Majin Buu was prancing around in the air acting like a kid my age. "Buu!" he shouted to get to his attention.

"Hi Earthy!" he laughed. Babidi coughed as he continued.

"Now the reason why I am calling you is because I am looking for a few certain people. Their names are Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Gabriella, and Sailor Pluto." He laughed. He forgot to mention Mini Moon and Gohan but I let that one slide. "These people have interfered with some plans with mine. Now if you don't obey my commands this will happen to each city. One by one." He smirked as Majin Buu took the cue from there. He raised the tentacle on his head; it turned a dark pink, with in a bright flash the entire town's people were turned into… jaw breakers? He opened up his mouth and with one big gasp sucked in all of the candies. I didn't know whether to be disgusted or horrified. "If these five people aren't here within an hour, the world has its end!" Then my eyes went back to its usual blankness.

"What do we do daddy?" I asked him. He looked down at me sternly for a minute then at the boys.

"You two need to train. I'll go and buy you some time." He smirked as he helped me up. "You remember that move right Piccolo?" he wondered.

"Yes I do no need to worry. I got them."

"What do I do Daddy?" I asked. I didn't want to sit around all day. But I have a feeling that was about to happen.

"Just stay here and do what Piccolo says Gabriella. Everything will be fine." He rushed out the door. _I hope he knows what he's going to do.._


	27. Gotenks Appears

Stalling For Time

_**Rini POV**_

Grandpa Goku ran out of the room they were training in a hurry. All of us were still wondering what has happening. I whipped my face clean of tears even though my face was still puffy. I ran in front of my grandfather demanding to know a plan. Even if it was stupid I would let him go.

"What is happening Grandpa Goku?" I demanded, somewhat acting like Chi-Chi for an answer. There was no way he would he go.

"I'm going to go stall Babidi and Buu while I can to give Goten and Trunks some training time. They need it badly." He explained. He only mentioned Goten and Trunks. What about Gabriella?

"What about..." he interrupted me

"She'll be fine. Piccolo will think of something for her Rini." I had de-transformed a while ago along with the other Outer Scouts even Pluto. We weren't needed.

"Okay." I put my arms down considering I put them up in order for him to listen. He flew off past me in a hurry. I watched him fly off hoping his plan can work. I wonder why he's only training the boys. Gabriella can fight just as well as any guy can. Maybe it's something specific just for the two of them? I sighed knowing I can't go near that room. I wonder what the huge secret is.

"It must be something pretty big if he wants to keep it a secret." Michelle said reading my thought. I shrugged my shoulders. I could hear sound not too far down in another room. It was the boys. They kept shouting the same phrase over and over. Fusion ha. I wonder what that can be for.

_**Gabriella POV**_

This was getting tedious. Goten and Trunks have been doing the same move for the last thirty minutes! It hasn't actually done anything yet considering there ki levels were pretty much normal. Why was I in here though? Piccolo hasn't made me do anything since daddy had left. I guess I wasn't needed. At least Vegeta believed I could do something! I flinched at the thought of him. Before he killed himself he told me that he could've been my dad if Goku wasn't. That thought made me smile. For a while I didn't think he liked me at all considering he hated my dad. I felt an odd disturbance happening again. It was a good thing I was sitting down but for some reason it worse than last time. The room started to spin but someone had caught me. It was Piccolo this time. He held me the entire time I heard his voice.

"Well people of Earth it has been thirty minutes since I have last contacted you." He said sounding impatient. "You only have thirty more; I still need the same five people I asked for before. Goten, Trunks, Gabriella, Sailor Pluto, and Piccolo." I heard another voice that wasn't his. It was daddies! His voice comforted me but as Babidi spoke my headache became worse.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he sneered at daddy.

"The name is Goku." He calmly said.

"Do you have the five people I'm looking for?" he wondered if he was on his side.

"No. I don't." he said. Daddy was surprisingly a good liar.

"You're lying!" he assumed. "I have a feeling you do know them." He saw right through him. How is this buying us time? I don't see the point.

"Okay I do know them. But I'll never tell you where they are." He said getting ready to fight.

"Oh really?" Babidi inquired. "You think you're mister tough guy huh?" Babidi was getting very mad. And every time his temper raised so did my headache and dizziness. Why was I so physically attached to him? Was I sensitive to anything as evil as them? "Majin Buu fight him now! Make him tell me where those five are hiding!"

"Hey Majin Buu!" Daddy called to his enemy. Majin Buu turned to him since he was doing summersaults in the air behind him. "Want a real fight?"

"Real fight?" Majin Buu repeated the last two words. Daddy grinned at him.

"There are different levels of energy you know." He told them. Now I know he was stalling for time. Out of nowhere Daddy looked as if he was looking directly at me… his yelling scared me.

"GOTEN AND TRUNKS START TRAINING NOW!" He shouted at the boys. They listened immediately and went back to the opposite side of the room. They kept doing the same dance daddy taught them. Piccolo still had his grip on me, wondering if he should let go. The headache was starting to subside but it was still there. I had a feeling that if Babidi stopped this communication thing it would go away completely. I closed my eyes again as I watched daddy about to fight Majin Buu. He continued where he left off.

"As I was saying." He got back to focus. "There are different levels of energy, first is this one powerful but not that strong." He gave soft yell as his energy spiked and his hair changed to yellow and his eyes to turquoise green. "Then there is this one. It strong but won't last long." He shouted again but the only thing that was noticeably different was that you could see electricity around his yellowish glow. This time he smirked as he saw Babidi and Majin Buu's faces. I giggled a little since Babidi seemed scared for his life. He should concerning my dad. "And finally this is the most powerful of them all, Super Sayian 3." He continued to smirk. I reopened my eyes and looked to Piccolo, is there such thing as a Super Sayian 3?

"Is there really such a thing Piccolo?" I asked him. He opened his eyes hearing my voice. I was sitting on his knees since he was still worried I might almost pass out again. I felt like it now. It seemed as if the negative energy was affecting me for some reason..

"Knowing your father, it wouldn't surprise me Gabriella." He smiled trying to comfort me. It worked. He looked to the boys to see if they were doing the move that daddy showed them right. They were, but now they were getting lazy in doing it properly. I closed my eyes again watching daddy prepare for something. Something big.

"What do you think he's doing?" I wondered.

"I don't know…" he trailed off still watching as I was. He was yelling now probably trying to focus his energy. Before I knew it his energy was escalating to the point where the Earth started to shake from its power. His yellow hair was now getting longer and the electricity was around him was becoming less crowded but still there. With one final blast and yell he looked to Majin Buu. The more I looked at daddy the more I could see the change… his hair was tremendously longer down past his back and really spiky. He looked as if he had no eye brows- all hair completely gone. When he spoke his voice seemed to go deeper then what it was already.

"This Majin Buu is a Super Sayian 3." He smirked looking to him. Majin Buu and Babidi just floated there not doing anything. I was still shocked myself that my father was able to get this high of energy. I honestly didn't think he could… but then again he could always achieve the impossible according to Momma. He started charging at Majin Buu before he could even blink. He obviously had the upper hand on Buu beating him pretty much to a pulp. But I could tell daddy was going easy on him. Why doesn't he just kill him with the energy he has? He could kill him with one Ki blast! I bet it's because he wants Goten, Trunks, and I to defend the Earth on our own without him and Vegeta? Again I flinch replaying the memory in my head. I focused again on the battle keeping me distracted. After a while I realize he was trying to back off… why is he? He stops fighting Majin Buu, he seemed worn out. Majin Buu was unharmed by anything my father had thrown at him. How can we stop him if he just keeps regenerating?

"How about I make you a deal Majin Buu." Majin Buu backed up as Babidi stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" he sounded frightened and I smile. This made the headache go away.

"I mean I have two people that will be great enough fighters for him." He looked sternly my way again. I laughed as I reopened my eyes to look to the boys. Apparently they were still watching when they should be training. Piccolo turned his attention back to the boys, when daddy did.

"Get back training you only have so much time!" he shouted at them, they did as they were told. I giggled again. I closed my eyes as daddy was just finishing the deal.

"Fine in one hour meet us in that direction. Those five people might even be there." He pointed to where the Look Out must be to him.

"Okay see you later." He de-transformed then he flew off our direction, the blackness came back and so did the dizziness. I fainted this time with no one to catch me.

_**Gohan's POV **_

Supreme Kai had transported me to a place that apparently had never had humans on it before. The gravity seemed somewhat the same only a little heavier. Supreme Kai told me he was going to train me so I can be the one to kill Buu. I can do it; I mean I did kill Cell. As far as Supreme Kai knew everyone on Earth thinks I'm dead. I wish I could tell them I wasn't but he said it was for the best. Especially my little sister. We've been keeping track of Earth through this crystal ball that Shin had found. It only showed the people I wanted to see which were the twins and Rini. Gabriella keeps getting odd fainting spells whenever Babidi tried communicating through everyone's mind. Why did she? She was very strong for a girl her age. So what's the problem? Shin tells me she's sensitive to the evil energy. Not growing up with it like I have. I've been training ever since I've landed on the Planet of the Kai's. They want me to try to pull a sword called the Z sword. I found that name very coincidental. It was time now to do so. Hours have gone by and it was time. We were slowly running out of that. They flew to the direction of the sword. It looked easy enough, or so it looked like it.

"Okay Gohan, all you have to do is pull the Z Sword." Supreme kai told me. I nodded walking up the stone getting nervous with them both looking at me. I grip the handle of the sword tightly pulling all energy into my arms. With a couple of tugs and falls I was able get it out. I fell back once I did but I was smiling the entire time. Supreme Kai walked over to help me up.

"Good job Gohan, it's been years since anyone has been able to do that. Are you ready for the real training to begin?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes, with the sword in hand.

"Give m all you got Supreme Kai." I challenged him.

_**Gabriella POV**_

Daddy came rushing through the door in his normal state. He seemed worn out. And worried. Those are two combinations you never wanna see in this kind of thing. He rushed to us as the boys continued practicing the fusion dance. I woke up not too long ago to find the boys training to learn the dance.

"So one hour Goku?" Piccolo asked getting up. I still felt a little dizzy from Babidi's whatever it was. Daddy nodded.

"Yeah but I don't have that much time, I only have five minutes left here on Earth."I looked down on the ground wanting to cry. First Vegeta, then Gohan, and now daddy again. I brushed away my tears as he walked to me. I tried smiling but it turned into a grimace.

"Are you okay Gabriella?" he worried. I nodded regretting that I did. The headaches come and go at this point.

"Yeah I'll be fine daddy." I said trying to get up to prove it. Once I got up I went back down. The world was starting to do that weird spinning thing again. He smiled lightly grabbing my arm. I needed the support. He looked to the boys who were about to the end the dance.

"Take a break guys." They stopped but Goten tripped as he was about land on the last count. At the end they had to touch fingers. Trunks had let go causing him to fall. "I have to leave." Goten hurryingly left Trunks to us.

"You have to leave?" he said sadly.

"Yeah I do sport." He said ruffling Goten's hair. We started walking off to meet the others. The look on daddy's face said it all to everyone here.

"Oh Goku please don't leave!" begged Momma. She was crying on his shirt.

"I have to Chi-Chi." The sad tone still there. Rini walked up to us, tears falling down her face. At least I have something in common with my granddaughter; we really don't know him like we want and he has to leave.

"Why is it every time you leave it's because your dead?"He grinned as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good question Rini, tell Serena and the others I said hello I love them." She smiled at him rubbing off the tears. Momma was crying uncontrollably onto Bulma's shoulder leaving tear stains on her dress. Daddy hugged both Goten and I for a long time before he finally had to let go. I whipped away the tears, but they wouldn't stop. The same lady that had brought him to the Tournament was here as well.

"Ready to go Goku?" he nodded almost unwillingly.

"Yeah I am Baba." He started walking towards her looking back at us. "Good Luck and I love you all." He was looking only to immediate family and then in a blink of an eye he was gone. Even though he was gone from the world I said,

"I love you too Daddy." Goten took my hand trying to comfort me. It only works when Trunks does it.

"Let's get back to training." Piccolo ordered. We followed him back to the same room, I sat and watched Goten and Trunks do the Fusion Dance over and over again.

_**Mr. Satan's POV**_

My body guards were starting to be pain. Why did I agree to do this? I was outside the home of where the Pink Thing was living. There was a tiny little man near him; I think he said his name was Babidi. Since people believe that I had killed Cell they want me to get him. I was really nervous, almost to the point of shaking. The two seemed to be talking as I hid in the near mountains.

"That was a good job Buu!" he encouraged him. He had destroyed another city before stopping here. "Even though you didn't kill that long haired menace, you still did great with the other city!" he continued to compliment him. Buu seemed to be getting annoyed by him.

"Whatever." He said to his master.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" he yelled. It was as if he was punishing him like a little kid, I can't be believe that something like that could hurt that many people. Buu got mad enough and raised his hand; with a pink light he had disintegrated his master into nothing! Nothing of him survived. Why would he kill his own master? How could he do that move of… well I don't know what it's called. All of those weird people can do it and now so can he. Buu went back to his home as if nothing had happened.

"Should we run back home?" my body guard asked.

"No not yet. I'm World Champion I can do anything!" I told that mostly to myself. I looked to the scared young lad. "But you can if you want too." He took that as an order and left running for his life. I stood behind a boulder wondering what to do next. Without thinking of anything my feet started moving to the creature's house. What am I about to do?

_**Goku's POV**_

Baba dropped me off at the check in station to enter heaven or hell. I wanted to talk to King Yama about Gohan. I didn't feel him at all for the last few hours. It worried me. Seeing the look on Gabriella's face about him and Vegeta set a worry in my head thinking Gohan might be dead as well. Baba left to do what she had to. King Yama looked down at me from his tall desk.

"Ah Goku how was your time on Earth?" King Yama asked returning to work.

"Good! I was actually wondering if you can tell me if certain people have gone past here." He looked through his log book flipping pages.

"What's the name?"

"Gohan and Vegeta." I had to make double sure on Vegeta for Gabriella's sake. She seemed to really care for him. Probably the only person aside from Bulma and Trunks. King Yama looked at me like I was crazy for a minute then looked to the book.

"Ah I don't have any record of Gohan on here…" I interrupted him.

"Yeah! My son isn't dead! Yeah! Woo hoo!" I cheered laughing, while jumping up and down. I stopped wondering where he could be then. Rini told me that he was with Supreme Kai… that's gotta be it!

"But unfortunately for Vegeta I saw him only this morning. He caused quite a ruckus!" Yelled King Yama. "Why do all you Saiyan's have to be a pain?" I sighed feeling sorry for Gabriella, Trunks, and Bulma. Hopefully they'll all move on …

_**Gabriella POV**_

Finally they were about to actually do the move. I was getting excited to see it. Piccolo made us all exit the room and out to the others. I still haven't been assigned to do anything. Why? I can be strong as them; this was starting to get me mad. All the adults ran to us as we came outside

"I don't feel anything different…" Krillin commented.

"I know but don't worry it will change." He said. I had my arms crossed as I stood by Trunks; he knows why I was so mad so he didn't comment. He'd be mad too if he stood around doing nothing. Trunks and Goten stood in front of everyone getting ready to begin.

"So what's this secret move Goku's been teaching them?" Rini wondered. The boys started the dance move; everyone looked at them weird as they were dancing. I laughed at some of their faces. At the end there energy was at the highest point and as they touched fingers a huge glow illuminated from the both of them. It blinded me to the point to where I couldn't see. When I was able to see again I saw a completely different person where Goten and Trunks stood.

"This is called fusion." Piccolo told everyone. I just stared at them awestruck; I can see both features of Trunks' lavender hair but it was mostly black and spiked like Goten's. He was only wearing a vest and baggy white bottoms with black shoes. But he didn't seem quite right to me – he was like a human version of Majin Buu.

"Umm…Piccolo..." he took my hint from there.

"You two didn't have your fingers the same way did you? No wonder why Goku said that was important!" he shouted at them, I mean him.

"Apparently not." He said sarcastically. This was going to take another thirty minutes to wear off! I bet Goten was the one who messed up. The second time didn't go as smooth as the first, this time they turned into an old man. I just found it hysterically funny, but no one else did. I must be going crazy. This was the last time we could try this technique, if not were all screwed.

"Alright," Piccolo said exasperated, the boys looked at each other then too Piccolo. "Only one more shot don't mess this up."

"Hey the last time it was Trunks' fault!" Goten defended himself.

"I don't care who messed up and who didn't just don't do it again!" Piccolo shouted Goten flinched as he did and went back focusing. The two relaxed for a minute then started once again. Everything was in order and with the same bright blinding light a new warrior appeared. Now this is how I pictured it! He looked very strong. I can also see a tuff of lavender hair that was Trunks in some parts. It was evenly divided with Goten's black- though it wasn't straight down like Trunks '-it was spiked. He had the same yellow and black vest and black shoes.

"Wow! Please tell me you don't feel that power!" Amara said.

"I do its tremendous!" Michelle agreed with her partner.

"What's your name though?" Bulma wondered. "Is it a combination of both Goten and Trunks?"

"Yeah." He said. His voice was lower than both the boys combined but still had that boyish tone.

"Well?" Bulma urged them.

"It's Gotenks." He replied. I kind of liked that name it was decently cool.

"Alright. Enough stalling." Piccolo said getting impatient. "We have to prepare for when Majin Buu gets here…" Gotenks interrupted him.

"I'm not waiting for anyone." He said arrogantly. Yup that is definitely Trunks in there.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I hollered at him.

"Don't tell me what to do." He smirked as he flew off the Look Out to wherever Majin Buu is. Has he gone insane? Or maybe this is just normal for him. Either way it's crazy.

"I'm gonna kill that boy when he gets defused!" Momma yelled. I started running after Gotenks but someone stopped me. It was Piccolo.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded in an urgent tone.

"That's not Goten talking its Trunks." I told him, he nodded agreeing. he was still trying to get me to stay here."He's my twin. I lost one brother already I'm not losing this one!" I shouted rushing after Gotenks. He had a really good lead on me, he saw me come up from behind. He stopped flying and turned to look at me.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded.

"Trying to stop you from making a stupid decision." I told him. He only grinned.

"No need to worry girly I'll be fine." He continued.

"I'll stop you if I have too." I got into a fighting showing him I meant it. He only floated there as if he could knock me out with one punch. Where was Piccolo when I needed him?

"Fine." He charged after me with in a blink of an eye. He obviously had the upper hand on me, and he wasn't even trying. After a while he got tired me as he flew a blast. I had barely dodged it. The blast had singed some of my hair. I floated there for a moment wondering what I could do to try and make him stop from seeing Buu. I had a feeling there wasn't. He grinned once more at me as I dropped my guard. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I calmly asked.

"You're so weak." He said. Tears started forming in my eyes as I realized it might be Trunks talking. Goten would never say anything to me like that. He charged after me again and this time I wasn't prepared. First he kicked me in the back and then in the stomach. It wasn't enough for him. With one final punch to the stomach I flew hard to the ground hard, my head hit a rock nearby. Knocking me out.


	28. The Fight Of Children

_**Gabriella POV**_

Why do I always have to be the one who gets knocked out! This was starting to get me very mad. I woke up to find a defused Goten and Trunks next to me. Looking at Trunks right now was making him want to punch him for what he said to me. I was not weak! Even daddy said I wasn't! I got out of the bed in rush and ran outside. My headaches are surprisingly gone considering how hard Gotenks hit me. Or should I say Trunks? Why would he hit me though? So I can stay out of the way I bet. Apparently now I'm an annoying pain when it comes to fighting. Everyone was watching the Scouts train as I went back outside- I thought it was especially cool when Saturn did her attack. I walked up next to Momma still half asleep, half awake.

"What happened Momma?" I wondered. She jumped when she heard my voice. Sailor Neptune was about hit Uranus, but she dodged and it rebounded on Yamcha. I giggled when he started yelling at Neptune.

"Oh Gabriella! My little girl is okay!" she hugged me practically to death. When I looked her way Rini was fighting Saturn her in Sailor form.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she hollered she sounded unsure of herself as she did. Out of her wand came little tiny pink hearts that hardly did any damage on Sailor Saturn. Momma turned away from the mock fight as well as Piccolo.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head, I was still somewhat sleepy.

"What about Goten and Trunks are they ready yet?" Piccolo wondered. Ready for what? To fight Buu again? Obviously they weren't ready when they did the first time or they won't be here. It must have been pretty humiliating when Gotenks lost to him; I bet Piccolo had to go save them. I smirked at the thought thinking they did deserve it. Well mostly Trunks. Jerk.

"No they were asleep when I woke up." I told him. I felt the bump on my head where I got hit by him. _Stupid Gotenks_!

"We don't have time for any naps!" Piccolo said getting frustrated. He yelled at Krillin, "Krillin go wake up the boys!" he yelled. Krillin wasn't paying attention and an attack from Sailor Pluto knocked him of his feet. He landed by his daughter Marron. She laughed as he got up.

"Ha-ha yeah I know," he ruffled her hair."Okay fine. Let's hope Goten isn't like Goku when he's sleeping." He said walking past us. _Good luck with that one Krillin, _I thought as I walked with him. He was going to need help, and I knew just how to do it. We entered the room and I just stood there to see if he needed help. He woke Trunks up first much to my distaste; he stood by me wondering why I was so angry with him. He remembered and stepped a few good feet away from me afraid. Krillin was now trying to shake Goten awake. Goten started mumbling something about food. I sighed and walked over to Krillin.

"Here let me help you." I said kindly, considering I was still mad. He stepped back next to Trunks. Trunks was snickering knowing what was about to happen. I stood a good feet from Goten, licked my finger and stuck it in his ear. He yelped as I let go being wide awake.

"Gabby not cool!" he yelled. He was thoroughly embarrassed while blushing a brilliant red. I smiled turning to face the other men in the room, mostly Krillin.

"Awake enough for you?" I grinned. He laughed as Piccolo entered the room as mad as ever.

"All children to Hyperbolic Time Chamber now!" he yelled, not the one Goten did. He scooted all three of us once he got Goten off the bed. We passed all the adults and I gave one scared look to Momma and Mini Moon.

"What are you doing with my children?" she yelled at Piccolo.

"I know you don't like this Chi-Chi but this will help." He calmly said. He was still dragging us as he shoved us in the room. It was all white, with one room filled with beds, a dining room table, bathroom, and a very large hourglass next to the entrance. Piccolo dragged me aside after he told the boys to warm up and then fuse. Now he was telling me to do something? "I need you to fight with Gotenks. No matter what happens or what he says do what you think is right." He told me.

"Okay Piccolo." He smiled.

"Try for me, to at least attempt to become a Super Sayian. I know you haven't been able to from what Gohan told me. But please we need all the power we can get Majin Buu is something you can't mess with normally." He said. I nodded doing what I was told. _Try Gabriella that's all he asked is to try. _I sighed as I warmed up with the boys, mostly Goten. I ignored Trunks the entire time. He seemed to take notice I was mad at him, but eventually I will get over it if he changes his attitude. Piccolo left outside to wait for Majin Buu.

"Sorry." He said. I was about to punch Goten, he blocked it as I did.

"You better be!" I yelled the pressure from what Piccolo already told me was kicking in.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt that's all!" he defended himself, I laughed mockingly.

"Yeah right Trunks. You called me weak!" tears were forming, for no reason. I was getting so mad for no reason. I almost couldn't control it.

"It was to make you back down!" he argued back. Goten was starting to have his hold on me fearing I was going to hurt him.

"Yeah right!" I yelled getting ready to punch him.

"No seriously Gabriella! You can't fight Majin Buu like this!" I moved Goten out the way, using minimal force.

"Yeah? And what happened Trunks when you were fighting him? Huh? I bet Piccolo had to save your ass!" I was screaming now, I'm pretty sure every adult can hear me outside...

"Gabriella calm down sissy, your energy is sky rocketing!" Goten tried pulling me back but I turned back on him.

"NO!" I hollered. I felt what he was saying. It was weird what was happening to me. My energy felt higher, I didn't feel as tired either. I was screaming to no one in particular, I heard Trunks and Goten gasps out of shock. With one final yell I reopened my eyes. All around me was a yellowish glow, like the kind I would see on Gohan, was I what I think I was…?

"Yay Twiny!" Goten jumped for joy.

"What?" I wondered in shock. _Am I a..?_

"You're a Super Sayian!" they both cheered. I heard someone enter the room and it was Piccolo, when he saw me he was grinning from ear to ear. He bent down to my level ignoring the boys.

"Thank you." He told me smiling, I laughed loving the way this felt. I never imagined it would be this kind of power! It felt amazing! "Now Goten and Trunks fuse we don't have much time!" Piccolo hollered at the boys, and then he went back to me. "Will you be able to become a Super Sayin again if I asked to you to return to normal?" he wondered.

"It shouldn't be that hard now." I told him, I could imagine my hair going back to black as he asked. The boys fused as Gotenks but I kept my distance, even though I'm a Super Sayian it doesn't change the fact about what he said to me. Piccolo left us in the Chamber. I was starting to wish that I hadn't changed back to my human self. The dizziness returned. Was Majin Buu here? Gotenks surprisingly caught me as I was about to fall from the dizziness.

"This has to stop." He told me. that was Goten I knew that for sure. But with the way he said it almost sounded like Trunks too.

"Yeah don't remind me." I told him as I got back up. The room was still spinning but I was able to stand on my own.

"You think Majin Buu has something to do with the Dizzy Spells?" he wondered.

"I have no idea, that's what I've been thinking though." I sighed wishing I knew the real reason why...

_**Mini Moon POV **_

Why was Buu here an hour early? He didn't look the same as last time. He looked _a lot_ skinnier; a lot muscle added to him, he still had the same yellow and black vest on, and the white baggy pants. Just looking at him creped me out. All of us Scouts were still on alert as Piccolo was talking to him and so was he. Grandma Chi-Chi was getting angrier by the second as he was here. Knowing her it was probably cause of Gohan's death. Piccolo begged for one more hour, Buu agreed. Before he did Buu went to the edge of the Look Out. His tentacle turned that same bright pink light all over the ends of the Earth. What did he just do?

"If you're not ready in the hour this will happen to every fighter here." He told us pointing down below. Was Videl dead? Oh no...Gohan…

"Don't worry they will be." He smirked. I felt Grandma Gabriella's energy climb to her highest power. I knew what happened then as well as everyone else. I smiled. But we all kept silent.

"They?" he almost sounded pleased. "I was only told one."

"Yes two fighters. One male warrior and one female." He commented.

"No way is my daughter fighting!" Chi-Chi yelled. "I already lost my oldest son I'm not losing my daughter!" she screamed at Piccolo. Piccolo ignored her returning his attention back to Majin Buu. With his own power he summoned an hour glass; he dropped it next to Majin Buu as he sat down.

"In one hour I'll come back." He told him as he walked off to the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber where the children were. Majin Buu sat in front of the hour glass watching the sand fall. By now Grandma Chi-Chi was filled with rage, she walked over to him stomping along the way.

"Grandma don't!" I hollered at her, she was going to get killed! Neptune and Uranus tried getting her back over to us but she was being impossible. "No Grandma Chi-Chi please don't!" I yelled.

"Why did you kill my son!" she hollered in his face, Majin Buu was ignoring her looking at the hour glass as she verbally abused him. "Why you low life little…" she never finished as she slapped Majin Buu's face repeatedly. He turned his head a little to look at her just a little bit.

"Do you like eggs?" he asked. I tried running to her but Krillin and Android 18 were holding me back. Along with the Scouts.

"Grandma run now!" I yelled as everyone held me back. She was going to get killed, and no one was letting me save her!

"Huh?"She replied. The tentacle turned bright pink once again and in the blink of an eye Grandma Chi-chi was turned into an egg. I was screaming for everyone to let me go. My anger rising as well as power, I had turned into a Super Sayian making everyone back off of me. I flew towards Majin Buu out of rage as he stomped on the egg that was once my Grandmother. He noticed me coming, he raised his hand and with it he flew me back to the others. I cringed from the landing, my elbows hurting.

"I'm not interested in you Sailor Mini Moon, only the two warriors." He told me as he went back to his original position. The Scouts helped me back up.

"Are you okay?" Neptune asked helping me up. I nodded to angry to speak; I de-transformed from my Sayian self. I forgot that anger was my trigger.

"Sorry we had to hold you back Mini Moon but we didn't want you..." Krillin started, I interrupted him.

"Yeah I know, no need to apologize Krillin, my anger and everything else just took over." I told him the truth. Hopefully the Dragon Balls will able to bring everyone back. The hour went by very quickly and Piccolo came back alone.

"Follow me Majin Buu." Buu did as he was told following Piccolo. Krillin started following along with the rest of us. We were curious. Piccolo was taking the long way to the Chamber. Knowing him to buy the children some time. We continued at a great distance, he probably has noticed that we were following them.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

The boys have defused a long time ago, the time limit running off. What was taking so long? I'm pretty sure the hour was up on Earth. I bet Piccolo was trying to buy us some time. I started hearing Piccolo's voice all around along with the boys; we looked around thinking he was nearby

_"Goten and Trunks stay normal until Buu enters and Fuse then, Gabriella wait for the right time to turn Sayin."_ He gave us each specific orders. We looked at each other somewhat confused. Why would he want to wait for the boys to refuse? To trick Majin Buu?

"That's weird." Trunks said agreeing with me. The headache was becoming more noticeable the closer that Buu got to us. Goten was by my side the entire time in case I passed out again. I'm glad he was with me; I don't know what I would do without him.

"You gonna be okay to fight Buu when he gets here?" he worried. "You've never been this close to him before or least lasted long."

"I don't know Goten, promise me though if I do pass out you'll kick his butt as Gotenks." I raised my hand, making a deal with him.

"Sure thing Sissy." He said using Gohan's nickname for me. Him using it made me miss him even more…

"Speaking of deals." Trunks said walking to us. I was still mad at him. He hasn't meant his apology yet... "We should drag out the fight as long as possible." He told mostly to Goten.

"Why? With our power combined we should be able to kill him in like an hour in here…" he ignored me waiting for Goten's answer.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" he agreed shaking Trunks hand. I sighed realizing how stupid they can be.

"If you boys get hurt then don't come crying to me!" I told them walking off to the entrance, Goten was trying to keep up.

"Aw come one Twiny, "he complained. I interrupted him, the anger rising once again.

"Nope, not falling for your two's stupidity. " I simply told him. He started pouting as I crossed my arms.

"Shows how much fun you can have." Trunks muttered under his breath, I heard it but chose to ignore him. I heard the door to the Chamber open and it was Piccolo with Majin Buu. He seemed different then last time, it was mostly body appearance. He looked stronger and more fit. Like he was actually worth fighting. All three of us ran to the middle of the room as Majin Buu watched. He looked at all three of us, wondering if we were a decent fight. Piccolo nodded seeing what he was. Majin Buu flew right to us as Trunks and Goten were about to do the fusion dance. He immediately punched Trunks right in the stomach. Even though I was still mad I was worried for him, I ran to his side helping him.

"Thanks." He muttered to me."Please give me and Goten a minute and you'll have the fighter you've been waiting for." He let go of me as he went back to position. I backed off a little. The same bright white light engulfed from the two making Gotenks. He had the same cocky smirk he did the first time he went to fight Buu. Buu remembered this fighter and grinned.

"Ah I remember you." He said getting ready, but then he noticed me. "But not you." He pointed to me. I just stood there, the dizziness was gone but the headache was pretty evident. I walked back to Gotenks, just as ready as he was.

"The name is Gabriella Son." I smirked. He looked me over once again creeping me out.

"You look like that gold haired fighter." He remembered getting angry losing to my father.

"Well I would hope so considering he's my father." I heard Gotenks snicker by me. Majin Buu starts fighting me before I could even blink. He had the upper hand at me. Every time I did something to him it wouldn't cause any damage to him. I started fighting back using all the power I could find, before I could even transform Buu would get a dangerous hold on me. He had it to the point to where every time I moved it would be painful.

"Gabriella!" I heard Piccolo and Gotenks shout. My anger was back and I used that as my trigger like last time, I screamed scaring Buu a little. My power went and the next time I reopened my eyes I was Super once again. I charged after Buu never being this angry in my life. Now I was the winning against him. well it seemed like that to me. As I went to kick Majin Buu in the face he grabbed a hold of my foot. He flung back to the entrance of the chamber. Piccolo ran back to me to help me up. I ignored his help and rushed back to Buu not hurt at all. The more I fought the more the headaches went away. I flew back to him and started where we left off. We took to the air, kicking and punching each other. Buu was getting bored with me I can tell just by the look on his face. I raised my arm and with my index finger I shouted "Lighting Laser!" a beam of light illuminated from the tip of my finger, once it hit Majin Buu it escalated to a blast. _I didn't know I had that type of power in me!_ Once the light cleared from Buu he was unharmed by my attack. Almost as if absorbed it…

"That was my most powerful attack! How is unharmed?" I shouted as he charged at me again, he punched me hard in the stomach, and without even realizing it I flew hard into the ground. I landed next to Piccolo's feet again; this time I let him help me up as I was too weak on my own. Gotenks just watched the entire time. My glow had disappeared as I landed on the ground so I knew I was done for good.

"Good job. Be proud."Piccolo whispered. Gotenks took his turn fighting Buu as I clung to Piccolo. As he was fighting I became very ill once again. Why does this keep happening? Gotenks was now fighting Buu himself. He was winning the entire time or Buu was letting him. he was keeping his deal of drawing out the fight. It was stupid that he was doing this, I have a feeling I should tell Piccolo what happened before he arrived but it seemed pointless now. "What is he doing?" he asked angrily. "Start fighting now instead of using all of these ridiculous attacks!" he yelled. I held on to Piccolo as tightly as I could. Even though it felt like I was okay, I didn't want to take risks. Gotenks was done playing around; he landed as well as Majin Buu. Buu looked at him curiously as Gotenks was powering up.

"Now time for a real fight."Gotenks said. He started yelling, gathering all the energy he could. The more I paid attention the more I realized he was trying to reach Super Sayin 3. He was already a level 2 when combined, I knew that already. His spiky hair was becoming longer; it was down to his mid back at this point. with one final yell he was ready for the real fight to begin. I watched in awe at the speed and power Gotenks had achieved. Even though I've already seen Daddy reach this kind of power it was still an amazing sight. No matter how powerful of an attack Majin Buu would throw at Gotenks he would rebound with one of his own. Gotenks stopped suddenly as Majin Buu threw his last punch to Gotenks face. he landed and prepared an attack. As I watched I noticed he raised his arm high in the air and summoned a golden disc. It was wide enough to cut anyone in half.

"Cosmic Halo!" he shouted as he flung at Majin Buu. Buu dodged it and the disc hit the floor and became dust. "Dang it!" he shouted getting mad at Majin Buu. He thought for a minute then recovered. "I hoped I wasn't going to do this." He grinned; he opened his mouth a little. He breathed in then when he released a ghost like thing from himself. The ghost thing looked like Gotenks himself, but he had a tail instead of feet. It kind of creped me out. After Gotenks was finished he had popped out seven ghost look a likes. "Alright." He said looking at each of them. "Kill Majin Buu!" Gotenks ordered his minions. Most of them rushed to him and with one touch they all exploded. so this was a kamikaze attack? The last of the Kamikaze Ghosts clung on to Majin Buu and with a burst of energy exploded Buu into pieces.

"Way to go Gotenks!" I shouted jumping up and down. My headaches and dizziness were gone as well. He rushed over to us just as happy as me.

"Don't get too excited yet kids." Piccolo said. he was starting to explode the tiny pieces that were Buu. "he tends to regenerate." We did as we were told. One by one we got all of the pieces of Majin Buu and started leaving the Chamber. As the guys were exiting the room, I felt the same odd disturbance.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Gotenks asked. I turned around seeing a reformed Majin Buu right before me. I was furious at this point. _I thought Gotenks got him with the Kamikaze attack!_ I yelled in my head. I charged after him, but with one punch he flung me back to the guys, with as weak as I was I couldn't get back up on my own. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" Gotenks getting mad at Buu for hitting me charged after Buu. After awhile Gotenks says something I thought I would never hear.

"I can't fight anymore." He says worn out. I was shocked. Piccolo at this point couldn't keep his calm facade.

"what do you mean you can't fight anymore!" he shouted at him. _what is Gotenks planning on doing?_ I thought. he seemed fine enough to me as I looked him over.

"What it means, I have no energy left." _liar_. that word kept repeating in my head. Before I could say anything to Piccolo, he blew up the entrance to the Chamber with one simple blast with his finger. Gotenks and I started yelling at Piccolo for what he had done. For an odd reason I had an idea at what Gotenks was about to do. He was lying about having no energy so he eventually would have the upper hand on Buu. As the three of were arguing over what Piccolo did, Majin Buu was starting to go crazy. He was screaming his head off. By the time he was done he had created a hole in the room that led to outside. He left angry with us and before we could even try the hole closed leaving us inside for eternity.

"What did you do that for Piccolo!" I yelled at him. "Gotenks had a good idea!" he looked at me and then smiled knowing I had figured it out. He mostly stayed out of the argument.

"I didn't know!" he yelled back at me. "I was doing what was best!"

"So blowing up the entrance to the outside world was for the best for all of us?" I screamed. "Now tell me how we're going to get out of here Piccolo?" I continued shouting. Gotenks had taken it upon himself to turn Super Sayian 3 once again. I looked to him confused as to why he powered up.

"Well if Majin Buu can make one so can I." he said preparing for whatever he was about to do.

"I don't think it's that easy Gotenks…" I didn't finish as Gotenks started doing the same thing as Buu did. His power increased slightly- he was getting weak, and then slowly the same hole that Buu had created reappeared.

"You were saying?" he mockingly asked pointing to it. all three of us went through the portal one by one and when exited it was completely deserted except for one Sailor Scout. What happened to everyone? We all helped Sailor Mini Moon who could barely get up on her own.

"What happened Mini Moon?" Piccolo asked helping her up. I tried helping my granddaughter, she was very worn out. Her face was much bruised and her lip was bleeding slightly on her pink uniform. For some reason she kept clinging to her arm.

"He turned everyone into candy and ate them!" she said, tears falling. "I tried fighting him but he's too strong for me." She hated saying it I could tell._ Just like me she hates to lose._ I smiled thinking that.

"Where is he?" Gotenks asks, angrier than before. "He'll pay for this." He said. Mini Moon pointed up to the sky as Majin Buu landed in front of us. He smirked evilly as he knows he has hurt us tremendously. Gotenks started battling it out as Piccolo, Mini Moon, and I ran for our lives. We stood a good feet away looking onto the fight. The Look Out began to shake and with huge blast from Gotenks he had destroyed it. We were all in the air still watching helplessly as Gotenks fought Buu. The two now were at par with each other knowing that Gotenks was never weak at all. But now his energy was depleting very fast. Buu was now almost dead, maybe with one more punch or blast could kill him. I still didn't get too excited. As he released the last blast he slowly went back to his normal self. All his blond in his hair was gone, along with his energy. But at least Majin Buu was in pieces.

"What do we do now?" Mini Moon wondered aloud. As she asked Majin Buu returned to normal, energy fully recovered and no damage done to his body. Gotenks didn't get every piece of him vaporized! As Gotenks watched he slowly defused back to Trunks and Goten. They both stood there looking at each other, confused. Our time was up.

_**Gohan's POV!**_

After spending some time on the planet of the Kais, I have grown even stronger thanks to Kabito Kai and Elder Kai. Elder Kai appeared after an earring broke from shin. Elder Kai tells of how he was created by fusion but Kabito and Shin don't believe it. They decided to test him. The each took one earring off and they became fused with each other forming Kabito Kai. As I was training I was also watching what happening down on Earth. It was getting pretty bad. Everyone was dead minus Piccolo, the Twins, Trunks and Mini Moon. Dad was here with me- since he was dead he was allowed according to Elder Kai. I was finally finished with my training on this planet and now I can kill Buu. I was watching Gabriella getting beaten to death as the others stood there not able to help. I flinched along with dad as she got hurt.

"You need to save your sister Gohan." He said flinching as he watched Gabriella getting punched in the head by Buu. She landed on the ground unable to get up. Trunks had flown down to her aid.

"Right." I said ready.

"Wait before you do." Kabito Kai said. "How about a new uniform?" he wondered. He raised his index finger to my chest and yellowish glow illuminated. My Kai uniform was replaced with Dad's gi. I smiled looking down on it.

"Thanks Kabito." I smiled.

"No Problem, you have a sister to save." I looked to dad one last time, he nodded. In a flash I was good distance away from the battle scene. As weak as she was Mini Moon was still fighting. She was horribly beaten, looking as bad as Videl did when she was fighting Spopovich. I waited for the right moment to strike.

**_ohh another cliff hanger aren't i evil? i had to stop somewhere! lol two reviews please _**


	29. Gohan Returns

_**Gohan POV **_

"Good luck Gohan we'll be watching." Kabito said. I nodded as he left. The fight was getting worse; my sister was being used as a punching bag at this point. Trunks looked like he was about to lose it as he watched and Goten holding him back. Mini Moon was passed out and in Piccolo's arms. I think it was time I should show myself. I started flying at top speed to Majin Buu as he was about to kill Gabriella.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" I screamed, probably scaring everyone. The people that were awake turned around and saw me.

"Uncle Gohan!" I heard Rini. I must have woken her up. She flew out of Piccolo's arms and into mine. "I thought you were dead!" she said with joy crying into my shirt. "My mom was half wrong!" she continued hugging me.

"I'll explain everything later Mini." I told her and she went back to Piccolo. I ignored Buu as I flew down to the children. I wish I had some Senzu beans to give Gabby, she looked horrible. I bent down as she opened her eyes slightly.

"Am I dreaming?" she barely got out. She coughed, some blood came along with it. Trunks brushed it off for me. _Looks like he likes her now_. i thought happily.

"No you're not sissy." I smiled moving some hair from her face.

"Do you have any of that stuff you gave Videl?" Goten asked referring to the Senzu beans. He never liked seeing Gabriella in pain. Neither did i.

"Sorry sport I don't." I sighed realizing again I don't.

"We can't just leave her like this!" Trunks shouted as Gabriella lay in his lap. Trying to breathe without it hurting.

"I know but don't worry Trunks I got this." I told him leaving them. I flew back up to Majin Buu while telling Mini Moon and Piccolo to help the children. Majin Buu was entirely different then the last time I saw him at Babidi's ship. Even though his physical appearance was different so was his attitude. The last time I remember Majin Buu he was kid like, making corny jokes, and just prancing around when he was in the sky. Now this one was more serious as he looked me over as well.

"Ready to fight?" he asked. He seemed to have remembered me.

"I thought you would never ask." I smirked. This made him mad as he charged at me. After a while this was getting way to easy fighting him. With the training I had on the kai planet my strength had changed a lot. I had a feeling Majin Buu was sensing this as well. The harder I fought him he always seemed to back off. After my last kick to Majin Buu's head he stops fighting me. He wasn't weak anymore- he had full power. So why was he backing down. "Why are you stopping?"

"You're so strong, so I have decided to use a very special technique that'll blow your mind." He chuckled.

"Special technique?" I heard Mini Moon. Majin Buu powered up, but he didn't seem to stop. After a minute I realized what he was about to do. _It's like Cell all over again!_ I thought angrily. I turned to the others in a hurry.

"We need to get out of here!" I shouted as I went back down on the ground to grab Gabriella from Trunks.

"What's he doing Gohan?" Goten wondered as put Gabby in my arms. She was passed out now.

"He's going to self destruct like Cell!" I yelled at the boys. "We have to find a place far from here so you two can fuse!" I flew upwards and to Piccolo he nodded seeing what I was. We flew a very great distance near another city I didn't recognize. Not just because it was in ruins. I gave Gabriella to Piccolo to hold as I waited for any signs of Majin Buu.

"I can't believe he would regenerate like Cell! Totally unfair!" Mini Moon pouted. I laughed a little.

"I agree Mini."

"So how are you alive?" she wondered.

"I was never dead Mini." She gasped then got mad. Her face was turning red as she walked up to me and slapped me. "Ow what the hell Mini Moon!" I shouted clutching my face. Piccolo snickered along with the boys.

"You should've at least told somebody! Do you know how worried I was along with Grandma C!" she shouted still yelling in my face. The boys were here and listening. I sighed knowing the secret was out to the boys. I don't think she remembered they were here. She blushed a violent pink to match her uniform.

"Grandma C?" Goten asked. "Do you mean my mom?" she hid behind me embarrassed

"That one was your fault Rini." I snickered. She hit the back of my head.

"Yeah she's my great-grandma actually." She sighed unwilling to tell him.

"So you're my niece?" she nodded seeing how happy he was. "Then who's your first grandma? Gabriella?" she nodded again.

"Yeah she is." She looked to a beaten passed out Gabriella.

"So who does she marry? anyone I know?" he wondered. I kept silent as well as Piccolo.

"You know him Goten, but you will like him. You'll see him as your brother. And don't worry he treats her with respect." She ruffled his head.

"Sounds like a loser to me." Trunks grumbled. Mini Moon laughed as well as me. He doesn't realize that she was talking about him the whole time. I heard a voice hollering my name not too far off. I turned to the direction and it was Dende with Hercule Satan with some puppy. I thought Dende was on the Look Out with all the others when Majin Buu obliterated them.

"Dende how are you alive?" Mini Moon wondered hugging Dende.

"Mr. Popo flew me off the Look Out when Majin Buu attacked out of nowhere." He explained out of breath. "We've been trying to find you guys for ages!"

"Where's Videl?" Mr. Satan asked. Everyone looked away from him not wanting to meet his eyes. He figured it out as he silently began to cry. The puppy in his arms began to lick away his tears that were falling. I looked away to Piccolo then to Gabby's passed out form. Mr. Satan went away from the group. I felt bad for him. Videl must have been caught in the crossfire when Majin Buu released some of the extinction beam on the Earth.

"What do we do now?" Trunks wondered still looking at Gabby. "We can't just wait till Majin Buu comes back." He was right.

"Good point why don't you two refuse and we'll go from there." I told them, Piccolo agreed as they began the dance. I've seen it before as I watched from the planet of the Kai's. As they touched fingers a bright white light engulfed them. The light disappeared revealing Gotenks. "Now we wait for him to show up."

"Alright." Mini Moon said sitting down. She de-transformed from her Scout self her energy completely gone.

"You gonna be okay Rini?" I asked her. She was horribly beaten up- she almost looked like Gabriella but more alive. The more I looked at my sister, the more I cringed. I hated seeing her in pain as well. I felt a high power coming our way. Gotenks charged after Majin Buu as he came to us. But as he punched Buu in the stomach he slowly got dissolved into him. Majin Buu was absorbing Gotenks! Very slowly Gotenks' body was engulfed in pink. And with one final gulp Majin Buu had absorbed him.

"No Great Uncle Goten!" Rini shouted. She held her brooch high in the air. "MOON CRISIS POWER!" she cried. Nothing happened as she held her brooch up she tried calling again. "MOON CRISIS…." She fell on her knees; she had no energy to transform. Piccolo charged after Majin Buu after seeing how weak Rini really was. I stood by my great niece and moved her away as Piccolo began to fight him. The same thing happened to Piccolo as did Gotenks. He was immediately absorbed in to Buu. With the power of Gotenks and the intelligence of Piccolo...

"He's unstoppable now." Rini finished my thought tears rolling down her face. Either from the pain or the fact no one can stop him. When Piccolo went to fight Majin Buu he handed Gabriella to Dende. I walked to him.

"Take very good care of her Dende." He nodded as I kissed her bruised forehead. She flinched as I did.

"Sure thing Gohan." _I love you sissy stay safe with Dende. _I thought thinking somehow she can hear me. I looked to Majin Buu with anger and hate for what he's done. I powered up with the energy I had and started attacking him. With the power he has gained, I knew I was inferior to him. I had no one to help me; Rini was just as useless as me when I looked her way. She nodded knowing what I was thinking. It was scary how much my niece thinks like me. I stopped suddenly as I heard Rini scream with joy. She was waving to someone in the far distance. The closer I got I noticed it was Tien Shin-han. How could he be alive when all the world is pretty much dead?

"Looks like you all need help." Tien said greeting Rini.

"You bet we can!"Rini exclaimed while hugging him, he smiled down at her.

"Wow you two have grown, taller than Krillin." he chuckled lightly as Rini went back to Dende and Gabriella. "Is that Gabriella?" he wondered.

"Yeah it is, she put up a good fight." I said. I was on the ground, on all fours, while talking to Tien. I had done so to catch my breath.

"Wouldn't surprise me to the least being the daughter of Goku." He smirked, helping me up. "Speaking of which you look so much like him in that uniform." I smiled as he helped over to Dende Gabby and Rini. "Let me take care of him." he pointed his head to Majin Buu. I sat next to Rini and Dende tried catching my breath. Tien walked over to Buu looking confident, he doesn't know what he is up against. Tien has grown stronger in the last seven years but it won't be enough. This thought angered me as I watched Tien fight. Majin Buu was just teasing him letting Tien think he was winning. Out of nowhere Majin Buu powered up scaring Tien. Getting Tien off track Majin Buu was now finished with him.

"No Tien!"Rini shouted, she almost went to go help him but I stopped her knowing it was useless.

"Don't Rini." I ordered.

"But Uncle Gohan!" that was all she could muster out as she sat next to me again. With one final blast to Tien's chest he was gone for good. Now what are we going to do? Both Rini and I had no energy left to transform into anything. Rini couldn't even transform into Sailor Mini Moon... We were screwed. Rini's communicator beeped a loud and urgent noise. She opened it up, and to my surprise it was Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter!" she screamed with delight.

"What's going on Princess?" she had an urgent tone to her voice. Do all the Inner Sailors know what happened to the Outer Scouts?

"Everyone is dead Jupiter everyone. Buu just killed Tien!" she was angry, she squishing her communicator to a breaking point. "We need help badly; Uncle Gohan has little to no energy and I can't even transform to Sailor Mini Moon! Grandma Gabriella is passed out and staying with Dende..." she couldn't even talk anymore; I took the bright pink communicator from Rini's hands. She would've broken it if I hadn't.

"Look Sailor Jupiter, do you think all the Inner Scouts and Serena can come down? We need power!" as soon as I said the word power I felt a huge one. It was someone I never thought I would see again. Dad had rematerialized right by Rini scaring her.

"Great Grandpa Goku!" she hugged him as I was looking at Jupiter. She smiled knowing we might not need her help anymore.

"Looks like you don't need me once again Gohan." She snickered I did along with her too.

"Seems that way Lita." I said using her real name. she smiled as I did. "Keep watch incase anything else horrible happens." I hoped they would.

"Don't worry Gohan we will, Serena felt Vegeta die and thought you did too, you should've seen the look on her face when she realized you weren't! But then when all of the Outer Scouts died…" she flinched for her fellow comrades. I did as well never thinking Neptune Uranus Saturn and Pluto would die ever.

"Yeah I know, Jupiter, thanks tell Serena I'm all right and I love her. That should prove I'm alive." I closed the pink communicator to find Dad walking towards me. I noticed he didn't have his halo above his head anymore. So does that mean he's alive now? But how! Not that I wasn't happy about it..

"Elder Kai gave me his life so I can fight Buu, or should I say we?" he smirked. I was confused as to what he was talking about. We? I had now energy whatsoever. Neither did Rini. Well maybe we both have been resting a good while as Tien fought Buu.

"We dad?" I asked, he continued to smirk as he showed me a yellow orbed earring. As dad was going to hand me the earring Majin Buu throws a blast to us making me drop it! The earring had flown somewhere in a huge pile of boulders caused by me.

"Look for the earring Gohan! I'll hold off Majin Buu!" Dad then transformed into a Super Sayin 3 and began fighting him. As I began finding the Portara I felt someone come up behind m, it was Rini. She winked at me then started looking for the earring as well. While looking for the earring I noticed that something was happening to Buu, either dad was kicking his butt or… "We might not need to fuse Gohan!" dad told me, both Rini and I turned to him and the fusion of Gotenks had worn off. That's why his power went down tremendously! Rini and I smiled. "Keep looking for the earring Gohan and Rini, just in case!" he shouted at us we obeyed. When I moved a heavy rock for Rini I felt something on my skin. It was pink and slimy… the pink things started to multiply all over me the more I tried shoving them off the more they increased.

"Uncle Gohan!" Rini tried to help me but then all I could see is pink.

_**Rini POV**_

Uncle Gohan had just been absorbed into Buu just like Gotenks and Piccolo. I heard Grandpa Goku shout as I found the earring.

"Hand me the earring Rini!" I flew up to him not trusting my aim. I was a good feet away knowing he would be able to catch it. "Go protect Gabriella!" he ordered urgently. I flew down to Dende, Mr. Satan, and Gabriella.

"What is he going to do?" Mr. Satan asked.

"I have no idea…" I told him. Gabriella finally started to stir in Dende's arms, she was still injured, but that didn't stop her.

"What happened to me?"

"You were beaten almost to death but you pulled though." I told her honestly. She nodded

"When did daddy get here? Where's Gohan?" she was still coughing up blood. I flinched as she did along with Satan.

"Not too long ago Gabby." Dende told her. Not wanting to tell the truth.

"Where's Gohan and Goten?" she wondered noticing her twin's absences, normally Goten never leaves her side. "Oh and Piccolo and Trunks?" I flinched again not wanting to tell her.

"There dead Gabby." Dende told her for me, I knew we had to tell her when she eventually woke up but it still pained me nonetheless.

"NO! They can't be!" she was crying uncontrollably. Her anger was rising as well. Gabriella stopped suddenly and then smiled. She got up off of Dende but regretted it. Her dizzy spells were back. Mr. Satan caught her.

"What is it Gabby?" I asked. She pointed to the sky. In the far distance I could see a dot in the sky, the closer and closer it got I then realized it was…

"Vegeta!" Gabriella finished for me. Goku looked down when she said his name; he de-transformed from Super Saiyan 3 and went back down to us. Majin Buu stayed up in the sky watching us. "Vegeta!" Gabriella screamed again, she ran up to hug him as did I when he landed.

"Looks like I was missed." Gabriella laughed while I rolled my eyes at my grandfather's cockiness.

"Believe what want Grandpa Vegeta." He ignored me as he walked over to Goku.

"Hello Kakorot."

"Vegeta." he simply said. Goku was still holding the earring I found for him. What did that thing do exactly? "I need your help, but I need you to cooperate with me. " Vegeta rolled his eyes at him.

"I think I can take him myself Kakorot." He said dismissing him. He turned into a Super Saiyan 2 and charged after Majin Buu by himself. Both Goku and I sighed as he did.

"He hasn't changed I see."

"Yeah I could agree."I looked down at the earring in his hand, it gleamed in the sunlight. "Why are those earrings so important?" I asked me. He looked from the earring then back to me.

"They can fuse people together. But there's a downside to it." He looked back up to Vegeta.

"What is it?" I wondered curiosity taking over.

"The fusion was permanent." He told me waiting for my reaction. I didn't say anything all I could think of is what both of my grandfather's would look like mashed together. I never really thought of the boys since it wasn't that big of a deal. There's wasn't permanent either. He flew off to help Vegeta fight Majin Buu. He transformed back into a Super Saiyan 2 saving his energy. As they were fighting Goku was trying to convince him. Buu was now firing random blasts at both of them. With their speed both were able to dodge every single one of them.

"Please Vegeta it's the only way we can stop him if we fuse together!" he hollered as he shot a blast of his own to Buu.

"Not in a million years Kakorot." He punches Buu then reappeared next to Goku. "I will never fuse with the likes of you!" he yelled at Grandpa Goku. Goku was getting mad with Vegeta. Buu backed off letting the two argue in front of him. He crossed his legs and floated watching them.

"Vegeta, I know we don't get along..." Vegeta interrupted him.

"That's the understatement of the century." He grunted rolling his eyes at him. Grandpa Goku then went to a whole new level of getting him to listen. I just never thought he would go to such drastic measures.

"Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks are dead!" he hollered at him. Vegeta took a step back out of shock. I've never seen so much pain coming from Vegeta before, it almost made me want to cry. "I'm sorry Vegeta."

"How?" he asked looking down on the ground. He had his fists clenched.

"Trunks were absorbed by Buu and Bulma I have no idea how she died." He told him. Vegeta looked back up to Goku and extended his hand.

"Give me the damn earring Kakorot." He said, he looked like he wanted to cry. Goku handed him the earring.

"Put it on your left ear and I'll do the same with the right. Thanks Vegeta." Goku smiled. Vegeta rolled his eyes as they both put the earrings on. "Oh by the way Vegeta this is a permanent thing." He said as their bodies started pulling closer together.

"What the hell did you just say Kakorot?" Vegeta screamed at him as their bodies molded together. Like with the boys a bright light converged over them and as it did I saw two black figures becoming one. When the light was gone both of my grandfathers were meshed as one. The power I felt coming from this man was incredible. Even stronger then Gotenks! I could distinctly tell the two apart. They had fused as a Super Saiyan 2 so automatically his hair would be blond. The face reminded me of Goku, but the hair reminded me Vegeta. You could see some distinction between the two.

"And who might you be?" Buu asked as he uncrossed his legs preparing to fight.

"The name is Vegito, you're worst nightmare." I could see the evil grin that Vegeta would normally wear. Gabriella was watching intently looking for the same things as I was.

"Maybe we can win now! Vegito seems so strong!" she compliments him. I went back to paying attention to Vegito and Buu.

"We'll see about that." Vegito was as fast as lightning! Whenever Majin Buu would hit Vegito he would respond with a punch or kick just as hard as he did. Vegito stops momentarily and within an instant I knew what he was doing. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. It didn't look any different from what I have seen but it was still amazing to see. I never even knew there was such a level until Grandpa Goku. Vegito had the upper hand on Buu. As Majin Buu would fight Vegito he would continuously miss every opportunity to strike at him. I could tell when Vegito would actually be fighting him and when he would be serious. It almost seemed as if there was war going on in his head to do the right thing. If there was Vegeta would be winning. Buu was having enough of being used as punching from Vegito. He starts screaming his head off as Vegito gave a punch to his stomach. Vegito stepped back wondering what was happening. I was wondering the same thing.

"We have to stop him!" shouted Gabriella getting back up.

"Why? What is he doing?" I yelled with urgency.

"He's trying to make a tear in the universe! He did this in Hyper Bolic Time Chamber after Piccolo had destroyed the entrance!" she told me as she flew off to Vegito I flew after her to.

"Stop him!" she said as she floated next to him.

"Right!" he said, I think he heard her shouting from down below. Vegito went back to Buu; he had some difficulty stopping him. Every time he tried some barrier around Buu made Vegito bounce back. After a while Vegito fired a blast to Buu's head and he had stopped screaming. "I was wondering when you would stop screaming your fat head off." Buu looked at him, madder then I have ever seen before. Buu extended his tentacle and pointed it towards Vegito. I knew what Buu was going to do but Vegito didn't he stood there watching confused. The same bright light glowed, he aimed for Vegito and then in another flash he was turned in to a piece of candy.

"Daddy and Vegeta!" Gabriella cried out, she tried going to Majin Buu herself and fight him but I held her back. She had no strength to fight and neither did I.

"I have too..."

"Grandma listen right now!" I yelled at her. This was the first time I ever did. She turned to look at me with tears down her face. "You can't fight anymore." She flew into my arms and cried. I gave the dirtiest look I could manage to Majin Buu; _you will be next Majin Buu. _He gave me an evil smirk as I told Gabriella to go down to the ground with Mr. Satan and Dende. She obliged and flew back crying. The piece of candy was still floating in the air. How could it be? Every time someone got turned into candy they immediately fell down to the ground out of gravity. Unless the candy could possibly…

"Rini go back to Gabriella." I looked around for Vegito but then I realized it was the piece of candy. I couldn't tell if turned back to me or not. This was all too weird for me.

"But Vegito you're a …" I didn't finish.

"I know just go watch over her please." The piece of candy begged, I agreed and flew back down to join them.

"What just happened?" Dende wondered.

"Good question Dende I have no idea." I looked back up the sky. It looked odd from way down here, it looked like Majin Buu was talking to himself but if you looked closer you could see a piece of coffee flavored jawbreaker moving around. I could hear a voice too but not seeing. _This is all way to weird, if mom were here she'd totally be creped out._ I laughed inwardly at the thought. After a while I could see tiny blurs off brown beating the living tar out Majin Buu. This was actually kind of funny. _Majin Buu is being beaten by his favorite food!_ This time I laughed along with Gabriella, I guess we have the same sense of humor. The guys just looked at us weird after a while Dende started joining us. As we were laughing a blast was aimed for me, from Majin Buu. It landed on my back and I toppled over and hit my head on boulder nearby.

"Oh no Rini!" Dende said helping me up. I looked down at my leg and it had a very heavy gash in the middle of my shin. I tried getting myself back up but the pain in my leg stopped, Dende laid me back down comfortably on the ground. When I looked back up Majin Buu was still getting beaten to a pulp. The piece of candy stopped from what I could tell.

"Hey guess what I'm about to do Buu?" Vegito asked.

"What?" Majin Buu sounded royally pissed off.

"I'm going to give you 10 seconds to do what you want." That was Vegeta messing around that I knew for sure. Why was Vegito messing around? He could kill him within a second with the power he has for now. Vegito started counting upwards as Buu stared at him.

"One." Buu was unsure what to do to him.

"Two." the candy was dancing around the air.

"Three."

"Why is he doing this?" Dende said getting annoyed. "He could kill him right now if he wanted!"

"He has a plan!" Gabriella said before me. By now Vegito had already said seven.

"Eight." Majin Buu had is mouth open as if...

"Nine." Buu had begun sucking in air as well as Vegito the piece of candy. With one big gulp Buu had swallowed him whole.

"Daddy!"Gabriella shouted once again.


	30. Earth Unite

_**Rini POV**_

I was livid, to the point where I wanted to fight Majin Buu myself. I gained some energy back now all I had to is get away from Gabriella and Dende. They've been watching my every movement knowing what I would do.

"Please don't Rini!" Gabriella begged. I hated when she did. Dende healed her after Vegito had been absorbed; he never had the time when he was watching us.

"Yes, please don't Rini; Gohan wouldn't want you too..." I yelled at him without meaning too.

"Gohan is DEAD!" I hollered, I think I scared Mr. Satan. I didn't care. I powered up into a Super Saiyan and then tried finding my brooch. Once I did I shouted the usual call. "MOON CRISIS POWER!" I transformed quickly and then immediately left the three alone. I flew some great distance before I was stopped again. This man looked like Shin, but then again Kabito did these two somehow fuse?

"Don't Sailor Mini Moon." He says. He spread his arms out, "I'll fight you if I have to."

"You wouldn't stand a chance!" I said anger still clearly evident. I shouted my most powerful blast to him, and then flew past him. He didn't chase me but that was the intention. I found Buu not too far as he was heading to Mom's home town West City. He stopped as well I did he turned around and grinned at me. The grin reminded me of Vegeta…

"Sailor Mini Moon?" he questioned. I nodded my head yes, as he charged after me. Even though Gotenks' fusion wore off a long time ago he was still stronger then me to fight alone. _I should've listened_. As Majin Buu was about to throw a punch to my stomach someone stopped it. It was Shin or Kabito they both look as one. So maybe Kabito Kai? He smirked thinking I got the right name. He flew Majin Buu down to the ground and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kabito…" he didn't say anything as he transported me to somewhere else. Where the heck was I?

"Sorry I had to stop you Mini Moon you can de-transform now, it's not necessary here." I did as I was told. There was an older looking Kai gazing over a crystal ball. He turned around when he saw me.

"Ah Rini Shields!" I was shocked he knew my name. "Of course I would know your name! Being the granddaughter of Goku and Vegeta!" he hugged me as if we were good friends. This was scaring me. Is the place where Gohan was the entire time? Kabito Kai nodded his head confirming me.

"Why am I here Kabito?" I wondered.

"We needed you," I sighed as I heard my communicator go off. I took it out, and I immediately started to regret it.

"Rini! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR GRANDFATHERS, I DON'T FEEL THEM ANYMORE!" she screamed through the screen. She wasn't in here usual queen outfit, she was Sailor Cosmos…she's not planning on coming is she? We have everything under almost control. The last I looked Goku and Vegeta were inside Buu looking for the boys, Gohan, and Piccolo.

"Mom calm there inside Majin Buu!" I told her. She looked at me confused as she stopped running. She was by herself I could tell.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, I moved the communicator to the point where she could see. I was paying attention to the ball mostly. Both Goku and Vegeta were arguing as they went up inside Buu. They've decided to go to the brain thinking they all might be there. When I turned it around she seemed calmed down, but her voice was still urgent. "Maybe I should go down there anyway."

"Whatever you decide Mom it's up to you. You're the queen." She smiled.

"You will be too soon, Rini," she sighed. She heard someone come from up behind her and it was Mars, she was pissed off. What did Mom do just to talk to me?

"You are in _so_ much trouble Serena!" she yelled pulling one of Mom's pigtails. "Why did you knock me out? And the others are so mad at you to! We had to stop Darien from doing something stupid in case you decided to leave!" Mom tried giving her defense, but Sailor Mars wasn't buying it. I closed the communicator in fear a battle may ensue between the two. When I looked up both the Elder and Kabito Kai was looking trying to hold back a snicker. I blushed a violent red at my mother's disobedience- she had no right to act as she did concerning the fact she was Queen. She has never grown up, and I don't think she will.

"A free spirit." Kabito simply said. I smiled agreeing then changed the subject.

"So what do you need me for?" I kindly asked.

_**Gabriella POV'**_

"Now what do we do?" I wondered out loud. I, Dende, and Mr. Satan have been following Majin Buu around hoping he wouldn't do any destruction, so far all he has done is turn people into candy. Every time he did all I wanted to do was hurt him. Dende and Mr. Satan would thankfully hold me back. I think he would just turn me into candy myself if I tried anything. He wouldn't need my wimpy strength.

"Just lay low." Dende ordered. I sighed wishing I could do something, I have to. I can't watch him kill any more people. It was too painful. We were still West City, near Capsule Corp. Surprisingly it was still in one peace. Majin Buu had just entered a candy store. I heard screaming coming from the employees of the shop. Once again Dende held me back along with Satan. I almost got free as he exited the shop. I eventually did, he saw me and he gave me a blast to my head. The blast reminded me of Goten and one of his attacks. I almost started to cry as I continued fighting Buu, Dende and Satan were hollering for me to get back. Majin Buu heard them and by my ponytail I was flung back to them.

"Your no challenge for me girly." My anger was rising and so was my power as he spoke. I charged after him again but to prove his point he kicked me in the head. He almost knocked me out. Dende held me up as he flew off leaving West City.

"Have you gone completely crazy?" Dende yelled at me. Mr. Satan was holding me up as Dende healed the wounds. I rolled my eyes at Dende, still mad, but I was calming down.

"Sorry Dende." I told him, the cuts on my legs were gone. Mr. Satan helped me but I told him it wasn't necessary, he was actually a really nice guy without the Paparazzi weren't around and all the crazy fans. "My anger gets a hold of me. That's my trigger." I told him.

"To turn Super?" he asked. I nodded my head as I looked to where Majin Buu had flown off. Dende took the hint grabbing Mr. Satan and the puppy named Bee. After a while we found Buu out in the open in the mountains. He was screaming his head off once again and he looked to be in some kind of pain.

"What could be wrong with him?"Satan asked as Dende put him on the ground. He almost sounded worried.

"I have no idea…" I trailed off. He didn't look like he was forming another tear in the universe like last time. That I was thankful for. He seemed as though he was trying to get something out of his head. I could've sworn he shouted Daddy and Vegeta's names. Were they in his brain or something? A light was forming from Buu and all three of us had to shield our eyes. It was that bright. When it was gone, All the guys were on the other side of the field. Daddy and Vegeta managed to get them out of Buu's mind! I ignored Dende and Mr. Satan and flew to them. They were shocked that I had managed to survive as long as I have. But they were happy especially Daddy. "Are they okay Daddy?" he nodded his head yes. All the guys were passed out completely in a straight line. I walked quickly to Gohan and Goten, happy to see them again. Not having them here was kind of odd. When I looked up at Buu he had gone under another transformation somehow. Was that what the blinding light was? From far away he looked to be a little kid... but his presence felt evil. it gave me chills, and not the good kind. Dende and Mr. Satan ran up to us out of breath.

"Stop running off!"Dende hollered at me, Vegeta laughed I smirked knowing he would.

"Have you been taking care of her?" Daddy asked him.

"Yeah Gohan put me in charge of her, let's just say your daughter is less then obedient." Vegeta continued to laugh as my face got red with anger for Dende ratted me out.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least." Vegeta stopped laughing as he looked at Kid Buu.

"You're rubbing off on her Vegeta." Daddy said.

"And you make it sound like a bad thing Kakorot." Vegeta smirked as Daddy ignored him. I ignored them as another argument ensued. Kidd Buu was looking down at us giving all an evil grin. He raised his hand and it like he was going to fire a blast.

"What is he going to do?" I wondered out loud. Daddy and Vegeta looked down at me then back up at Kid Buu. A bright pink glow was forming from the palm of his hand.

"You have to get out here!" I heard a voice. He reappeared. He looked like Kabito from the tournament! But then again he sounded like Shin…

"What do you mean get out of here?" Vegeta asked him.

"What I mean grab a hold of me and I'll take you to my planet!" he said urgently, Daddy and Vegeta did urgently, I hesitated along with Satan. Satan did after getting a look from Vegeta.

"What about my brothers?" I worried. no one answered as Daddy dragged me over to them. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them we were on a completely different planet. Where was I? Kabito Kai rushed over to some older looking kai and Rini. Rini was in her scout form. When did she get here? For a while I thought she was fighting Buu or killed…

"How can you let our sons die Kakorot?" Vegeta said starting another fight with Daddy. They fought it out as I was still confused as to what's going on. Kabito sits by me explaining everything. He took Rini keeping her to distract her from killing herself. She wasn't powerful enough to fight Buu on her own. She already died once so if she died again she couldn't be wished back. I sighed at my granddaughter's stupidity. Sometimes she can act like Vegeta.

"I agree Gabriella." I giggled quietly.

"We have company!" Daddy shouted getting ready. Kid Buu was in the middle of the grass field not too far off. He was just standing there waiting for his first opponent. I wanted to go myself but Kabito kai stopped me reading my thoughts. I forgot Shin could do that. Daddy goes after him first in his first Super Saiyan form. _Daddy is conserving his energy._ I thought. After Kidd Buu releases his first blast Daddy transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. I watched as Rini was being held back from Vegeta. whatever happened between her and Buu, she was still mad at him for it. When I looked back to Daddy he was in his third form.

"I can't beat him!" Daddy hollered over many blasts that were being thrown, everyone was confused but I heard a Rini cry in shock.

"What do you mean Grandpa!" she hollered back. Vegeta still held her his arm keeping her back. Daddy lands back on the ground since they have been in the air the entire time. He starts building up his strength… I don't think he realizes he's almost out or maybe he does and isn't showing it.

"KAME..." he starts getting his blast ready. "HAME…" Kid Buu was trying to do one of his own. "HAAA!" daddy shouted. That was the biggest wave I have ever seen! The blast seemed to be strong enough to weaken, but as the smoke cleared Kid Buu was completely unharmed. Vegeta started to step in and Daddy backed down. They exchanged some words and Daddy went as far away from the fighting scene as possible. I ignored all the adults and flew over to Daddy being to lazy to run. He didn't say anything as I landed. I watched with him as Vegeta was holding his own against Kid Buu.

"Out of energy Daddy?" I asked the silence between us was killing me.

"Yes I had Vegeta step in for me." He thought a minute before asking me, "are you and Vegeta close?" he wondered still looking at the battle field. I didn't know how to answer his sudden curiosity. We were decent, those few training sessions helped. When he died along with Gohan I cried my eyes out.

"I guess in a way. But I would like to get to know you as a father as well." he smiled as I said that and I did too.

"IS YOUR ENERGY BACK KAKOROT?" Vegeta yelled as he was fighting Kid Buu.

"no it's not! Still need a few minutes!" Daddy shouted back to Vegeta. Another few minutes went by and Vegeta was in his Super Sayian 2 fighting him. daddy sounded worried as he replied to Vegeta. why was it taking so long to get it back? He conserved his energy pretty well. I bet it was the Kameawave that did! Vegeta was starting to lose to Kid Buu and he was slowing down. I almost went in myself once again but Daddy stopped me. Did he get his energy back? Daddy power's back up into a Super Sayian 3 and pretty much saves Vegeta's life. Vegeta steps down but doesn't go too far away from the scene. "Damn! I still don't have enough!" he shouted, Vegeta stepped back for him as he was barely able to fly back over to me. He stumbled over but I was able to catch him. he thanked me and stood back up on his own. I felt Vegeta's energy get weaker and weaker and it was scaring me. Vegeta was still considered dead, having the halo above his head. What if he dies again? Will he be blown out of existence? Kid Buu fires a blast to Vegeta making him collapse to the ground. He was still alive thankfully but he was very weak. I noticed Mr. Satan running in front of Vegeta, has he gone mad? I flew back over to everyone wondering what happened to make him go to Kid Buu.

"We couldn't stop him Grams!"Rini defended herself. "He just started running." As Satan and Kid Buu were talking I noticed Kid Buu was acting like he was sick to his stomach. Or so it looked like from the distance. Whatever he was coughing up it was pink and slimy. Eventually I could see it forming into something and it was Majin Buu in his first form. What the heck! Now we have to fight two Buu's! Kabito Kai shook his head no at my thought.

"No this is considered Good Majin Buu." he told me while holding me and Rini back from going to save Mr. Satan. Majin Buu was passed out next to Mr. Satan. Satan made sure Majin Buu was alright before Kid Buu attacked him. Rini dodges the fighting scene to get to Vegeta he was awake but he was very weak. Rini had to fly him all the way over here. I looked back over to Kid Buu and Satan. Majin Buu was starting too waked up; he noticed Satan fighting Kid Buu and stepped in for him, saving his life. I ran over to the adults barely making the conversation.

"I need Dende, Kabito Kai, and Elder Kai to go to New Namek." Vegeta said. He was breathing heavily as Rini held up her grandfather. They all nod agreeing- Kabito Kai used his instant transmission and made it all the way to New Namek. We watched from Elder Kais Crystal Ball to make sure they were following his orders.

"Alright Vegeta we are on New Namek." Kabito Kai said through distant communication.

"Good now get all of the Dragon Balls on that planet and have Dende summon there dragon." On New Namek they looked a little unsure but did as they were told from Vegeta. Dende summoned there dragon and its name ended up being called Porunga. This dragon seemed more powerful then Earth's dragon…

"Now have the first wish be made to the restoration of Earth." Vegeta demanded. He was able to stand up on his own now without Rini's help. She was still watching in case he needed help. The dragon's eyes went red and then the crystal ball showed Earth as if it never went through an explosion.

"What is the second wish Vegeta?" Kabito Kai asked.

"To wish everyone back alive from the World Martial Arts Tournament except from the most evil." does he mean when he killed all the people when he was controlled by Babidi? he nodded my way as if he could read my thoughts.

"What is exactly your plan Vegeta?" Rini asked him.

"My plan is to get energy from the planet Earth, the people, and plants whatever is alive. Kakorot knows how to do the Spirit Bomb right?"

"Yeah he does!" I said all the adults looked to me. "Gohan told me that he's done it before!" I was proud that I remembered it was awhile ago when he told me that story. I flew over to daddy as Vegeta was trying to get a hold of King Kai. "Daddy we have a plan for you!" He looked down at me confused.

"What do you mean Gabriella?"Out of the corner of his eyes he was watching the battle.

"Vegeta has the idea to use a Spirit Bomb!" the look of recognition crosses his face at the name of the attack. I guess he forgot all about it.

"That's a great idea!" he exclaimed. Then he got confused. "wait there are no people on Earth?" it sounded as a question rather than a statement, even though that's how he intended it to sound

"Vegeta wished everyone back using Namekian Dragon balls!" I shouted getting impatient

"Awesome Vegeta!" Daddy took the hint. he rose to the air and put both of his hand above his head. I flew back to the adults again and Vegeta was talking to King Kai. His voice was so nasal and annoying.

"Okay you know have communication through Earth Vegeta." King Kai confirmed sounding a little scared of him. Vegeta sighed and breathed in deeply as he began to speak.

"People of the Earth please give up your energy, we need it. Please raise your hands high In the sky!" I looked up to Daddy and I could already see a tiny blue ball of energy forming in his hands. I turned my attention back to the battle field and Majin Buu was desperately loosing to Kid Buu. Vegeta gave one quick look to both Rini and I and rushed to help a very weak Majin Buu. Majin Buu passed out next Mr. Satan. Vegeta was holding out for Daddy so he could get more energy. Maybe if I tried asking?

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Rini agreed.

"King Kai?" I asked. I felt weird; it felt like I was talking to myself.

"Who is this?" the squeaky voice asked.

"Gabriella, Goku's Daughter." I told him he perked up realizing who I was. He granted me my communication to Earths mind. I relaxed and tried asking calmly. "Earth please," I begged. "We really need your energy. I know it may sound weird hearing a voice from the sky but this is real! People are going to die again if you don't do anything!" I was starting to scream at these stupid people. "Put your hands up and give your energy! Your lives are at stake!" I stomped my foot out of anger, all of us looked up at daddy and the Spirit Bomb hadn't changed. I sighed out of frustration along with Rini.

"Why are people so stupid!" she cried in anger. I looked at Daddy again and the bomb grew a tiny inch. Did other people besides our friends and family give their energy? If so way to go Daddy!

"What if I asked?" Mr. Satan wondered. Kabito Kai thought about it for a minute before he answered.

"Yes! Your there World Champion they've got to listen to you!" Kabito Kai agreed with his plan. Kabito and King Kai agreed. Mr. Satan started acting like his arrogant famous self again.

"Earth, it's your World Champ here!" he exclaimed. "Now we really need your energy, the three people before me were right, your lives are at stake if you don't!" somehow when I looked up to Daddy the Spirit Bomb had grown tremendously. Whatever Mr. Satan did it worked that's for sure! He must be popular... for some reason Daddy hasn't fired the Spirit Bomb. Is he worried about Vegeta being in the way? I looked back down to the battle scene and Vegeta was collapsed to the ground. He was alive and weak. Daddy just floated there as Kid Buu began to step on top of Vegeta he screamed from pain as he did. Both Rini and I flinched knowing Daddy won't be able to fire knowing this was happening. What are we gonna do now? All the energy is useless now unless we get Vegeta out of there! From where Kid Buu was he started throwing random Blasts to Daddy. He was able to hold on but I wonder how he can. Out of nowhere it seemed like Majin Buu knocked Kid Buu off of Vegeta. Mr. Satan runs to Vegeta after Good Majin Buu orders him to do so. Daddy was still hesitating to throw the bomb as Vegeta was back with us. Rini stayed with him the entire time.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR DADDY THROW THE SPIRIT BOMB!" I yelled at him. Daddy took the hint and threw it to Kid Buu. Somehow Kid Buu was able to get it off of him. How would he be able to block such a powerful bomb? I thought only the most pure hearted people could?

"Dende I know the third wish." Vegeta commented looking to the crystal as he clung to Rini.

"Well?" he pressured, Rini ended up being the one to ask him.

"Have the Dragon give back Goku all of his energy!" Rini shouted letting Vegeta fall to the ground. She didn't realize she did until he cried from the pain. "Oh no sorry Grandpa v!" Rini helped him back up. I turned my attention back to daddy, his hair turned back to yellow and all his power was back. With one final push he managed to kill Kid Buu. We all stood there quietly for a minute waiting to see if would regenerate but nothing happened. Daddy flew back to us, I ran up to him with the energy I had and hugged him.

"Yay Daddy did it!" I squealed. They all laughed. Kabito and Elder kai along with Dende reappeared next to us.

"Good Job everyone especially you Goku." He smiled as he put me down. The headaches were completely gone!

"My headaches are gone!" I stopped cheering. "Why did I get them in the first place Kabito?" I wondered as Dende began to heal everyone, he healed Vegeta first and then Rini. She de-transformed from her scout self as well.

"You probably weren't used to such negative energy Gabriella." He explained.

"But neither was Goten..." I complained

"He's stronger then you- but not by a lot." He deafened himself, I pouted. Dende went to go heal the Good Majin Buu but Vegeta stopped him ready to blast him.

"Do you have any idea on what you're about to do?" he said still having his grip on Dende.

"Yeah I do…" he trailed getting scared of him. I stepped in between them and Vegeta immediately backed down.

"Don't Vegeta." I begged, he was looking at me as I covered myself again Majin Buu he was still passed out.

"Gabriella…" he trailed off not wanting to hurt me. He rolled his eyes putting his hand down and I let Dende heal him.

"I guess we all should be heading home now." Daddy said. I ran up to him again as he pick me up.

"I think I should too." Rini said sadly. "Mom is probably worrying her head off about me you know how she can get." She got up from the rock she was sitting on. Then she started laughing. "You should've seen her reaction when she thought you two were dead!" they chuckled as Rini put her hand on Daddy's shoulder. Everyone but Kabito Kai and Elder Kai took the cue from there.

"Good bye dear friends." Said Kabito. "Good Luck in the future Rini you'll be a great Queen of Crystal Tokyo." He said she blushed as she did looking away from him. Within a blink of an eye were back on the Look Out. I was able to relax and breathe easier knowing we didn't have to fight anymore. We walked around the Look Out as we found the others. Momma spotted us all instantly along with my brothers. I jumped out of daddies and immediately into Gohan's missing him.

"Gabriella!" he said as I hugged him and then my Twin. Amazingly enough I hugged Trunks too. We smiled at each other knowing everything was forgiven. Vegeta went to his family as well as daddy and Satan. Momma was hysterical along with Videl while hugging her father. That when she noticed Gohan she continued to yell at him. He took it knowing she would act like this. I laughed watching the two fight.

"Wait a minute Goku, "Momma said he turned his attention to her. "What happened to your Halo?"Everyone else took notice as well.

"Well this really old Kai gave me his life so I can fight Buu! So technically I'm alive!" he said happily, Momma was very happy about this as she clung onto Daddy.

"So we can be a family again?" she wondered. He nodded confirming her thought. I noticed the Outer Sailor Scouts then as they walked up with Rini. Were they leaving?

"Well, it's our time." Neptune said looking to Uranus. Everyone said their goodbyes.

"Good luck everyone especially you Rini you'll need it with Serena." She laughed knowing Daddy was right. Gohan and Goten hugged each of the Scouts goodbye. I did too saving my last for Rini. I smiled hoping she'll know I was keeping the secrete. I can't wait to have my daughter so she could be around.

"It'll be faster than you think Gabby." She smiled as she ruffled my hair for the last time. She hugged Bulma and Trunks goodbye as well. Surprisingly she did the same to Vegeta but he didn't brush her off. The Sailor Scouts formed a small circle.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" all of them shouted. I could pick each scouts different colors, within one big colorful flash they were home. I sighed missing Rini already. I hope it goes as fast as she says.


	31. Goodbye Goku

_**Trunks POV**_

_**10 years later**_

It's been ten years since the defeat of Kid Buu and everyone was really happy. My Mom and Dad had another child named Bulla. My sister is around five years old looking like mom as kid but acts like dad. Gohan and Videl got married over the years and had a daughter of their very own named Pan. She's four years old but the strongest little fighter anyone would come across. No one knows if she can become a Super Sayian but it could be a possibility if Pan continues to train as she gets older. As Goten, Gabriella and I got older I started to develop feelings for Gabriella. Amazingly enough she did too. We've been dating for about a good four years. One day I hope to settle down with her and start a family of our own. I think she feels the same. I was flying out to Mt. Poaz to pick her up for a date, but I had a feeling she was training with Goku.

"Huh she's running a little sluggish. I think I'll fly the normal way there." I got out of the Capsule Corp machine and turned it into a tiny capsule. I started flying at top speed to Gabby. I landed in the front yard of their house and knocked on their door, no one answered. That's unusual normally Chi- Chi is home. I knocked again and that's when I heard her voice.

"We don't want any!" I looked up and Chi-Chi was folding laundry, she smiled at me realizing I wasn't some sort of solicitor.

"Oh Trunks it's good to see you!" she said folding one of Gabriella or Goten's shirts. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" I said. "Are Goten and Gabriella home?" I wondered. She smiled knowing I was only looking for Gabby.

"I have no idea where they went off too. But maybe if you asked Gohan he might know." She pointed to the house next to hers.

"Oh okay cool thanks Chi-Chi." I said walking over to Gohan's.

"Have fun on your date with Gabriella!" I blushed as she hollered. I knocked on the door to Gohan's and no one answered again. The door was open so I just helped myself in.

"Hello anyone here?" I asked. Gohan house was pretty nice. The living room walls were all filled with books that Gohan collected over the years, straight ahead were stairs that led to the bedrooms and underneath was the kitchen. I walked around looking; I then noticed a picture of Gohan and Videl at their wedding and then one a few years later with Gohan, Videl and Pan when she was around two. I jumped a little when heard Gohan's voice.

"Oh Trunks I didn't see you there! How are you?" he asked. Gohan was on the top of a latter gathering some books.

"I'm great! Did you need help?" I asked.

"Actually yeah I did." He said getting a pile of books from one shelf. "Can you get these?" he asked. I took them; there must have been at least ten books in the pile.

"Doing some light reading huh?" I asked, they were heavy but nothing I couldn't carry.

"Yeah I need to study for a conference I'm going to, oh you can put them over there my bad Trunks." He said as I put them on the coffee table.

"Wow my dad was right you are a bit of nerd aren't you?" Gohan laughed at my question.

"Well. Yeah I am." He laughed getting more books. I heard someone come down the stairs and it ended up being Videl. Her hair grew a few inches and was to her cheekbones. She was wearing a long dress with the colors of red and purple.

"Hey Videl look who came to visit us!"Gohan said his attention still finding the books he needs.

"Oh wow Trunks I haven't seen you in a while, you think I would you dating my sister- in -law and all. How are you?" she asked hugging me.

"I'm great thanks." Videl turned her attention back to the television back; her dad was on for some commercial. It was about the next World Martial Arts Tournament. He was randomly punching and kicking saying that his special technique was better than ever. I sighed remembering it myself when he used it against Android 18. Videl sighed as well. "I wish my father wouldn't take credit for things he didn't do."

"Yeah but my dad said he helped him, Goku and Gabriella defeat Buu." I said.

"Yeah I know but it's like the whole the world is his ring." She sighed again as Gohan spoke.

"So why you here Trunks?" Gohan asked getting down from the latter.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" I said remembering. "I actually came here to see Gabby and Goten."

"There training with my dad at the south base, your parents are heading there as well." my parents? They never said anything to me before. I flew off to the directions Gohan gave me after saying goodbye. Why would my parents come down without telling me? The closer I got I could see Goten and Gabriella fighting Goku all at once. It looked like Goku was beating both of them.

"Ha! I Got you now dad!" I heard Goten, my parents landed before me and Mom was already yelling at Goku she got mad and walked off as the two were talking and sat in the grass. Both Goten and Gabby were resting as I landed. Dad and Goku stopped talking when I landed.

"Hey guys." I said landing next to Gabriella, she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey is for horse's son." Mom told me.

"Grass to mom." She let go of the grass she picked up. I turned my attention back to the Twins.

"So just grazing? I thought you two were training." I teased Goten, both of them got up.

"We were, I actually had a date tonight but dad made me cancel." Goten complained.

"Yeah I would've called to if Dad let me Trunks, but you know him." she rolled her eyes as I nodded.

"So it's canceled then?" I asked her, she gave a dirty look to Goku and I took the hint from there. "Dang." The both of us said.

"Aw come on you two you have time for that later! When was the last time you two went out? Last week?" Goku asked. Gabby was getting mad.

"Oh I don't know four weeks ago!" she said yelling sarcastically. Goten ran over to Goku afraid Gabriella's temper would go off. I was too; I grabbed her arm in case she tried anything. "I swear between you, Goten _and_ Gohan it's like you don't want us to date!" she yelled at her brother and father. I stayed silent knowing how Gabriella's temper could get as well. "I would believe Goten and Gohan for being over protective brothers but dang my own father!" she yelled.

"It seems your twins have the same slack attitude as my son Kakorot." Father said. I train on occasion when I don't have to work but he trains every day. I just don't have the need to as he does. There wasn't any major threat anymore.

"Yeah I guess you can get like that in times of peace." Goku said. He started looking upwards towards the sky; I felt a very tiny little energy come our way. The closer I looked the more I could tell it was Gohan's daughter Pan. Pan landed in front of Goku smiling.

"I just flew around the world again good huh gramps?" she asked, I smiled. She was cute for a four year old.

"Yeah that was your fastest time yet Pan!" he said congratulating his granddaughter. She smiled at his praise.

"Do you think I'll be ready for the tournament?"

"The tournament?" Mom asked, she sounded worried for Pan. I was too she was so small. "There won't be a Junior Division this year guys!" she said mostly to Goku.

"Don't worry about Pan you guys she can hold her own she takes after Gohan."

"That sometimes isn't a good thing Daddy." Gabriella snickered; I did too knowing my girlfriend was right. Goku just shrugged his shoulders not knowing how to answer.

"Pan has the right attitude; I think I'll enter as well." Father said then he looked at me as I took Gabriella's hand. She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "And Trunks will be entering as well, won't you son?" Dad asked, I dropped Gabriella's hand out disgust, I didn't want to fight more then she did. She laughed as she saw the look on my face Goten did as well. "If you don't I'll cut your allowance in half." He threatened. I groaned knowing there wasn't a way out of this. Goten started cheering knowing I was competing.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

_**A Few days later**_

A few days have gone by since the incident in the field. We made the tournament in time but I still didn't want to fight and neither did Trunks and Goten. I was holding hands with Trunks walking around with the family, Vegeta and his family taking the lead. Not too far ahead we noticed Dende, Piccolo, Krillin and his family. Yamcha and Purar was there as well.

"Hey Krillin!" Dad said greeting his best friend.

"Hey Goku, how you come you never call anymore. I mean training is cool once in a while but how about picking the phone once in a while?" Dad started defending himself even though Krillin had a point. He never sees anyone anymore unless mom and Bulma plan something.

"I just got balled by the same thing from Bulma!" Dad said trying to laugh it off. "You guys do have telephones don't you?" he turned his attention to Piccolo.

"I don't know how to work mine. "He simply said.

"Yeah I hear you there."

"Are you fighting in the tournament Piccolo?" Gohan wondered.

"Nah I'm too old for this." He grinned.

"You're sandbagging Piccolo! You haven't changed in the last five years!" Gohan laughed. Pan started tugging on Dad's leg.

"We should get going Grandpa we're gonna be late!" she said getting excited while swallowing an ice-cream cone she must got from dad not too long ago. They went off together just the two of them. I thought it was sweet dad did that for her.

"Yeah Pan is right you guys. Gotta jet!" he said waving to the others. Everyone fighting in the tournament said goodbye to their families and we headed to the waiting area.

"Who do you think will win this year Gabs?" Trunks asked. "It's not just between the three of us anymore. "He smirked remembering our last tournament when he was seven and I six.

"I don't know Trunks that's a good question." I thought a minute. "I think my dad might have a good shot. But then again your father has been training as well it seems like so maybe him?" I had a feeling the arena wasn't going to last long if they did make the finals.

"I had the same feeling." He sighed as my niece walked up to us. She was smiling from ear to ear, I picked her up.

"Why you so smiley?" I asked her laughing. She continued grinning.

"I get to see my other Grandpa Aunt Gabriella!" Dad started walking up to us; she jumped from my arms over to him. We followed dad over to were Mr. Satan was staying. Vegeta stayed with me as Goten and Trunks started mock fighting again. We got close over the last ten years, for reasons that I don't even know. No one compares me to my future self anymore and that I was thankful for. But I did my best to be like any chance I got. Trunks says I didn't have to but he was just being a good boyfriend. Dad knocked on the door as Pan. I couldn't get over how sweet my niece was. I hope she stays like this.

"Oh hey Goku!" Satan said. He hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him, just that his hair was thinning out.

"Gramps!" Pan hollered.

"Aw did you just come all this way to see me?" he hugged while rubbing his face against hers. She laughed while complaining his beard itched her face. He continued to hold his granddaughter.

"No I came to compete in the tournament!" she exclaimed to him. Mr. Satan's face was priceless; it was a mix of shock and fear. But I thought it was funny. Dad is right Pan can hold herself in a battle.

"Yeah all of us are!" dad pointed to our direction. Mr. Satan started to freak out like I knew he would, he started falling against the wall. "But don't worry if one of us makes the finals they'll let you win." Dad said cheering him up. I always admired my father for his good heart.

"Really you'd do that for me?" Dad nodded and Mr. Satan got this huge grin on his face.

"That is if one of us makes It you never knowing someone else might." he said. Who other than him and Vegeta could possibly beat them?

"But you will!" he said confidently to his in law. Goten walked over to Satan and I followed him.

"Hey champ?" Goten wondered. Satan looked his way. "All of our friends and family are here and they said that there were no seats in the whole stadium!" I almost forgot about that.

"No Seats?" he started laughing. "Not while I'm Champion!" he laughed again. He got the officials to get our friends and family really good seats up above the waiting room. It was time for everyone to draw who they were going to fight. I hope I don't get Trunks like last time. I would rather have Goten or Dad. Everyone entered the ring in a single file line, Goten in front of me and Trunks behind me. Daddy and Vegeta were somewhere up in the front along with Majin Buu. We entered the ring and waited to hear our names being called. It felt not being in a tournament without Rini. I never did tell Trunks about what Rini said to me ten years ago and I hope I don't ever have to. First to go was someone by the name of White Tiger- with his size he almost reminded me of Pintar fighting Krillin- he drew a number 2. 

"Number 1!" She said showing the little green ball to the announcer.

"Yes Number 1." He said sweetly, Pan started skipping around the arena repeating the same sentence I giggled as I watched my niece acting silly. I was standing with Dad and Vegeta waiting to be called on, Dad had just asked for Majin Buu to rig his drawing so he could fight some little kid. The little kid seemed scared out of his mind just being here. All he was wearing was a sash over his chest and baggy white pants. No shoes whatsoever. The little kid was called next and he drew the number three. Why did Dad want to fight this little kid? He was so weak to me.

"Hey Daddy." He turned to me. "Why do you want to fight him? He looks very weak."

"I have my reasons Gabriella. "He started explaining his reason. "His name is Uub. Think about it Uub is the reincarnation of Buu!" he smiled. I was really confused along with Vegeta. "As I was finishing off Kid Buu I asked King Yemma to make him into a good person so we could have a clean fight." He explained. That made sense. But as he was explaining this to me I was trying to remember when he did this. When he was trying to get the Spirit Bomb to destroy him? That was the only time I could recall. I heard my name being called and I went to go get my pick. Dad had Majin Buu change my number so I couldn't fight Uub. I drew the number 5 I would be going in the fourth round. Dad's name was called next and he was the second round. The match went as Dad planned it and he was going to fight Uub. To my displeasure I would be fighting Trunks again in the sixth. We laughed as he drew it. I had a feeling this would happen. Vegeta had knocked his opponent out cold and he was automatically in the next round, some the fighter s even ran away after seeing what he had done. Goten was going to fight Majin Buu in the first round and fights. All the fighters were escorted to another room to wait their turn. Pan was first to fight White Tiger.

"Alright Pan, good luck sweetie." Videl said tightening her belt.

"Yeah remember our training Pan, stay lose." Gohan said fixing her uniform. It was a little messed up.

"Right Daddy!" she said, Gohan smiled watching his daughter go off to the ring wishing her luck. I stayed near the front of the entrance to watch my niece fight everyone but me Vegeta were there.

"Alright ladies and Gentleman welcome to the first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament!" Shouted the announcer. "The first I'll introduce is the strong White Tiger!" White Tiger started doing poses to show off his strength. You know someone is weak when they need to that. I rolled my eyes at his horrible attempt. "Next we have the cute little Pan who is the granddaughter of the one and only Mr. Satan!" the crowd when crazy when they heard the news. The announcer gave the okay to go so they can start fighting. White Tiger started charged at Pan with a punch ready, she dodged it and stepped out of the way. He almost fell but regained his composure. He started doing something that made his body grow a little bigger then what it was. He started stomping around trying to scare Pan, but she was unfazed by his technique. Instead of waiting for him to attack. Pan grabbed him by his foot- he was about to step on her- and flung it out of the arena. The crowd cheered as Pan skipped out the ring.

"Way to go kiddo." I told her.

"Thanks Aunt Gabby!" she laughed as she ran over to her parents. I followed her leaving Vegeta behind.

"Awesome job Pan!" Gohan said picking her up. I looked over to Uub and was scared witless. I would be too if I had to fight my dad in the first round. Dad walked over To Uub with his hand out wanting him to shake it.

"I can't wait for our fight. Good Luck! Let's have the best match ever." He said getting a little excited.

"Yes lets." Uub agreed. Dad took the lead to the arena and Uub followed behind him. The announcer did his usual introductions and gave them the okay. Uub was really tense now that I was paying attention to his actions. He needs to loosen up if he plans on surviving the match. Trunks and Goten walked up to me along with Pan. Trunks to my hand and I took his willingly. Dad started off easy on him and I could tell, sometimes he does the same thing for me. They both stopped after a while and for some reason Dad was starting to make fun of Uub. Why was he so mean to him? To make him tick?

"I've seen your Dad act like this Gabs." Trunks said. I nodded agreeing. Uub was slowly starting to get ticked off with Dad. The last comment I heard him say was something about Uub's mother. That was crossing the line in Uub's book as I felt Uub's energy sky rocket. The tiles of the arena started to lift from their positions and up a few feet. Dad grinned knowing his plan had worked. Uub charged at Dad with his fist clenched Dad was able to grab a hold of it and fling it him to the ground. Uub kept getting back up every time Dad would knock him back down. _This kid has some determination. _I thought as I continued to watch them fight. Out of nowhere Dad took to the air forming a blast; he shot Uub off of his feet. Now even I have to admit that was a bit cruel. Uub tried getting up as Dad landed back down he went over to help him up. they stood there talking for a while doing nothing.

"What's going on? What is Dad doing?" Goten asked what I was thinking. I shrugged my shoulders unable to answer him. Dad flew back over to us smiling.

"Where are you going Daddy?" I asked. he grinned as I was still holding Trunks' hand.

"Hey you guys." He called Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Pan ran over to him as he picked her up. "I'm leaving to go train with Uub at his village. The kid has potential." Pan started crying.

"No! Don't go Grandpa!" she cried.

"Hey now don't be sad, I'll come and visit." He promised her. She stopped crying rubbing her eyes free of tears.

"Okay." She said in between breaths. Videl took Pan from Dad.

"You two take care of your sister." They nodded complying; they do that more than there supposed to begin with. Especially anything concerning Trunks. "And Trunks, you too, if I find out she got hurt from you, your dead." I sighed while rolling my eyes at him. Trunks gulped. He flew up to the top of the waiting room probably telling Mom what was happening, I could imagine her yelling at him and then fainting on to Grandpa Ox King. When Dad flew down back to us he gave us one last smile to each of us and then went back to the arena to get Uub, he climbed on to his back and then with no backwards glance he went off.

"Dad does this all of the time huh Gohan?" I asked my older brother.

"Yeah he does. But he will be back, he can't stay away for too long." He said. I sighed as I looked to Trunks; he gave me a comforting smile, knowing eventually this will be hard for me. At first I never knew my dad and now that I have it was hard to see him go. Hopefully it won't be long till he comes back. _I love you Daddy come home soon, enjoy your next adventure._ I smiled thinking somehow he could hear me.

_**Wow thirty-one chapters! This took forever to finish and now It is I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. I will make another story setting it in the GT Saga's. All Sailor Scouts will present at some point in it. Read and review your thoughts on the story, telling me if you liked it or hated it on how it ended. I hope you loved it **_


End file.
